Ownership
by missalohahula
Summary: Hermione inherits her grandmother's bookstore. She finds a place of security and a strong sense of self in that old bookstore. There is only one small problem with the place. Draco Malfoy wants it and will do anything to get it. What happens when during his pursuit of this building that he finds himself falling for her? Will they risk losing each other for ownership of a building?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **Hermione's grandmother passes away, leaving behind an old bookstore for her. This bookstore was one of the very few places that held Hermione's cherished childhood memories. After things ended horribly with her boyfriend she finds a place of security and a strong sense of self to be back in that old bookstore. It has become a precious home to her once again. There is only one small problem with the place. Draco Malfoy wants it and will do anything to get it. Why would Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince want anything to do with a Muggle bookstore? To Hermione the answer is mute because she is not giving it up for all the riches that Draco promises. But Draco will never give up wanting to buy the building that holds the bookstore. For him the buildings are needed in order to rid the dark secrets that haunt him at night. What happens when during his pursuit of this building that he finds himself falling in love with the brightest witch of her age? With one unwilling to sell and the other unwilling to give up in securing the place, are they able to find a middle ground? Or will they risk losing each other over their stubbornness to have ownership of an old building?**

 **Warning:** **This story's time setting is an alternate universe a few years after the battle of Hogwarts. The pairings might not be something that you agree with. This is as they say a 'Dramione' story. It is rated M for violence, language and sex. The length of the chapters are greater than I anticipated, ranging from six to eight thousand words.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter. He, along with the other characters, belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story line came from another fictional read, which if I knew the title and author then I'd give credit to them as well. The idea to combine the two is mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy sat down studying the plans for yet another venture that his mother had her heart set on accomplishing. Since the second wizarding war, Narcissa Malfoy had been the one to spearhead the rebuilding of the Malfoy name. With Draco's determination, both he and his mother had created an empire in the Wizarding world. Several properties were owned, businesses were purchased and families held them in high regard once again. The Ministry had even cleared both his and his mother's records. His father, Lucius Malfoy however, was another story altogether. The charges against him were too numerous to list and Lucius Malfoy found himself to serve years in Azkaban and upon his release would live without the use of a wand for the rest of his life. His father didn't argue especially when 'the boy who lived' had gone through such lengths to reduce his sentencing. Narcissa was able to see her husband on a regular basis. It helped the both of them to grow once more.

Though they had gained the respect from those among their pureblood circle and once again create the illusion of fear and authority among the rest of the wizarding community, Draco sought out his own salvation aside from his mother and father. It was through a project that was nearly five years in the making that would give him that 'peace of mind'. The war may have been over but Draco came to realize that the nightmares of his past had never disappeared. They were always hiding, always waiting.

"What should I do? What would you do," he asked his father.

Lucius quickly replied to his son. They both had issues to be dealt with that Narcissa did not know of. They believed that it was better that way if she did not know. The Dark Lord may have been gone but the influence that he left behind was not forgotten in the lives that had been affected, especially those who had taken the dark mark. And the Malfoys were deeply affected. Draco stared at the letter from his mother and thought back once again to what his father had told him the last time he had visited Azkaban. He needed to do this business venture for his mother. But this side project was for him.

"Firewhisky," Theo held up a glass.

Draco nodded and took it from his companion. Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Gregory Goyle had become close friends in their quest for redemption. It was easy to live in the moment when one was young and seventeen. They had done what they needed to or what they thought they needed to do in order to survive. They suffered they own form of loss. Their young lives were forever tainted as well. No one understood. No one believed them, except each other. But now their situations had taken a drastic change. The Dark Lord was done and over with. Friends and family had been loss. Some things were never going to be the same. They had been thrust into a new situation now and they had to adapt. And adapt they did, for all four of them had become more feared, respected and wealthier than their parents before them.

"Master," an elf popped into the door.

Draco merely grunted in response, not looking up from his work.

"Chip has told the young Master Montague to wait for Master Draco. Chip did well. He made sure Master was ready to receive guests," the elf's ears perked up in question. But before he could smile, he immediately slumped at his owner's reply.

"Bring him in," Draco muttered.

The elf's body drooped at not being acknowledged by its owner and simply disappeared only to have the visitor appear a second later. Chip had been young and willing, like most house elves, ready to serve the house of Malfoy. He was the late Dobby's cousin and though he had heard terrible things about the elf's life under the care of the Malfoy household, he had also learned of how his new Mistress and young Master had protected the wonderful Harry Potter.

Though the young Master did not abuse the house elf physically, neglect was a powerful punishment. It was something that did not bode well with little Chip. The other day he had got an affectionate pat on the head coupled with a kind smile from Mistress Narcissa but the desire to be acknowledged by the young Master was great. And the quick feeling of being wanted had disappeared whenever he was in the presence of the Master of the house. Draco of course, could care less either way how his house elf felt about him. He had his own agenda to fulfill.

"What is it now, Montague," Draco put down his glass and slightly tore his attention away from the papers about his desk.

"Forgive me for interrupting Draco but this concerns the property in Triangle Row."

"Ah, how much did she settle on?"

"She is adamant that she won't sell."

With that piece of information, his complete attention piqued towards his associate standing in his study. Even Blaise, Theo and Greg stopped to take in news. That was the thorn in his side, the thick potion to swallow, the tough curse to break. He was almost on his way to absolution. The one thing that stood in his way and she would not give it up.

"Did she name a price," Draco questioned.

"No."

"She made a demand of some sort then," he concluded.

"No."

"She must want something," Draco said. "Did you inform her of my offer increase?"

"Yes."

"And," he urged.

"And she still does not want to sell. I did all that I could."

"Did you flirt with the bird," asked Blaise. "That usually gets the girls watering when you coddle and flatter them."

"Even then she would not budge," Graham answered with a slight embarrassment to his tone. He was after all a couple years older than the young men who stood before him. He should have been able to handle such a situation.

"Must not have done it properly then," Blaise concluded as Theo shook his head with a small smile.

"Read her file one more time," Draco motioned to Theo.

Theo sighed. "We've been over it a few times already."

"There has to be something in there to show a weakness, a desire of some sort that she has," insisted Draco. "Her parents are in Australia, correct? We could bring them back home?"

"According to the file, they are content to stay in Australia. She is here alone and lives above the bookstore," Theo scanned the pages.

"That's it," Draco snapped his fingers. "A new house, a manor," he corrected. "Offer her the money plus a manor of her choosing," he pointed to Graham.

"You want me to go back there again?"

"Why else would I be asking you," Draco leaned against the desk.

"She left for the day."

"To go where," Draco continued to press.

He needed that building to be purchased and he would hunt Hermione Granger down to get it done if that was case. From the file he read a dozen times earlier, he knew that she worked part time at a Muggle library. Yes, witches and wizards, your heard correctly. Hermione Granger worked at a Muggle library, far away from the Wizarding world. Why one of the Golden Trio, brightest witch of her age decided to do so was beyond this Slytherin's mind.

"She did not specify a location, Draco."

"Then go there and wait for her."

Graham Montague stood there staring back at his boss. "What if…"

"What if she doesn't come back until later on in the night? Then you will wait there until she comes back, late at night or not! You will not leave until she says 'yes'. In fact, forget about tripling the price," Draco waved his wand through the air producing the contract from Graham's hands.

"I told you that was too much," Theo responded. "She isn't…"

"There," Draco said with finality and the contract shot back to Graham.

"You're giving her more," he questioned upon looking at Draco's revision.

"Yes. Now go to Granger's and don't come back until she signs that contract!"

Graham began to turn around.

"Oh and Montague," Draco called out causing him to stop. "If you come back without her signature again, consider yourself fired and that beautiful home you have with young Astoria, gone."

Graham Montague gulped and nodded, knowing full well that Draco Malfoy had the power and the means to do whatever it was that he threatened to do. It was such a shame that Hermione Granger was stuck in the middle of it.

* * *

She could not believe her eyes. There pacing back and forth outside her door was Graham Montague for the third time today. He had been pestering her for the past three months since her grandmother passed away, via letters. She had sent the first dozen back with a resounding 'no'. Even a howler was sent once or twice. But this week, these were the actions of a man in desperation. After ignoring the letters, she should have known, should have expected that he would show up at her front door demanding an answer.

"Miss Granger?"

"Mr. Montague," she sighed. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence in front of my home for yet the third time today?"

"You know why I am here."

"And you know my answer," she pointedly responded. "Let's not waste any more of each other's time. I don't want to sell. I never will. And even if I do…"

"So there is an 'if'," Graham sent a grin Hermione's way.

It didn't work earlier and it certainly was not going to work this time. Hermione narrowed her gaze as he blocked her path to the door. "There is no 'if'. As I have mentioned in my first several responses, please thank Mr. Malfoy for his offer but I'm not interested."

"He's advised me to add a manor to the offer," Graham pulled out the contract and quickly waved his wand to open it for only Hermione to see. After all, they were in the Muggle world.

"A manor?"

"Yes. Along with the added increase my client is willing to purchase a new home for you, fully furnished as the Muggles would say," Graham answered. "Whatever location you wish it to be, he will get it done. He will purchase a new vehicle you desire." Graham looked around, "I understand that Muggles use that as a form of transportation and you are without one. Then there is also the..."

"Again you may tell Mr. Malfoy that I cannot accept the offer. Thank you very much for your time but I have to get back to work," Hermione lifted her chin and proceeded to step around the former Slytherin.

"Really Miss Granger, we both know that you are off today."

Hermione stepped back completely in shock. "Wh... What?"

Graham chuckled knowing that he had something up his sleeve that Hermione was unaware of. "It's something that we do at Zabini and Parkinson. My client had specific requests and we completed each and every one. This building is something that he desires and so the owner has been researched thoroughly. It's purely for business matters," he explained with a slight smirk.

If Hermione had known that she would have paid more attention during her educational years. Business and politics weren't her thing, however. Knowing the information that was given her about Malfoy, she now understood why he and his other snakes had become successful following the war. It wasn't that she held it against them. She had her own success. But judging from Graham's explanation she came to realize that _this_ is how they conducted business and had Hermione taken it more seriously she probably would have been saved the experience of having to reject shady business operatives like the one standing in front of her.

Quickly, Hermione shook her head, side stepped him and attempted once more to make it to the door. "Miss Granger," Graham stopped her again. "Name your price."

"I already said I don't have a price. I'm not selling."

"Come now, Hermione, may I call you Hermione," Graham smiled. "Draco Malfoy is willing to triple the amount in galleons also."

Hermione paused and glanced over at the contract still floating by Graham's head. It was true. There in elegant ink was the statement that she would be paid in both pounds and galleons. There was a lot that could be done with that type of money. She knew that he was paying her more than he had generously paid the owners of the buildings surrounding her.

Everyone in Triangle Row had sold their businesses to Malfoy and Son. The Muggle world took him for an up and coming business entrepreneur. Both sides of Hermione's world had come to know that he was wealthy. The day she sat with Mrs. Bennett and she was told that a Draco Malfoy had made her an offer she couldn't refuse for her old bakery, Hermione knew that he made his mark on the Muggle world as well. All of the buildings, business, and apartment that were around her had been purchased by Draco Malfoy. He owned every single one, with the exception of her grandmother's.

And right now he was willing to pay triple the amount that he had originally offered in both galleons and pounds. He was also going to give her a house, any of her choosing. She stared at the elegant writing on the contract that floated tauntingly in the air. That was a lot of money, a whole lot of money.

"Now you work in a library, part time. I know your salary isn't much..."

"Did Malfoy research that as well?"

"Everyone knows that librarians do not earn much. The offer is a generous one Hermione and I suggest that you take it," he said holding up a quill which immediately turned into a pen.

Yes the offer was a generous one, one that even caused Hermione to pause and think about it. But there was no way that she was going to give up this place. Her grandmother had given her this place. This was her home away from home. This was her sanctuary. Who did Draco Malfoy think he was, offering her money? Then again, she already knew what sort of person he was. She'd known him since they were eleven years of age, after all. Hermione squared her shoulders and smiled at him.

"Graham, may I call you Graham," she replied.

"Of course," he smiled.

"Please tell Mr. Malfoy," Hermione began with her falsified smile and sickeningly sweet tone, "that he can take his offer and shove it up his arse! Now get out of my way before I hex you so badly that you won't even recognize yourself!"

He sighed and allowed Hermione to step around him. Her keys had just gotten into the lock when he spoke up again. Quickly, she turned with her wand pointed at him. But the Graham that stood in front of her was not the same kind man with his flirtatious smile. His look had darkened and she knew that now she was facing a true Slytherin now. Intimidation was something that each of them had perfected.

"You _have_ to sell."

"No, I don't," she kept her wand trained on him.

"Let me run down the statistics for you, Hermione Granger, brightest witch of your age," he snarled. "During the time that this store had been running earlier, your grandmother barely made a profit. She did not have a steady flow of customers, the usual locals," he titled his head, "but nothing of greatness that could sustain an ideal income. I highly see this being beneficial for you. The store hasn't opened since she died and I'm pretty damn sure that you'll never open. How will you ever get money to live off of, especially in the Muggle world where you only work part time as a librarian? In fact, what Draco is offering to you is worth a hundred times what this bookstore or that library you work at has ever made in the past and will make in the future combined! Don't you want to survive, Miss Granger? Everyone around you has already sold their locations," he motioned as she looked to the left and then to the right.

It was true, everyone did sell. They were all either her grandmother's age or older. None of them were making money, at least not enough to stay afloat. But to Hermione this wasn't about the money and she knew that saying that right now to Graham Montague or any other Slytherin would not matter.

"You will have more money than the other owners on this 'Row'," Graham continued. "You will also have a home, a brand new home of your choosing wherever you want in the Wizarding world or in Muggle London. Mr. Malfoy will see to it," the contract came closer. "He is willing to offer protection for your parents in Australia. Don't you worry about them? They're all the way in Australia with little Hector."

She shook her head and looked down. No one knew about her parents' location or the fact that there was a little boy with them, except for Harry. It must have been part of their research that they had dug up on her.

"There are death eater sympathizers waiting in the shadows to attack anyone associated with _Harry Potter_ ," he sneered. "That includes you and your muggle parents. You may have a wand," he touched the tip of her wand and eased it down, "but your parents don't. Sign the contract Miss Granger, get the money, get the home and get the protection," he insisted.

She took a deep breath and opened the door to the building. "Tell Mr. Malfoy that he's a coward for sending someone else to do his dirty work. I will not be selling to him. Now get off of my doorstep!"

"You'll only have your pride left by refusing to sell," he took slow steps backwards down the stairs. "Opportunities like this may never come around again."

Before anything else could be said, Hermione walked completely into her grandmother's bookstore, turned around and slammed the door. With a flick of her wand she threw up the wards around this place that she had set up before letting out a deep sigh.

After a few minutes, she heard Graham Montague's final steps retreat from the building. With that she turned and headed up the stairs passing the old books that had crowded the shelves in the book store. There were a couple tables with a few chairs that had also collected dust. It was a charming book store and one that Hermione had loved as a child. She came here on a regular basis in her younger years, especially after her first use of accidental magic. Her grandmother never thought of her as awkward or unusual. To her, magic was something spectacular. In fact, she had told Hermione that her mother and father, Hermione's great grandparents, had been fascinated with it and often told stories to her about it.

A particular memory came to her mind of her grandmother telling her a story and after she had gone through her schooling, along with learning various social and prejudiced ideals about wizards and witches, Hermione had deduced that it was possible that either one of her great grandparents or both of them could have been a _squib_. Of course there was no way to tell since her father did not know much about his mother's family. And there was also no one in the Wizarding World who would admit to having such a relative, well no one of a friendly nature that is.

Hermione sighed once more when she reached the top of the stairs and took a look around at the small loft that she had come to call her home. The past few months had been hard on her. Her boyfriend had shown his true colors to her one evening and since then, she never looked back. She blasted a curse at him, causing him to fly across the room and she fled to her grandmother's home.

It was not long until she realized that her grandmother had fallen ill. Her parents came back from Australia only once after her grandmother's death and that was to attend the funeral services. Her mother had tried to understand Hermione's reasoning behind cursing them but couldn't. They were expecting another child when Hermione had found them after the war. A couple months later, her brother Hector Granger was born. Her mother had disliked anything magical around Hector for fear that he too may practice a spell or curse on his parents as his sister had once done. And though the road to recovery was hard, they had been on civil terms, especially since Hector had taken a liking to his sister.

"You're going to live here then," her father had asked her.

"I am," she answered setting Hector down to run around the bookstore. He had recently turned five years old, a few months younger than Teddy. She had desperately wanted to introduce them. She had longed for all of her friends to know her brother. But of course she understood her mother's reluctance.

"Your mother and I are sorry about your relationship," he added. "What was his name again?"

"Does it matter? He isn't," she paused and took in a deep breath, "he isn't the same as before."

"What does Harry think?"

"Harry supports me, they all do," she replied. "Dad, I am sorry that I didn't tell you that I had moved here. It's just that grandmother..."

"She always understood you more," Dr. Granger shook his head. "She was the first to forgive you for what you did to me and your mother."

"I explained..."

"I know dear," he kissed her forehead, "I know. But perhaps with this failed relationship you will realize that you sacrificed so much to those magical people that maybe you should just live a normal..."

"Non-magical life is that it," she asked turning to him.

"That is one reason why you are here, isn't it? To get away from _that_ life," he pressed.

Her father wasn't totally wrong and she thought about it constantly while she had been living here. It had been more than just getting away from her former boyfriend. A lot of people wanted a piece of the Golden Trio, a whole lot of people. Apparently, living under the constant watchful eye of reporters, adoring fans and vengeful death eater sympathizers had become too much for the young witch and she sought solitude among the non-Wizarding world. All was content in her life. That is until she had been receiving owls from Zabini and Parkinson regarding the purchasing of her grandmother's building.

But she didn't want a total non-magical life as her father had proposed. She loved the Wizarding world. Yes, it may have put her life in danger. Yes, it may have put her parents in danger. Yes, it may have led her to place a spell on her parents, an action she had promised that she would never do. But it was part of who she was. And if she believed in her gut feeling, it was part of who her family was. There was magic in her family, though little and construed through the generations. But it was there and she was proud of it.

A knock broke her out of her reverie as she glanced around the darkening loft. The sun was setting and shining through the windows in its beautiful orange rays. The knocking at the door continued and for a moment she wondered if it was Mrs. Bennett. Did she agree to a dinner with the elderly woman and had forgotten?

She blamed the lapse in memory on the stress that Graham Montague and the rest of the business associates from Zabini and Parkison along with all the other offers from her former schoolmate, Draco Malfoy had been sending her way.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh before walking over to the front door.

"Who is it," she called out.

"It's Draco Malfoy, Miss Granger."

* * *

Hermione stood there in the doorway face to face with her old schoolmate. She had debated for what felt like hours before opening up the door to him. He obviously wasn't going to use magic to open the door. Either one, he cared too much about what the muggles might see or two, he knew he couldn't get through her wards. Hermione wanted to think it was the latter. She didn't think long on the subject however. Something else occupied her mind about the wizard in front of her.

He had become devilishly handsome, if Hermione was willing to admit to that in her head. She did not notice Malfoy deep in his own assessment of the woman before him because she too was in her own thoughts about him. He had certainly grown taller than in his teenage years. The articles in the paper did him no justice, then again neither did the ones of her. At least that is what Draco was thinking as his eyes roamed over the witch standing the doorway. It was precisely when he looked up at her brown eyes did he realize that she too was giving him a once over as well.

Draco cleared his throat, causing Hermione's eyes to snap up to meet his. "Good Afternoon Miss Granger. I am here to speak..."

"I know what you have come here for _Mr. Malfoy_. I will tell you the same thing that I already told Mr. Montague over there," she nodded to him standing in the back of Draco, "that I will not be selling."

"You see I cannot accept that answer. That is why I have come seeing that my associate," he turned to look at Graham, "was unable to complete his task. As they say, if you want something done you should do it yourself. Therefore I am here."

Yes, Draco Malfoy was there in front of her. Crisp white shirt with a green tie and a muggle suit that apparently looked better on him than any other man she had seen in the Muggle world. His eyes looked deep and thoughtful. Though he sported a scowl towards his associate, the immediate smirk that he graced Hermione with made her realize the sheer arrogance of Draco had remained the same as it did from their school years.

"You wasted your time. My answer is the same."

"Well, my offer is not."

"Excuse me," I looked at him incredulously.

"I will pay five times the original offer," Draco stated. Just as Hermione opened her mouth to protest, he spoke, "In both muggle pounds and wizarding galleons."

"Like you could afford…"

"I can and believe me," he took a step forward, causing Hermione to press her back against the door. "I _will_ buy this building from you, Miss Granger."

Hermione confused by the sudden warmth that Draco was creating by being too close, began to open the door. She had just got inside and turned to shut him down but Draco's foot and arm shot out to catch it.

"Just what do you think you're..."

She stopped when she noticed that he had pushed the door open so as to stand completely in her doorway. She couldn't speak, she couldn't act. She'd thought he was attractive once but of course she'd never admit that to anyone. And standing in front of him made her aware of her current romantic situation. Loneliness was a cruel companion. It made people like Draco Malfoy appear breathtaking.

His eyes quickly assessed her appearance, starting from her face, down her body and then shot back up to her eyes.

"I need this building," his masculine voice sounded and his eyes penetrated her.

"And I told you my answer is no," Hermione replied softly.

Again he critiqued her, taking his time to gaze fondly over her feminine features. Draco Malfoy had to admit that there in front of him was a woman. True, there were still some qualities he would change but the little Miss-Know-It-All had certainly grown up. She was anything but little right now. If Draco were being honest with himself he had found her intriguing and alluring before during their teenage years. But now he was enticed, ensnared and thrown off his mental game. Hermione Granger had stunned him without even using a spell.

Meanwhile, Hermione had been in her own thoughts. Watching Draco's eyes consider her made her blush something furious. She knew that many of her schoolmates did not find her appealing, even after Viktor Krum, world famous Quidditch player had taken an interest in her. But here was Draco Malfoy, provocatively looking her over.

Heat crept up her body, tingling from her toes to her head. And she knew it had nothing to do with the warm air but rather everything to do with this man and his intense focus on her. She found herself unwilling to move away.

Draco licked his lips as he saw Hermione's eyes linger on him. "Name your price, Miss Granger," he said in a low tone taking another step closer to her. "Everyone has one and believe me when I say that I'm very good at find out what that price is," he whispered as he finally stood in her personal space, " _very_ good."

One side of his mouth turned up into an arrogant smirk when he heard Hermione melt with a sigh.

Unfortunately for Draco, the appearance may have changed slightly but the personality remained the same. And Hermione Granger was no sucker for a handsome face with promising words and lingering gazes. She had seen enough of it from her horrid ex.

"Not everyone, Mr. Malfoy. Not me," she stood taller. "Now remove your bloody foot or I'll remove it for you."

He hesitated at first and then did as she asked. Just as Hermione reached once more to close the door, he spoke up.

"What is the story behind this place?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"There must be a reason why you're not selling," Draco explained. "You've been living in Muggle London for the last six months. Three of those months the bookstore has been under your ownership, yet you haven't opened it, hired any staff or sold any of the books in there either," he motioned inside as Hermione turned to look back in the store. "Why are you keeping this place?"

"What does it matter to you," she faced him again.

"I want this building. You know I want it. I have purchased every other building in Triangle Row and you own the last piece of this puzzle. Unfortunately, you're holding out on me. There has got to be a reason why."

She stared at him for a brief moment until all her Gryffindor courage had been mustered. She was tired of being bullied. She had been dominated by her ex, chased down by dark wizards, criticized from her birth about who she was and what she could do.

Seeing Draco Malfoy stand in front of her demanding that she sell or worst explain to him her situation, she could take it no more. For a brief moment she believed her father and wanted nothing more to do with the Magical world.

Perhaps that was going a bit extreme. So instead Hermione settled for wanting nothing more to do with Draco Malfoy and any of his business associates.

"If you come back here again," she snarled at him, "there will be no potion, no cure to heal you from the spell that I will curse you with. Now, Mr. Ferret, will you take that snake with you," Hermione nodded to Graham, "and get your bloody arse away from _my_ building before I call the authorities, wizard and muggle alike!"

"Do you know who you're speaking to, Miss Granger? I am Draco Malfoy," he took a step back and slowly walked down the stairs, straightening his tie. "And a _Malfoy_ always gets what he wants. It's just a matter of time before you sell and I will be right there to take it."

Hermione took a step back and without her wand, sealed the door shut. The loud action caused Draco to jump in shock. He was both alarmed and interested in that spirit. It was a spirit he thought would have died out over the years and through age. Apparently she remained just as unyielding as she did when she pointed a wand at him on numerous occasions. He knew Hermione could get physically violent. But it was her wand and more importantly her mind that he was afraid of. He knew that she meant every single word that she said. Unfortunately for her, so did Draco.

"Now what do we do," Graham asked. "I don't want to deal with the bloody police."

He didn't want to deal with the Police either. They were more complicated than the Aurors, especially when it came to any business transactions that he had gone through. The first couple years his name had been all over the 'telly' , that box that he and his associates had even got intrigued by. The Prophet was one thing but this form of news was something entirely different and he didn't like it.

"We'll wait it out," Draco sighed as he walked hurriedly away from the building. His encounter with Granger leaving him a tad aroused. He had a desire to see her again that he didn't think he would have.

"But she said..."

"I know what she said," he yelled. "That was only her response for today," Draco looked back at the window to see Hermione close the blinds. "She'll give in. They always do."

* * *

She tried desperately to regain her balance. It had been five years since she had seen Draco Malfoy. The memory of standing in front of the Ministry, seeing him pale beyond belief awaiting their punishment was not the same man that stood before her this late afternoon. He was close and she was lonely. Quickly she shook her head. That could be the only reason for her body's reaction to his presence.

At that precise moment her orange tabby cat decided to walk down the stairs, probably observing the commotion that his owner had undergone. It was a gift from the Weasley's for her twentieth birthday. She named him 'Weasley'. How she missed them, she thought with a sigh as the cat sauntered over and rubbed himself against his owner's legs. She did not want another kneazle, another memory of Crookshanks and what she left behind.

Her father had been surprised as well to see Hermione with a non-magical pet.

"Yet another reason why I should leave that all behind, right Dad," Hermione muttered as she picked up the feline and walked farther into the shop.

Once she was settled with a book in hand and a cup of coffee on the table, Weasley had yawned, stretched and then lain down next to her feet on the floor. He adjusted well to living in Hermione's grandmother's home instead of where she had previously kept the cat. Her former boyfriend did not like the animal or the name. It was demeaning, according to him.

Of course is thoughts of her past relationship had not haunted her it was the nagging insistence of one arrogant wizard, Draco Malfoy. Unable to concentrate fully on the book, she let it slide from her lap.

What would Draco Malfoy want with a Muggle bookstore on a Muggle street where Muggles resided? He obviously wanted all nine buildings in Triangle Row for a reason. By not giving him what was rightful hers', Hermione was throwing a wrench in his plans.

The floorboards above creaked causing both cat and owner to look up. Hermione's heart pounded like crazy as her eyes narrowed at the rooftop. Was it Malfoy trying to get into the building? Perhaps it was just the birds that landed there to roost for the night. Perhaps it was just the age of the building beginning to show. Or maybe it was her domineering ex sneaking around waiting for Hermione to sleep and then he would make his move.

She glanced over at her wand that was nearby and checked the wards one last time. She had walked out of the apartment that they shared and come to live here with her grandmother after he had done a number on her. He knew nothing of her Muggle family, believing that they had all died in the war. So naturally he would not know about her inheriting this building unless Draco Malfoy and the other business associates over at Zabini and Parkinson had made the information available. Something told Hermione that he did not take rejection well and so the news of being repeatedly shut down would not be made public knowledge. They valued their pride far too much to let it slip that the brightest witch of their age had denied them what they so desperately wanted.

Yet, she could not relax. Hermione quickly looked into her room, the bathroom and even peered once more downstairs at the bookstore to ensure that she was alone. She crawled into bed and tried to stop shaking. The nightmares of her being on the run had stopped when she began dating _him_. But after his cruelty, they had begun and come to her with double the force.

Godric, how she hated him more than anything. She wanted to be free. And free was what she found in Muggle London on Triangle Row with her grandmother. And though she was physically free, mentally she was still imprisoned. Seeing Draco Malfoy had reminded her why she had left the wizarding world. He wanted the reason why she was here? Why was she here instead of soaking up the glory that came with being one of the Golden Trio?

She could never tell him. She could never let him know. She could never give up this place, especially not to Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you being serious," Susan whispered loudly. A few people in the library had turned around to look at her. She quietly apologized before taking my arm and then leading me away into another aisle. "You've seen Draco Malfoy?"

"We've gone to Hogwarts with him, Susan. It's not like I haven't seen him before," I tutted at her.

Susan Bones had begun working at the library a couple months after the War had been over, much longer than Hermione had been. It was something to do during the day while her husband was busy at work. The former Hufflepuff had been married to Seamus Finnigan and both of them had gotten a small cottage on the coast where Seamus could see Ireland. Of course he couldn't truly see Ireland from where they lived but every sunset that he watched from their back porch, he held Susan as she sat beside him and gazed out at the horizon.

Of course Hermione had been there once or twice. Okay so maybe she was there more times than she could count. It was also one of the places that her ex had gone looking for her after she left. Of course Seamus did not know anything of what had happened between the two but he saw the look on Susan's face as she shook her head subtly behind Hermione's ex's back and that was enough for Seamus to know to get rid of the loathsome beast.

Susan and Seamus were also among the few friends that had known Hermione was in Muggle London. After hearing about that she had been moved, Susan suggested a job at the library. Of course they did not know what her ex had done only that Hermione needed to leave and therefore the fun couple supported her when they could.

Seamus was still a prankster at heart, blowing things up on a daily basis. He had begun working a Muggle job, becoming an ammunition technical officer. The training was rigorous but being the person that Seamus was, he was qualified at a young age and quite a rapid speed. It made a few Muggles wonder at how he had done it.

"I know how to blows things up," he chuckled one night at dinner when Hermione had been over. "Now I go and finds the bomb for them. It's crazy!"

It was crazy indeed but the pair had been there for Hermione. How Susan and Seamus traveled such a distance for work was beyond her. Then again they would always look her and shrug. It was magic after all.

"Yes, we went to school with a teenage Draco Malfoy but have you seen him lately," Susan continued talking.

"Yes I have. Just a couple days ago," Hermione pointed out.

"Let me guess the papers don't do him justice, do they?"

Hermione wasn't going to admit it especially to Susan but the papers most certainly did not do Malfoy justice. The ferret looked good. You could still see the arrogance hiding under all that handsome attire with the way he walked and carried himself. But to see him there definitely made Hermione pause. She blamed it once again on her lonely situation. That had got to be it because there was no other way that she could enjoy looking at him.

"He was decent enough, I suppose," she shrugged.

"Decent enough," Susan stood straighter as if in shock.

It was then that Hermione remembered why she did not have much 'girlfriends' while in school. To her many of them were like children's picture books, especially the Hufflepuffs. They were fun and colorful but a lot of them could only be taken at face value. Yes they had feelings, she knew that much. Not every single one was shallow so as to be into themselves, their looks or into the opposite sex. But she wouldn't have gone to majority of them to find answers to life's complicated questions. Susan was like a junior novel. There were pictures but mostly just to animate what the words had spoken. The fact that she was passionate about many a things led Hermione to believe that she could have been close friends with the Hufflepuff if she had not been so worried about the safety of two childish friends.

"Hermione Granger, are you attempting to downplay your incident with Draco Malfoy, _the_ Draco Malfoy as though you were simply meeting some regular bloke," Susan questioned.

Hermione sighed and then tried to shush Susan for raising her voice just an octave too high for a library. "He came to my door in the late afternoon. Yes I was surprised that he was there, that he stooped so low as to grace me with a visit from himself personally. Yes I did take a deep breath upon seeing him," she finally admitted.

Susan's smile widened as she giddily grabbed onto Hermione's hands. Yes, even the girlish enthusiasm was able to radiate off of Susan and land on Hermione as she too twitched her lips into a smile.

"But he is still the arrogant git that he was in school. And I refuse to sell him my grandmother's store."

"Why is it again that you do not want to sell?"

Hermione had finally relented a couple days ago when Graham Montague had shown up at the library requesting to have an appointment with one part time librarian named Hermione Granger. She confessed that her grandmother had died and that she was alone now. Susan encouraged her to move in with them but Hermione strongly objected and said that she had to put her foot down.

She needed to stay in that place, she needed to feel safe. Hermione didn't want to explain the finer details to Susan. She didn't think that she'd understand. Nobody really did. None of her friends were truly muggle like her. Secretly there still was an open debate about her being 'truly' muggle. The only other person was Harry and even then he still had so much more magic in his life than Hermione ever did.

Hermione's grandmother had been her entire life. When her father or mother couldn't understand, her grandmother was there for her. When the children in the neighborhood or even at school ridiculed her, her grandmother was there for her. When she had wanted someone to speak to about the difficulty of learning a new spell or some magical creature, her grandmother was there for her. Whenever she'd appear, sometimes out of the blue, with tears in her eyes, her grandmother was there for her. Her grandmother accepted her, magic or not. And that bookstore had been her haven, her home away from home. She'd lose herself in the books, in her grandmother's cookies, in her grandmother's warm hugs and everything would be okay again.

None of her friends knew the struggle she went through of being muggle-born. And those years that followed her parent's recovery, she had never felt more alone. Perhaps that was why she had let her relationship with her ex-boyfriend go on as long as it did. She liked to think that she wasn't normally such a doormat. But no one understood the nightmares that one world, the stress that her parents from another world cause, or the daily anxiety of never fitting in at either world. That must have been the reason why she accepted a relationship that had deteriorated to the point where he'd become violent. It just wasn't like her.

At least that's what she had thought.

But then her grandmother had wrapped her arms around her and it seemed in that brief moment it was all the strength she needed to remind herself that she was Hermione Granger. She had faced dark wizards and kept herself and her two friends alive when everyone had wanted them dead.

"Everything will be okay, my little princess," her grandmother had whispered and that was enough.

"You're holding out for more money aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head breaking away from her thoughts on why she couldn't sell the oasis of peace from her troubled life. "It's not about the money," she replied to Susan. It was about something more but as she reminded herself, no one would understand.

Susan shook her head. "That is how men operate Hermione. The more you hold out on them, the more they're willing to pay."

"Are we still talking about property because it seems like you're giving me advice regarding a sexual nature," Hermione eyed her out.

Susan simply grinned. "The same principle applies. Think about it, a man wants something so desperately that he's willing to go to extreme measures to get it, a building, a new vehicle, sex," she whispered the last part to Hermione. "Seamus is the same way sometimes."

"Something that I did not need to know," Hermione moved away from her companion.

"I know it might still be early Hermione but," Susan paused to look around. "Do you think that you'll ever go back to dating?"

Before Hermione could get a word in, Susan continued.

"You're so pretty Hermione. You're thoughtful and considerate, passionate about the things you believe in," Susan listed. "Perhaps you should tone down that aura around you."

"We're not in divination anymore," I shook my head. "And besides I do not have an aura about me!"

"There," Susan snapped her fingers pointing at her friend, "its right there, your aura! It's like this 'I am too good for you' aura. Lighten up and let your inhibitions go for once," she insisted.

"Are you suggesting I lighten up with Malfoy or are we talking about just any bloody male that comes along?"

"That depends. Tell me more about your rendezvous with the most eligible bachelor in both the Wizard and Muggle community?"

There was no rendezvous. That would imply something scandalous had happened between the two of them. Hermione took a deep sigh, knowing she would not get out of this conversation unless she had indulged Susan. "He is handsome, tall and his voice was deeper than it had been. He still has that sort of intensity about him that made him a little creepy."

"A Slytherin to the core then," Susan nodded.

Hermione thought about how he had placed his foot in the doorway and that moment before when he backed her up against her door. It was all a rouse, a cunning tactic she should have expected from the former snake. She knew he could have used magic to blast his way through the door. But he had appealed to her Muggle side by not using his wand. Hermione had been the one to draw her wand on Montague. She had been the one to use wandless magic to shut the door on Malfoy and reinforce her wards.

"Maybe I am going a bit overboard on the 'creepiness' of his nature but you are correct, he behaved like a Slytherin. At the same time there was something about him, aside from his proud demeanor that was different. Not wrong exactly, just unnerving, I suppose," Hermione shrugged.

The working day had continued on with the filing of books, assisting of patrons and the reading hour she devoted to children.

Just before closing, Susan pulled her into one of the employee rooms and made her sit down at a table. There was able a cup of tea waiting for her. She lifted an eyebrow at Susan who shrugged in response.

"I did research on that computer device over there," Susan waved her hand dismissively and then scooted the chair closer to Hermione. "And you _have_ to see this."

Papers were slid in Hermione's direction regarding whatever it was that Susan had seen. There on the top of one of the articles the headline stated HAUNTING AT TRIANGLE ROW: ARE THEY TRULY GHOSTS AMONG US?

One look at Susan and Hermione knew that this had something to do with magic. And sure enough the details that were written in the article seemed to be something that Hermione had been all too familiar with. The residents on Triangle Row, people that she knew, had spoken about clouds of black appearing and quickly disappearing like the wind. They saw frightening faces and heard disturbing voices. There were pictures of the buildings on Triangle Row with broken bricks and shattered glass. There had been accounts of screaming in the middle of the night, things moving on their own accord, doors refusing to open and the lights flickering on and off. She read the article on where her grandmother had related her experience and said that several hooded figures appeared in her bookstore night after night taunting her into revealing a secret. She could only imagine what her grandmother had gone through. It was a nightmarish scene to be sure. One of the British government officials stated that due to their age, he thought the residents to be senile and disillusioned. But from what Hermione read added on to the information that she already knew, this was the scene of a death eater attack. Her grandmother, Mrs. Bennett and the rest of them had been attacked by death eaters. It was made to look like the residents were being haunted.

She continued to read another article and found that all thoughts of mental illness had been dismissed when Mr. Bennett, the late husband of the pastry diner owner had been found murdered one evening. It was after that incident that the officials said the previous 'ghost' stories had been that of a gang related activities. Perhaps it was a young criminal organization that the government did not know about because there were several so called reports of these 'ghost' attacks throughout UK but nothing more centralized that that of the attacks on Triangle Row and then finally the murder.

Why didn't her grandmother tell her? Why didn't she protect her grandmother? Did Draco Malfoy know something about this? He must have known.

"Muggles think that it was the work of a crime organization," Susan interrupted her thoughts.

"It was part of a criminal organization," Hermione agreed, "just not a muggle one."

"Someone had got careless. Did you read this part," Susan pointed to another article about Triangle Row.

It was part of her grandmother's statement, something that Hermione had missed. They had seen a floating image of a green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. _It moved about as though it were real_ one of the residents had stated. Her grandmother had seen it. She knew that when she saw her skin had crawled and she had to shake herself a little to regain her balance. There had been articles after that that questioned the so called vision as a message of destruction from God. Muggles had believed strongly in their forms of religion and many took to their churches in the hopes to regain their salvation. Hermione knew that Voldemort would have loved this; _he_ would have used this as an opportune moment to strike the British government and overthrow them. It was something Harry and her were listening to on the radio one evening while on the run.

"There had been incidents where your grandmother and others would walk about in the morning muttering ' _sanctimonia vincet semper_ '," Susan added pointed to another article. "You know what that means don't you? It..."

"Purity will always conquer," Hermione finished.

"Isn't that the Malfoy's..."

"Yes it is," she looked away and noticed that Susan had the _Prophet_ with her as well. "What is that," she asked.

Susan took it out and opened it. "It says that they were blaming Lucius and Draco for this death eater attack on the Muggles in Triangle Row. It also mentions that..."

Hermione didn't let Susan finish instead she took the article from her and continued to read. Sure enough it seemed like they had been ousted by their own so called 'friends and family'. Many had stated that Lucius and Draco in a vain attempt to gain favor had attacked and tortured several muggles on a nightly basis at the Muggle location known as Triangle Row. She took a look at the date of the article and it was in April 1998. It had happened just before the final battle at Hogwarts. It had happened right after Hermione had been at Malfoy Manor.

"The _Prophet_ has been bringing up this story every time that Malfoy does something big, expands a company, is spotted out with his mother," Susan named. "There are rumors that Lucius is still planning on a rebellion."

"From within his cell at Azkaban," Hermione questioned in disbelief.

"With Draco moving up in the ranks in both Muggle and Wizarding society, it comes to no surprise that he could be doing this with an ulterior motive. The other day Seamus read in..."

"Let me guess, the _Prophet,_ " Hermione shook her head.

She remembered Seamus Finnigan's beliefs of the written word in the blaspheming articles. She remembered when people doubted Harry because of it. She remembered when people had mistrusted Dumbledore. She remembered when her own name had been dragged through that article as well, on many occasions. That also included the theories on her whereabouts after her sudden disappearance from the Wizarding world. She had already decided long ago not to believe everything that she read in that paper.

She could assume that Malfoy and those at Zabini and Parkinson could have been responsible for the threats that everyone on Triangle Row faced but she couldn't critique them about their questionable business practices. They are Slytherin. It's expected for them to be cunning.

"What else are you thinking?" Susan leaned forward. "There's something else on your mind about the whole situation."

"He really wants my grandmother's building," Hermione answered.

"Yes he does, but we still don't know why."

That was all that Susan's research had brought them, no answer to the most important question. And Hermione thought that it could have something to do with his father and with the attacks on Triangle Row but she could not be sure. She did not like being uncertain, she detested not knowing the facts. It made her head spin. There was a desperate spark in Malfoy's eyes as he asked for her to sign the contract. How far was he willing to go in order to get it? He could let the _Prophet_ know where she had been hiding. After all he had the witches and wizards who worked at Zabini and Parkinson find out for him. Would he deliver that information over just so that he could get ownership of the building?

Hermione still did not understand why he wanted the building. It seemed he was willing to pay a lot for it. Why though? If she simply knew **_why_** then maybe, just maybe she could stop him.

* * *

Draco wasn't the type of guy who liked being told he couldn't have something. Granger did not know exactly what lengths he would go through to achieve it. He wasn't lying about it when he told her that a Malfoy always got what he wanted. At the same time when that door had finally opened he had briefly, very momentarily mind you, forgotten why he had gone to Muggle London in the first place. He addressed her in a civil manner. He even smiled at her. He gave her every courtesy he thought would appeal to any witch. But it did not work in the slightest and now he was left confused by the event, by _her_.

"Look at my favorite fellow Slytherin, wallowing in his grief."

Draco automatically closed his eyes and tried to will the witch away with his mind. He did not have time to deal with anyone else at the moment.

"It's not working, whatever spell you're trying to cast," Parkinson sat down on a chair across from his and set her feet, one ankle in front of the other. Everything like the way a proper pure-blood witch would do. "I am still here and I am still going to ask about what is making your mood so dark and unattractive."

He turned to eye out the black haired witch who obviously was not going to back down.

"Yes I understand that you must carry the weight of supremacy on your shoulders," she turned away from her blond friend and looked back to the door. "You must look like the head of the family and that would appear to look dark and unmovable but does that mean you'll be inconsiderate and not offer a house guest a cup of tea?"

Pansy Parkinson could certainly be a force to reckon with sometimes. Draco reluctantly called for Chip to come in and entertain the young Mistress Parkinson. Chip smiled as Pansy thanked him before disappearing with a pop. Draco did not want to offer her tea. If he did so that means that she would sit longer. And the longer she sat here the more time she had on her hands to scold him as she usually did.

"I am not wallowing," he finally told her as she took another sip before setting the cup down. "I am simply in meditation and you interrupted me."

"Ah yes, the Muggle buildings on Triangle Row," she waved her hand. "I still do not know why I had a team of people investigate Hermione Gran..."

"She owns the building," Draco stopped her and went to stand.

"And you want it. I can only assume she said no because you're in here, this dark room," she looked around and Draco closed his eyes once again. Here came the scolding. "Your mother would not be pleased that you are not getting any fresh air this fine afternoon. Nor would she enjoy the fact that you are allowing this room to sit untidy and..."

"I get it Parkinson," he barked back.

"What did you do," she asked, undeterred by his tone.

She was after all a Slytherin the same as they were. She was often the voice of reason, something Draco, Theo or Blaise would not dare admit to. When Goyle had married Tracey Davis, they had refused to attend the wedding. Tracey had put a hold on their plans. She had seen the galleons that the four of them were making and went after Goyle like a seeker to a snitch. Then in came Parkinson and she had made them attend. When Blaise's mother remarried and her new husband attempted to make his son a partner to Blaise's company, Parkinson had been there. At first, it had made Blaise whine that she was requesting for a marital partnership, Pansy made it clear that she had been after the same thing as the four them, redemption. She had been a huge asset by just being her demanding self. She knew how to get information and she did it well. She reminded them often that she was a witch, and anything a wizard could do a witch could do better.

Draco did not want to admit that he had failed in obtaining the building, especially not to Pansy. She would not let it go. Yet at the same time perhaps he did need to speak to her. Hermione was a woman after all. Perhaps he needed to appeal to her in a different manner. With a sigh, he addressed his concern. He told Parkinson that he had been sending Montague in to her for the past the week, demanding that she sign the contract. He had foregone the fact that he had threatened Montague and young Astoria. That would not have sat well with the person he was conversing with. Continuing the story, he mentioned how he had gone to her building himself.

Pansy stared at her friend for a while as he related his tale of selflessness and humility as he 'scoured' the streets of Muggle London to look for the 'high and mighty' Gryffindor Princess. She could actually picture the smug look on Draco's face when he believed that going there himself and demanding things from Miss Know It All would work entirely in his favor. She could also envision Granger's determination at seeing his sometimes off putting personality order her to sign the contract. Did he really assume to think that she would act the same way as all other women?

"You wanker," her eyes narrowed as he finished his story and looked to his friend for support. All he was going to receive from her was going to be backlash. "You do realize that this is the 'brightest witch of her age' that you're speaking about?"

"Yes," Draco huffed in annoyance. "I had gone to converse to her, didn't I? I know the people I speak to."

"Obviously you don't," she hissed. "Not all women fall down at your feet to worship you."

"But most do," he reasoned with a smirk.

"She is not _most_ women," she countered. "This is not some common witch you're dealing with. You can flatter the rest of them and then bed at the end of the night. On the other hand you have Granger and she has values."

"Are you saying that she would refuse to bed me because she of her morale and considers me..."

"A foul and loathsome, evil little cockroach," Pansy said with a smile but Draco merely shook his head. "I'm not saying that she would refuse it because she believes you to have no values, which by the way she does believe. Why she would refuse it is because it takes more to flatter her than just saying that she's beautiful and making lewd comments about her knockers. This takes finesse. All those years we went to school with her and you do not know her at all!"

"I don't understand how none of what I said worked. I had Blaise look up every bit of information on her. I know her weaknesses. I should be able to talk her into selling!"

"She is not someone that you can research and know how to get to, Draco!" Pansy shook her head and stood up to take a breath before proceeding. It was like she was speaking to a child. "This is Hermione Granger. She isn't going to come easily. And if you plan on flattering her, the regular show you put on for the rest of the witches do not and will never work on someone like Granger. She has a brain, she has a mind, and she has a personality!"

"I never thought I'd see the day Pansy Parkinson would defend Hermione Granger so heroically," a voice drawled from the other side of the room. "Although that could have a lot to do with the fact that she's been spotted around a lot with the Golden boy himself."

A copy of the _Prophet_ was slammed down onto the table nearest Draco as Pansy shook her head. "We've been discussing various projects that we are doing at the firm," she replied to Blaise.

"Do these discussions extend to right outside his house," Blaise lifted an eyebrow at her.

Even Draco turned to study her. Of course on the _Prophet_ was a picture of Potter smiling at Parkinson. She looked to be smiling as well but looking down at her feet, innocently. Both wizards knew Pansy Parkinson was anything but innocent. It seemed as though she had been spending much time with the Boy Who Lived. How did neither of them notice?

"Potter is a gentleman. And what happens inside or outside of his house is not your concern nor is it yours'," she replied and gave both of them a look to let her know that she was done with the subject.

She did not know what was happening between the two of them herself but she enjoyed spending time with him, more than she thought she would. There was something that happened that night that she broke down in tears after seeing him all that time. He had congratulated her for something she had done that he read about in the paper and the next thing she knew was that she was crying, begging for him to forgive her those four, five years ago when she wanted to turn him into the Dark Lord. She had just wanted it all to end. She was scared. All she knew was that she needed to save herself. She didn't know how it happened but that bloody Harry Potter kissed her forehead, had told her that it was going to be okay and she believed him. And ever since then they had created a small friendship. It was different, refreshing. She was allowed to be weak, she was allowed to be open, she was allowed to smile and she wasn't going to give that up for anything.

"Back to the subject at hand," she smoothed out her skirt and turned to the two wizards.

And just like that Blaise and Draco knew not to speak of Potter any further.

"Apologize to Granger," Pansy stated and booked no room for refusal on Draco's part. He had opened his mouth in protest but she had waved her hand as if to dismiss whatever it was he was going to say. "You handled it poorly Draco. You all did," she looked at Blaise, "Making Montague hunt her down as though she were some criminal. This isn't war anymore, we're done with that. We survived and now we have to rebuild. You cannot rebuild on bullying people around Draco. Grow up, put your big wizard robes on and apologize for acting like the arse that you are."

* * *

"Cormac," Hermione took a deep breath. She knew that she should run but she was having a hard time digesting how her ex, Cormac McLaggen had found her. Here he was in Muggle London standing right in front of the library that she worked at as though it were an everyday occurrence.

"My dove, I've been waiting for you," his arms opened as if she would walk into his embrace.

"I don't even want to know how you found out that I worked here," she shook her head and then attempted to walk past him. "Don't come back here Cormac. Don't owl me, don't even talk to me!"

"Aw baby," he intercepted her causing her to take a step back. "Don't be like that," he said softly reaching for her hand. "Come on 'Mione, I miss you," he rubbed his fingers over the back of her hand, "I need you to come back home with me."

Hermione wanted to. It was lonely living on one's own. And then she remembered why she had done it, why she had walked away, why she had to be on her own. She ripped her hand away and straightened herself out.

"Do you not understand? I don't want to talk to you ever again. I don't want to see you ever again. Get out of my life!"

"Don't shout, it's not becoming," his voice was so gentle that it reminded her of the wizard she once knew. He knew how to work his magic, his charming smile and his light touches. He had been working his deceptive web on Granger for a couple years now. He had always wanted her. "Now I've come to tell you that I love you and to stop this nonsense of trying to find yourself and come back to me, back to where you belong."

"Love," Hermione screeched. "What you did to me, it was not love! Get out of here Cormac before I call the authorities," she threatened reaching for her wand and holding it tightly.

"There you go again acting stupid like you usually do," he scolded. "What are you going to tell them? That the guy who loves you is being too nice, showering you with gifts," he said as he pulled out a bouquet of roses, "That he just misses you and wants you to come back home with him?"

"Are you insane? You hit me, you arse! You used your own hands to beat me!"

"And that won't happen again," he continued to smooth out his voice taking a step towards her. "What happened to forgive and forget?"

She shook her head remembering all the verbal abuse that she had taken. He had called her 'stupid' on many occasions. She was the brightest witch of her age but with him she couldn't be. She didn't read, she didn't write, she didn't speak. He was turning her into a submissive brain dead follower. It was everything that Hermione Granger certainly wasn't; at least that is what she believed now. Drawing up more of her Gryffindor courage she took out her wand and pointed it straight at Cormac's head.

"Leave me alone," she commanded before he was thrown back.

Just as she went to apparate out of there, she felt a force push her down to the ground. She looked up to see Cormac on top of her. She wanted to yell at him. They could have gotten splinched, either of them. He had acted irrationally in that second and she certainly did not want to pay for his idiocy. But she refrained from doing so when her eyes had met his. If he was angry before she had not noticed. But now, now she could see the fury building.

"You listen to me, and you listen good," he snarled. "You are to come back and stop this foolishness, do you understand," he fisted her hair forcefully causing her to jerk back and whimper. "You are never to leave again! Never," he shouted.

Within seconds she was being dragged to her feet and pulled with him down the street. She knew where he was taking her and she desperately tried to get free. With every struggle he only tightened his grasp on her. If someone passed and she tried to scream, he dug his wand into her side. The entire time he smiled kindly and said reassuring things to her as though they were happy. And of course everyone who looked at him would probably see it and think that he was being the perfect beau. Being back in his presence was bad for her mental and emotional health. She was slowing debating about just going back. He had promised it wouldn't happen again.

And then she remembered what her grandmother had always told her. She is Hermione Granger and there was no way in the world, muggle or wizarding, was she going to go down without a fight.

She waved her hand in a small circle and waited for the opportune moment when no one was around to see. She didn't want the Ministry to have to clean up her mess if a Muggle should spot it. Once they had gone round the corner, Hermione released her fist, opening her palm and allowing a silencing boom to echo in Cormac's ears. He released her to cover his ears and she took off quickly disillusioning herself and walking towards a crowded street. It was not long until he had come down the same street as well. His eyes furiously scanning left to right through the crowd.

"You can run but you cannot hide forever," he shouted knowing that she could hear and she did. She took a deep breath and continued to walk away, hidden behind her charm. "You think Harry is going to protect you? I have friends too," she heard the smile in his statement. "How do you think I found you?"

The sentence hung in the air like a foul stench as Hermione's heart began to beat faster.

Trembling and shaking she made her way back to Triangle Row, desperate to hide, hoping that he had not followed her or worst, would be lying in wait for her there at her grandmother's building. He had shown up at the library where she had worked for the past few months. The only people who knew where she worked were Susan and Seamus. The only person who knew where she lived was Harry. But none of those people would dare tell Cormac where to find her. So who told him where she was?

She got her answer when she hurried into her building, throwing up her wards and protective spells not once, not twice but three times. Of course there was no one there and she let out a deep sigh of relief. She had just called Weasley to see if he had been harmed. Cormac hated the cat almost as much as he detested the name. If he had found where she worked then he most definitely would find out where she lived. Weasley came down the stairs without a care in the world and she took that as a good sign. What she did not take as a good sign for the bouquet of roses that sat on her windowsill. A black and white eagle owl fluttered his wings, opening it impressively wide.

Curiosity had gotten the better of her and she headed towards the parchment attached to his talons. In elegant script were written the words: _Forgive me. Malfoy._

Draco Malfoy had told Cormac where she had worked! Her fears were true. He had the knowledge and information that he had researched on her. He knew of her parents, he knew of her younger brother, he knew where she lived. And now he had gone to tell her mentally, emotionally and physically abusive ex McLaggen.

That slimy git wouldn't survive the next time she saw him. Was that part of Malfoy's scheme? Tell Cormac in the hopes that she would move back in with him? Then Malfoy could finally get his ferret hands on her grandmother's building? Now he was asking for her to forgive him for squealing like that arse that he was. There was no way she was doing that. If he thought there was a chance that she would sell, all hope was now gone. This was definitely a Slytherin move for Malfoy to tell Cormac and then ask for her forgiveness. Well, she was going to show him what she thought about his apology.

* * *

Draco sat with his mother in one of the gardens on the Malfoy property and wondered if Granger had received the roses. He watched as the light reflected on the red petals. It almost looked as though it were red and gold shining in the garden. Red and gold, he scoffed. It was as if she were here. Draco did not know why but he could not get Hermione Granger out of his head. The way her eyes were ablaze with determination, the way her brow creased in resolve, the way her lips twitched with conviction, the way her chin lifted with boldness, the way her body had melted against his or the way her mouth had released that delicious sigh.

With that final thought, Draco shook his head and turned his attention back to his mother. She had said something to him but he was in deep thought about a certain witch, obviously not paying attention. Narcissa set her cup down and smiled. She knew her son well enough to understand that today his thoughts where elsewhere.

"What is her name," she asked confidently.

He knew that he could not deter this conversation. He and his mother had a solid relationship, especially after the war. They had both made sacrifices to save the other. No matter how heartless they had looked on the outside, the Malfoy family cared deeply about one another.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Draco smiled at the memory remembering how even back then her wit knew no bounds. And also no limit as it was his father that she had retorted back so evenly.

"She must be a delightful witch to put an easy look upon her face."

He did not understand why he had smiled, why she had lingered on his thoughts on so many occasions such as this but there was no denying that she was definitely on his mind. Yes he wanted the building, but he wanted to also _know_ its current owner.

"She has a certain tenacity about her that I can't forget. I hardly doubt anyone who sees it would be able to forget it," Draco commented. "I suppose that is why I am lost in thought at the moment Mother and I do apologize for not paying attention fully to our discussion."

"I am mother first," she forgave him. "I can tell that this witch must mean something of importance to you. You speak about her strength of character," his mother noted. It was common for her son to mention that a witch was pretty or tolerable enough for him to entertain for the evening. But he had never delved deeper into anything that she had seen on his arm. They were admittedly dismissed without a second thought the next except the occasional hum of disapproval that she got from him. "Tell me more," she insisted, knowing there might not be another opportunity for a witch to leave her son baffled.

"She is nothing that I have been prepared for. She held her ground as though I was the one who needed to learn my place. She is in possession of something and I demanded that she give it to me."

At his mother's gasp he quickly corrected his statement.

"I did not force her into my bed mother. You can rest assured that your son treats his bed companions with respect."

"Except in the morning," she mumbled. Draco's eyes narrowed at his mother but she simply smiled. "Please continue on."

"It is something to do with the property on Triangle Row," he finally admitted. "She owns it but refuses to give it to me. I demanded it from her. I've thrown every sum of money any person's heart would desire at her. I threatened her into selling. I had Zabini research her..."

"You did what," Narcissa stared at her son. "I was wrong," she reached for her cup again. "You treat her poorly compared to the witches who shared your bed."

"She is insufferable," Draco shook his head. "I cannot imagine sharing a bed with her," although he had but he would not admit that to his mother.

"The way you treat her sounds as though you deserve to be told 'no'. In fact I had wished that I had told you that once in a while during your younger years. You probably would have been a bit more tolerable," she looked away. "It seems as though you must let this property go, son. You own so much as it is. Perhaps..."

"But I need to own it."

"Its owner will not sell to you and from what you've told me, she probably never would. However," his mother closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "every witch has a weakness. And I am not condoning how you treated her, threatening a lady," she tutted. "I raised you better than that Draco Malfoy! I can see the desperation in your behavior though. You did research on her obviously, either you've finally gone insane or you truly want to purchase this building. So I will tell you that you need to go and apologize for your behavior."

Before he could tell her that he had, the family owl had flown back to where they had seated. Narcissa had offered the owl a treat as his talons released the package.

The shredded roses burst out of the package along with a small note that said ' _Never_ '. Salazar, how she irritated and amused him. It would be just like her to send back the roses and refuse his apology at his behavior.

His mother's eyes looked over at her beautiful roses that laid demolished on the small table where Draco and her took tea. She looked over to see a small smile playing on her's son's lips. "Is this..."

"Excuse me, mother. I have something to attend to," he took the package and left the room.

Narcissa could not help but let out a small bit of laughter at her son's expense. She had never seen her son so torn up before. Whether it was the situation regarding the building or the interaction with the witch, she knew that he would not rest until he had settled both. And something told her that as far as the witch was concerned, her son had his work cut out for him. The witch certainly challenged him with sending back the roses. And with a bright smile on her face she took to writing her husband, remembering how she too had made him chase her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You truly are an arrogant arse," the eldest Greengrass heiress shook her head at him.

Draco had been having brunch at Malfoy Manor with Daphne, Theo, Blaise, and of course Parkinson when his second attempt at apologizing had been returned in such a fashion that could only be described as 'Granger'. Parkinson of course had scolded him once more not so much about his gift but more about the way that he was going about in giving it the second that the package burst open. She knew who it had come from and before he could stop her, began to relate the entire tale to Daphne.

The wizards of course saw nothing wrong with what he had done. In fact they could see the effort that he was going through. The two witches on the other hand knew that anything Draco Malfoy thought to gift would not work on the brightest witch of her age. There was much debate on whether to send her another bouquet of roses, freshly cut and picked from his mother's garden. Did she know that was what he had gone through to obtain the first group of roses for her? He actually went out into the garden himself, cut the roses himself and arranged them for her. He didn't go out to purchase them, like she probably think that he did. Nor did he have a house-elf do the task for him, like she possibly assumed that he would. He had done some work and his two friends defended him admirably.

"This isn't some tart that we're speaking about," Pansy shook her head at them. "This is...

"You told me to apologize to her and look at how it turned out," Draco interrupted her. Pansy knew he was about to whine and set down her cup as Daphne turned her attention to the Malfoy heir as well. "She is even more upset than she was before!"

"That's because you are treating her as though she were any witch that you'd get out there," Pansy made a hand gesture to show her enthusiasm. "There is the Anniversary ball that is coming up."

"The Anniversary ball is just an excuse for _them_ to mock us," Theo protested. "I'm not going so don't plan anything Daphne," he looked at the witch he was courting.

"Then don't go," Parkinson narrowed her eyes at Nott before turning back to Draco. "But _you_ should," she pointed at him. "Granger will be there and that is when you should speak to her."

"I don't think..."

"Trust me," she dismissed him, "what I am about to tell you is how you will get Granger to talk to you."

After a sigh Draco relented into listening to Parkinson once more about his behavior and how he should conduct himself in front of Granger. The fact that Daphne had agreed wholeheartedly had added some belief to the plan as well.

* * *

The Fifth Anniversary of the Second Wizarding War was being hosted by Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Harry had been asked to be the host along with the other members of the Golden Trio. However he knew how Hermione felt about making appearances especially in front of a large crowd and decided to defer. Ron was more than happy to support Harry's decision. He was starting to get irritated with the stares he had received as well. Although he did encourage Harry that they should give a small speech since they did a lot of work after all but he was okay with having his younger sister and one of their closest friends take the lead that evening.

Neville Longbottom had been a strong factor during the war, destroying Nagini and continuing the D.A. in Harry's absence at Hogwarts. He had recently expressed his wishes to teach Herbology. The scene of the Wizarding World was changing, he admitted to Harry. Majority of wizards and witches were settling down in their lives and Neville wanted a break from the danger. So what better parting gift from the Auror department then having him honored for his fine work and host the first ball to commemorate the fifth anniversary of the war.

Ginny Weasley had been instrumental as well during the war, supporting her brother and her best friends. She had been involved with the struggle between the Harry and the Voldemort since she was eleven years of age. It had been an easy friendship that had developed between Harry and her after the war. The separation between the two had been far too difficult to ignore on either side. Harry had not been there with her. Ginny had not been there with him. Both coped with their issues separately and independently. And though they tried to rekindle their romance, it was something that both Harry and Ginny admitted held no passion as it did during the beginning stages. They still handled things without consulting the other. He had learned to struggle without her. She had learned to fight without him. In the end, they were able to part fairly well and remain friends. Harry supported her at every game she played in. Of course becoming an accomplished Quidditch player had also attracted much attention and Ginny was often featured with various wizards in the _Prophet._

"I'm not dating him," Ginny had defended herself to Hermione when the two friends had finally met together for dinner at the Burrow. With the date of the Anniversary ball drawing closer, Molly Weasley insisted that they all gather together. And that is where Hermione found herself this evening, back in the wizarding world, back with old friends.

"Seamus told Susan and me that he is one of the best beaters out there in the league," Hermione continued to goad her friend. "I assume you'd be better equipped to analyze his skills. What can you tell me about them?" Ginny just smiled and shook her head. She was not about to give in, not while having dinner at her parent's house.

"Are we 'alking 'bout that bloke from the Catapults," Ron had sat down at the table with a piece of meat in his mouth because he was too hungry to wait for everyone else. Some things had never changed, Hermione thought as she looked at him.

Things had gone back to being on 'friendly' terms after the war had been over. The hours that Ron and Harry had devoted to their work for the Auror department immediately following had been time consuming. He had accepted Hermione's consolation over the loss of his brother. But after that he had reverted back to his old 'oblivious' self. Hermione had wanted more and Ron had cared enough about her to know that he did not want to keep her back. He let her go because someone like Hermione was not meant to be sit and wait around.

"You're like Buckbeak," he had said in the worse analogy possible, "you're meant to fly, not be chained to the ground."

"I hate flying Ronald, you know that," she had retorted.

"Darn it Hermione," he shook his head. "I'm trying to be thoughtful and," he paused and looked away. "What I meant to say was that you're like a bird. No. That isn't it," the confused expression fell on his face again.

Hermione understood though and had felt that she let Ron talk as much as he could to get his thoughts out. "I get it Ronald, I do," she said softly. It may not have been the best to compare Hermione to Buckbeak but it was the best Ron could do and she knew what her friend, who was not so good with words, was meaning to convey.

In truth she had waited all those years for his romantic attention. And she knew that she would be waiting longer if they had started a relationship. He was not one to do romance. He was not one to challenge her the way she wanted to be. True, Ron had cared about her and she had about him. But their lives had taken a different turn. Ron still had wanted to save the world with Harry. Hermione had wanted to pursue her passions away from dark arts and death eaters. She had been on the run and felt that was enough fighting to last a lifetime. She had dreams and Ron wanted her to chase after them. She couldn't if she was waiting for him. If perhaps down the years they wanted to revisit it, they could. But then Hermione had started seeing Cormac and Ron had begun dating Gabrielle Delacour. She had been helping her sister, Fleur a lot over the years with Victorie.

Granted a few people were shocked when the relationship had started, including Molly. Arthur had boasted for a while that it seemed his sons had inherited his skills in the art of charming beautiful women and kissed his wife's forehead. Fleur was not shocked at all. Gabrielle had spoken many times about the heroism of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley ever since meeting them during the TriWizard Tournament. And to be in the company of Ron on several occasions had helped build her appreciation for his bravery, her fascination for his humor and in return his attention to her charisma for the many things that he liked. It may have been an unlikely pair for some to grasp but the two were happy. She was younger by a couple years just as Fleur was from Bill but that did not matter. Molly had taken to Gabrielle far better than her sister. Gabrielle had a calming spirit about her and it put everyone in a light mood.

The only tension there was in the Weasley household happened when Hermione had started seeing Cormac. Ron and Gabrielle had been the two who protested profusely the most about the match.

"Not him, 'Mione," Ron told her, "Anyone but him."

She took it for his high school rivalry since both were playing the keeper position for Gryffindor but looking back on it now she should have listened. Cormac had tamed down his enthusiasm for her. It wasn't as forceful as it was at Hogwarts, at least not at first. Ron had seen right through it. Harry and Ron had known her best. But she wanted happiness in a relationship as well. What she got was not happiness.

"Yes we are talking about the Catapults' new beater. Thank you very much Ron," Ginny shook her head at her brother.

"I don't like him," Ron replied searching out another piece of meat.

"Well it doesn't matter because I am not dating him," his sister bit back.

"So you will not be taking him with you to the Anniversary ball," questioned Ron.

Ginny went to open her mouth but closed it when a sound caused the three of them to look over and see Gabrielle stepping out from the Floo. Molly had cooked a dinner to feed all of them. It was the first time in a long time since anyone had seen Hermione. It had been a while since her youngest and only daughter was able to come back home. And it was an eternity in the older witch's mind since she had her youngest son Ron away from work and with young Gabrielle. She wanted a nice dinner for all of them together, like old times. George had hurried to sit down at the table as well and conversed with Hermione about the Anniversary ball.

"I had seen McLaggen," George noted. "Came into the shop, he did. Odd thing he had inquired about you as though he hadn't seen you in a while."

"He isn't invited," Harry told her as he sat down at the table. "Good Evening everyone," he smiled and nodded to the others at the table before Molly pushed a plate in front of him.

"That's right, Harry made the final cuts on the guest list," Ginny noted. "I was briefly wondering why the seat next to your name did not have his."

Harry gave Hermione an encouraging smile. "I ended things with Cormac a couple months ago," Hermione confessed.

George looked up along with Ron, Gabrielle and Ginny. "I guess that explains why his name wasn't there," looking away first was Ginny. "Forgive me, 'Mione. I had assumed that he would be escorting you so..."

"It is alright Ginny. I didn't want to make a big deal about it. As far as the ball goes, I will be attending by myself."

Ron studied her for a while, knowing that there was more to the story than his friend was letting on. He knew that Harry would have known but would not say anything if Hermione had asked him not to. Whatever the reason their relationship had ended he simply nodded when Hermione's eyes landed on him. George had also looked deep in thought for a moment. They had looked happy together in the beginning and he wondered what had happened for Hermione to end it. Cormac looked lost without her when he had come into the shop. Of course, he was closer to the witch as though she were a sister and so he would catch her back if for some reason he ever found out that McLaggen was in the wrong.

Ginny decided that now would be the right moment to ease the tension. "Well I'll be attending by myself as well," she smiled.

"What about zat beater zat Ron 'poke zof," asked Gabrielle with a sincere look on her face. "Ze 'aid zat ee two zof you are an item."

"Don't listen to everything that Ron says, Gabrielle," Ginny cautioned her, "especially about me. I am not dating him," she slammed her fists down causing both Hermione and George to choke back their laughter.

Arthur had come in just as Molly had begun serving dessert and kissed his wife before sitting down himself to eat dinner. Conversation had turned away from the Anniversary ball which Hermione was glad of. It had revolved slightly around Ginny dating, or not dating as she put it so determinedly, that beater from the Catapults. Then it had consisted of talk about Ron joining George at the shop. George had nodded to his younger brother in approval and Ron had received congratulations from everyone at the table. Gabrielle had leaned in and kissed his cheek causing him to turn red as his Mother declared that they have a celebration dinner for her son. Hermione looked over at Harry and it seemed as though he had already known that his friend would be leaving the Auror department.

After dessert had been over, Hermione and Harry sat down outside the Weasley home looking up at the stars. "Thank you Harry," she said, "For not telling anyone that I had broken up with Cormac. I needed time to think and I was glad that no one hounded me about it. Thank you for taking his name off the guest list as well."

"I don't know why things ended with the two of you but I know something is wrong, especially for you to live in your grandmother's building."

"Which reminds me, Cormac showed up at my job at the library," she commented with a hesitant tone.

"When was this?"

"A week or so ago," she shrugged.

"Hermione," Harry groaned. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"It wasn't a bother, really."

"You need to tell me what happened between the two of you. Why you felt you needed to run away," he added.

"I didn't run away. I inherited a building, a home," she insisted.

"But your home is here with..."

"Harry I love you, you're like a brother to me but there are some things that I can't live with here in the Wizarding World. I am a muggle born. I have no ties to this place like you do," she shook her head.

"No ties? Hermione you were right there alongside me fighting Voldemort. You have every right to be here, more so than any other person who claims to be a witch or wizard. We saved everyone. It wasn't just me. It was a whole group of us and that includes you," he told her. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she rested her head against his. "I know it may not look like it but they need you, we need you, I need you."

"Thank you Harry," she whispered. It was not long until she felt another hand rub her back. "Thank you Ron," she smiled seeing her other friend sit down at her other side. He smiled back and they all turned to look back at the sky. A comforting silence fell on the three. It had been the three from the start and it would continue to be the three of them.

* * *

Invitations had gone out more than a month ago to the Malfoy manor. Draco had at first questioned whether or not it had been delivered to the correct address. Perhaps it had been intended for another wizard, he told his mother when he had refused to open it. He had even thought about delivering it himself back to the host committee and informing them to get a new owl. Their current owl might be going blind. Regardless of the excuses he made, the invitation was for him. The more the thought about the Anniversary ball and what Parkinson as well as Greengrass had insisted that he do, the more he detested it. Draco Malfoy was not one to beg.

"Granger better understand what it is that I'm doing for her," he muttered fixing his clothes one more time as he looked at his reflection.

"Excuse Chip, Master Draco but Mistress is waiting for Master downstairs," the little elf appeared behind him.

"Tell my mother I'll be right down."

"Yes Master."

Draco took another deep breath and wondered briefly why he was going through all this trouble. Was it just so that he could purchase a building, put his demons behind him? Or was it really because he could not get the witch out of his mind? He would find out tonight. If she held as much power over him as she did from just one encounter he knew it would mean that he'd have to further investigate.

* * *

The wealthiest wizards and witches had arrived at the Anniversary ball in all their glamour and sparkle. It had been a good turn out from the Slytherin company as well, Hermione noted as she glanced towards the various tables around the room. It was a time to celebrate the unity and peace that the war had brought. There were several charities that were here looking for a donation as well. Included were a few auctioning items that had been given to the cause and Ginny was to speak out in majority of their behalf. Even Hermione was influenced by her dear friends to speak out for the Department of Magical Creatures and present the award that they had created. Hermione considered it an honor.

"'Mione! Godric, look at you! You look gorgeous," Ginny embraced her tightly before she had a chance to open her mouth in greeting.

Hermione knew without looking that Ginny had been dressed amazingly. With her long legs and beautiful red hair, she was always perfect. Not that Ginny would admit to it. At the same time she looked at Hermione as though she were envious.

"Not that you ever look plain," Ginny waved her hand dismissively. "I'd die to have curls like you, you know that right? By the way," her voice got quieter, "there is a sweet piece of wizardry looking your way. He's been scandalously eyeing you since you've walked in."

Hermione highly doubted it but she changed the subject immediately.

"Everything looks wonderful," she looked about the hall. "I am so proud of all the work that you put into this Ginny."

"Please, I'm just hosting it alongside Neville. It was the committee and Harry who did most of the work. Getting all of us together to celebrate the victory of the war at Hogwarts," she smiled. "Its times like this that I think about Fred," her voice got light and her eyes were thoughtful. Then suddenly a scowl presented itself on her face. "He and George would have made several things explode already. My dress would probably be ruined," she laughed. "Speaking about being dressed properly, that wizard who has been undressing you with his eyes is coming this way," Ginny excitedly grabbed Hermione's hand.

It was too soon. Hermione wanted to protest. She did not need to get involved with someone so soon after Cormac. But by the time she had decided to bolt, the wizard in question had already made his way towards them. He seemed to know Ginny because he winked at her before turning completely towards Hermione. He was tall and broad shouldered. He was handsome as well with strands of brown hair spilling over his forehead casually and an easy smile that would make any witch's insides flip.

"Pucey," he held out his hand, "Adrian Pucey."

"Hermione Granger," she responded and went to shake his hand.

At the last minute Adrian turned her hand over and planted a light kiss on her knuckles looking up at her with a small smile. "I know," he whispered straightening himself out and continuing to hold her hand in his. "Everyone knows the brightest witch of her age. Of course no one told me that she would also be the most beautiful."

"You have to try harder than that Pucey," Ginny replied.

Adrian's eyes finally released Hermione's and he turned to nod towards the red haired witch. "Weasley," he smiled. "How are things with Llewellyn?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I do not understand why everyone thinks that we are dating," she said before hearing her name called. She excused herself after squeezing Hermione's hand.

Hermione looked at the direction that Ginny had gone to and noticed that Neville had called her. It was soon time to start and she too would have to find her seat. She was about to say that to Adrian but when she turned she saw that easy smile that sent her nerves into chaos.

"I uh... I'm," she quickly looked away.

"What is it that you've been up to," he asked casually. "You take the wizarding world by storm and then suddenly disappear. You've certainly left your mark, wouldn't you say?" Hermione blushed at the praise. "Not any witch can do the things that you do. You embody the word 'priceless' and I'm glad that I have the honor to speak to you right now."

"Those are mighty high words of praise, Mr. Pucey," she smiled and tucked a hair behind her ear in nervousness.

"Please call me Adrian," his voice was low and made her melt. "Are you here alone or," he looked around taking a step back. "I'd love to speak more with you if perhaps you'd honor me with sitting at my table," Adrian offered.

Before Hermione had a chance to answer another voice caught her attention.

"Pucey," the voice said from behind him. Hermione looked over Adrian's shoulder and saw _him._ The crowd behind them had obviously parted to make way for his imposing figure. His silver eyes stared back at her, daring her to make a move. Hermione silently groaned. The noise must have been heard by Malfoy because he stiffened at her response. He did dare her to move and she was not one to disappoint.

Adrian turned slowly around. "Ah, Malfoy," he held his hand out to Draco as they casually shook hands. "What can I help you with?"

"At the moment, I need to speak with Miss Granger."

"You're not here to see me," Adrian placed a hand over his chest, "Malfoy has wounded me terribly."

Both of the wizards chuckled lightly until Draco glanced at Hermione. "Is he bothering you?"

"No," she straightened out, "but you most certainly are."

The light air that Adrian had created when speaking to Hermione had quickly disappeared when she had heard his voice and laid her eyes upon his figure. She had meant to cut down his ego and that comment slightly disturbed him, only slightly. He could not understand why she had refused his apologies. He was admitting that he had behaved rudely to her. It was not gentlemanly to investigate her to know intimate details of her life that her friends possibly did not know and then use such information to force her hand into selling. She should have taken that as a compliment that he was doing so much just for _her._

Hermione could not believe that he thought he could get away with informing other people, including McLaggen, about her current situation. She was glad that Cormac had not shown up again since then at her job or that he had arrived at her grandmother's building. But she could no longer ignore the fact that he had known. Neither could she let it go that Draco Malfoy had been the one to give it up. Did he really think the things that he had sent her would grant him her forgiveness?

"Let me guess," Adrian cleared his throat. "She has something you want and she's not giving it you."

Draco gave him a glare that would make most wizards step back. Adrian only smiled that lazy smile of his.

"Hermione and I are negotiating the purchase of a building that she currently owns," Draco stated with ease.

She did not know when he had decided to call her Hermione. At the same time she did not know how to feel about it, either. "I suppose that is what you snakes call it, negotiating," she smiled dangerously. "Someone who has his employees hunt me down and then throw insane amounts of money at me demanding that I sell?"

"Is that so," Adrian drawled.

"I have an idea for you Malfoy," Hermione took a step closer to him. "If you want to give money away, buy something here tonight. There will be prizes and an auction later to support various charities. One of them is being held in honor of your old family elf, Dobby," she narrowed her eyes at him, "remember him, Malfoy? If you want to give galleons away, give it to a worthy cause."

Adrian took a glass from a nearby waiter and nodded his head. "That sounds like a good idea. Now if you excuse me, Miss Granger, it's been a pleasure talking to you," he took her hand and went to lift it to his lips but eyed Draco out of the corner of his eyes just before he did. Draco looked like he was about to start fuming. "But I'm afraid if I want to keep my job I need to find another pretty face to talk to and ask to sit with me, perhaps one who hasn't already caught the eye of my boss."

Draco snorted and stared Adrian down.

"Play nicely, Malfoy," he went to shake Draco's hand. "We wouldn't want to upset the lovely Miss Hermione Granger. I would have to defend her honor, along with others," he looked over and so did Draco to see that the Boy-Who-Lived along with a few of her fellow lions were looking in their direction. "I did not dress to duel tonight, so," Adrian winked at Draco and then left the two of them standing there alone.

Hermione and Draco stood there in silence for a while. She did not like that she could still feel his eyes on her. It made her feel hot and cold all at the same time. She remembered that she had made a promise to herself that he wouldn't survive the next time they saw one another but she had let that slip in the few seconds that he was near to her. She had detested him so much and yet here he was sending her body and mind out of balance.

She was still debating if she could make an escape and praying that someone would come their way when Draco finally cleared his throat. "I have been told that I can sometimes be dictatorial..."

"Sometimes," she muttered.

Draco's lips almost quirked into a smile but he shook his head. "It was wrong of me to have someone investigate into your personal life, digging up details that you probably wanted to keep hidden." Hermione turned to him.

"Are you apologizing?"

"I'm getting there," he responded as they stared one another down. "It was wrong of me to send Montague after you as though you had committed a crime by telling me 'no'. It was wrong of me to go there and basically order you to sign the contract. My behavior was uncalled for and I wanted to apologize," Draco said.

Hermione's face must have displayed the shock that she was in because Draco did eventually give her a small smile. She couldn't believe that he had actually said it. Of course all her belief had been overridden by one small spark of defiance in her. That something in her that wouldn't die down, emerged.

"What else are you apologizing for?"

"Excuse me?"

"There is another offense that I find repulsive and I can't believe that you would sink so low," she added.

"Are we talking about my sending you that ruby that was carved into a lion figurine," he questioned.

"No," she shook her head. "Although I believe that the exchange of jewelry for a pureblood was equivalent to that of an engagement and yes I read that somewhere," she answered for him. "But that is not what I was talking about."

"Do you expect me to apologize for wanting to buy your building because quite frankly, Miss Granger I am not sorry for wanting to purchase it," Draco smiled.

"What is it with you calling me _Miss_ Granger," Hermione asked.

"I am trying to be civil and an adult," he told her. She shook her head and turned away. Draco took another step closer to her. "Honestly tell me what it is that I have done to offend you and I will make amends on that cause as well."

She couldn't believe it. Did he honestly not know? "You already tried to make amends for it. But believe me Mr. Malfoy, no amount of apologizing, roses, promised cottages or ruby lions will make up for the damage that you did in giving out information on where I work or where I live."

"I have done nothing of the sort," Draco's voice grew louder and he straightened his robe. "Honestly do you believe that I would do such a thing?"

"You're a Slytherin aren't you?"

Draco shook his head and looked about to see that a few more people had turned their direction to see what the commotion was. He had been glad that none of her friends had come yet. He could only assume that either they didn't want to confront him or they knew that the brightest witch of their age could handle herself. And by the determined look on her face right now, he knew it was the later.

"That would be a move that only a snake would pull. You knew that he was looking for me so you gave him a little push in the right direction," she jabbed a finger in his chest. "You had me investigated, you hunted me down, and then when I didn't give you what you wanted," she pushed her finger at him again, "you gave out that information to my ex and had him stalk me. Whatever it is that..."

Hermione gasped when Draco's hand had closed around her wrist and pulled her body flushed against his. He couldn't take the jabbing any longer, nor did he want to hear the latest action that she was accusing him of.

"I know nothing of what you're speaking about, Granger," he growled low and deep causing Hermione's back to tickle. "Yes I had you investigated, sent Montague to your house and even went there myself to demand that you sell to me but I did not give out your personal information to anyone outside my company. In fact there are only six people, seven including Pucey," he nodded behind her, "that know I want to buy a building that you're living in. That information I had looked up on you is tucked away in a secure place in my office, in my home. The wards around that place, let alone on that room are so guarded when I'm not there that not even my mother can get in there."

"You didn't," she shook her head seeing the seriousness in his eyes. "You mean no one else knows," she questioned.

"Miss Granger," Draco released her and took a step back. "Yes I am a Slytherin and I may have gone through some deceitful lengths in getting to know details about the owner of a building that I want to buy but I would not give out that information so freely. If someone wanted it, they would not get it so easily from me. I worked hard to get those details after all," he stood taller, "I was always told if you want something, you should go and get it for yourself."

That could only mean that Cormac had found her another way. Hermione looked around and found Harry, Ginny and then Ron. After dinner last week at the Burrow, they had known that she was living in Muggle London. Harry had known the entire time. He had even been there to help her with the wards. But Ginny and Ron had never been there. They still didn't know where she was working. Susan and Seamus knew. But they hadn't seen Cormac since she had broken up with him and he had shown up at their house. So how did Cormac get that information?

"And your business partners," Hermione asked.

"Blaise and Pansy are good at their job, Granger. They were the ones who did the investigating, who found out that you would be giving a speech tonight," he made a motion with his hand. "And believe me, they only did that because I requested it. Pansy wouldn't dare share with anyone else. She is the same. You worked for it, you earned it, you get to enjoy it," his voice was low and Hermione shivered. "Whatever information your ex, McLaggen heard was not from us, believe me."

She wanted to ask how he knew it was McLaggen but something told her that they truly were proficient at their job. The investigation obviously had been thorough. And he was right. Pansy did not strike her as the type of person to share her toys. She had been the one to launch Zabini and Parkinson. She had also been one of the go-to informants on cases that the Aurors had to deal with. Harry had spoken about how detailed she worked. She would not want someone else to reap the benefits unless it was done her way. Therefore Cormac did not get his information from the snakes. Hermione almost felt like a fool for thinking that Draco would sell her out like that.

Obviously the roses and the jewel lion were to apologize for his behavior. She had almost wanted to apologize for sending them back in the fashion that she did, that is until she remembered that he wanted her building.

A quiet calm settled upon the pair and Draco knew that this was his opportune moment.

"You thought that I gave that information out," Draco smiled. Hermione looked away. "No wonder you hate me."

"I don't hate you," she quickly retorted. Draco arched an eye brow. "Okay so I don't like you but I wouldn't go so far as to say that I hate you. I just misunderstand you."

"Things have changed since the last time you seen me Granger," he chuckled. "Before decisions were made for me. Now I find myself in charge of my own choices. I've been trying to rectify the things that I've done."

A waiter passed by and asked if they would want anything to drink and Hermione quickly asked for water. Draco took a glass of firewhisky. Unfortunately Hermione did not take into account how utterly seductive Malfoy could look while taking a sip of his drink. The way his lips pressed onto the glass or the bobbing of his throat as he swallowed made her mind wander into different territory. She tried to drink some water to calm herself down but ended up drinking too much. She began coughing and that caused Draco to pat her back gently. As her coughing eased, the pat turned to a rub. He had warm hands, big hands. His touch on Hermione's bare skin exposed by her dress had made her shiver, in a good way. It was indeed a very good way. Perhaps she shouldn't watch him drink again.

"Better," he asked withdrawing his hand and stepping back.

"Thank you, yes," she answered.

She foolishly watched him a second time. Draco lifted the glass of whiskey slowly to his lips staring at Hermione the entire time. It caused her to blush and look down. "Again I am sorry I came on too strongly with the investigation, the demands, the owls, and even that day I showed up at your place. That is one reason why I came here tonight."

Hermione looked back up at him to see that for the first time since they had been talking, he wasn't looking directly at her. It gave her time to study his features as she once did while he stood on her doorstep outside her grandmother's building.

"You came here tonight to speak to me," she asked as his beautiful eyes turned back to her.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"That you're apologizing, yes," she answered.

"Well I did try to send flowers. Someone told me that witches like that sort of thing," he smiled and for the first time so did she. "But apparently the witch I sent them to decided to have them returned. Not to mention that I tried to appeal to the Gryffindor in her and create a lion figurine out of a ruby. I can't believe you were able to make it roar at me before it shattered into pieces when I opened the package," he finished which made her smile. "But you did and because of that I was advised that perhaps speaking to you in person would be better. They told me that this would mean more to you."

Hermione almost wanted to laugh. She had thought that Ron was oblivious to his dealings with witches. It turns out that a lot of wizards just weren't good at knowing these things. Yes Ron may have been less serious and more playful in nature. And yes Draco definitely wasn't one of the naturally sensitive ones. But Hermione wanted to scream, surely there was at least one male out there who could understand that woman valued the idea of personal interest and attention more so than anything else.

"Who told you to apologize to me? I think you should send them the flowers as a sign of gratitude," she smiled.

"It was Pansy Parkinson actually. She told me that I was acting like a creepy stalker and needed to back off. She told me that my conduct and behavior was rude and that I arrogantly believed you would fall to your feet to worship me, which is a downfall that I have," he admitted. "Parkinson defended you so violently, Granger," he smiled, "she said that you had your own mind, your own personality and that if I wanted your forgiveness then I had to do more than I thought I needed to do."

Hermione let out a laugh then. "Yes, you should definitely send her the flowers and thank her."

"So her idea was correct?"

"Yes it was," she quietly sounded.

Draco couldn't help it. His body reacted before he could tell it not to. He took a step closer to Hermione, their forms calling out to one another but barely touching. "I'm guessing then that you accept my apology."

She studied him for a while, the two of them just smiling softly. "I d..."

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned around to see Susan barrel into her. Of course that caused Hermione to back up into Draco. She would have fallen if he had not steadied her. His arm around her waist brought her closer to him than ever before. She stared at his chest as Draco looked at the top of her head. The way his muscles moved beneath his robes to help her in that moment of adrenaline made her breath stop. Draco too had become overwhelmed by the nearness of the witch. She had molded perfectly to his body and his mind was beginning to wander.

"Merlin, Hermione," Susan cried, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her away from Draco. "I saw you speaking to this arse here and decided to come and rescue you."

Hermione groaned at her friend and could not believe what was happening. She had been having a decent, dare she say pleasant conversation with Malfoy only to get interrupted. She looked up back at Malfoy to see that his eyes had hardened. The smile that he wore easily while speaking with her had disappeared as though it had never existed on his face.

"Its okay, Susan," Hermione quickly turned around to face her workmate. "I'm fine right here."

"No I don't think you are. Did you drink anything? I think you did because you are in desperate need to leave right now. Don't you know who you're talking to?"

Hermione sighed, not liking where this was going.

"You're speaking to Draco Malfoy. Don't you remember the article I showed you in the paper? Death eater," Susan practically yelled. "He and his father are trying to start a rebellion again!"

Hermione couldn't have been more embarrassed than at this precise moment. She looked one final time at Draco to see his eyes had narrowed and his jaw had angrily jutted out. He looked down at his glass and threw back the rest of the whiskey. Hermione tried to think of something to say but the words escaped her. What did he think of her now? He had apologized for investigating her and she was about to forgive him. But now he knew that she had read a few things on him as well.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read in the _Prophet,_ Granger. I thought you of all people would know that," he snarled before walking away.

Draco was swallowed back up into the crowd as Hermione was dragged the other way with Susan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione wanted to go back to Malfoy, she really did. She caught the looks that she had received from Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Seamus. A couple of them smiled, knowing that she was okay. If something had happened they knew she could handle it. She was appreciative of that because throughout her time with Cormac she had slightly lost her edge. She was slowly becoming strong, brave and intelligent again. She didn't want any of them to coddle her, especially in front of Malfoy.

She smiled back, silently thanking Neville, Seamus and Harry for not coming to her 'rescue' as Susan so eloquently put it when she insulted Malfoy. He had stated that she should have known better than to assume that what she read in the paper was the truth. And she did know better. The only problem now was that Malfoy didn't think that way. Why was she worried? She didn't quite know the answer to that.

"Here," Neville pulled out a chair for her to sit.

"Thank you Neville," she smiled at him as he nodded.

Hermione looked about the table only to see that Susan had taken off again. Ginny had been pulling her arm and escorting her to the bathroom. It must have registered on Hermione's face that she was going to say something to Susan. For her own protection, Seamus asked Ginny to take Susan away just until later on in the evening when Hermione would have been calmer.

"This is turning out to be better than expected," Neville turned to Harry.

"Yes it is," Harry agreed and looked over at the Slytherin table. "I spoke with Parkinson earlier and she had stated that many of her acquaintances were looking forward to tonight as well."

"Zis iz good, no," Gabrielle smiled.

"It is good," Ron nodded.

And everyone else had to agree as well. Chatter around the table had begun about the upcoming Quidditch season and who were favored to win. Neville had also spoken about the excitement over his new adventure into teaching and Ron had expressed his feelings about working with his brother. Hermione was happy for the both of them. It was something that the two looked like they always wanted to do. It also made Hermione realize how much she missed being with her friends.

"Well," a voice caught Hermione's attention. It was Susan. "Forgive me for earlier," she announced to the table. "I suppose I did have too much to drink."

"They have some good whisky out tonight but perhaps, do not overdo it ducky," Seamus told her.

Susan nodded to her husband and then offered an apologetic smile to Hermione. Seeing Susan again should have infuriated her. But instead it allowed her mind to wander again back to the ferret she had been talking to. Draco had looked a bit hurt at what Susan had stated. Hermione shouldn't have to worry about rich, spoiled, arrogant Draco Malfoy. He came here to apologize and he did. She had made it clear that she was not selling and he had stated that he was going to continue to ask about it. That could have been the end of it. The only problem was that both her mind and her body were strongly disagreeing with her.

* * *

In the crowd on the table full of Slytherins, Draco was feeling the same way. He had come here to make peace and explain his actions. It seemed as though they were gaining momentum or coming to some sort of middle ground. Then that Hufflepuff had to go and get all defensive, spouting lies as though she were Rita Skeeter herself. He wanted to leave. He didn't want to look at her any longer as she smiled and sat with the rest of her friends. In fact that's what he was ready to tell Parkinson and even Greengrass when they asked how it had gone. But he knew that he would be lying. He got angry that she had thought so little of him that he would tell people where she had run off to. And for some odd reason he didn't like it. He didn't like knowing that she was sitting there thinking the worst of him. She still didn't say if she accepted his apology and it bothered him, frustrated him. He had to make it up to her. He knew no reason as to why, only that he _had_ to.

"Thank you for coming to the fifth anniversary memorial ball," Neville announced just as dinner had ended and everyone had clapped.

"We'd like to offer a special thank you to everyone who made tonight possible," Ginny continued as they clapped again.

Ginny listed the various companies, Ministry departments as well as families who had donated whether in the form of a monetary gift or submitting an item for auction. Hermione tried not to look in the direction of the Slytherins' table as Draco Malfoy's name was mentioned not just once but twice as he not only donated money but also had given an item for auction. Who was she kidding? She could feel his eyes on her and detested giving him the satisfaction of locking their eyes on one another.

Harry had gone up to present the donation from Narcissa Malfoy and halfway through his speech he called her up on stage.

"Without this courageous witch," he took her hand in his and turned to the audience before them, "none of this would be possible. It took a strong witch such as Narcissa Malfoy to stand up to the Dark Lord and allow me the opportunity to finish it once and for all."

Narcissa smiled softly as the crowd clapped politely for her.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. One decision helped to shape the outcome of the war and I'm glad you made the right one at the right moment," Harry nodded to her as she gave a small curtsy and accepted her memorial gift.

A silver orb that stood on a granite-like pedestal with magical engraving had been created for the evening. Three orbs in total had been made for three special guests. They represented exactly what Harry had said, a person who had made the right choice at the right moment during the war. Harry had decided to give his to Narcissa Malfoy. And there on the bottom of the orb it said exactly that: _To Narcissa Malfoy for her ingenuity and strength._

Ron had also been requested to choose someone he felt had assisted them and after making his speech about his parents, his brother Fred and the rest of his family, he called up his eldest brother Bill and his wife Fleur. They had gave him hope when all else had failed. They had given him a good scolding when he needed it. When that was said, everyone begun to chuckle at Ron's expense. Bill had risked his life to be there for his family, everything an older brother was supposed to be. That comment made Molly Weasley cry. Their orb read: _To William 'Bill' and Fleur Weasley for their bravery and loyalty._

It had come time for Hermione to speak. Harry and Ron had already given away their rewards. Neville and Ginny had already announced the other donations. She was the last one to go and speak and she didn't know if she could do it.

As she stood there on stage, her eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Draco's. Adrian moved closer and once he knew Draco was watching him, sent a wave towards Hermione. Draco glared at the man, contemplating whether or not he could fire him. Hermione not wanting to seem rude quickly put up her hand to wave at Adrian and then turned back to the rest of the crowd.

"The person whom I would like to honor tonight is not a witch or wizard. In fact he is not even here because he was killed while trying to protect me," Hermione's eyes landed on Harry and he nodded. "There were many people who would mock me for my passion in fighting for the rightful treatment of house-elves. But you see where I come from, the Muggle World," she smiled as a few people chuckled. "I was taught at a very young age about equality."

Draco watched from his seat as Hermione spoke about fair treatment and the overall aspect of humanity. The way she creased her brow when deep in thought about something moral and upstanding, the way her eyes were warm and inviting or the way her voice conveyed every intense feeling that was in her had captivated him.

"This award is for someone who died free in order that we all could be free," Hermione smiled as a few people clapped. "This award is for someone who despite knowing cruelty all his life was able to return kindness when and where it was deserved. This award is for someone who valiantly did was what right. In the Muggle World there is an oath that a law officer takes that says he will cause the peace to be kept and preserved and prevent all offences against people and property. This is what Dobby, the free house-elf did and he didn't take an oath to know that that was what needed to be done," she said as Harry's smiled widened. "He did it because it was the right thing to do. So this award goes to Dobby."

Hermione held up the orb that was inscribed: _To Dobby for his defiance and friendship._

Before he could doubt himself, Draco was the first to stand and applaud Hermione at the end of her speech. Her eyes widened as she saw his lone figure standing. But she saw no reluctance and no false congratulations in his face. For a brief moment he stood there clapping by himself. Others had ceased in their applause to look over at him. It was a rare sight indeed. Draco didn't like the look of confusion on Hermione's face and opted to encourage a reaction. He winked which got a blush from her and in turn made Draco smirk. He was still clapping like an idiot when Blaise and Theo had decided to join him in standing and applauding the brightest witch of her age.

Not wanting to be outdone by the Slytherin table, Ron had been the next to stand and with one loud whistle and a resounding "Way to go 'Mione!" the rest of the ballroom stood to applaud her as well and had even cheered for Dobby.

After Hermione's speech had created a standing ovation, Neville and Ginny had proceeded with the auctioning of the various donated items. Hermione could not believe the galleons that were coming in to support orphans who lost their parents during the war, the Aurors, the various classes at Hogwarts or the programs created to fight for fair treatment of magical creatures who had played instrumental roles in the war.

The next item up for auction was a dinner for two at the newest exclusive wizarding restaurant. It actually floated above the London eye. Hermione could not believe it. She had heard about it and always wanted to go there. Of course the price of a meal was very high and she wasn't surprised that the bidding had started at five hundred galleons. Before she knew it the bid had risen to fifteen hundred galleons.

"They do realize that it's just food right," asked Seamus.

"Men know nothing," Susan waved her hand. "This is the infamous floating restaurant," she practically squealed.

"Fifteen hundred galleons to Draco Malfoy going once," Neville called out. Immediately Hermione turned to the Slytherin table to see Draco staring back at her. He had offered the winning bid. It seemed as though no one was going to go against him. And with a price like that she wasn't surprised that he had claimed it.

* * *

"Who exactly do you plan on taking with you Malfoy," asked Blaise. "It's a dinner for two," he said which earned several chuckles on the table.

Adrian moved a few inches in his chair and noticed that Malfoy had been staring at the Gryffindor table, his eyes clearly on the brightest witch of her age. A plan formed immediately in the wizard's head and he smirked.

"Sixteen," he raised his hand causing Draco to turn his head. Adrian only arched an eye brow at him.

"What are you doing," asked Theo. "Do you seriously feel like spending that kind of money on dinner? Yes, it's a nice restaurant and it's new but..."

"Relax Nott," Adrian replied. "I'm just seeing how far our Slytherin prince is willing to go."

"What do you mean?"

Adrian nodded to Hermione's table and Theo turned to see that she was looking at theirs. He looked back at Draco and then back at Hermione. The two were obviously in a staring match. He had seen the determination in Draco's eyes to obtain the building. Over the days that passed he also saw the determination for Draco to win over Hermione's forgiveness. He had no idea why but he couldn't deny what Adrian had pointed out. Draco, whether he stated it out loud or not had been enticed by the witch and he wasn't going to back down for nothing. What could go wrong with his friends giving him a little push?

"Seventeen," Theo raised his hand as Adrian smiled.

"Are you insane," hissed Daphne about to repeat the same argument to Theo as he did with Adrian. "It's just dinner, Theo. We could use that money elsewhere. Just because we have it doesn't mean..."

Theo leaned in close and whispered to Daphne what he had suspected of their dear friend. Her gaze moved back and forth between Draco and Hermione. She did say that he should apologize to her. She did advise him to talk to her, explain things to her. And she also had to admit that the restaurant was a pleasant place. It would create a wonderful setting for the two of them. Draco had just called to raise the bid to eighteen hundred when Daphne took Theo's wand and shot their offer in the sky.

"Two thousand galleons go to Theo Nott," Neville smiled. "This is wonderful. All these proceeds go towards supporting children who lost their parents during the war. And I am proud to see that you are all willing to donate so much. The bidding stands at two thousand galleons."

"Twenty five hundred," Draco quickly volunteered.

Neville and a few others gasped.

Blaise, Pansy and Greg had caught on to what was going on as well and being the snakes that they were had also raised their wands in a bidding war over the dinner for two. After a while it had become just Adrian, Daphne and Pansy who would counter-bid against Draco. No matter what number they threw out, Draco would come straight back. It was obvious that he was the only who was taking it seriously. He wanted that dinner. He wanted another opportunity to be with Granger. Something about the way she blushed while they spoke or how he had held her in his arms. The conviction of her speech and the fierce gaze that their eyes were locked in now, called to him. He had been confused about her and if he knew the Know-It-All like he thought he did, she was just as confused as he was.

Pansy and Daphne could not stop grinning as Adrian lifted his wand to call his bid. It was not long until Draco had declared his highest bid of seven thousand five hundred galleons and the three other snakes had let their friend win that auction item.

"Whoever the witch is that you take better be worth all that effort," Adrian teased.

"She is," Draco replied as Hermione finally tore her warm eyes away from his. Yes, she most definitely is worth it.

* * *

A band had been selected to play music for the evening. It came to no surprise that Draco spotted Viktor Krum requesting to dance with Granger first. What had shocked Draco was the fact that Krum had come with someone else to the Anniversary ball and yet had neglected his date for a dance with Granger. There might have been no cause for alarm there. After all it was just a dance. At least that's what Draco was telling himself. He couldn't help but remember Fourth year when she had walked in on the arm of Krum. No one knew that the international Quidditch star had eyes for the witch until that moment. It also wasn't until that moment that everyone else began to have eyes for her too.

Draco considered going to ask Krum's date for a dance just to see how the seeker would react. Something told him that he wouldn't care about the blooming witch he left to sit down by herself. She was certainly attractive. She was the usual witch that Draco would consider taking back to his Cottage near the Manor and enjoying her company for the night. Unfortunately he realized that she held no appeal, not like the one that was currently smiling at the Bulgarian wizard.

"I'm assuming that your apology didn't go over too well," a hand fell on his forearm.

He turned to look at Parkinson who smiled at him.

"You're willing to pay a lot to have dinner with her, don't you think?"

"Who says that I had my mind set on taking her," Draco questioned.

"Perhaps because your apology was badly said, after all I do know you Draco. Sometimes you are not the best with words. And considering that she is dancing with that fine piece of wizard over there, it could be that you don't like the idea of _that_ witch with someone else."

"It's just a dance."

"Is that why you're wallowing over here?"

"I told you I don't wallow," he shook his head.

"You know I've always wanted to dance with that wizard," she continued eyeing up the same couple that Draco had his eyes on. "Wouldn't it be a shame if say someone were to bump into them?"

Draco smirked at his friend and knew now the scheme that they were doing while the auction had been going on. He also could see the cunning mind in the black haired witch when she had suggested 'bumping' into the couple. The apology had gone poorly. He wanted another opportunity but with her dancing over there, it would not happen. Thankfully he had his friends here who could come up with all these plots in their heads. And it seemed that Parkinson had offered him his other opportunity.

"That would just be positively dreadful if someone were to do that," he took her arm and made their way towards the dancing couple.

* * *

Hermione had been laughing at something that Viktor had told her. It was a memory that the both of them shared during sixth year. Yes, you heard correctly. It was during sixth year when Ron had started snogging Lavender during every bloody second of every day that Hermione took to writing her close friend that she had met two years ago. Things with Viktor had been simpler and less frustrating.

"Do you think about da nights ve vere together," Viktor's voice got husky and deep, just the way that made Hermione's or any girl's knees weak for that matter.

She used to think about those nights a lot, especially the first night. They both had not intended for it to happen. Okay so maybe that part was a lie. They both knew exactly what they wanted to happen. He enjoyed every moment of it. She had felt alive during every exciting second. But the second that Ron had been hurt she had forgotten all about him and the owls had stopped coming from the witch to meet with him. Then the next time they had seen one another, she was giving Ron the chance at a relationship.

The next time she thought about her nights with Viktor had been when she had started dating with Cormac. She didn't want to compare but she found herself doing exactly that. It was something that she was not proud of. Yet at the same time being with someone who had adored her completely helped her to realize all the more so that she could no longer stay with Cormac. It had been a spur of the moment decision to go with Cormac. She had believed that she could make it work and he seemed to be attentive to her at first. But it wasn't what it was and she found herself thinking about Viktor.

"I think about it more often than I should," Hermione admitted to him. "I think about what could have been had you and I," she paused to shake her head. "I liked being with you. You were both a gentleman and a rascal," she said which earned a chuckle from him. "But none of that matters now, Viktor."

He nodded, knowing how much it was true. He had been dating a witch from his home country for a year now. Her parents were encouraging a martial union soon. It was expected. And from he heard last she had been dating one of those wizards she went to school with. He saw an untamed beauty and passionate spirit in Hermione Granger. She was hard to forget. Viktor knew that deep down inside he probably never would stop liking her but at least he knew that he had his chance and that he had left his mark on her as well. She was not going to forget their time together either.

"I am glad that we had this time to catch up. I've missed speaking with you."

"So haff I," he smiled at her.

If it wasn't the things that he said to her it was the _way_ he said it. She hadn't thought she'd melt at his accent but she did and she'd obviously still felt the same way. His deep voice, his brooding expression when he was in thought while they lay in each other's arms while in bed, or just the way his eyes got heavy whenever looking at her. Susan had joked about rekindling the romance, because she could after all being single and all. But Hermione took notice that there was a possibility that he could not. Sitting down with a cool expression on her brow was a tall voluptuous witch with long black hair that seemed to fall gracefully as though she used no charm or muggle application.

"She is very beautiful, your date," Hermione nodded to the table where the witch sat swirling her drink in the glass.

"She is to be my vitch soon," he looked at the woman and then back to Hermione. His tone did not sound as though he were pleased. And truth be told he wasn't, not really.

"Well then I congratulate you on your match. I know that you both will be very happy," she said softly.

"I hope dat whoever it is dat you belong to knows dat you are a vunderful vitch," he lifted his hand and ran it lovingly down her cheek. "You makes me smile," he added, "And I vant to vish you noding but da best in life. You deserff it."

"You're a good man Viktor." Hermione leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

Viktor had smiled at the kiss and was to return the gesture, though on another part of the witch that would possibly be considered highly inappropriate, that is until another dancing couple had _accidentally_ bumped into them. He had wanted to take Hermione's hand and take her away but then he noticed that the expression on her face had shown both shock and happiness.

"Forgive me," the witch with black hair who looked like his fiancé smiled and covered her chest with her hand.

"It is nothing," he bowed and was about to return to Hermione until the witch spoke up again.

"Krum," she screeched, also just like his fiancé. "Viktor Krum," she asked moving so as to stand between him and Hermione. "Oh my, it is you! I have been a fan of yours since the TriWizard Tournament that was held at Hogwarts. Speaking about that tournament doesn't this look like a familiar scene, Malfoy," she held onto the blonde wizard's forearm.

"Dako," Viktor bowed to Malfoy who did the same before they shook hands.

"This is a familiar scene indeed," Draco looked over at Granger and smiled.

"You know all night during that Yule dance, Draco had watched the two of you in envy," Pansy laughed. "He had so desperately wished to dance with Granger there."

Draco almost rolled his eyes at how bloody obvious Parkinson was being right now. At the same time he had to applaud her because she had been the mastermind behind getting him here near Granger and possibly another audience with her before the night would end.

"He was not the only one who wished for another dance partner. I was a bit envious of you as well Granger," she nudged Hermione. "I had always hoped to dance with an international Quidditch star," Pansy turned to Viktor and batted her eyes at him.

Viktor didn't want to and Draco could see that. In the past, Draco would have taken any pureblood witch over a muggle-born, even Pansy. But now, after all that he had been through and witnessed, there was nothing he wanted more than the brunette witch who was currently blushing like crazy.

"If you don't mind, Krum," Draco interjected. "I understand if you'd be unwilling to let this witch go." He turned to Hermione. "After all there is no other witch like her."

"True, there isn't," Krum squeezed Hermione's hand.

"You are too kind," Hermione smiled at Viktor and then turned to Draco. "I suppose one dance would not hurt anyone."

"As long as I know dat she vill be looked affer," Viktor held out Hermione's hand for Draco to take.

"I will speak with you later, Viktor. At least before you leave," Hermione smiled and before anything else could be said he was led away by Pansy and she was taken a few feet away by Malfoy.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing, Mr. Malfoy," she said as they danced with enough room between them to fit another couple.

That did not brother Draco in the least. "Dancing with a beautiful witch," he answered which caused her to narrow her eyes at him. "You think I'm lying?"

"You are a snake," she bit back.

"Though you Gryffindors might be humble, since we at Slytherin are proud, even you must have some pride in the way you look. And may I insist upon saying that you look ravishing this evening. It is just like the night on the Yule ball. Parkinson was not falsifying that part. Every eye turned your way when you walked in," Draco replied as his voice got low.

Hermione looked away quickly before she let her emotions run away on her again. She had momentarily lost it earlier when speaking to Viktor. In her mind she would argue that there was a sound reason for that. Draco on the other hand couldn't possibly be making her feel this way.

"If you really must know," Draco decided to talk seeing that Hermione wasn't going to respond. "There is a matter of importance I had wished to discuss with you."

"Oh and what is that?"

"I wanted to donate that dinner back to the committee."

He didn't know how Pansy came up with such tactics but if this didn't work then he was going to have them all fired, first would be Pucey and then next would be Parkinson.

"You can't," Hermione went to pull away.

Draco sensing her frustration building wrapped his arm tighter around her back erasing the space between their bodies. Once again he noticed how quickly hers had molded into his and he smirked when she didn't immediately squirm out of his grip. She stared up at him with that fury that he knew so well. It was heated. It was reproachful. It was desirable.

"Listen Miss Granger," he continued to smile. "I simply want to return the tickets for the dinner. The committee can keep my money. I don't want it back. Like you said, it is going to worthy and noble cause and I appreciate that. But I don't really want the dinner."

"Then why did you bid so vehemently for it?"

Without either knowing their bodies had swayed together in unison, complementing the other. A few had paused to take in the sight of the witch and wizard locked in a gaze as their bodies tenderly held the other.

"As you had said," Draco paused to spin her and then pull her back into him for effect, "It is going to benefit those who need it. Your speech was truly arousing."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow. "Don't you mean rousing," she questioned.

"It was that as well," he tilted his head and slowed their steps. This was all going according to plan. "Seeing as that I have no one to take to the dinner with me, I decided to return it. Have someone who has worked hard benefit from such a meal," he suggested. "It really is a two part gift on my end. They will have the money and the dinner. If you don't think the committee should have it then perhaps I should give it to you."

She looked astounded.

"You have worked diligently throughout your life. You deserve it."

"I hardly," she paused to shake her head. "I'm sure you know someone you can take to dinner with you."

"I don't, truly I don't," he responded and looked above her head away from her eyes for the first time.

He noticed that Pansy had finished her dancing with the Bulgarian seeker and had opted to dance with a very different seeker. She was smiling at something the Boy Who Lived had told her. It would be have to be discussed with her later, whatever it was that was happening between those two. On his mind now was the most recent conversation he had with his friend.

"And I detest dining alone," he said the line that Pansy encouraged him to. "Imagine it," he smirked turning back to Hermione, "Draco Malfoy, a night on the town at one of the wizarding world's exclusive restaurants with no one to accompany him. Could you imagine the headline in the _Prophet_ , Granger?"

Hermione noted the teasing tone in his voice and could help but smile and shake her head. It was a different side of Draco that she was seeing.

"Why don't you take Adrian Pucey or Graham Montague," she suggested with a smile. "Your employees work hard for you, Malfoy. You should show your appreciation to them."

Draco scoffed. "Come off it Granger. That would be a different headline in the morning. Malfoy heir getting cozy with fellow snakes," he said as she bit her lip to hide the laugh that wanted to bubble forth. "Either I might be taken for a wizard who prefers other wizards or my other workers might accuse me of favoritism and I cannot have either one occurring on my watch. I do not slither that way."

This time she did let the laughter slip from her lips. It was truly an arousing sound. It made something in him come alive upon hearing it. And yes he did intend on using the word 'arousing' this time. It didn't help that she was pressed up so tightly against him. If she dared to move, Draco only tightened his hold on her further. He was enjoying himself far too much and this was still pleasant conversation.

"Okay, okay," Hermione smiled and then sighed.

That bloody sigh, Draco thought.

"So it must be a female and someone who does not work for you then."

"Are you helping me find a dinner date," he asked.

Pansy's plan was working better than he thought it would. She had said that Granger, being the person that she was would help him find a date for dinner. He had to just get start off with not wanting to dine alone and then lose his arrogance along the way through the conversation. To be honest it had been relaxing not to keep up appearances in front of Granger. She was stimulating, fresh. True her attitude and perspective were strange from his viewpoint but he noted that simply to the fact that they had been brought up differently. And that was a major plus. There was 'feeling' when she spoke.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to see you waste those tickets. I've heard that it is a fine restaurant. I've always wanted to go," Hermione admitted shyly.

Perfect, he smirked.

"Alright then, you know my two main preferences. Do you have any further suggestions?"

"You could take any witch here you know," she shrugged looking around at the crowd.

That was certainly true. Hermione knew that there were many who had their eyes on him. Even now as they danced, there were some women dancing with other partners but still looking towards Malfoy. They had batted their eyes, puffed out their chests, and crossed their legs in their immodest attire all so that they could catch his lingering look. But he didn't look their way all night. In fact she wanted to say that it was because he was looking at her. However she didn't think too much on that part.

"I hear that you're the most eligible bachelor among the Wizarding community," she continued as Draco slowed their dancing even more. "I'm sure if you ask whatever witch you lay your eyes on in here, her answer would be yes."

Either she was daring him to ask her as he hoped or she truly was suggesting that he ask someone else.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No," she let out another tantalizing laugh. "I wouldn't dare mock the almighty Draco Malfoy."

His smiled widened. "So you really think that any woman in here would tell me 'yes'?"

Hermione nodded.

"In that case, what night are you free?"

She should have seen that coming a mile away. Hermione's playful smile dropped and she finally looked down at their joined hands on one side. Lowering her eyes, it came to see that her other hand rested on his chest which was being smothered by her own. Their bodies had molded together as though it were natural. He was pressed so delectably tight to her that it began to send tingles on her body.

"We are not going to dinner together," she shook her head refusing to look back up at him.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to spend all night tell you that I'm not selling my grandmother's building."

"What if I don't ask about it," he questioned causing her to look up. "You choose the night you want to go and from now until the dinner, I won't bother you about the building. I won't send any owls or have Graham Montague stalk you outside your home. We'll go out that evening and discuss anything you want to, other than your building."

"I don't trust you."

Immediately Draco's face fell and he finally released Hermione. She dropped her hands and prepared to grab the bottom of her dress and make her escape.

"I get it now," he snarled. "You are always going to think that I'm like that, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That Hufflepuff," he growled nodding towards a table where Susan was chatting with Lavender Brown. "She called me a death eater, which I know that I was but I paid my debt off. I righted the offenses that I committed. Your friend Potter stood up for me and my mother," his voice began to rise as he motioned towards where Narcissa was dancing. "But none of those things matter now does it? Who cares about all the bloody righteous acts that I've been doing, right?"

"That's not..."

"Does that stupid blooming orb really stand for something worthwhile that my mom was awarded or is that just some trick to make the miserable Malfoys look foolish? Some anniversary ball," he scoffed. "That's why you don't want to go to dinner with me, isn't it? That's why you don't trust me. You're still holding my past against me."

"That just goes to reason that you hardly know me at all," she proclaimed. "The only true reason why I'm not going to dinner is because you want to buy my building."

Draco dragged a hand through his hair, undoing the neatly combed strands and creating a sexy, enticing mess. Now wasn't the time for Hermione to think of such things. She shook her head and attempted once more to regain her balance, avoided his messy hair or beautiful eyes or warm big hands or... bloody hell. She was sure that she wouldn't be able to do it. She could barely survive a dance with the arse. How was she going to survive dinner without imagining him in some sort of alluring fantasy?

"I already explained that we don't need to mention the building," Draco told her.

"Then why do you want to go to dinner with me," she crossed her arms.

"I told you I don't like to dine alone and besides your company would be tolerable enough I suppose."

"Could you be any less of a git?"

"Fine," he huffed. "Part of the reason why is because I want to get to know you better, Granger. I want to know what you're passionate about. I want to know what you're scared about. I want to know everything about you," he said in an exasperated tone.

"To use against me," she calculated in her head. After all she had to think like a snake and that was the conclusion that she came up with. "As if investigating me wasn't enough," she threw her arms down. "Now you want to trick me into having dinner so as to find something else that will force me to sell. Well you know what, you're bloody despicable! I'm not selling so you can take those dinner tickets and shove them somewhere, you arse!"

Just when she was about to storm off, he caught her arm and whirled her back around to face him. He leaned so close that she could feel his breath warming her skin and he could smell that delicious scent on her.

"I may be a Slytherin but I had thought that the days where I pulled information on you for my business were done and over with when I apologized earlier this evening," he stated. "If you must hear it again then fine, I apologize for the way I handled the purchasing of your building. You're right. I did not properly negotiate its ownership. I demanded, I ordered and I was an overall snake. But this is different. For the brightest witch of her age you certainly are oblivious to the fact that a man is trying to tell you that he's interested in you."

Hermione titled her head up at him, wondering if it was true.

"I want to get to know you better, not just because I want ownership of a building," Draco explained. "It is because, well because I just want to. I can't get you out of my mind, Granger. Ever since you wordlessly slammed the door in my face," he smirked. "The fire in your eyes as you told me 'no'," he took a step closer as Hermione's breathed deeper. "That unshakable resolve as you sent back every apologetic attempt that I made, the strength, the conviction, the warmth," his voice was deep and rich.

Draco reached his fingertips to trace her cheek lightly as Hermione was lost in his silvery pools.

"I can't get that from all the investigating that anyone at Zabini and Parkinson does. All I get are words on a parchment, not the true essence of what's behind a person. And ever since seeing you Granger that afternoon on your doorstep, you've bewildered me, thrown me into a daze. No witch has every stunned me the way that you have and I would be a fool if I let that go again. Tell me," one hand reached around her back and the other hand cupped her face. "Tell me I'm right to assume that you're just as overwhelmed as I am."

"I am," she whispered before she could tell herself not to. "You're cunning and deceptive. You had my private life looked into for your own personal gain. And yet," she paused and took a deep breath as their bodies erased any space there was between them.

And yet he wanted the building for some reason she did not quite know. And yet when he came to order her to sign the contract she found herself enticed by his charm. And yet when they had danced and chatted, there was nothing else to compare. He was dare she say it, nice. He wasn't as muscular as Viktor but Draco gave off an athletic dynamic enough for her to know that he was toned under that suit that he wore. He had not told Cormac where she worked. He had attempted to apologize about his behavior and having her researched in such a fashion. He even had been assisted by Pansy Parkinson. She was overwhelmed.

"And yet, I don't know," Hermione finished.

"Then let us find out together, Granger. Go to dinner with me," he stated more than asked, "and let us enjoy it. No business negotiations, just two people having dinner and getting to know each other."

Hermione could only nod. Draco titled his head and pressed his lips against her cheek before releasing her from his hold and taking a step back. She blinked in confusion at him, trying to gain some form of mental clarity.

And like the perfect gentleman, Draco took her hand in his and lifted it to his mouth. His eyes locked on hers the entire time. "Thank you for the dance, Miss Granger. I hope to hear from you soon regarding our dinner date."

His lips touched her hand and Hermione did not know which made her body melt more, the kiss on the cheek or the kiss on the hand. Either way her body had become flushed with desire and she silently hoped that Draco would take his leave of her now. As if knowing that he had accomplished what he set out to do, Draco stood and quickly made his way through the crowd. Some of them were watching the interaction between the wizard and witch and quickly looked away when they saw Draco had moved. Hermione watched his retreating figure until he was lost in the sea of people there at the ball, glad that she hadn't hexed him upon sight when he first had approached her.

* * *

Adrian Pucey had watched the interaction with rapt attention. His hand clenched when he saw Malfoy pull Granger back to him. Granger did not seem like she wanted to speak with him. Adrian wanted to do something about it. He had helped the best that he could earlier. Perhaps if...

"So focused you seem to be on my friend," teased the witch in his arms as they moved on the dance floor. Adrian turned to smile at Ginny. "You should have asked her to dance."

"Are we being green with envy? You're a red-head, Weasley. Green hair wouldn't suit you," he retorted back.

She looked away upset at the comment.

"Admit it," he gripped onto her hand as she refused to reply. "Admit that you were jealous of me looking at Granger and I'll admit that I am jealous of what you've been doing lately. You knew that I would open the paper and see you with every other keeper or seeker in the league. If I didn't know any better, I would say that I was rubbing off on you."

"I don't know what you're..."

"Please Weasley, I'm a Slytherin. We practically perfected the art of using other people for one's own advantage," he tutted. "I know what you're trying to do. And going out with Llewellyn," he shook his head. "That was low, even for you."

"I am a single witch. That is what we do."

He shook his head. "You're being daft right now."

"What do you want me to say, Adrian?"

He knew he should have let it rest but this was the first time in a while he had seen her, alone.

"You know what I want."

"And I already told you my answer," she released her hands from his.

"Ginny," he whispered causing her to look up. "Please," he mouthed the word.

Before anything else could be said, Ginny picked up her dress and walked away. She tried not to look back, feeling Adrian's eyes on her. She knew what her family would think. She knew how her friends would react. It was just a game, a teasingly wicked but intoxicating sensual game that was played away from the Quidditch pitch between the two chasers. At least that's what she had thought until that one blissful evening where he had said that sickening sweet statement. She had denied it then and continued to deny it, even when she saw him making a pass at her best friend. She didn't detest it. No she most certainly did not. He could talk to whoever he wanted to. It didn't bother her in the slightest. She didn't feel any sort of regret. No she didn't care one bit. She didn't think that he was still a million times better than all the other players in the league she had been seen with. And yet deep down inside she knew she was in denial. As much as her head shouted to turn around, she didn't look back. Ginevra Weasley kept walking away.

To Adrian, it was a familiar sight. He had seen her retreating form from his side more times than he could count. The feeling was the same during each departure. She took a bit of him every time she walked away, every time he saw her in the _Prophet_ with someone new. 'You're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. It just wouldn't work,' she had said every time she left him. It was petty. He certainly did not care about that sort of thing, especially when he was with her. She kept looking for excuses to run, excuses to hide, excuses that it was all just a game. 'This isn't real,' she whispered one morning. But it was real and he wanted it back. With one final glance at Hermione Granger, Adrian hoped with every fiber of his being that Draco Malfoy could win over the Gryffindor princess. Maybe, just maybe, his own Gryffindor witch would see that it was possible for them as well.

* * *

There was no way that Hermione could calm her heart down after that. He had held her so close. He had whispered in her ear. He had dangerously smiled that bloody smirk that he'd always possessed. He had also been kind and that was something that left her utterly bewildered.

She had spoken to Viktor one last time before he had left and expressed her best wishes for him and the witch that he had come with. She had danced with Ron, Neville and even Seamus. She had even sat down with Daphne Greengrass, thanking her and Theo Nott for their generous contributions. No matter what Hermione had done, she could not get Draco Malfoy, his admittance of his amorous attentions to her, his silky voice as he spoke it or the intensity of how his eyes and body held her out of her mind. It was plaguing her senses in a way that no one ever had.

"It truly was an amazing evening," Daphne told her. "My parents claimed their neutrality to the war but what wasn't known was that they had paid several dark wizards in order to be protected for their so called 'noninvolvement' in the war. It was an honor that my sister and I were able to see our family's resources go towards a worthier cause this time around."

"Yes it was truly an honor, Granger," Theo nodded.

"You flatterer," Daphne smacked him lightly. "You didn't want to come," she reminded. "Theo thought it would be highly uncomfortable for well," Daphne sighed and then looked away.

"For those who had been involved on the other side," Theo finished for her. Hermione nodded her understanding. "But it turned out to be a means of redemption for a lot of us. This evening was in a way, an opportunity to make amends for any wrongs we had done in the past."

"I am glad that you all did not let your assumptions restrict you from being in attendance," Hermione replied.

"I'm glad we didn't let it either. This was a good idea. I also admit that was a rousing speech you gave. It lit a fire under our Slytherin prince," he smiled as Daphne turned to smile at Granger as well.

"Yes, well I was surprised and also grateful that all of you have helped out so much," Hermione responded.

What she really wanted to ask was if they knew where Malfoy was. Did he leave with someone? She knew that he most certainly did not attend with a date. It had just been he and his mother. But perhaps after pointing out to him that every witch had their eye on him that he decided to take her up on her offer. Or maybe she was just trying to find an excuse to not take his confession seriously.

"We were glad to be of help where it was needed," Daphne said as Hermione turned back to the two of them and nodded.

* * *

He was definitely becoming frustrated waiting out here for her to exit. A considerable amount of time had passed when the first wave of people had left the ball. It seemed that this was the event of the year, possibly the event of the decade other than the actual end of the war.

If only he could talk to her one more time and get her to understand that they belonged together. She couldn't do this to him. He had worked so hard to get her attention. The moment that she descended the staircase during the Yule ball, he knew that he had to have her. Every time she raised her hand in the classroom and then defied social expectations outside of the classroom, he was enticed. He was glad that this muggle had been so talented that she came into the wizarding world so that he could get to know her.

She was the best that not only the Muggle world had to offer but also the wizarding world. And he deserved the best. At first she had been so hung up on that clown of a wizard that she called her best friend that he didn't think he would get his chance. Really though, who else deserved to be with her other than him? Certainly not Weasley, if he was being honest with himself. She needed someone like him. Witches like Granger only looked good on _his_ arm.

He waited patiently as he saw another wave of people leave the ball. He wondered who she had been dancing with, who she had sat with. Did she attend with someone else? Anyone else would have been ridiculous compared to him.

It was late into the night when he finally caught sight of her. Next to her was none other than her red-headed friend, Weasley's sister. It didn't matter, he told himself as he pushed away from the shadows and made his way to her. He smiled when he saw that they were heading towards his direction. This was going to be easier than he thought. The street was lightly crowded. No one would take notice.

She smiled and laughed at whatever idiotic thing the Weasley girl was telling her. But that had stopped when his figure stood in front of her.

"Cormac," Hermione gasped and took a step back.

"I've been waiting all night for you to come out of there, Granger."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione stood there staring in horror at Cormac, his wand twirling in his fingers as though he were ready for a fight. Ginny was here as well. Hermione did not want her dear friend to get caught up in the middle of whatever demented thing was on Cormac's mind this time around. She was prepared to push Ginny aside and just leave with Cormac. It would have been better this way. At least no one else would have gotten hurt. The only problem was that she forgot exactly what type of witch her best friend was.

"Do you need something, McLaggen," Ginny squared her shoulders.

"I need my girlfriend to come back home with me," he smiled.

"I highly doubt that's your answer. In fact what I think it should have been is that you need to leave," her best friend answered.

Cormac chose to ignore the red-head. It would be of no help to him if he allowed himself to become distracted. He had waited all night for this moment. It would have been for nothing if Hermione got away from him again.

"Come home with me, 'Mione," he told her pulling her close. "Don't be like this. I miss you. I love you," he continued.

"Let go me, Cormac," Hermione pushed him away.

Perhaps it was because of Ginny's presence that a surge of boldness and strength forced its way through her. Or maybe it was because she knew that home wasn't with Cormac anymore. She had remembered what being sincerely remorseful for a wrong action looked like. Cormac didn't apologize once about what he did. But Draco Malfoy had sent roses, a beautiful ruby figurine and also came to apologize in person. In fact he wanted to take her to dinner. That's what a true man did if he was sorry about his behavior. And seeing what he had done made her realize that if Cormac really did _love_ her he would, no, he _should_ have done more.

"Not until you promise to come home with me!"

"She's not going anywhere with you, you insufferable git," Ginny yelled at him.

"You know you love me," he kept on ignoring Ginny. "We'll work things out," his grip on her arm tightened and pulled her back towards him.

"You're insane Cormac. I'm not going anywhere with you. Now get away from me before I make you," Hermione threatened seeing that Ginny was getting her wand ready.

"Oh really," Cormac smiled. "You're going to try and stop me?"

"What's going on here?"

Hermione looked back to see Adrian making his way over with two other wizards. She had almost smiled thinking that maybe Malfoy had found her. It would have been perfect if he had. But it was Adrian, looking impressive as ever as he strode over.

"I truly was not dressed to duel tonight," he ran his hand through his hair and then summoned his wand. "But if I have to," he winked at Hermione.

Cormac put his hands up, releasing Hermione as she stumbled out of his grasp. A short burst of light shot out from behind her and she turned to see that Ginny's wand was raised. Cormac wiped his face wildly as though something was burning him.

Adrian and one of the wizards jumped to wrestle Cormac down to the ground but before they could get a proper hold on him, he said a spell causing the two of them to shoot back. It had also burned Ginny with the same curse she had shot at him. In the ensuring chaos he was able to stand and stare Hermione Granger down.

"This isn't over," he darkly promised and then quickly vanished.

Hermione did not see where Cormac had disappeared to and she hugged herself tightly. Where had he gone to? The last time they were together, she didn't recall that he knew wandless magic. But he had muttered something dark during that momentary distraction. It made her realize just how dangerous he had become, how dangerous her situation in dealing with him had become. And before she could stop herself, her knees gave way and her breathing became ragged and heavy.

"'Mione," Ginny whispered and turned to her friend, pulling her away from the other wizards who were showing up on the scene.

"Is she alright," Adrian asked Ginny who looked up at him and shook her head.

"I don't know. I," she stumbled on her words only to have Adrian's hand rub her back.

"It's going to be okay. I see the Aurors coming," Adrian said. He wanted to lean down and whisper something else to Ginny but thought better of it and instead opted to turn away when Harry had finally showed up with the Aurors.

* * *

"I don't know," Hermione sighed.

She wanted to go home. She was tired of answering the same questions over and over again by different people. She wasn't a criminal. Yet recently she had been treated like one. Although she knew she shouldn't have held it against Malfoy, because he did apologize after all, but he was the first on her long list of guilty parties who were going to answer to her when she finally got her fingers back on her wand.

"Hermione," Neville began again. "We can't help you unless we know what he's been doing and where he had learned that dark spell."

"And I've been telling you the same thing that I told Ron and even Harry, I don't know what Cormac has been doing these past couple months. I don't know where he would have learned that spell. It certainly wasn't from me. I don't know who he hung out with because while we were dating, it was always just the two of us," she rested her head against her hand and sighed. "Please, I just want to go home."

"And you will." Hermione moved her hand to see Pansy Parkinson had entered the room. "I am simply appalled that my client was not able to request for my presence here while being interrogated."

"Who let you in," Neville narrowed his eyes at her.

"I came here on my own accord. Forgive me," she turned away from Neville and towards Hermione. "I would have been here sooner but I wasn't contacted."

Hermione did not respond knowing that Parkinson was probably the only way that she was getting out of here. Instead for once she let Pansy take the lead on whatever was happening. It was obvious that she had a trick up her sleeve. If not, she would not have come here in such a fashion.

"Now," Parkinson waved her wand and produced a lengthy parchment that rolled out in front of Neville. "Here is a list of my client's rights that were violated." Another parchment appeared, "along with the procedures that your department did not follow. Also included are eyewitness statements that perhaps you should follow up on," she smiled and conjured a chair to sit down next to Hermione. "One of those people is Adrian Pucey," she crossed one leg over the other. "Now my client has already been victimized once this evening, I highly doubt you want to do it again especially with me here."

Neville stood up, his chair scratching the floor and then turned on his heels to leave muttering something about being glad that he would soon be rid of bullying lawyers.

Once the door had been shut, Pansy turned quickly to Hermione. "So, Granger, it looks like you need my legal assistance."

"Truth be told, I didn't think that I would be here," Hermione shook her head.

"Do you want to speak of what happened," Pansy asked for a brief moment it shocked Hermione. Her voice was light and sincere.

"Cormac appeared out of nowhere," Hermione's eyes closed as she related the story but this time with more detail. "I stayed back to help Ginny with some things. I was going to leave early because I wasn't feeling well." She wasn't going to mention that it was because she had Malfoy on her mind. "But I had waited for her. It had been so long since I had seen my friends."

Pansy almost told her that she knew how long it had been, she had been one of the people who had investigated Granger after all. But she didn't think that the witch or her ex were involved in dark magic, not like what they were describing to her before she arrived.

"I walked out with Ginny and then that's when we saw him. He had been waiting for me. He said that he wanted me to come back home and that he loved me," she shook her head. "Then Adrian had appeared with some other wizards and Cormac released me. Ginny hexed him and they tried to restrain him but he shot out a spell at us before disappearing."

"Granger," Pansy took a deep breath. "Is it possible that you could have shot out that spell?"

"No, it was Cormac. He shot Adrian and that other wizard back. He shot a curse at Ginny and then he stood up and told me that this wasn't over."

"Hermione, it wasn't Cormac."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? I know what I saw Parkinson!"

Pansy licked her lips and then put an arm on Hermione's shoulders. "What I'm about to say to you, doesn't get repeated, especially to your friends. Adrian, Terrence and Cassius stated that it was _you_ who shot a spell at Cormac and said that this wasn't over." Hermione shook her head. "However, the statements that I have are of the three of them witnessing the same thing as you just stated that it was Cormac who did it. They are willing to lie for you Hermione but I need to know the truth if I can..."

Her fists slammed on the table. "But I already told you what happened. Do you doubt me? Aren't you supposed to be giving me legal assistance?"

"And I am but I need honesty."

"And I'm giving you my honest statement of what accurately took place," Hermione responded.

"I think that you weren't aware of what was taking place. I don't think you knew that you were doing it, Granger because," Pansy swallowed another breath, "because that is sometimes how dark magic works."

"But why would I use dark magic?"

"To protect your friend and yourself," Pansy answered. "I don't necessarily know why it appeared that way. Perhaps it was part of the spell that Cormac had cast to make everyone else think that it was you. Hallucination is a powerful tactic."

"Cormac was able to conjure a spell that powerful, to make everyone see one thing and only I would see the truth," Hermione questioned.

"That could be it," Pansy nodded.

"So you do believe me then, don't you," Hermione grasped onto Pansy's hand.

She had really been here far too long. Ron had looked at her as though she were insane. He too had seen the smoke and light that had come out from her, not from Cormac. There was such hope in her story as she began but it soon disappeared when she saw Ron doubting her sanity. Harry didn't come right out and deny her but he did state that if she wanted him to protect her he needed to know the truth. Neville made her repeat the story a million times, asking her the same questions as Ron and Harry but just changing the words in the hopes that he would get her to confess that she had used dark magic. It was a scary sight what they had seen, what others down the street had seen. But to Hermione it was horrific and it was not of her doing.

It was Cormac who had approached her. It was he who had shot back Adrian and the other wizards who had come with him. It was him who had darkly promised that this wasn't over. It couldn't have been her. It couldn't have. She was scared. The only witch who pulled out her wand was Ginny. Now it seemed that the only three eyewitnesses to her story, who she believed would be on her side, were lying for her. But why would they need to lie? Hermione knew what she saw. Why did they all see something different?

"Listen Granger, the female Weasley swears that you don't know any magic of the sort. She is standing by her statement and yours. She had her wand taken away too by her brother," Pansy nodded to the other side of the wall where Hermione could only assume Ginny was sitting in the next room.

"They're holding her in the other room," Hermione questioned. "That's Ron's sister. She's friends with Harry and Neville. Why are they treating us like this?"

"Believe me, the female Weasley is giving her brother and Harry all sorts of trouble," Pansy smiled. "It's one of the reasons why her brother took away her wand. Blaise is there, getting her out as well."

"Well he certainly wasn't lying," Hermione thought about Draco. "You certainly are thorough at Zabini and Parkinson."

Pansy narrowed her eyes for a moment wondering who Hermione was referring to. Instead she continued with the case. "Well the Weasel cannot press charges against his sister for her threatening to sterilize him so I am sure that your friend will be okay. Blaise knows what he's doing. As for you, I think I can work with your statement and of course the other three statements I have from Pucey, Higgs, and Warrington to match yours."

"But you all still don't believe me," she quietly asked.

Pansy looked down. In front of her was the brightest witch of her age, one third of the Golden Trio. There should have been no way that she had used dark magic to shoot back four people and sent the fifth one away in a puff of smoke. But it had happened and now either, it was as Pansy stated that Hermione was not aware of what she was doing or someone had cast such an elaborate spell to make it look that way.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here," Pansy stood confidently. "I'll find out what happened, Granger. I was made for situations like these. Now don't you worry about anything," she told her. "Go back home and rest. You need it."

Hermione would have wanted to say bye to Ginny but instead asked Pansy to inform her that she was alright and would be heading home. Pansy stated that she would speak to Harry and see what sort of investigating they would be doing. She highly doubted that what the Aurors had done to her were necessary and so assured Hermione that there was a great chance that she could get the charges, if there were any, against Hermione to be removed.

Hermione also got her wand back when Pansy had shown the parchments to Neville again. When Hermione voiced her thoughts about why Pansy had been doing such a thing as defending her, Pansy only stated that there were three reasons. One of them was because she too was a witch among the hordes of wizards. She would stand up for any witch being looked down on. The second reason was because she never backed down from a challenge and to see such a situation as Hermione's was something she thrived on. And the third reason, well, that would not be mentioned as of right now.

"Parkinson," Hermione called out just as they both had turned in opposite directions from the other.

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell Malfoy."

Parkinson only nodded before they left each other. Perhaps she should have told Granger that Malfoy was the third reason why she was doing this.

* * *

Days had passed since the ball. Hermione had received an apology from Ron, Harry and Neville about their accusatory statements. The three had wanted to meet with her for dinner to apologize in person but she felt that she had had just about enough of the male population wanting to speak to her in person. Then she had received a formal apology from the Auror department. She knew that the formal apology was Pansy's doing.

"That witch is definitely a snake," Hermione smiled, knowing that there was cunning reasoning done on Pansy's part to clear Hermione's name of dark magic.

She went to the library to work only once and Susan had looked at her warily. News about dark magic being performed in an area where the brightest witch of her age was standing had been written about in the _Prophet_ and no doubt read about.

"Rubbish," Hermione threw the paper across the employee break room and lit it on fire.

Susan stared at her wide eyed for a moment before proceeding to stand up.

"They're wrong. I've always been at the end of dark magic, Susan," Hermione scolded her. "I received it more times than I could possibly count. I have the scars to prove it," her voice began to grow louder. "Godric, I helped defeat the Dark Lord! You know me. I wouldn't be a part of anything like that."

"Of course not," she shook her head but Hermione knew that there was a small sliver of doubt in her friend.

She received a great amount of support from Ginny however.

"My mother and Gabrielle heard about what Ron has done. He went to bed without supper," Ginny smiled as though she had bested her brother. "Then the next day he had a terrible rash, an invisible rash," she added and sat straighter.

"Ginny what did you do?"

"It was just a harmless powder that George sells at his shop," she waved her hand. "He's okay now. But it was hilarious to see him go bonkers," Ginny laughed before finishing her sentence with, "Ron will remember that the next time he tries to take my wand away from me."

"They said that it looked like I used dark magic," Hermione shook her head.

Ginny set her cup of tea down and took Hermione's hand in hers. "I know that wasn't you, 'Mione. I told Harry and Ron that they were both being daft for even thinking that. Neville," she shook her head, "I almost hexed him too for making such an accusation. Their behavior was appalling."

"They interrogated me like a criminal," she added.

"I know and believe me, I was about to behave like one when Ron told me why we had been there so long," Ginny shook her head. "I'm certain that our mother is still refusing to serve him a home cooked meal which as you know is a cruel punishment for my brother." Then Ginny cleared her throat. "Cormac was a bit forceful."

Hermione looked away and wondered briefly if she should mention it to Ginny. But the human side of her to share with someone her troubles was too great. She had told no one and basically hid away in Muggle London in her grandmother's building. She had sacrificed so much. Harry was right about her. She gave and gave and gave. Now it was time to take. And she needed her best friend.

"I didn't know that it was happening, Gin," Hermione shook her head. "I stopped working because I was away from home too much. I stopped reading because I wasn't paying him enough attention. I stopped sending owls to you all because I was talking more to my friends than to him. Then one night I guess I had spoken up at the wrong moment and he," she shook her head and before she knew it Ginny had taken her into her arms.

"Oh 'Mione, if we had known," Gin smoothed her friend's hair comfortingly and held her close. "We should have made it more safe at the ball. I should have hit him with a better hex. I should have knocked him on his arse! We all should..."

"Gin," Hermione pulled back. "There were a lot of things that we should have done, especially me. But it's done and over with. The second he did that, I knew there was no going back."

"You could have came here instead of moving to Muggle London."

"Yes, I could have. But he would have found me. I feel comfortable where I am, Gin. And now that you know, I feel a little weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"To think that you went through, faced him again and," Ginny gasped and covered her mouth. "And then your friends were suspicious of you! How dare they! Just wait until I get my hands on my brother now!"

* * *

Sound could be described as mechanical vibrations transmitted through an elastic medium, traveling through the air. Another definition would be the sensation produced by stimulation of the organs of hearing by vibrations that are being transmitted in the air. Whichever way you look at it, there were no vibrations traveling right now. Perhaps there was an eye movement or the slight inhale of one's chest to show that either one or both of the parties were alive. But there was no sound, no speaking. There was just a whole lot of staring. The listener had heard the tale but was so deep in thought about it that it would be as though he heard nothing at all.

"It was red," Lucius asked finally breaking the silence.

Sound, Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He wondered how long he would have had to endure to sit in the room where nothing but wet and dirty rocks was. The table where he and his father sat was unbalanced. The chair had some sort of slime that Draco was sure he would have Chip clean out of his suit once he got home. There was no amount of scourging that would be done to make it go away. Then of course when he had finished with the pleasantries and the promised greeting from his mother, he of course explained to his father his dilemma. His father sat there and made no sound, not even a clicking noise with his teeth as he usually did to show his disdain. No, there was no sound until now.

"Red," Draco replied.

"And you trust Pucey and Warrington? Warrington's father wasn't the brightest lumos in school," his father told him.

"I'm sure of it."

"It is because of that building Draco"

"I know it is."

"Get rid of it," Lucius snarled before a slight tug on his chain indicated that they were drawing him back towards his cell.

"They're not mistreating you are they," his son questioned, his voice full of concern which made Lucius smile sadly.

He had never been the best father, though he could expect that there have been far worst fathers than he. But he was still a father and he did the best with what he had. Lucius was not raised to be a loving father, no one that he knew in their inner circle had been. How his son had grown up to require such a feeling was perhaps due to his wife's quiet nature.

The desire to voice his approval for his son was great but the application of such an action would probably never be seen. It was not the Malfoy way to display such sentiments. He remained calm and nodded slightly to his son as much as his constraints could afford him.

"I am well."

Draco nodded back. Then there was no sound again between the two. There was another matter of great importance on his mind regarding the situation he told his father. He did not know how. He knew what was expected of him, what he was taught and yet there was something about the witch that he could not forget. He could not shake it out of his system. He deduced that the feeling could have been caused by guilt. But it wasn't that, he had apologized beyond what was considered the norm for him.

Before he could ask his father what should be done, his final call to retreat back to his cell was made. Draco stood and watched as the chains and walls magically altered themselves for Lucius to be confined once more. Lucius though studied his son because he had a question or two he wanted to address.

"Is it true," Lucius asked before every brick was moved into place. "There was a picture of you and Granger dancing together in the _Prophet._ "

"It was just a dance," Draco looked away.

"Son," he called causing him to turn back to his father. "You and I both know that it was more than just a dance for you." The wall began to seal quicker. "You smiled. She must mean something to cause it. Use caution," his father advised. "Don't let her distract you from your goal."

Silence can be defined as the lack of audible sound. There was certainly a lack of it as the wall closed and his father disappeared from his sight. If a sound was uttered that would mean defiance to either his father or to himself. He knew the importance of getting rid of that building via his father's perspective. But now he wasn't so sure if it was important to him. Maybe it still was. He wasn't sure. Despite the internal battle in his mind, silence filled the room as he stood to exit. His ears blocked out the dementor screeching, a prisoner's wails and the whistling of the cold wind. The building itself had grown silent. But the sound of his thoughts echoed loudly in his mind. He could not get distracted, again.

* * *

Regardless of his father's warning and the awkward feeling that was rising in him he decided to call Hermione. Yes you heard correctly, Draco Malfoy was going to 'call' Hermione Granger on a Muggle phone of all things. He was worried about Granger, though he did cover his emotions the best that he could. He is a Slytherin and a Malfoy after all. But one look at Chip's frightened expression when Chip summoned Draco at the arrival of three wizards to the Manor and he knew that it was a grave situation indeed.

Pucey had heard of the story of Triangle Row and knew that what he saw was something that Draco would need to hear about. Blaise had been the first to suggest that they let the Aurors deal with it. But one look at Draco's face and both Pansy and Adrian knew that because Granger was involved, _he_ would be dealing with it now. Statements were twisted and certain evidence may have been tampered with but no one was going to question his motives, except for maybe Parkinson.

"What do I tell her when she asks why I was sent there," Pansy questioned. "And you and I both know that she will ask. Granger will not..."

"You're Slytherin, think of something," Draco told her.

Pansy and Blaise were sent to the Auror department to retrieve the two witches. Granger was not to know that Draco had gone through those lengths to get her out of her predicament. His father was right about him getting distracted. If he had left her there, let the accusation about dark magic fly then that would guarantee him the building at Triangle Row. She wouldn't be seriously in trouble, she thought. The Ministry might turn a blind eye to her. At the same time, they might not. The use of dark magic was not taken lightly anymore, especially after the War. With all that uncertainty, he couldn't take the risk. He couldn't let the witch suffer.

He was snapped out of his thinking when her precious voice came over the phone.

"Hey," Draco smiled as though it were natural. He had to admit that it was a genuine smile too.

"Malfoy," Granger questioned.

Hermione could not believe it was Draco Malfoy calling her. She looked around at first. Maybe she heard his voice through a letter or some other form of communication. She looked back down at the receiver in her hand and put it back up towards her ear.

"You're calling me," she began, "Over the phone? A muggle phone," she repeated hoping that he would explain himself.

Draco could hear the confusion in her voice and could not help but let out a small chuckle. How he would have enjoyed seeing the look on her face. The witched was always so confident and certain of matters that to hear her bewildered certainly piqued his curiosity.

"Yes, well I do business with muggles now," he stated as a matter of fact. "It is a thing of genius, don't you think? It is almost as good as a patronus."

She couldn't believe what was happening here. The initial shock was still there that the Slytherin Prince was talking to her on a Muggle phone. "Well, I would know that it is a thing of genius, I've been using it for quite some time," she nodded with a small hint of a smile.

Was she smiling at him? Or perhaps she was smiling at the how ludicrous the situation seemed. He was using a muggle phone!

"Tut, tut Miss Granger," he replied and she could hear the smile on his end. "This isn't a competition as to who is more acquainted with the device. Although I would gladly concede that you are the more experienced on when it comes to the telephone."

"Now I know I must be hearing things because did Draco Malfoy just concede to little old me," she teased.

"You are most definitely mocking me now," he chuckled as Hermione released a small giggle. It was a delightful sound and that thought mortified Draco. What was it about the witch that he just could not get out of his system?

"Mock the great Slytherin Prince," she questioned, "I wouldn't dare." They both laughed and Hermione couldn't remember a time when she had felt this at ease with someone. It certainly was not Cormac.

"I'm glad to hear you in good spirits," Draco continued once their laughter had ceased. "I would have called sooner but I have been flying in and out of the country. If you desire to visit your friend, Krum, I suggest not flying to the international airport there."

"You flew on a plane," she questioned stating each word slowly.

"Yes and may I add that is quite another brilliantly fashioned muggle contraption," Draco stated as he stood up from his seated position and looked out the floor to ceiling glass of his office. From where he stood, he could see Triangle Row and the building that the witch he was currently speaking to was located in. "Have you ever flown in a plane, Granger?"

"A few times, yes," she replied still trying to get a hold of herself. Her mind was still reeling with the information that Malfoy was telling her. "It's sort of the only form of flying that I could tolerate really."

Draco chuckled and leaned casually to the side staring at the building. He wanted to delve into the reasons why she did not enjoy flying when it seemed that majority of her association loved the activity. Instead he opted to keep the conversation comfortable. "Muggles invent the most complicated things. It is the eye-opener really to see what is out there, beyond the Wizarding World. Of course I would love to argue that some of these concepts were taken from a magical mind."

"Of course," Hermione smiled. "Was it just Bulgaria that you visited?"

He sensed that she wanted to discuss her beliefs on the things her world created but he noticed that she too paused and decided to defer. It was a compromise on both their parts and it made him realize that perhaps it could work itself out. Whatever it was that he was thinking was going on between him and this witch.

"I had to stop by in Italy."

"That must have been lovely."

"It was bore really," he noted.

"Maybe because you went there purely for business," she scolded which made him feel not as childish as he suspected he would. Instead it felt as though she cared for him. Draco quickly shook the feeling and continued staring at her building. "There are a lot of sights to be seen there," she stated whimsically and for a brief moment he wondered what the world would look like through her eyes. "You should travel there again perhaps on holiday. Did you go to Rome?"

"Yes," he answered.

"And," she pressed.

"And it was still downright boring, Granger. Zabini, Blaise Zabini has some acquaintances there that we were supposed to meet and discuss upcoming projects with. At first I was ecstatic to see the country. But like you stated, it was for business and that was what was done, _business_. The people that Zabini had us working with were quite bothersome. I almost got into trouble with the Wizarding community there for hexing one of the site managers we are working with."

"You're building something in Rome?"

"Reconstructing more like it. And the engineer who is in charge continued to give my men and I a hard time. Something about God and how we were, well bloody hell I don't know exactly what he was talking about."

Hermione let out a small snort and then took a deep breath. "You do realize that the Vatican City is right there, correct?"

"Zabini was speaking about that too. Apparently the Muggles take that place very seriously. I'm having a harder time constructing there than I am at Triangle Row. Apparently God is with those people, whoever he is."

"Blasphemer," she muttered.

"That's what they called me but of course it was in Italian," Draco shook his head pushing away from the wall and walking back to his desk.

"You researched me but would not research the location in Italy that you are trying to _reconstruct_ ," Hermione questioned. "I think that could have been avoided if you took the time to fetch Graham Montague on the muggles there in Rome," she said with a light tone that made Draco feel comfortable.

This was going far better than planned. The feeling between them felt friendly and he couldn't remember a time when he had such wonderful conversation.

"I felt that the buildings here are far more profitable than any other in Europe."

"If that's the case then why go out of the country?"

"Nott and Goyle want to expand," he stated wondering why he had shared that tiny bit of information with her so quickly. It was dare he say it, less complicated and rather relaxing to talk to her when he forgot about expectations and responsibilities. "I think the Ladies of their house put them up to it. Zabini knew people in Italy, distant relatives. And after we conversed with Krum's fiancé at that Anniversary ball, we also added Bulgaria to our list. We also stopped by Greece," he added quickly when he heard her intake of breath at the mention of Krum's fiancé. "Have you ever been there?"

"No," she answered shaking her head even though Malfoy could not see her. Hermione was almost glad for the distraction away from Viktor.

"It's beautiful. The people there are different, unique," he listed. "If you didn't mind flying so much I would take you. I think you would like it," his voice got low and Hermione felt an overwhelming sense of heat on her.

"Was that for business as well," she asked.

"Partially," Draco said. "I actually was looking into purchasing a small estate there for my family."

"Oh," Hermione stumbled as she was stroking Weasley's fur.

"My future family," he stated quickly hoping to assuage any thoughts she may be having, "that I have yet to meet, find or create." Another thought as to why he was so concerned with what she was thinking about him entered into his mind. After all, why did he bloody care what she thought?

"You would settle down in Greece?"

"Actually it's more of a vacation home, I suppose."

"What made you choose Greece?"

"It was you actually," he took off his tie and then magically sent it to his briefcase. Draco decided to throw all caution to the wind and just go straight into the fire. He was thinking of her almost every day that he was away, wondering if Parkinson was able to unearth anything or keep the Aurors at bay until Granger could be safe. "During the research we found that your grandmother had chosen your name."

"Yes she did," Hermione agreed quietly still trying to recall if she heard Malfoy correctly. Did he say that it was her that motivated his decision? She almost wanted to ask what any of that had to do with him choosing Greece and then the answer came to her. "I was named after a Greek princess."

Draco smiled. A small silence fell on them and without warning Draco told her exactly what he was thinking about, which was her. "I thought about our dance, our upcoming dinner date, and I wondered if you were okay. I left the Anniversary ball right after I had finished dancing with you that I," he paused and cleared his throat, "I didn't get a chance to see if you had stayed back and enjoyed the rest of your night."

"I, uh," she was lost for words.

"I wanted to call sooner and discuss when you were free so we could go to dinner," he continued seeing that she was stumbling. "Forgive me for waiting so long to call."

"I wasn't expecting you to so I think you're okay, you're forgiven," she amended before resting a hand over her heart that was threatening to beat out of her chest.

Since her hand that been withdrawn from her pet, he started to purr heavily and rub himself against her stomach.

"You have a cat," Draco asked. "I can hear it making noise in the background."

"I do," she shook her head to gain clarity. "He was a gift from the Weasley's. I named him 'Weasley'," she said with a small laugh. "You must know that by now though since you had my information looked into."

"Actually they didn't find any pets that you owned," he looked down at his desk, towards the drawer where he knew her file was kept. "I guess I will have to get rid of people now. I wanted everything on you and they couldn't even inform me of a little feline creature. I warned Montague..."

"Don't," she said quickly not wanting anyone to get in trouble. "They were able to discover so many other secrets that I'm sure that must count for something."

"Granger, are you defending those who work for me, those who investigated your life," he questioned with a smirk.

"So what if I am," she straightened out. "You have to admit that your workers were proficient in the information that they found. Harry is the only one who knew about my brother and now half of Slytherin..."

"Seven people who are from Slytherin," he corrected.

"Seven," Hermione repeated. "But I worked hard to keep that type of information quiet and you must approve of what they did accomplish. Look at the glass half full, Malfoy."

"What glass are you speaking of?"

"It's an analogy or an idiom to describe how one perceives certain situations," she explained.

"Ah, a muggle saying right? They have sayings for so many things. Blaise and I have been learning them over the past couple years. It's very difficult to grasp and comprehend. We had several of them looked up and held meetings about it so that we could understand the conversation better when dealing with our business associates who are muggle. I guess after spending so much time in one set world, it is a lot to take in being thrust into another world. It's confusing trying to mold our minds to their thinking or their lifestyle."

"Now you know how I feel," she stated.

Hermione had meant for it to be a joke but when she took in Draco's silence, she knew that she probably should not have said it. She was about to correct herself when Draco surprised her yet once again.

"Forgive me for all those years when we were younger," Draco said in a serious tone. "I think a million uncomfortable meetings with muggle architects, engineers and representatives would never equal what you had to endure during our school years. I have a glimpse of what it must be like but I think that I will never truly know what you've gone through and," he paused and cleared his throat. "And I admire you for doing all that you did to prove yourself in a world that didn't want you. You truly are the brightest witch of our age, Hermione Granger."

Hermione could not help it. "Flattery will not get me to sell my building."

"No, Granger," she heard his voice tense. "That's not why I complimented you. I just want you to know that I am sorry for what you had to undergo and I applaud your results of not giving up."

He sounded genuinely hurt and Hermione bit her lip, feeling horrible for bringing the topic up. He had made a proposition that they wouldn't talk about it, at least until they had dinner. And she had to be the one who brought it up and accused him of something that he wasn't even doing. It was the whole situation with the _Prophet_ all over again. She was about to ask for his forgiveness this time but Malfoy decided to change the topic once again.

"I want you to have my phone number that way you can contact me this way as well when you're free for dinner," Draco told her.

"Oh, of course," she said. She listened as he gave her the phone number for his office as well as another line that he could be contacted at. "I wrote it down and put it into my cell phone contacts."

"Good," Draco smiled. "Whenever you're free, just let me know or if you just want to call me whenever you feel like it and talk," he offered, "just call me, Granger."

"I will," she barely whispered as a comfortable silence fell over the two of them.

It was now more than ever that Draco wanted to cast a spell to see the expression on her face. To see what she looked like to be content and relaxed. He caught a moment of it when they were dancing but he wanted to see it now, especially after hearing what happened after the ball.

"How was the rest of the Anniversary ball," Draco interrupted the silence wondering if she would tell him.

On the other side of the line, Hermione stood up and took a deep breath. She wondered if he heard about Cormac or about her being held in an interrogation room by her best friends for being accused of using dark magic. Parkinson said she wouldn't tell but she still was finding it hard to trust all of the snakes. Maybe Pansy had snitched on her and said what happened that night. Draco could use that sort of information against her. If that was the case why didn't he just come out and say so? Or maybe it was just a simple question because he wanted the conversation to keep going. And in truth it was. Draco didn't want to end the conversation. He wouldn't have minded if she decided not to share what happened that evening with McLaggen. He already knew but she didn't need to know that.

"I hope that you had fun," he prompted hoping she would take the conversation where she wanted to and she did.

"It was a downright bore, like being in Italy," she stated which got a chuckle out of Draco.

"Mocking me Granger," he questioned.

"Only a little," she smiled. "In truth, it was actually nice to catch up with everyone that night. Some of my friends I have not seen since I moved to my grandmother's building so hearing what they're all up to now was wonderful."

"Speaking about catching up with your friends, could you tell me who Potter is seeing now," he asked, "if he's seeing anyone?"

Hermione let out a snort. "So you noticed that as well?"

"It was bloody hard not to miss."

And just like that Hermione and Draco ended up talking on the phone about neutral topics like their friends. She noted that there was a change of behavior between Harry and the former Slytherin witch as Draco too commented on Pansy and Potter from his perspective. They discussed Theo and Daphne's upcoming wedding and even Ron's engagement to Gabrielle. Draco had to swallow a few comments he wanted to say about that red head but he compromised not wanting to argue with Granger. She noticed it and thanked him later her allowing her to rattle on about her dear friend.

They had stayed on the phone for more than an hour discussing not just friends but also family. She spoke about her brother and how she thought he performed accidental magic but her father wouldn't confirm it and she felt that it was all her fault. Draco was there to put her mind at ease that if she was true, then there was no one more qualified to help her brother than her.

"Thank you, Malfoy," she smiled.

"Your most welcome and I mean it Granger."

"What about your family," she asked.

"Mother," he chuckled. "My mother told me she placed the orb she received in a special casing in her garden. She takes tea out there and smiles when the sunlight hits the orb. She's happy."

"I'm glad. I was proud of Harry for giving it to her," she added.

"So was I," he said in a thoughtful tone. Then suddenly he changed to a good-natured teasing. "That was very Gryffindor of the bloke. What a saint," he scoffed and then chuckled when he heard Granger's playful scolding.

They didn't discuss the building or his desire to purchase and her refusal to sell. It was all very normal, safe. It was as if they were dear friends themselves, catching up on the happenings of everyone around them. By the end, Hermione had agreed that she would have dinner with him for the auctioned tickets that he won that very weekend.

Hermione hung up, feeling like she did not need to go to the restaurant to know what it was like to float on air. Speaking with Malfoy had made her feel like she was already on a cloud. Then in a split second, the cloud disappeared and she gave falling back down to earth. She caught sight of a paper that Weasley was sitting on brushing his tail back and forth on a moving picture in the _Prophet_ of Draco Malfoy with a tall and blonde witch, a witch just as beautiful as Malfoy himself. She looked amazing in her skin tight white dress, her large chest hardly contained. _She_ was the sort of witch that Draco Malfoy usually dated, not mousy bookworms like Hermione Granger.

It was a stark reminder that Draco wasn't after her but the building that she owned. There was no other reason that he could be 'interested' in someone like her. She took the part of the paper and put it into Weasley's box, emptying his kitty litter onto Malfoy's face. Her heart felt heavy but she was determined not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"That self-absorbed git," she muttered as she turned on her heels. "Two can play at that game, can't they Weasley," she asked her cat as he stepped into his litter box.

Hermione went about finding the perfect dress for their upcoming dinner. She was going to enjoy a free meal at an expensive restaurant and when he asked her about the building, which she knew he would, she'd turn down his offer again. And she'd look good doing it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione stared at the dress a few minutes too long. She knew that looking at it would make her want to try it on. Then after trying it on, she would discover that it wasn't the right dress. She needed a female perspective. She sighed deeply and walked around the dress shop for possibly the hundredth time before going back to stand in front of the dress. It was a beautiful red dress. It was one that Hermione knew would fit beautifully on a smoldering body.

"It is such a shame that I don't have one," she muttered thinking about how her own body lacked certain feminine attributes.

As if to confirm her own suspicions about her self-worth, two witches walked into the shop. The way they held themselves confidently and with superiority. Hermione couldn't envision herself walking with that crowd. Yes Draco Malfoy had left her confused but there were things about his life that she was sure she would never understand. And one of them was being a pure-blood heiress. She immediately recognized the two witches and before she attempted to make herself scarce, one of them approached her.

"Miss Granger," Pansy nodded to her with a slight bow.

"Miss Parkinson," Hermione nodded as well, wondering when everything had become so formal between the Slytherins and her.

"I hope that you have been well," she inquired.

"Everything has been perfect. I wanted to offer you my thanks," Hermione closed her eyes as though it pained her to thank a Slytherin. It seemed that not only have things been on a formal note between her and them but it had also been civil and dare she think it, friendly. "Your assistance in my situation has proved to be remarkable."

"Yes, well," Pansy smiled slightly, "he did mention that we are thorough."

A silence fell between the two witches. It wasn't until later on that night, after the incident with the Aurors that Parkinson remembered who it was that Granger had been talking about. She was talking about Malfoy. Obviously he had stated something to Hermione about how efficient he believed Pansy and Blaise were and she only understood it after they had assisted her and her friend from their predicament.

"I never would have guessed that quality of work extended to getting the _Prophet_ to retract their story on my tale of becoming the next dark witch and how I have been plotting to take down the Ministry since the time I was first enrolled into Hogwarts."

This sort of witticism made Pansy snicker and she turned to see Daphne approaching.

"As bright as you are, I believe that article was utter rubbish. I went down to their office as soon as I read the post, therefore your retraction the next day," Pansy waved her hand dismissively as if going there was no problem for her.

"I do not know how you are being paid and highly doubt that you are doing this purely for supporting me as a witch or because you enjoy a good challenge but it means a lot to me."

"Gryffindors are so sentimental. Are you certain that you're not a Hufflepuff," she teased earning a snicker from Granger.

"The Hufflepuffs wouldn't have me."

The two witches began to share a light laugh just as Daphne came to stand by the two of them. "Miss Granger, how charming to see you," she nodded.

"Pleasure to see you Miss Greengrass," Hermione replied cordially.

The sight of the three of them conversing would have made many a heads turn but these days the only person who glanced their way with mild interest was that of the shop owner. She knew Miss Greengrass and Miss Parkinson were here for the upcoming wedding. Pureblood weddings were costly and she was certain that galleons would be spent in abundance today. The sight of the Gryffindor was a little unexpected to see her in such company but the shop owner did not concern herself with such gossip. Business was what mattered the most to her and so she did not interrupt the witches.

"It will soon be Mrs. Nott," Daphne said cheerfully and then turned to smile at a distant vision in her mind of her and Theo.

"Yes it will," Pansy said turning slightly to Hermione and making a face of annoyance.

"That's right, I promised that I wouldn't daydream of my marriage while I was with you today," Daphne turned and smiled at her friend.

"If you wanted someone to preen about then you should have bought your sister along. You know I care very little for things like this."

"Pansy is such a drab when it comes to such enterprises," her friend dismissed her. "She enjoys working, Merlin forbid."

"Yes Merlin forbid that one should gain satisfaction from such an achievement as accomplishing a difficult task, even a menial one like working," Hermione stated.

There was a moment of silence that caused Daphne to pause and realize her statement. Pansy on the other hand looked on at the muggle witch with respect. There were many of her friends who had not been supportive of her decision to enter the work force. There weren't that many pureblood witches who did so. There were not that many options out there but to marry and bear your husband his heir. In the end, with the support of Draco, Blaise and Greg, she defied her mother and societal expectations.

"There is more to a witch than warming a wizard's bed," she argued with her mother.

"You are an heiress," Mrs. Parkinson scolded as her father sat and looked at the two of them. "One of the sacred twenty eight," she yelled. "Young Astoria has married. Her sister is engaged to the Nott heir! That Davis girl is marrying the Goyle heir! You and young Malfoy were so close in your youth, I suspected that," her mother started to hold her chest. "Then I had hoped that you would have chosen Goyle at the very least."

"Malfoy and I are not suitable to wed. And Goyle, honestly mother?"

"Your line will end if your daughter does not marry," her mother turned to her father. "Tell her she must marry! She cannot work. Imagine it, Pearce. You will be laughingstock amongst your friends. They will..."

"They will not speak against any daughter of ours," her father stood up and sighed. "Draco Malfoy is supporting her decision. Blaise Zabini will be her business partner. Do you know what those young wizards are doing? They are taking the wizarding community and muggle world with a force that cannot be reckoned with. Our daughter will be a part of that. Ambitious like a true Slytherin and I could not be prouder," he gave her his blessing.

There was no talk of marriage or producing an heir from that day forward. She earned her partnership with Zabini and showed that anything a wizard could do, a witch could do better. She did not care what those in the pureblood circle thought of the Parkinson heiress choosing not to marry. She didn't care what many thought of her. But the day that they praised her for her accomplishments was a moment of pure enjoyment. Granger might have not believed that Parkinson was helping her because she was a witch but the statement couldn't have been truer than what it was. Hermione Granger was the epitome of a strong witch. There was no way she was going to let another witch be subjected to such demeaning practices.

"I believe your ideology on equality is payment enough, Granger," Parkinson smiled and nodded.

It seemed that now Hermione and Pansy had come to an understanding of some sorts. Daphne cleared her throat and then apologized to Hermione for her statement. It was meant to jest at her friend. She had hoped that no harm was done.

"It is quite alright, Miss Greengrass," Hermione replied.

"I knew I would like you," Pansy stated, "despite being a bloody know it all," she teased which earned a laugh from Hermione.

"Well since it seems that the two of you are getting along quite fetching perhaps you wouldn't mind joining Pansy," Daphne offered, "in critiquing my wedding decisions. But I warn you, Granger. I meant it when I said that she could be a drab."

"I think I'll take my chances."

Hermione surprised not just the two witches but also herself in accepting the invitation to tag along. Maybe she would learn something that she could use for her dinner with Draco. Apparently, Pansy had that idea in mind because after gaining some sort of comradery from the muggle born she inquired as to what bought Hermione to the dress shop.

"I am going to have dinner this weekend and was looking for something new to wear," Hermione answered honestly.

"The dinner," this caught Daphne's attention and she locked eyes with Pansy. The wheels in their head began turning. "Were you looking at particular dress," Daphne asked as she dropped the material that she was looking at.

"Oh, today is about you," Hermione tried to decline.

"I will have no such thing," Daphne stated with finality. "If Pansy will not allow me a moment to dress her, then you are perfect alternative."

Quickly Hermione's hand was taken in Daphne's and she was led through the store. Many a dresses were thrown at her as Pansy sat back and watched in amusement at the spectacle of the bookworm herself being dolled up by Daphne Greengrass. Every dress that was put on the witch was not to Hermione's taste and neither did it look right on her. But Daphne insisted. That is when Parkinson's eyes turned to see the dark red dress that she saw Granger standing by when they first had arrived.

"What about this one," Pansy offered.

Hermione stared at it and before long Daphne had coerced her into putting it on. When the two witches had looked at Hermione, they both knew that Draco was in for it. They didn't ask what the dress was for but they knew. They could tell. Draco didn't like red but on Hermione, with her brunette hair and slightly tanned skin it would be perfect. It was exactly what the Gryffindor Princess would wear to dinner with a Slytherin Prince.

"She is going to be the death of him," Daphne said quietly.

"I think that's the point," Pansy responded before disappearing to look for something would certainly knock Malfoy off his feet.

"Any thoughts," Hermione asked.

"The dress just needs to be fixed a little. Magically or however it is that muggles fit gowns," Daphne stated making Hermione feel awkward. "Forgive me, I meant no offense," she quickly stated, "I just don't know how to express opinions without coming off as a judgmental pure-blood."

"We have been raised all our lives to say it that way," Pansy's voice called out from around another dress rack. "Now this," she appeared with a pair of heels floating behind her, "is the perfect finishing touch to a wonderful piece of art."

"You're taking a whole lot of pity on someone like me, aren't you," Hermione questioned, her eyes narrowing at the two witches.

"I know the reason for you wanting this dress," Pansy took a step closer and whispered so that only Hermione could hear. "Believe me when I say that you've already caught his eye."

"I don't know what you're..."

"You are the brightest witch of our age. You know precisely what I am talking about," she said moving Hermione to look in the mirror. "You may think that he wants a witch in a fancy dress with the brightest jewels and sophisticated upbringing."

"Don't most pure-blood wizards," Hermione threw all caution to the side.

"Perhaps at one time, they did," Pansy acknowledged that statement. "And while most witches believe that this is how you attract the wizard that is not the case with my friend. A dress may help, upbringing may help, Daphne and I may help," she added. "What does help is what is underneath the outer layer. You do that all on your own with your mind, your speech and your character."

"I highly doubt that he is interested in things like that."

"There is more depth to him than you give him credit for, Granger."

Hermione let out a little huff and then looked at herself. "No," she straighter her shoulders. "He's only after me because of my grandmother's building. I just want to show him that he hasn't gotten to me. I want him to know not to mess with me," she said in a confident voice. "I want him to squirm like a little cockroach."

Pansy smiled. There may be a little Slytherin hiding in Granger after all, she thought. Draco did not know what he was getting himself into. And with a sly smile, Pansy used her wand to put the heels on Hermione's feet.

"Then I suggest that you use the heels."

* * *

The shop owner ensured that the dress would be delivered to Hermione's address after the finishing touches were done. It was costly and after much persistence, was paid for by Daphne and Pansy. What they did not inform Hermione of was that Draco was indeed the one who would be paying for the dress.

"You are wicked," Daphne scolded her friend.

"There is an attraction there. You and I both know it. Malfoy is too proud to admit it and Granger is just as stubborn," Pansy said as they left the shop after informing the owner to put the dress on Draco's bill. "We're just giving them a little encouragement."

Little did the two witches know that Draco had his own plans. He glanced at the file containing the information of Hermione Granger, owner of the old book store building in Triangle Row. There was a large amount of information at his disposal to use to his advantage. Not to mention that he also had the incident at the Anniversary ball looming in the shadows. He knew exactly what Pucey, Warrington and Higgs had seen. He knew that he had gained enough status and power that he could ruin her if he wanted to. Did he really want the building that badly? It's not like he cared one way or another what became of her, right?

"Master."

Draco grabbed the file and threw it in the air until it magically landed into the cabinet, all of its contents still intact. "What is it Chip?"

"Chip has bought Master the post," the house elf's shaky hand held up a few letters.

Draco irritatingly took them. Chip's ears drooped and he disappeared with a pop. The elf should have known that he was not going to get a word of acknowledgment from his Master. The elf had just returned to his duties in the kitchen when he felt the familiar call of his master. His ears perked up and a smile appeared on his small little face. He gingerly hurried over at the call of his name, eager to complete a task, earnest to see that he was needed.

"Master has called for Chip?"

Draco smiled looking down at the bill in his hands. They wanted his approval for the purchase and altering of a dress. Chip was excited to his Master looking happy. This meant something good.

"Could you find a witch for me?"

"You're going out to dinner," the little elf asked causing Draco's smile to drop as he glared in response. "It is not Chip's place to ask but Chip is merely inquiring if he should set an extra plate at the table for tonight?"

"That won't be necessary," Draco shook his head. "What I meant is if you could perhaps locate someone or tell me where they are at the moment?"

"Oh Chip can, Master," he nodded eagerly.

* * *

Hermione was walking into the pastry shop during that early afternoon. She had just gone to the library to take off for the rest of the week. She didn't feel like seeing Susan this week, especially after what had happened last week. This morning, being with the Slytherin witches made her question her friendships. Susan and her had been close for the past couple years. They had grown closer since she started working at the library but being with Susan felt like being at Hogwarts all over again. Susan still eyed her warily when she came in. Where she should have gotten support, she received none. Parkinson, for some unknown reason to Hermione, had gone through certain lengths to ensure her innocence. She even went to the _Prophet_ and demanded that they retract the story. Whereas Susan, who should have known her better, believed the things she read in the paper. She needed a break away from Susan for a while.

She walked along the streets of London, admiring the warmth in the air. Summer was around the corner. Despite the small heat she hugged her coat tighter to her and smiled. Her brother's birthday was around the corner and her parents recently agreed that they would come in for a visit. She missed them terribly and the sight of a couple with a young boy tugging on their hands melted her heart. She followed them into a nearby pastry shop, smiling as the boy pointed at various scones and sugary confections.

Hermione's last visit to this place was with her grandmother. A memory of her, bushy hair and all, pointing up at a cup of hot chocolate came to her mind. And she couldn't help but hear her grandmother's voice telling her to be patient. How she missed that woman so. Yet here she was alone, without family.

"Well," a deep voice was heard and Hermione turned to see Malfoy with a hand in his pocket, leaning against the counter. "Miss Granger," he smiled and nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy," she replied straightening up and walking over to him. "I would never have expected to see you here, getting coffee."

"I'd prefer tea but one of the architects that I'm working with suggested that I stop by here. He stated that they have wonderful pastries as well."

Hermione brushed some hair away from her face and nodded. "That they do."

"You come here often?"

"No," she shook her head. "I mostly enjoy getting pastries with Mrs. Bennett."

"Of course," he replied.

Draco remembered that woman. She didn't want to sell her building either. But like the rest of the residents there, she was made an offer that she couldn't refuse. The money she was given was greater than any she could have received from some muggle company. Draco had really made sure to study his competition. Years of seeing his father calculate every move and observe others helped Draco to do the same as well. Every Slytherin was given the tools it needed to be cunning. The elderly Mrs. Bennett stood no chance.

"How is her tea shop coming along," Draco asked as Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly. "She had told me that she was looking to 'spruce up the place'," he quoted and Hermione bit back a laugh.

"She added new curtains to the place. It is quite charming and picturesque now," she smiled and Draco momentarily forgot about the conflict that was brewing between the two of them.

"Excellent," he replied. "If you don't mind, I find myself all alone this fine afternoon and would very much like some company if you would grant me with it."

"Oh, I," Hermione tucked another strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "I was just," she turned to see the little boy run by them and felt the tug of family. She didn't want to be alone right now either. "That sounds lovely," she smiled.

Draco who smiled back and held out his arm as she hooked hers around his elbow, led the way towards a small table for two where they sat with a couple of pastries and their beverages. However neither Draco nor Hermione would be able to tell you how tasty the pastries were or how rich their lattes were. They wouldn't remember the food. The two of them had a great time sitting there, talking. Draco was engaging and Hermione laughed at almost everything he tried to joke about. It wasn't forced either, she truly found him a delight. And Hermione was insightful and Draco listened to practically every word. She was interesting and to see her face light up about something that she was passionate about was bloody amazing to him.

It had started getting when dark when Hermione realized that she should have been going a while ago.

"May I walk you back," Draco offered not wanting this moment to end.

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione replied linking her arm with his again.

Draco could not contain the smile on his face when his name fell from her lips. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to walk with her every afternoon. He did not know what this need or desire was that started to inflict inside of him but he knew it had something to do with the witch who began to talk animatedly about her friends once again.

"I knew they only survived Hogwarts because of you."

She shook her head. "Actually I wouldn't have been able to survive if not for them. During first year," she began to relate the story of the troll in the dungeons. And Draco looked on in admiration at her loyalty to her friends. At the same time she didn't worship them as he expected most people did. She noted their follies in the story but spoke highly about their qualities. "I just remember Ronald finally getting that spell correct and Harry's bravery at charging towards the troll. True they did make me cry but there were there when it mattered most and that's what friends are all about. We may disagree but we still look out for one another."

"You truly are amazing," Draco said without thinking twice. It caused Hermione to stop which made Draco stop as well and turn to her. "You're a loyal friend, Granger. As much as I believe that Weasley is a fool and Potter is self-righteous and focus only on that, you look at the entire package that a person offers and showcase their brilliance. That is one thing that I believe makes you an amazing witch." Hermione blushed and they continued walking. "Another thing is that I highly doubt I would be able to take the blame for my friends. Slytherins are all about self-preservation," he shrugged.

"True but you did withhold information to preserve Harry," Hermione reminded him. "You know when to be sacrificing as well."

They arrived at her doorstep and he walked her towards the door as she turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

"I am speaking of the time when you had to turn Harry over to Voldemort," she answered as he shuddered at the name. "You knew that there could have been a reward for turning in Harry and yet you did not. Technically, he only survived the war because of you, because of your mother," she stated. "We may have defied _him_ from the beginning but you defied him at the right time," Hermione said remembering Harry's words of praise towards Narcissa Malfoy. "That is nothing short of amazing. It was brave," she added causing Draco to smile.

He didn't like that she brought up the Dark Lord but hearing her commend him and then speak words of encouragement made the uneasiness all disappear. He stared at her in bewilderment wondering what it was that he thought was wrong with her all those years ago when he uttered that vulgar word. When she stated on the phone that he knew now how she felt about trying to fit in he remembered feeling guilty. That's what prompted him to apologize in such a fashion. But it wasn't until now that he truly believed that she was treated unjustly. She was better in almost every aspect than any other witch with so called 'magical pureblood'. She definitely had thrown him into a daze and he longed for more.

"Greece and Italy has the most delectable pastries as well." Hermione looked up at Draco's statement. "I meant it when I said that if you didn't mind flying so much that I would take you there."

"What for," she whispered suddenly nervous.

"Last time I went there it was boring remember," he smiled softly. Hermione was enjoying his gentle smiles. There were far different from the smirks that his usual arrogant face would display. Right now though, it looked as though he were truly pleased. "You said the next time I'm on holiday I should go and to be honest," he looked away from her, "I think I would enjoy seeing the muggle world with a muggle-born know-it-all."

"You just couldn't help yourself could you," she shook her head trying to contain her smile.

"No, I am a Slytherin after all," he smiled in return.

"Git," she replied.

"Bookworm," he shot back.

"Foul mouth little cockroach," she said causing the both of them to smile and laugh, remembering that day.

"Stunning," he murmured.

She was about to respond with another word until she realized what he had said. Hermione looked at him in slight confusion.

"I thought we were describing one another. That's how you look when you wield your wand, stunning. In all honesty Granger," his voice grew husky and he took a step closer. "I'd actually love to go on holiday with you."

"I wouldn't mind getting away from here either," her voice was quiet and her smile bright.

It was endearing. And with that thought, Draco stepped back, took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips. "Good day Miss Granger," the softness of his mouth caressed her hand as he spoke.

And after he left, Hermione could not recall a single thing that he had said or that she had spoken. But all that she knew was that she hadn't felt happier than she had in days. She felt so bloody happy that she couldn't stop smiling. There were no thoughts of Cormac that poked into her head to frighten her. There were no nightmares that lurked in the dark. There were no friends who jumped to conclusions. There were no mothers who suspiciously watched their daughter's every movement. As she went to bed, laughing at silly nonsense that she thought about or looked at, she concluded that when she was with Malfoy she didn't feel so lonely anymore.

* * *

Every day of the week following that one, Draco and Hermione met up at the pastry shop or at a nearby Asian cuisine to grab something small to eat as they sat and talked the afternoon away. Draco would call her later on in the evening to wish her goodnight and spend another hour or so on the phone talking about nothing in particular. He enjoyed hearing her voice and often would look out the window of his office at her building. It wasn't until the phone call would end that he'd floo back to his estate near the Manor returning back to the silence of his home. Their adventures of the week did not go unnoticed.

"Miss Granger."

"Graham Montague," she turned around from entering a Market square where she was to meet Draco for the fourth time this week. She promised to introduce him to what she called 'street food'. Seeing a business associate from Zabini and Parkinson reminded her of what Draco was truly after. "Stalking me again," she questioned.

"Actually I'm here with my wife and her mother," he pointed to a blonde witch standing by one of the booths watching the fried batter.

"Daphne's sister, correct," Hermione asked.

"Yes," Graham replied. "Her name is Astoria, she's Daphne's younger sister. Apparently Daphne was the one who recommended that we come here."

"You don't look so enthused."

"This is a muggle place after all," Graham whispered causing Hermione to snicker at the look of pure fright on his face. "I do not know what they are feeding me."

"It is a shame then that you don't have a guide."

They both turned to see Draco walking over towards them.

"I hope you are not stealing away my insightful and gorgeous advisor," Draco looked at Graham.

"You were meeting up with Malfoy," Graham questioned Hermione.

She looked at Draco and then back at Montague. "I am, yes," she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. It was a move that Draco knew as a nervous habit that she had.

And why shouldn't she be nervous? She was spending a considerable amount of time with him. Did she forget about what his true motives were?

"You are here with Miss Granger?"

"I think that we established that already, Montague," Draco answered.

"I just didn't," Graham shook his head at Draco. He just didn't think that Draco would sink so low as to gain Hermione's friendship and trust just so that he could obtain a building. Graham could only assume that that is why Draco got as far along in life as he did. He was cunning and persistent. Maybe after a while, he realized that he needed to step up the ante.

"Flirt with the bird," was Blaise Zabini's words. Was Malfoy doing exactly that?

Draco could see the wheels turning in the wizard's head and didn't like it. The entire week had gone by and neither he nor Hermione had brought up the building at Triangle Row as promised. He found himself enjoying the time with her, intrigued by the conversation, and seduced by her allurement. The building was on the back burner, as the muggles would say and he didn't like the fact that Graham was probably going to bring it up in front of Hermione. He had gotten into a comfortable companionship with her and no one was going to ruin it.

"Let's go Granger," Malfoy turned away from Graham and continued walking through the square's entrance.

Maybe she should have listened to her inner conscience and realize that she should turn away now before she was in too deep. But something about Malfoy sat right with her. Hermione didn't believe in fate or destiny, especially after dealing with a git like Cormac. But somehow she felt that these moments with Malfoy would play into a bigger story, one that she might look back on and smile. So she followed Malfoy down the street of booths. It wasn't long until she was able to match his steps and came right along his side. Draco, surprising both of them, took her hands in his before offering her a smile and continuing on down the street looking at the various foods that were there.

* * *

Despite her earlier conviction, Hermione's resolve had somewhat weakened over the week as her and Draco had randomly met up with one another. So when Draco had appeared at her grandmother's building that weekend wearing a muggle suit as though he were a model she couldn't help but allow her heart to beat faster.

Draco's eyes appreciatively looked her over. So that is the dress that her paid for. She looked far more desirous than he thought she would in it. He wondered many a times what the dress was and now to actually be in the presence of her in that gown, the mere sight of her made him growl hungrily. He reached for her hand and kissed it gently. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, so do you," she felt like melting. "Would you like to come in for a minute, I just need to grab my coat and purse."

"I'll wait out here," he responded dropping her hand and taking a quick step back.

"Are you sure," she opened the door wider. "It is a little chilly outside."

"I can handle a little drop in the temperature."

"Don't you want to look at the place that you're putting so much effort into buying from me," Hermione teased but Draco just shook his head.

"I think I'll wait inside the car."

"The car," she asked quickly taking a step outside.

Sure enough there was a sleek silver car parked in front of her grandmother's building. She had heard about that car. There were only so many made in the entire world. And if the math was correct, which it usually was, Hermione was looking at a car that was worth more than the building she lived in.

"Yes, the car. Another wonderfully muggle made device," he noted, "that is waiting to take us to dinner so..."

"Oh of course," Hermione nodded and then ran hurriedly back inside the building.

She wondered momentarily why Draco did not want to come inside. He did want to buy the building after all, right? Wouldn't he want to come in and inspect it? Hermione got an awkward feeling about the reason as to why he didn't want to come inside. She said goodbye to Weasley and then put the wards up on her building before walking to Draco. He opened the door for her and she climbed into the comfortable seat that was already toasty. Draco appeared at the driver's side of the vehicle and within seconds was flying down the streets of London.

"We are going to a wizarding restaurant, I figured that we could there in muggle fashion," he stated.

"This is quite a surprise," she looked at the car, taking in the sights as Draco drove with ease.

She knew the restaurant wasn't that far away. They could have gone to use a floo network. But it showed that he wanted to incorporate some sort of muggle behavior into this. He obviously had been doing a lot of dealings with muggles if he came to the conclusion that driving a muggle vehicle would be most beneficial to him. And in truth, Hermione was enjoying that Draco was taking her to the restaurant in a sports car. Not only because it was the first time she would ride in something so stylish but also because it showed how much he had gone through to try to fit into the muggle world. She remembered what he stated earlier at the pastry shop and smiled brightly. There was something deeper to him than she thought.

* * *

"The view is amazing," Hermione gripped onto Draco's arm as they were walking to their seats.

It was a beautiful view, especially at night. And from Draco's seat, he definitely enjoyed the view that he was having. Hermione looked at the floor beneath her and the lights from Muggle London in the distance. The lights danced on the water and the smile on her face was breathtaking.

"I agree," Draco said staring at the witch in front of him. Hermione turned to Draco, blushing deeply as she realized that Draco was complimenting her.

The chef and a couple other waiters had appeared to wait upon Draco and Hermione. Draco allowed Hermione to choose the wine or champagne for the evening. He nodded in approval when she asked about the appetizers. For Hermione it was her first time dining at such a place and she was going to make the most of it. She didn't know when she would ever come back. The waiters and chef asked Hermione a few questions she didn't understand and Draco just gave them an affirmative decline, silencing them and shooing them back towards the kitchen.

"If you are not careful, they end up staying here at the table, showing off their knowledge of fine dining," Draco stated.

Hermione let a small laugh escape her mouth and then used her hand to cover her lips. The move did not escape Draco's notice. He stared at her. "How very rude of me," she commented.

"Rude," Draco looked up.

"It was obvious that the waiter and chef just wanted their moment to shine and I deprived them of that," Hermione commented. "Everyone likes to feel valuable. It was rude of me to take that away."

Draco immediately thought about something and then studied a spot on the table. Hermione made a move forward and touched his hand lightly. Draco blinked and looked back at her.

"You looked lost in thought," she said.

He smiled and nodded. "I was just thinking about a problem that we were having with the muggles in Italy. Maybe you've hit on something that Blaise and I should fix. The only problem is that neither of us knows how."

"Tell me about it," Hermione smiled.

"It's a bore, Granger. Business matters," he waved his other hand dismissively, "something highly uninteresting."

"Coming up with solutions are never boring to me," she replied. "A little difficult I suppose," she corrected, causing him to smile, "but I thrive on getting out of difficult situations and I do know how to deal with muggles. So tell me about it and we can work together on something."

Without even knowing it, Hermione did exactly what Pansy had instructed her to do. All week she had been doing it. Pansy knew that Draco was a hard working individual; he had to be in order to get not just himself but everyone else where they currently were. With a determined authoritarian figure like Malfoy, the rest of the snakes were able to follow suit. But while on that road to redemption, to success there was a strong need to have someone support you. Draco needed someone who could keep up with him, keep him going. Hermione could be that someone, Pansy admitted.

And sure enough Draco gave Hermione all the details of the Italian project and together they tossed out several solutions over the course of dinner. The conversation continued on the company and how Draco had seen an untapped potential in the muggle society.

"Truly, if our ancestors had really looked at what the muggle world had to offer, there is a lot to discover out there. Muggles create things, they envision things differently," he made a motion with his hand. "They survive without the use of magic; they survive on their own physical and mental strength. It is amazing," he smiled briefly at Hermione and then looked back down at his plate. "Well, enough about that."

"Oh no, I loved it."

"Mockery Granger," he winked at her.

"I just never would have ever expected that Draco Malfoy would be speaking so highly about the muggle world," she lifted her glass to her lips, "you surprise me at every turn, Malfoy. It's very pleasing."

"Well I aim to please," he challenged raising his glass as well.

The memory of him doing such an action at the Anniversary ball came back to her mind and she couldn't help but feel her body tingle all over. Indecent thoughts of how he could make her body tingle played out through her mind and before she could stop it from happening, her eyes fluttered closed at the fantasy and a tantalizing moan escaped her. She didn't know what was wrong with her. This was Draco Malfoy after all, the insufferable prat who had bullied her and her friends, the deceptive menace who let death eaters into Hogwarts and the unrelenting entrepreneur wanting to own her grandmother's building. But here she was thinking illicit ideas about him.

When that beautiful sound left the witch in front of him, Draco's eyes shot up to see her eyes had closed. He put the glass down but kept his hand on it. Every sensible part of him exited. He had wonderful conversations with her. What one would depict as burdensome or overbearing, Draco thought it was endearing and knew that he would never get tired of it. This entire week he wanted to get to know her better, became her friend. But with that sound, he realized that he was a wizard and she was a witch, a gorgeous one at that and right now a wizard had needs.

"You spoke about your family coming in for holiday," Draco asked, searching for another topic of conversation. He needed to before he did something he would regret. "I'm assuming they rarely come home."

Hermione nodded. "They enjoy their life in Australia. They rather raise my brother there than," she cleared her throat, "than have him so near to magic."

"I hardly think they can run away from it. They do know that they are wizards and witches all over the world, correct?"

"Yes but they feel," she took a deep breath, "they feel that it is dangerous here, that I could be dangerous."

"You can be," he agreed causing her to narrow her eyes. "I've been at the end of both your fist and wand and believe me when I say that it is a scary place to be," he smiled as she smiled back. "But unlike those who use it to harm," he thrust out his arm in a motion and rested it on the table. "You use your talented ability to protect, nurture and create. I know enough about you, things that I could not have learned from all the investigating that I had Zabini and Parkinson do, and I know that _you_ are not dangerous. Your magic is not dangerous. And if you parents could only understand what you've accomplished than I know that they will come around."

"Thank you Malfoy."

"No thank you, Miss Granger," he nodded. "In coming to know more about you, I've learned a lot about myself as well. Being with you is very enlightening and refreshing. Your parents will realize this."

"I hope they do. I miss my parents terribly. I want to be there more for my brother also."

"Why is it that they didn't stay at Triangle Row with you?"

"My father isn't as fond of the bookstore as I am. My father likes books but he doesn't have a connection with that place. Therefore he doesn't appreciate it. I think he would have sold it to your on your first offer if my grandmother left it to him," she shook her head thinking about it.

"Well then I'm glad that you're the one I have to deal with," he fixed his unnerving gaze on her.

"Why? With my father you might have what you wanted," she replied.

"This is true but I would have never been presented with the opportunity of stalking you and then having to apologize for it. I don't regret any of that," he said as they both smiled.

"Neither do I."

"Are you certain of that? You don't seem so glad of our time together."

"It's just that I know that you will keep pursuing the property."

"When I want something, I go after it until I get it. I am a Slytherin and we are overachievers, well at least I was raised to be that way. I've been trained to never give up in my pursuit. And therefore, whatever a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets." There was no threat as there was when he first had told her that on her doorstep.

"And you want to buy my grandmother's building?"

"That's not all that I want," Draco replied quietly.

Despite it being soft, it still rumbled in the space between the two as they sat at the table. It made Hermione's entire body tingle. Hermione stared at Draco's lips as he tongue slowly dragged along the bottom. She looked at his fingers that ran slowly up and down the glass. Everything about this moment was torturous and agonizing slow. Hermione's breathing had picked up and heat surrounded her.

"What else do you want," she asked making the mistake of looking Draco in the eye.

"Isn't it obvious," his lips twitched into that devilish smirk of his.

"Say it," Hermione whispered leaning forward, daring him to make his move.

Draco took a sip of his wine as he saw the delightful movement of Hermione's neck gulp in anticipation. He liked that she had basically ordered him to speak. To see her channeling her inner lioness in that deep red dress wrapped around her soft skin made her look confident and act powerful. He took another sip and watched as her eyes glanced down to see him lick the small drop of wine off his lips. Salazar help him, the witch looked desirable.

"I want you, Hermione," her name rolled off his tongue like sweet potion. "I want you spread out in my bed, begging for me, pleading for me, sighing, moaning and screaming," he leaned forward causing Hermione's mouth to open as her heart rate increased, "for me. I want to make your toes curl, your cheeks blush, your body burn and your heart race. I want to hear you tell me that you want it too."

"I do," she replied.

And those two words were enough for Draco. "Then why don't we get out here? We'll go once you're finished" he set his glass down.

Hermione set her fork down and stared at the half eaten piece of caramelized dessert. "We should thank the chef for preparing this meal for us."

Draco chuckled and then turned his head to the left as a waiter appeared. "My date and I enjoyed eating here tonight. We'd like to thank the chef and the owner for having us."

"I'll be right back with him."

"Oh and please get our coats for us," Draco added with another appreciative look at Hermione. "I believe we were leaving just now."

* * *

Within minutes, Draco and Hermione were exiting the restaurant on the clouds and landing on the ground. Draco walked them quickly around a corner where he then apparated the pair to his car. And just like that the two were speeding down the road in silence. Draco's hand held Hermione's the entire time. Once they left the City streets and came to the country road that led to the Malfoy's property, Draco cast a spell to guide the car to his estate before pulling Hermione out of the passenger seat and into his lap.

Draco's lips were on Hermione's with such urgency and fierceness that it drove every sensible thought out of her mind.

There had been an enormous amount of time that transpired. Silence was not a good thing. Draco knew that much. He could practically hear the bloody wheels turning in the witch's head. And in truth, Hermione was heavily debating in her mind what was happening. From the moment the sentence left her lips to the time they got into his car, his slick and beautiful car. She sighed into the kiss causing Draco to groan and pull her closer. His hands were in her wild hair while her gentle fingers were tugging at his.

Hermione could do this. There was no rule that said she couldn't. She was a smart, beautiful young and single witch. They were both adults and were both making an adult decision. This was happening too fast and her mind kept telling her that he was only doing it to get her grandmother's building. What if this was the ultimate ruse? To take her to dinner, woo her, sleep with her and then demand the building for fear of a ruined reputation that she had given herself to the Slytherin prince. Blast it all, Hermione thought as she felt his hands dance on her side. All she knew was that she was in the arms of a gorgeous wizard, who held her close, snogged her fiercely and whispered beautiful things into her ear when they danced, had coffee and ate dinner. She was going to make passionate love with Malfoy and she would enjoy every second of it. Then she'd walk away in the morning without hurt feelings if it turned out that he had done all these things for ownership of a building.

"Granger," his husky voice growled as he pulled away. His silvery eyes stared at Hermione, both of their chests heaving.

"You said you would make me beg, moan," she pressed her lips to his neck as he groaned and squeezed his hand on her waist. "Bloody hell Malfoy, you better deliver on your promise," Hermione bit lightly causing him to push her back slightly.

They had arrived at the cottage that was a distance from the Manor. The door of his car flew open and Hermione was pulled out and after him as he walked them inside. Gates and doors flew open magically as their owner's presence was made known.

Hermione glanced around the entrance, taking in its simple grandeur. It was spacious and had an amazing view of a field with the moon shining down on it. She was about to walk further into the home until she felt his hand take hers again. Draco's mouth slammed against hers as her back hit the wall behind them. Draco enveloped her in his arms and then picked her up without breaking the kiss.

"Last chance, Granger," he nibbled and sucked his way down her neck and towards her chest as she mewled and rubbed against him. "If I take you upstairs there is no going back," he stopped, pulling back enough to look her in the eyes.

Hermione shook her head and Draco almost groaned at her denial of him until she brought his face in between her hands. "I want this. I want no hesitation. I want the Slytherin prince. I want your strength, your arrogance. I want you, Draco Malfoy and I want you now."

Draco held Granger against his hard body as she felt every shift of his muscles as he carried her up to his bedroom. She cradled his head and wrapped herself tighter around his body, feeling his heart beat just as erratic as hers. She snogged him back with all the passion that had built itself up from the time he stood at her doorway, when they had dances, their phone conversation, the various 'accidental' meetings at pastry shops all the way to the amazing dinner they had.

Their snogging had slowed down causing Hermione to pull back. She opened her eyes just as Draco laid her on the bed. He smirked before standing back to admire her. She looked delicious. Salazar, Hermione had his mouth watering. Her hair was a tumble of curls from his greedy fingers and he knew that this was only the beginning. He peeled his shirt off slowly never taking his eyes off the gorgeous witch in his bed. Hermione rose to knees and slowly pulled down the strap of her dress, smiling innocently.

Draco grinned. "I'm going to make love to you all night long, Granger."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hermione exhaled as Draco's shirt fell to the ground. She saw him lick his lips in anticipation as her hand moved the first strap of her gown off her shoulder. And with that promise of making love to her all night long echoing in her mind, Hermione hoped that she would be able to last. Her hand shakily went for the other strap of her dress but Draco reached out to stop her.

"Let me," he softly ordered.

Hermione stared into his eyes as he took a step back. Draco smirked as he knew he had her full attention. She watched him, unable to look away as he slowly continued to undress before her. Her eyes followed every movement of his body and took in every new exposed piece of flesh from his chest to his abs and to his toned legs. There was just one more article of clothing left.

Draco went to pull Hermione forward and up from the bed. "No. I want you completely naked first."

"Well isn't this bookworm feisty," Draco smirked.

"Don't let this mousy librarian fool you," she teased.

"Hermione," Draco purred and leaned forward. "There's nothing mousy about you. There never was. I only see a lioness, a wicked," he kissed her neck. "Brave," he bit gently causing Hermione to gasp. "Loyal," he groaned, "Lioness. And I don't know which one of us will devour the other first."

He pulled back quickly out of Hermione's reach and there before her stood Draco Malfoy in all his glory, his beautiful body with his long, thick and hard member ready for as he so wittingly put it to be devoured.

"Bloody hell," she gasped and licked her lips crawling forward on his bed.

"Now, my lioness, I am to undress you," he commanded.

Draco pulled Hermione off the bed to stand in front as he slowly ran the strap off her shoulder. His fingers danced on her arm, causing goosebumps. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes as Draco moved his hands in the back to unzip her dress. She felt him touch her chest and peel the dress away to expose her body. Draco couldn't bear the thought of such delicious creaminess in front of him without having a taste. He kissed her breast, pleased to see she wore no bra.

Hermione drew in a sharp breath when she felt his lips press her sensitive skin. It caused a tug all the way down between her thighs. It was a strange but powerful feeling to have his lips on her that her knees almost gave way. Her eyes stayed closed and Draco could have sworn she looked beautiful already. Just as she reached her hands to wound into his hair, Draco pulled back and crashed their lips together. The snogging was different than their frenzied one downstairs. It was filled with exploring and teasing. Hermione was beginning to lose her mind.

Draco released her lips and moved back to assist in working the dress off of her. The small white lacy knickers were enough to do him in. He moved towards her, his fingers playing with the small band of her knickers, the flat toned stomach beneath them begging for his touch. He knelt down, trailing his lips over her stomach, blowing upon her already damped center and continuing on down her lovely legs.

Once he had placed her back onto the bed, Hermione tried desperately to rush Draco but he firmly held her down and continued to lick and kiss her entire body.

"Malfoy, please," she began to plead.

"Hush Granger," he growled moving to hover just above her. "I want to take my time with you."

Had it been six months, maybe eight without this type of affection and intimacy for Hermione? She was not certain how long it had been but she definitely had been starving for it. She was bordering on the insanity when Draco touched her stomach, kissed her thigh, licked her flesh, sucked on her breast or nipped at her neck. She wondered how it was that a wizard like Draco Malfoy was here, doing these things to her. He was so bloody sexy that doubt began to fester in her mind.

"Stop," he told her suddenly.

"Stop what," she asked out of breath.

"Stop thinking about changing your mind, Granger."

"I'm not going to change my mind, Malfoy," she snapped.

Draco moved to look at her, hovering over her body. "But you are thinking."

"I am."

Because in truth that was exactly what Hermione Granger was doing. She wanted to draw up the conclusion that he was only making her body sing because he wanted her building.

"Well don't," he growled sensing her mind drift again. "Just feel," Draco leaned in, pressing his lips to her neck. He sucked on her flesh causing her to moan again. "Feel my mouth on you, my hands caressing you, my cock waiting to be deep in you."

"You're so crass Malfoy."

"Would you have me any other way," he smiled against her skin.

"No," she whispered. "No," it turned into a sigh with another press of his lips. Then suddenly the feeling overtook the thinking and Hermione let out a resounding, "Yes."

With that, he began to snog her to insanity as Hermione felt his fingers slip into her wetness. Her entire body jumped and he groaned as he continued to move his fingers through her core. Hermione screamed and reached out to grasp his wrist, feeling the muscles in his arm flex as his fingers moved. It wasn't to stop him from his course. It was to keep him there and Draco loved the look of pure madness of the witch's face as her eyes closed and her mouth opened to whimper his name.

"Draco," she repeated over and over to the flow of his fingers.

He wanted to keep this moment in his mind forever. His cock was solid now and desperate for her. The sight of her becoming unraveled was magnificent. It built and grew until everything poured out into a final cry of incoherent words from her lips. She convulsed around his fingers, her grip tightening on his arm, her fingers digging into his flesh as her orgasm found her.

Draco gave it no chance to subside. He withdrew his fingers, grabbed her arse and pulled her core towards him. "You're ready for me now aren't you Granger," he growled as he swiftly entered her.

He smirked at the intake of her breath and the welcoming pulse of her slickness. He didn't pause, giving her a moment to adjust. Hermione was glad for it. Part of the reason why was because he wanted to see her face and hear her cry when he first entered her. And that spurred him on, not wanting to stop. Draco was larger than she had thought but she couldn't form anything else in her mind at the feel of having him moving in and out of her. He moved slowly at first, drawing out each stroke, almost pulling out of her completely until pushing deeply back into her. She was still riding out the high of her first orgasm when she felt the tingling sensation start to coil once more. It was tight in her stomach and flowed through her entire body.

"Draco," she cried wrapping both legs around his waist as if to hold on for dear life as a second orgasm washed through her.

The tightening of her core around him was equal to water being given to a thirsty man for the first time. And he wanted more. Draco adjusted their bodies to a slight angle as he rest on his knees and began to thrust faster, pumping harder and harder, over and over into her. "Merlin Hermione," he growled leaning to pull her up into his lap.

She ran her fingers through his hair and returned her lips to his. Their tongues explored each other's mouths again as his hips thrust up into her at such a violent speed that Hermione threw her head back and moaned. Her moaning in tuned with each drive of him into her had enslaved him and he latched onto her neck in the hopes of getting her to her release again.

Everything ignited for Hermione. Draco's lips on her neck, the gentle scratching of his teeth and the shocking forward movement caused her to plead with him, beg for him.

"Harder," she called as his hands gripped onto her arse, "Faster Draco. Oh Merlin," she held onto his shoulders. "Oh, oh," her voice continued.

"Hermione," his voice was harsh like his movement as he hit deeply inside her, staying there as he reached his peak and emptied himself into her. Hermione's third release was greater than the second and she wrapped herself around Draco, as he held their bodies upright calming their breaths. Their bodies still pulsing from their exertion as he gently moved them back to lie down. "I forgot about these," she felt his hot breath on her chest and before she knew it he had bit down on her nipple, teasing it between his teeth.

"Damn it Malfoy," Hermione gasped winding her fingers through his hair as his tongue lapped at her breast as though he were a starving child. His teeth softly tugged until she began to cry out once more and the sound went straight to his cock.

It was hardening once more at a rate that Draco did not think would ever happen. But her breasts were so creamy and delightful soft that it just made his mouth water more. He knew he could shag her all night but he didn't think he'd be ready at another go this quickly. It was something about this witch that made him delirious.

She made the most delicious sound and Draco glanced up at her to see her face once against twisted in passionate agony.

"Please," she begged reaching down to his member.

"Please," he questioned, twirling her nipple with his tongue.

"Again," she murmured her hand finally clasping around him.

Draco groaned as she tightened her fingers and began to move them. With a growl, he pushed her hand back and held it over her head as. "I haven't lavished enough attention yet on this one," he moved to her other breast and did the same to that one.

And he was right. To have both of them loved and attended to, sent her body soaring. Her center was throbbing with need for Draco and before he knew it she was writhing and as he told her she would be, begging for him. He paused as he let her body calm down just as she was on the edge. She looked up in desperation, wondering why he had stopped only to find his face at her core.

"I want to taste you," he smirked.

But Hermione had found her inner lioness. That coupled with the fact that she was already wound up so tight, she didn't want any more teasing. She rolled them over, sitting on top of him signaling that she wanted to be on top this time. "Another time," she promised. "I need you right now!"

Hermione reached to pull her hair back but Draco stopped her, readying herself.

"Leave it," he ordered her.

Hermione had a brief thought of Ron and how he had told her once to put her hair up while they were snogging. It was getting too bushy. She couldn't help but ask Draco, "why?"

"Because you are beautiful and wild and intelligent and too bloody good for me," he answered.

He sat up, pulling her closer and placing her exactly above his hardened member. He wound his fingers through her wild hair and they began to snog until she took him in. With a roll of her hips and a gentle sucking on his lips, Draco lost his mind again. He fell back onto the bed. His hands held onto Hermione's hips as she took control of their second round of lovemaking. Her moans filled the room and mixed with his groans of pleasure. She was a beautiful sight to watch and if he was going to die in this moment, he would die a happy wizard.

She slid her hips back and forth against his cock and once again Draco found himself nearing his release. He reached to her center and played with her womanhood as she continued to glide up and down on him at her increased pace. He moved his hips to meet hers until he couldn't take it no more. With one pinch to her core and one hard thrust deep into her enveloping wetness, Draco came.

"Mione," he shouted into the air as he felt her body hum with pleasure as well. Hermione feeling utterly spent collapsed onto Draco. "Merlin," Draco closed his eyes trying to get control of his breathing. "That was brilliant, bloody brilliant Granger," he muttered as he pulled her farther up his body and snog her soundly before turning them over to rest on their sides.

Her eyes opened to see him looking at her with such adoration she would have sworn that they were in love. He ran a hand gently over her wild curls and moved to press his lips fondly to her neck as she released a sigh. Draco pulled back and smiled. It was a smile that Hermione had seen here and there throughout the week.

Draco's hair was messier than she had ever seen it and for some reason she was pleased with it. Her fingers lightly skimmed the muscles of his abs until they came to his shoulders and then finally found their way into his hair. Draco hummed at her soft delicate fingers and moved to pull their bodies aligned with one another. The moment was strangely intimate and they both knew it. Instead of backing away, they reveled in the soft touching and sweet caresses.

"You smell like me," Draco told her as he started a trail of kisses from her shoulder to the dip between her breasts.

"Mm," Hermione sighed.

"I like it," his teeth scraped her breast causing her to giggle and hit his chest.

Hermione felt the rumble of his laughter and couldn't help but snuggle further into him. The bed was warm from their activities but his body felt cool to the touch and she indulged in the contrast against her skin. Draco too noticed how warm she felt and he thought that he could definitely get used to this.

"Dinner was lovely," she commented out of nowhere.

"It really was," he kissed her shoulder before pulling back up to look at her compassionate brown eyes. "A good way to end the week don't you think," he smiled at her again.

"Definitely," she answered.

Their bodies molded together again, legs entwined and arms wrapped around one another or caressing the other's shoulders. Draco placed another gentle kiss on her shoulder causing Hermione to sigh.

"You make the most divine noises."

"Do you always share exquisite statements in bed with your partners," she teased.

"To own the truth, they would have been gone after the first round," he huffed.

"Why Malfoy you certainly are barbaric," she continued to tease. "Doesn't that go against pure-blood practices," she questioned.

"Did you not know Granger," he lifted an eyebrow at her, "Pure-bloods are all about getting the upper-hand, as you muggles say. We always resort to savagery, especially when it comes to satisfying our witches in bed," he squeezed her body to his while thrusting his hip to hers.

"Malfoy," she hit him again before they both broke out into laughter.

He wasn't lying earlier. The sound of her laugh was certainly pleasing to his ears. Hermione did not know how comfortable she could be while in her naked state. Yet here she was in bed with Draco Malfoy, talking to him and letting him hold her as though they were longtime lovers. It certainly felt that way. They each shared a story from their time at Hogwarts. Draco told his tale about

"Shower with me."

* * *

It was by no means a 'shower'.

Draco carried Hermione into his bathroom and snog her as the water rained down on them. Before he knew it, Hermione's hands were around him once more, stroking his erection as his tongue danced in her mouth. His smooth shaft grew harder and throbbed with her pumping him. Just when Hermione was about to get down on her knees, he lifted her up against the tiled surface and plunged deep into her.

She buried her face in his neck and sucked on his skin as pleasure shot through her entire body. Her lower back slid up and down against the shower wall as he thrust slowly and deeply into her. Draco cupped her arse, giving it a little squeeze as he sought out her mouth with his. He could never get enough of her beautiful pink lips, the delicious taste or the melodious sounds they made. It wasn't long until her body began to quiver with excitement.

After a few more thrusts, Hermione shattered into a million pieces. He stilled not a moment later, finding his own release while bracing himself against the wall, holding her with one arm. With their bodies still joined Draco thrust a couple more times as she gasped before pulling out completely.

Hermione was shocked for a brief moment because she knew that she or Draco could have used a spell to clean themselves up but something told her as they finished that this was not about cleaning up. This was all about the experience of being in the shower.

"We could have scourgif..."

"I was a prefect at Hogwarts."

"So was I," she exhaled.

"I always wondered what it would be like to use the prefect bathroom for other," he nudged her head playfully, "tempting encounters."

"Did you meet all your expectations," she smiled.

"That and much more," he smirked.

"One thing to check off your list."

"Oh no, Granger," he shook his head. "We'll not be checking that off until I've had my fill."

"You jest," she teased.

"You have no idea how it feels to be inside of you as your entire body is dripping wet," he gently lowered her to the ground and placed a kiss on top of her head. "A part of me wishes we could transform this into a prefect's bathroom to truly capture the fantasy." Draco pulled her to him, letting the water rinse them clean before carrying her back to bed.

So it wasn't all night as he had promised but it was a bloody good amount of the night and morning. He wanted to keep her in his bed again. Maybe another hour of rest and he could be back to tasting her with pleasure. The witches were usually gone after Draco found his release. He didn't like them staying for long. Hell, some of them he'd take back to the Manor just to have his mother throw them out before morning. He didn't mind, it helped get the obsessed ones out. But he had brought Hermione to Malfoy cottage, his secluded home away from home. She was sweet. She was sassy. She was smart. She was sexy. And she was staying. He couldn't believe it but he wanted her to stay.

Unfortunately, what was in her mind was a completely different story.

Hermione had never felt so spent. Her whole body hummed with delight. He may not have made love all night long but he certainly made love to her entire body. With such activities she expected sleep to claim her when Draco laid her body on top of him and wrapped her in his arms. But as tired as her body was, her mind was wide awake at the moment. And as the lights in the room grew dim she realized where she was, what she was doing, where she had to be, and why she shouldn't be here. Draco's hands were no longer caressing her informing her that he was probably asleep.

"Where are you going," he murmured as she moved in his arms.

"I have to go home," she pulled out and quickly moved to get her clothes, her body still pulsing and aching at the blissful attack it had just undergone. "I shouldn't have come here," she picked up her knickers and then her dress.

"Come back to bed," he muttered.

"I need to leave. I need to go home," she stated again.

"What the bloody hell are you on about Granger," Draco stood up with no thought as to his naked state and tried to get Hermione to turn around and talk to him. He was fully awake now.

"I'm going home."

"I don't understand."

"I have to go to a lunch at the Weasleys' home tomorrow and I rather not go from here," she answered immediately. But he knew it was a lie. She was running and he didn't like it.

Hermione went to kiss him goodbye but he caught her and snogged her properly, enveloping her in a warm hug. "Don't go," he whispered, "Stay."

"I can't," she shook her head.

Draco could see the determination in her eye. "Smashing then," he pursed his lips and took a step back. "Let me change and I'll drive you back."

"I can always use the floo."

"Stuff it Granger," his voice tight and angry. "I'm taking you back," he gathered his cloths.

* * *

Draco walked her to her door as light entered the sky. It was a quiet drive back and she knew Draco was not pleased with her not sleeping over. She didn't need to go anywhere on this Sunday morning and they both knew it. He had Hermione's habits studied and memorized that he understood she had lied to him earlier about going to that weasel place for lunch.

"I had a nice time. Did you want to come inside," Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, attempting to decrease the awkwardness in the air.

Draco looked towards the opened door of the building and immediately memories of his time here under the Dark Lord's orders came to him. "I don't want to go inside."

"Perhaps we could lie down in my bed for a bit," she whispered and it almost drew him, especially when she pressed her body to his.

He wanted nothing but to get lost in her again but with a firm shake of his head, he declined. "I just realized that I have somewhere to be also."

Hermione pulled away at the rejection and felt a stabbing pain inside of her. She didn't think that it would but her earlier thought came into her head just as her neighbors began to wake up and open their shops. She could smell Mrs. Bennett beginning to bake. What would they think if they saw Draco Malfoy out here on her doorstep so early in the morning? They would pity her because she had allowed him to seduce her and get into her mind. She was vulnerable and hungered for male companionship.

He had completed several actions the muggle way as though to draw her in and pique her interest. And now that he had slept with her it was back to business. Graham Montague would be stopping by later on with papers to sell her grandmother's building to keep the story of her shagging Malfoy quiet and out of Rita Skeeter's greedy hands.

"Hey," he took her chin in his hands and lifted her face up to look at him. "Stop thinking Granger," his thumb played with her lower lip. "I had a great time last night. This entire week in fact has been great."

"Then why won't you come inside with me?"

"It's not what you think," he wrapped his arms around her waist this time to get her to stay by him. "I just," he looked back at the building.

"Get rid of it," his father's words chanted in his mind. Flashes of red light dancing through the air, striking at the dark mark was there as well.

"Look it's not something I want to go into right now. It's complicated Granger and..."

"Oh I get it," she pushed away stepping into the doorway. "You took me out, treated me nicely, did muggle things with me and then gave me a night that I would never forget in the hopes of getting my building."

"No I did not," he retorted. Hermione folded her arms over her chest. "I know you think that I have an ulterior motive and my resistance to coming into your place may seem like I just want to get rid of you but remember that I wanted you to stay with me back at my place."

"I didn't want to stay at your place."

"Well I don't want to stay at yours either," he shouted and by now a few of the neighbors on Triangle Row had exited their dwellings to see what the commotion was.

"I don't understand why since you still want to buy the place. Do you still want to buy the place, _Mr. Malfoy_ ," she sneered at him.

"Granger," he warned.

"Tell me now, Malfoy! I think I have a right to know why you want this place after sleeping with you."

"So you only shagged me to get information out of me," he took a threatening step closer to her. "Merlin Granger did anything this past week mean something to you?"

"It did but the way you're acting right now is telling me that it meant nothing to you," she challenged.

"We're having a row about the reason as to why I don't want to come inside and you're..."

"It's more than that and you know it," she pointed at him. "So tell me right now, after everything that happened do you still want to buy this place?"

Draco knew he had to choose his words carefully but he was too proud to care at the moment about sparing feelings. "Yes I do. I want to buy it so I can tear the place down. If I could I would blast the thing to pieces right now!"

"That's what I thought," she snapped. Hermione walked into the doorway and Draco watched as she summoned something. "Accio Triangle Row contract," she said as it appeared in her hand. "I'm not selling, Malfoy." She marched back towards Draco and shoved it in his chest before taking a step back and pointed her wand at the parchment. "Deletrius," she sounded as the spell disintegrated the contract. "And I never will, not this place, not ever," she concluded before watching as Draco stared at her in complete shock.

He knew that his blatant honesty had hurt her. He could see it on her face. He also knew that there was nothing he could say that could take it back.

"Goodnight Malfoy," she said quietly as tears welled up in her eyes. "Or should I say Good morning," she looked around before shaking her head.

"Granger," he reached for her but she stepped further into the building.

When she saw that he would not go in after her, she flicked her wand once more shutting the door. She waited for what felt like hours, knowing that he was still outside. In her mind she began begging him to knock on the door, open the door or shout from the outside that he was wrong and that somehow they had made a connection over the course of the week. Last night was perfect, beautiful, breathtaking, and passionate and everything she had been hungering for. But now it all came crashing back down as she heard Draco's footsteps retreat from the door, start his car and take off.

With a heavy sob she fell to the floor wondering why she had let herself fall for Malfoy and his trickery.

* * *

Two days.

Two bloody days.

Two fucking bloody days since he had brought Granger back to his place, touched her, snog her and created an explosive night with her before everything went wrong. He didn't want to go groveling over to her. Slytherin men did not do that. Malfoy men did not do that. Yet he didn't like leaving things the way that he did. It was more than just a night of wonderful shagging. And how exceptionally wonderful the shagging had been, he thought as he closed his eyes and sighed. But everything else about their time spent together was exceptional, splendid and grand. He couldn't even describe it in words.

"I failed," he muttered.

"Is that why you've been hiding away here in your father's study," his mother asked as she continued to arrange the roses in a giant vase to her liking.

Narcissa would often find herself preening her flowers in her husband's study. Despite everything that happened, she was still in love with him. To her she saw someone who believed he was doing what was right to protect his family and secure their future by any means necessary. He did what he needed to do in order to survive. She did what was needed to do. And now their son was doing the same.

"I am not hiding."

"And you certainly didn't fail either," a rose that floated in the air pointed at him. "You merely made a mistake and mistakes can be corrected," she told him as the rose floated into the vase.

"I cannot undo this mistake."

"You are not being advised to undo it."

Draco eyed his father. "You just stated to correct it."

"Correcting something isn't the same as undoing it," Narcissa tutted. "I've raised you better than this. You cannot expect a spell to work if you have not cast it yet."

"But I've already said the words," he shook his head as his mother walked over to him. "The spell has been cast."

"So there is no counter spell," she raised her brow at him.

"None as powerful to get rid of the first offense I have committed."

"Again Draco my dear," she reached him, taking his hand in hers. "You are not getting rid of it, you cannot undo it. You are simply correcting it."

"I do not understand, Mother. How can I take back..."

"What did you do the first time with this witch?"

This time it was Draco's turn to raise a brow at his mother. "How did you know that it was..."

"A mother knows," she patted his cheek. "Though I am appalled at your behavior at the way you treat witches, your treatment of Miss Granger has been absolutely dreadful Draco." He did not ask how his mother knew that the witch who plagued his mind was Granger. "I would have thought that someone of your caliber would have known to respect a witch of such character." What shocked him was that his mother did not mention that she was muggle-born. "She is not like those witches who you dismiss so easily."

"I know that. I asked her to stay," he excused.

"And you think that is all it takes?"

"Perhaps we exchanged a few words," he shook his head.

"As I stated before, a mother knows. And I definitely know that you exchanged more than just a few words. She is just as strong willed as you are, I can tell. She won't bend unless you show her a reason to."

"What do you suggest?"

"Again, what did you do the first time Draco dear? What did you do to counter the first mistake?"

"I'm going to be apologizing for the rest of my life, aren't I?"

"If you continue to hide here, yes," she pushed him towards the front door.

* * *

Waking up in his bed, Adrian didn't even need to open his eyes and look down to know he was already ready and hard. He was dreaming about all the things he had done last night with that gorgeous, fiery redhead. Nothing in his life had ever felt as good as it did when he was with her. He experienced the most peaceful night's sleep, the most pleasure inducing shags and the most animated lively debates.

Adrian turned over to his side, reaching for her, aching to bury himself between her thighs again only to find that the sheets were ice cold and Ginny was gone. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to decide if he was sad or angry that she had left him yet again. But to his shock and awe there were her clothes from the night before folded on a nearby chair.

He pulled on his pants and followed the smells and sounds to where she might be. There in his dining room he found Ginny wearing nothing but his flannel shirt, barefooted and bent over the dining table trying to set a plate of bacon down at the other end. There were biscuits, eggs and ham, and buttery pancakes already set. He took another sniff and then turned towards the kitchen to see that there was something else she had brewing. Ginny turned around at the same time that he took another step forward.

Her red hair was all over the place, proof of their awesome shagging the night before. "Well good-morning," she sent him that gorgeous smile. "I was just about to wake you. Breakfast is ready."

"It seems like you had a lot of time to prepare."

She had never made a wonderful breakfast like this for him before.

"I did," she nodded. "I forgot how much you like to sleep in."

"Well, I was worn out last night," he looked at the table. "You did all of this? Where is Pepper," he asked for his family's house-elf.

"I gave her the day off. She was getting in the way. We never really had a house-elf growing up. Mother and father did things the way they wanted to without the use of a house-elf. I wanted to try something for you and Pepper kept scolding me so I told her that she could have the day off because I wanted her Master to myself. She refused. The nerve of her," Ginny began to prattle on and Adrian admired the sight of her in frustration. She was definitely beautiful when she was angry. "I almost threatened to pay her which got her attention. 'Mione does that sort of thing to get house-elves to take the day off. I think that you should just..."

"I should just," he cut her off mid-rant wrapping his arms around her waist causing her to sigh. He slid one arm up to stroke the curve of her breast. This time a moan escaped her and made him want to push every dish off the table and take her right there.

The reason why was because this morning was different. This morning she stayed. This morning she walked around wearing his shirt. This morning she ordered his family's house-elf around. This morning she made breakfast. This morning her sweet voice filled his home. She'd give him days here or nights there but never a morning like this. And this felt right. He wanted this for a month, a year, his whole bloody damn life. The thought of letting her walk out of that door yet again, Adrian knew he wouldn't be able to bear it. He lifted her hair and pressed his nose to her skin.

"Stay with me," he murmured against her neck, "Just stay Ginny."

"I can't," she whispered trying to move away.

"Yes you can," he countered.

"Adrian, you and I..."

"Can," he confirmed. "We _can_ be together, Gin," he leaned down to press his lips to her but a hand on his chest stopped him. He allowed her this one and took a step back, feeling cold again once she completely removed herself from his arms.

"Let's eat first," she said before moving into the kitchen.

Adrian's head turned away from watching her lightly covered arse to the tapping at the window. It was Malfoy's owl and he wondered how long it had been there. Pepper was not here so he knew that there was a huge possibility of the owl waiting for a long time. He took the letter, reading it quickly. No one had heard from Malfoy in the past two days. He had not shown up at the office. And when Zabini and Nott went to see him, he had refused to see anyone. Chip had literally barred anyone from coming in. There was chaos in the office because Malfoy always came to work, always. It wasn't like Malfoy.

"That poor creature," Ginny came by and gave the owl a piece of meat.

"He's lost his mind," Adrian shook his head and walked out of the dining room.

"Who is it from? What's going on," Ginny followed him.

"Malfoy wants to meet regarding Triangle Row."

"The place where Hermione lives," Ginny stopped and so did Adrian. He glanced back to look at her to see her confused and a little bit upset. "What is Malfoy planning on doing?"

Adrian didn't want to answer her. It would just set the two of them back and he didn't want to do that, not after the night they had and the morning they were having right now. He also knew that he couldn't lie to her. He cared about her far too much. If he was dishonest with her, it would ruin their chances far more than him deceitfully covering over Malfoy's actions. So he took Ginevra Weasley in his arms again, the only thing that mattered to him. He inhaled her scent and caressed her softly before telling her every detail that he knew about Malfoy and the building on Triangle Row.

* * *

Work was a downright drag for Hermione. Susan seemed to be back to her chipper self but she strayed away from topics that had to do with the Anniversary ball or Hermione's absence from work the past week. Hermione was glad that she took the leave, not only because of what she had done with Draco but because she did not truly enjoy Susan's doubt in her.

She had cried the previous night. She felt a tugging on her chest whenever she thought about her time with Draco. It wasn't just the shagging either. She thought about the conversation they had had. Not the one about the building, but the conversations they had when everything was going well. She would dwell on the conversation they had when they laid in his bed, when they were at the restaurant, out at the marketplace or even on the phone.

That was what she had missed the most about Draco Malfoy. It wasn't just that he was an attractive wizard. He was also arrogant. He infuriated her to no end with his smug looks and confident demeanor. He was witty and clever. He did not just show how enthused he was about everything she had to say but he could also understand everything she stated. The shagging as he mentioned was brilliant but it was everything else about him that she missed. There were several occasions where she stared at the phone willing for it to ring.

"Hello," she picked it up quickly when it did.

"Hermione," her father's voice came over the line.

"Daddy," she sighed and couldn't help but feel tears prickle her eyes. It was because she had such hope that Draco would call.

"Are you okay my princess, you don't seem so happy to hear from me?"

"I am, I am," she assured herself more so than her father. "I just was waiting for a call from Harry. He and I were going to go and have dinner together."

"Ah," he replied in understanding. "Well I wanted to remind you that your mother, Hector and I arrive in London in a few days. Hector can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see the little bugger too," she replied wiping her wet cheeks.

"Mione," Hermione heard her brother's voice shout in the background.

"Oh tell him hello for me and give him a big hug," she added.

"Will do princess," her father said. "By the way, your mother and I spoke about it and we would not object to a dinner with Harry and Ron and a few of your other friends."

"Really," she asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yes really," he confirmed.

It was the second night and the next day at work that Hermione thought less on Draco and more about the upcoming visit from her family along with the acceptance of her friends by her mother. She had always liked them before, always talked to them before. Instead of thinking about what had happened to her and Draco she began to wonder what had happened to change her mother's mind. Her mom seemed set in her ways until now. But why now?

She sighed upon returning back to Triangle Row. It was times where she looked at the building and wondered what might be there in the future. It's not like she was going to sell it. She just wanted to know what he longed to put there. Hermione thought about calling him, demanding to know why he had refused to come inside the building. It wasn't just his hesitation to enter but his statement about wanting to destroy the building, her grandmother's building. That had been his motive for sure but she was still confused as to everything else that had happened between them. That added on to the call from her father about allowing her brother to meet her friends left her baffled.

Her mind was still mixed in a cloud when she saw a figure standing on the building's doorstep with a hand full of roses.

* * *

"Did you shag me just for my building?"

"No," Draco answered. He was shocked at her abruptness. She had marched straight towards him and got into his face.

"Why did you do it then, Malfoy?"

"Miss Granger," he tried to smooth out his shirt and take a deep breath.

"Don't you _Miss Granger_ me," she jabbed a finger at him. "You pathetic, loathsome bastard," she eyed him up and down. "I can't stand the sight of you!"

"And yet here you are ogling me," he spread his arms out and smirked.

It was meant to tease but Hermione still was in no mood. "You think you can just show up with this," she gestured to the flowers, "and everything will be better?"

"That was part of my reasoning."

"How dare you," Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe you have the gall to admit that to me! To me," she lifted her chin.

"Who's being high and mighty now," he retorted.

"I never would assume..."

"You do too," Draco defended. "You think these are for you? Why I brought them for Mrs. Bennett," he gestured to her as they had taken up an audience that was far larger than the one they had earlier. This crowd would certainly notice if Hermione hexed him.

"Git," she muttered.

"A foul one I believe you called me once," he corrected with that smug expression of his. "But now that you've brought it to my attention, I believe I do have something for you."

"And what is that," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"An apology," Draco answered.

"What are you apologizing for," she asked. "Is it for wanting to buy my building or deceiving me into friendship as an attempt to get into my knickers?"

"For the first I would imagine," he said simply. "I am not in the least bit sorry about getting into your knickers. And I didn't deceive you into friendship either," he corrected.

"Why did you do it then? Why did you take me to dinner, woo me into your bed and shag me like there was no tomorrow if it wasn't to get me to give up my building," Hermione questioned without a regard for who was listening to them having a spat on her front doorstep.

"I shagged you because I wanted to," Draco stared her down.

Hermione gasped and took a step back causing Draco to advance on her like a predator would his prey.

"I took you out to dinner because I wanted to spend more time with you. You are brilliant and so damn intriguing. I find you to be an amazing person and bloody powerful witch," he said the last part softly. "I wanted you in my bed because I damn well felt like having you there. Yes I want the building and yes I am a Slytherin but I would not resort to deceiving you in order to get it. You're so blooming sexy in my bed that I want nothing more than to take you out and then take you back home to my place. The need and desire for your company is great right now."

Draco was right in front of her and all conviction to stand her ground disappeared. "Come inside then and we can go to my room."

"I rather not," he took a step back.

"Why do you refuse to come in?"

Draco shook his head and step farther back, glancing at the onlookers. "Trust me Granger, I rather not tell you just yet. Please understand it has nothing to do with you. I just can't," he looked at the doorway and then turned back to her. "If you want to come out with me, I'll be in the car."

Hermione did not want to be ordered around. She had got enough of that when she had been with Cormac. Shaking her head, she knew this wasn't an order. Draco had asked, he had suggested. She walked inside to change quickly into something more comfortable for their afternoon out, said goodbye to Weasley and then climbed into Draco's car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Why my building," Hermione questioned, "why Triangle Row?"

"I have my reasons."

"Good people live there, Draco," she replied. "Mr. Rafferty's business has been here for generations. Mrs. Bennett and her husband poured everything into their livelihood here. My grandmother," she paused and stared out into the distance. "She inherited that from her grandfather and I hoped that I would pass it on to my grandchildren as well. There is just so much history there."

"I have history there."

"I heard about it," she huffed crossing her arms, "The death eaters' attacks on Triangle Row during the time of the war."

"Did your grandmother ever tell you about it?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "But may I ask you something regarding that night?"

"You may ask but you might not get the answer you like," Draco warned her.

"Okay. Who attacked my grandmother? The muggle papers said that she heard voices, men clothed in black, smoke engulfing the bookstore," Hermione described. "The dark mark was in the sky above her bookstore. Malfoy did anyone..."

"No one attacked your grandmother."

"But she stated in the papers..."

"The _Prophet_ ," he questioned.

"The muggle papers, Malfoy," she whispered harshly. "They claimed that there were ghosts attacking Triangle Row. They say that Mr. Bennett's heart attack was due to the frightening circumstances that he was faced with while being attacked by..."

"I assure you, his death was not the fault of any wizard or witch that was there that night."

"But the death eaters were there, right? I just want to know who it was that was in my grandmother's building. Her statement is in the paper. She observed _Purity Will Always Conquer_ ," Hermione waved her hands erratically, "up in the air. I can't even imagine what it must have been like for her to see such strange magic."

"Listen to me Granger, no one attacked her! No one even got close to attacking her," Draco insisted. "I was there."

"The papers..."

"Hermione," he whispered her name causing her to stop. Everything about him had softened in that moment. "The first night that we were sent to Triangle Row, half of the death eaters didn't even make it out alive. More harm came to the death eaters than those of the muggles residing in Triangle Row. Only one wizard was allowed entrance into your grandmother's building and believe me, he did not harm her."

"Allowed, what do you mean by allowed? I just don't understand," Hermione shook her head again trying to wrap her mind around what Draco was telling her.

She wanted to believe that the paper was wrong, especially after her incident with the _Prophet._ But why would her grandmother fabricate a story about what happened that night? She sighed heavily and stared at her cup full of lemon tea. She could barely drink anything with the headache she sported. It didn't make sense. None of it did. Hermione looked up at Draco to see that he was rigid. She knew she'd get nothing else out of him, not by interrogation. Perhaps in time he would...

"I know you have more questions. I can see you attempted to formulate your next theory but Granger, I must warn you," he turned to her. "You might not like what you find."

"I just want to know why you want it so much, why my grandmother told the papers that she was attacked," she shook her head again. "She always enjoyed my magic. She was the only one who loved that part of me," Hermione's breathing grew rough as her eyes became watery. "That bookstore, that place is her home and you're trying to take it away."

"I have my reasons."

"That is what you keep on saying but you won't tell me any of those reasons," she pressed.

"I'll make a promise to tell you, answer every question that you have and explain everything about what happened during the attacks," Draco promised. "You just need to give me time, time to find the answers for myself."

"You promise," she whispered.

"I promise." He sighed taking her hand in his and leaned closer. "This isn't how I wanted us to spend our afternoon, deep in a heated debate about your building."

"I didn't want to spend it this way either," she pressed her lips to his knuckles before letting out a charming laugh. "Why couldn't you want to buy a book in the store or some chair inside of it instead of the whole building?"

Draco chuckled. "I suppose it would be simpler if that were the case." Draco cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Why don't we start the day over again," he asked.

Hermione took his hand off her cheek and placed it back in between their other joined hands. "I'd like that."

"Let me start off by apologizing once more since you did not really give me the opportunity to earlier," he smirked.

"You can be so arrogant sometimes," she smiled whilst shaking her head.

"I apologize for not discussing the purchase of your grandmother's building in more professional fashion. There are so many ways that I could have gone about this and I didn't treat you the way that you deserved to be. I know that after the weekend, you may not trust me. But believe me when I say that I had no ill intentions of indulging in some great shagging for your building," his smirk widened and Hermione could not help but smile wider at him.

"It wasn't that great," she teased.

"You're right," he replied. "Calling it great would just downgrade the intense pleasure," he moved to whisper in her ear, "the unbridled passion, the turbulent ecstasy," he added as she moaned. Draco smiled and pulled back. "Let us not call it great but indescribable."

"You're overconfident," she shook her head.

Draco liked their playful banter but he wanted her to know how serious he was about whatever was happening between the two of them. "I wanted that night just so that I could know what it felt like to hold you. And now that I know, I don't want to let it go." He gulped and looked away. "I also still want the building and I apologize for being conflicted. I am sorry that this puts us in such a dilemma. Although if I never wanted to buy it and you never inherited it we would never have gotten the chance to know one another. And that's the one thing I don't want to mess with."

Hermione smiled softly. "You mean that, truly?"

"Granger the time I spent with you," he looked thoughtful, "was amazing. I never would have admitted this in the past but you're not like most witches that I know. I often tend to look at them all in the same perspective. I looked at their breeding, social status or appearance. Let's just say that you aren't normally my type of witch," he smirked and she hit him softly. "Then I got to know you, truly know you. And I know now that no other witch could come close to doing what you do. There's so much compassion in those beautiful brown eyes, so much innocence and wickedness warped into that delicious smile," he touched her bottom lip with his thumb, "so much brilliance in that head of yours, I believe that's why your hair is so wild."

Hermione tutted and hit him again as Draco chuckled. "You were doing so well up until that last part."

"It's part of my charm."

"You're such a rascal."

"Mm," Draco hummed in approval while nuzzling his nose against Hermione's shoulder.

"Draco," she laughed lightly and pushed him back when she felt his teeth scrape at her skin.

"Hermione," he whispered smiling at her as their noses touched.

It was a playful and intimate moment, one that Draco wanted to last forever. Hermione certainly was not like other witches that he knew or courted. She didn't giggle at every little thing he said. But it counted when he could make her smile or laugh, because it was sincere and because it lit up her entire face and for some reason that made him happy. She wasn't outrageous in her dressing and grooming. Draco hated it when a witch would spend hours on herself for just a few minutes of beauty. Hermione was modest, proper, and classic. Her type of beauty was rare because it wasn't superficial. He knew that she cared not for the amount of galleons and jewels he had stashed away in Gringotts. But what mattered most to her was him, his character, his thoughts, his actions, just plain old Draco Malfoy. And that was a welcoming feeling.

Unknown to both of them, their intimate moment was caught by a photographer. He smiled and took another as Draco drew back and pulled back and drew her into his lap.

"Draco," she hissed in embarrassment. "We almost knocked the table over."

"If it were up to me, I'd ravage you on this table," he nipped at her jaw and moved his lips down her neck causing her to shiver and sigh.

She sat in his lap as he whispered naughty things he wanted to do to her, making her moan quietly. Their argument was not forgotten but rather put to the side for the time being and arranged to be discussed sometime in the future.

The photographer knew that this was more than just a simple meeting with a friend or a business client. It was a public declaration. And for someone who regularly made the gossip and business pages of the newspapers in London, Draco Malfoy, CEO of Malfoy Industries which oversaw Zabini and Parkinson Law as well as Nott Engineering, was in his own way making a statement. They weren't kidding when they said he had taken both the Wizarding community and the Muggle world by storm. He had come up on the scene a couple years ago as the most eligible bachelor in London, aside from his friends and business partners Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and Greg Goyle. And now it seemed that he was in a relationship, especially with the way he was smiling at the young woman that the photographer saw him with.

"There are children here, families here, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione pushed back smiling innocently as Draco set her back in her chair.

"Yes, they'd certainly get an eyeful wouldn't they," Draco looked around before smiling back at Hermione.

"And I rather like this tea shop. I wouldn't want them to bar me from coming here in the future."

Draco smiled before pressing his lips to her forehead. Both of their moods had changed that Draco decided to change the subject while they were feeling pleasant. "I pitched your idea to Nott and Goyle this morning."

"Really, what did they say," Hermione brightened at the thought.

"They loved it," he smiled at seeing how pleased she was. "They're thinking of going to Rome again in a few days. Nott and Goyle will be joining me and Zabini. That is how much they believe and love the idea."

Hermione did not know why she was excited that his friends and business associates liked it. It wasn't like she needed their approval but it was wonderful to know that they supported her idea, even if they didn't know it was hers.

"I told them that you came up with it," he stated dismissing her earlier notion.

"Why would you do that," she pulled away slightly.

"Because I wanted to give credit where credit is due and you earned it, Granger."

"They had no objections about implementing a procedure that a muggle came up with," she questioned.

"It was for muggle clients. I saw no harm in it. In fact, would you like to come in next week and perhaps do a quick presentation for them?"

"For Malfoy Industries," Hermione asked.

"No, for the company in Rome," he answered.

Hermione gasped in shock causing Draco's smile to widen. "They want me to present it?" Draco nodded. "And you're alright with that?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? You were the one who thought of it. I also basically told them that there was no way we could finish the building in Italy without having you on board. You were right when you said that you understood muggles. Where Blaise, Theo and I are only learning, you excel because it's natural for you. If this presentation goes well, I wouldn't mind perhaps if you would like it," he began to fumble with his words, "If you'd like to make a permanent title at Malfoy Industries."

"You're offering me a job?"

Draco nodded. "It's a huge responsibility. There's a lot of work involved. You'll need to be available to travel at any time that you are needed to. It's demanding and the people are not always kind," he warned.

"Do you want me to take it?"

"I want you to do what you feel like you should do," he answered.

Hermione frowned. She didn't like his response. But then she smiled because in she figured that in her own way, Draco was conveying how much he trusted her, how much he valued her and how much he was leaving the decision up to her. Because if a decision such as this was forced on her, she would not have liked it.

In truth, Draco was doing exactly that. Zabini and Nott warned him about taking such a risk in allowing Hermione to come on board. Then there was Pucey who said that he was making a decision with his cock and not his brain. Parkinson had been ready to defend Granger but there was no need to when Draco stood firm in his decision. After informing the group that it was Hermione who had told him that idea that they agreed to regarding the contracts in Italy and Bulgaria and stating all the possibilities of having someone like her work for them, with them, they conceded.

"Be honest," Hermione pressed, "do you want me to take it?"

"I do," he confessed. "From a business standpoint, I wonder why I have not decided to do something like this sooner. We wanted to use the muggle world to the full but we did it on our own with no knowledge of muggles except what we were taught from our youth, and we know that it was not the best of information we could have been given."

"That's true," she agreed.

"As I said the work will be difficult and time-consuming. The person would have to be trust-worthy and responsible. That's probably why we never thought of delegating such a duty like this to anyone before until now," he looked into her eyes. "I want you there because I know the type of person you are. You are loyal and kind and brave and I know that amongst our group of snakes, you will be able to hold your own."

Hermione blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I also want you there for other selfish reasons and I'm going to go out on a limb here and tell you that I would want to see you every minute of every day if I could because this past week you have cast a spell on me greater than any charm or potion."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she lied, "because I'm still upset with you," she smiled.

"And I'm still irritated with you," he countered with his own mischievous smile.

"You are too smart for your own good, Draco Malfoy and I adore you for that. I find you utterly annoying and highly agreeable all in the same moment," she let out a small laugh. "You are arrogant and spoiled and rude. Yet I know that there is a tender soul there, one who does respect my decisions, my thoughts and actions. Years ago I think I would have hexed someone if they had told me that I'd be going to lunch dates or having dinner with a git like the Slytherin Prince," he chuckled at her words. "But you're right. I don't want to give this up, not now that I've had my taste of it."

"Perfect," he gripped her body tighter to his, causing her to squeal when he began to caress her.

"What if," she paused; ending their playfulness and tried to pull completely out of his reach but he wouldn't let her. "What if something goes wrong between me and you? I mean we haven't really labelled what we are and..."

"I don't want to."

"What," she questioned feeling her heart shatter.

"I like you Granger. I like you a lot. I want exclusivity from you and you'll get that from me. I should have rephrased my statement. I don't want to label anything at this precise moment. There are several of my employees who would feel that you got this job as a favor and not on your merit. When the presentation goes well, and it will," he confirmed, "then we'll have a dinner where we can label our relationship."

"You're protecting your reputation?"

"Both of ours I would imagine," he replied. "My company would get to see the type of work that you're capable of first, what the brightest witch is made of. Then they'll know that you belong to me."

"How honorable of you," Hermione commented before they shared a small kiss. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Good," he answered before taking her hand, pulling her out of her chair and walking out of the tea shop hand in hand.

* * *

"So you spent the afternoon with him," Ginny asked Hermione as they ate at the Weasley dinner table. The conversation among the Weasley clan had taken a turn towards little Victorie and her discovery of the word 'Gamma', which was fairly close to grandma and made Molly Weasley delighted.

"I did," Hermione whispered in response. "In fact we spent the entire week together," she finished with a small smile.

Ginny drummed her fingers frantically on the table and started to bounce her knee. She, despite her best efforts in keeping quiet, wanted to tell Hermione to sell her grandmother's building to Malfoy in order to have it destroyed. In fact she almost agreed to influence Hermione's decision. But then she remembered the story of Hermione's horrid breakup with McLaggen and told Adrian that Triangle Row was Hermione's home, regardless of what they thought was happening there.

"She won't sell," Ginny explained. "You don't know what that place means to her, what her grandmother meant to her. Hermione may be the brightest witch of our age, wicked smart with any spell or charm. But she is still a muggle-born, Adrian. She has connections to that place that none of us can understand."

"That place isn't safe Gin," Adrian ran his hand through his hair.

Ginny looked down and played with her fingers. "Is Malfoy absolutely certain about what he saw?"

Perhaps it was because he saw the doubt in her face or the frightening expression in her eyes. Whatever it was, Adrian pulled her into his arms again and ran a soothing hand up and down her back. "Malfoy knows dark magic when he sees it."

"So what happened that night, when McLaggen attacked us," she questioned burrowing her face in his neck, "That was real?"

Adrian pressed his lips to Ginny's forehead. "It's the reason why we went straight to Malfoy."

"But then why did he send Parkinson and Zabini in to get us out," Ginny pulled back and looked at Adrian with a confused look on his face. "If he left her there, if he allowed the Aurors to finish their investigation, then wouldn't she have been found guilty? Wouldn't that leave Triangle Row open to him?"

"You obviously did not see what I saw that night at the Anniversary ball," he smiled.

"Of course I saw it, I was right there," she shook her head.

"I am speaking about what happened inside the ballroom, when Malfoy and Granger were conversing with one another and dancing with one another." Ginny still looked perplexed. " _That_ is the reason why we went straight to him. Not because he would jump at the opportunity to get her in trouble but because we knew he'd want to get her out of it," Adrian clarified.

The more Ginny thought about it the more she could see how compatible Malfoy would have been for Hermione in some aspects of their lives. They were still so different and she knew that would cause disagreements in the future. It was too soon after McLaggen, she wanted to protest. Hermione had told her about their breakup. She wasn't going to tell Adrian but she still knew that it might be a bit too soon. And Malfoy was the Slytherin prince, former Dark Eater while she was the Gryffindor princess, member of the Golden Trio. Despite that, she took note of the small smile that graced her friend's lips at the mention of her outing with Malfoy and that was that.

"You are courting him them," asked Ginny.

"We're not labeling anything," Hermione simply replied. "But I like spending time with him. I like talking to him, listening to him, and playing with him," she lowered her voice even more, "in and out of the bedroom."

Ginny gasped, causing her cup to spill over. Ron reached for his plate picking it up and throwing an irritated look at his sister.

"Oi this is the first supper I've had in a while," he scolded.

"Like you've been starving," Ginny rolled her eyes. "And even if you were, you deserve it."

"Not now, not when I have my darling Victorie over," their mother chastised.

"Sorry Mum. 'Mione and I were just about ready to leave," she took Hermione's hand and led her towards the living room.

"What do you think they're on about, eh," George nudged Harry who shook his head in confusion.

The two of them had been awfully quiet over there but it was not really on Harry's mind at the moment. He was just about ready to stand up and go after them when Fleur asked if he wanted to hold Victorie.

"You shagged Malfoy," Ginny smiled at her friend who was blushing terribly the second they were outside. "Was he brilliant as they say he was in school? Remember they used to say that he was..."

"I know what they said," Hermione tried to quiet her down.

"So," Ginny continued to press Hermione.

"I'm not going into details," she smiled. "But I loved everything about the nights, the afternoons and the early mornings that we've been together."

"Who has time for that sort of thing in the afternoon," Ginny pretended to be confused. "Oh wait a second, it would be you two!" Both girls laughed and then sighed as they stared out into the fields in the back of the Weasley home.

"He still wants to buy my building," Hermione stated after some time. Ginny opened her mouth to say that she knew about that but kept it shut when Hermione continued to speak. "I never did say anything but he wants to purchase it a few weeks before the Anniversary ball. He had Blaise Zabini investigate me and then ordered Graham Montague to stalk me into signing the contract to sell. He told me he wants to tear down the buildings to make luxury apartments, perhaps even a hotel and a restaurant. He isn't quite sure yet. But I know that it's not really true. There's something else he's not telling me."

"As to why he wants to buy it," Ginny questioned.

They had spent the week together again. Hermione didn't completely quit her job at the library and since she was only working part time she was still able to be with Malfoy whenever they both wanted to be. If they weren't working on the presentation at his office then they were talking, laughing, walking, cuddling and shagging. Yes there was definitely some heavy shagging going on. There wasn't talk about Hermione's building after that one afternoon at the tea shop. She knew that he still wanted to buy it because that was the last thing he had said before they strayed off of the topic.

"We haven't talked much about it since," Hermione continued to explain to Ginny. "But the time we've spent together," she sighed, "I think we'll end up caring so much about each other that eventually the building will become inconsequential."

"I hope so too," Ginny looked off into the distance, really hoping that that would happen.

"I know it seems like a foolish fantasy that he would actually..."

"No," Ginny stopped her, "it's not foolish. After everything that has happened to you, you deserve to find someone who is wonderful to you."

"And he has been," Hermione confirmed. "Great Godrick," she laughed, "what will Harry think? What do you think?"

Ginny let out a sigh because she was debating the same thing about Adrian. She liked him. She didn't want to admit it but she did. She wanted something more than just secret dates and hidden shags. She wanted to bring him here to her mother's, introduce him to her brothers and just be bloody open about it. But she always pushed him aside because she knew that no one would let her have it, no one would approve of making him breakfast in the morning, being there with him after games with the rest of the Quidditch girlfriends/wives, or even traveling together. And Merlin did she want it.

"You shouldn't worry so much about what others think. I know that you care deeply about how the wizarding world perceives you and how you just wanted to feel welcomed. I know that you are concerned about how they'll view you now if you are with Malfoy. But as I said earlier, you owe it to yourself to be happy. After all that happened, you should take this opportunity to be happy," Ginny advised. "As long as you're happy it shouldn't matter what everyone else thinks. That's how I feel about this. If it makes you happy then whoever doesn't like it can sod off. I'll make them."

They shared another laugh.

"Seriously though, Mione," Gin began again. "Are you happy?"

"I feel happy with him Gin. I really do."

* * *

"Mom," Hermione cried out before throwing her arms around her mother.

Her mother gave her an awkward embrace with a small pat on the back before releasing her and looking over at her father. He quickly walked over and escorted Hermione back inside the door. Hector was running around inside until he caught sight of a book that he wanted to read. She noticed her mother retreat towards the spare bedroom without a second glance back. It wasn't a reunion that Hermione had been hoping for but she was just glad that her mother had decided to visit and bring her brother.

"Just give her time," her father kissed her forehead reassuringly before he too went upstairs.

Hermione wasn't sure as to why they decided to leave Hector alone with her. They hardly ever left him alone. But when she turned her head she finally found out why.

"Hector," she screamed.

There was her younger brother levitating a book in the air as he lay on the floor reading it. The book fell down quickly and Hector looked over at her as his lips began to tremble. She hurried over and scooped him up in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he cried into her neck as she cradled him.

"It's okay," she soothed his hair.

"Mama told me not to. That I need to stop but I don't know how," he replied.

Now it all made sense. There had to be a reason why her mother had wanted to visit her. There had to be a reason as to why her father said that she could invite Harry and Ron or the rest of her friends. The reason was because her brother was magical just like her. Their mom had already told him that he needed to stop. She was still gripped with fear over what Hermione had done and now her younger brother would have to suffer for it. She rocked him a bit until his crying had diminished.

"Hector look at me," she patted his back causing him to pull up and look at his older sister. "What can you do so far?"

"Mama said not to talk about it," he shook his head.

"But you can talk to me, I promise."

Hector looked up at the stairs and then back at his sister, reaching out to play with a strand of her curly hair. "I can make things float in the air."

"Levitation," Hermione nodded.

"That's about it," he finished and then sighed. "Well there was this one time it was dark and I turned on the lamp. There was no electricity and it was dark. Daddy couldn't find any candles so I," he paused and looked uncertain.

"Go on," she encouraged with a soft smile.

"I was looking at the lamp just like how I look at other things," he explained. "I kept saying please turn on, please turn on. And it did," he almost shouted happily but quieted down and looked wary once more.

"It's alright Hector," she kissed his forehead. "You want to see something," she asked. Hector nodded and she carried him back towards the couch where she used to sit when she was younger. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it towards the book he was reading. " _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," she flicked the wand as the book began to move towards her and her brother.

He looked at it expectantly until it landed in his lap and then smiled over at Hermione. "You can do it too?"

"There are a lot of people who can," she told him, "and I will introduce you to them."

"What if they don't like what I do, like Mama does?"

Hermione shook her head and kissed his forehead again. "They'll love you. You know how I know? Because they are my friends."

* * *

She did not know why she had done what she had done. But that evening she confronted her parents. Her mother immediately blamed Hermione, accusing her that a Christmas present or something of the sort that she had given Hector had somehow been cursed. It started an argument once again about magic and Hermione's use of it.

"Why can't you just forgive me," Hermione shouted. "I already told you that I did what I did to protect you! Do you know how hard it was for me to do that?"

"You could have just told us to hide instead of erasing our memories," her mother retorted. "You take it back! Whatever it is that you gave to your brother, you take it back this instant."

"I gave nothing to him. If anything he only became magical because the same blood that runs through my veins run in his. And do you know where we got it from, Mom? It was from you," she pointed her finger at her mother. "You only have yourself to blame," she stated.

"I'm not the one who used trickery on her own parents," Jean Granger stood over her daughter. "I don't want my son to become a monster like you," she said low and threatening.

Hermione had come so bloody close to using her wand on her mother for a second time. Instead her bottom lip trembled. She would not cry in front of her mother. "I'm glad I know what you think of me," she whispered.

"Hermione, my Princess, I didn't," her mother began but Hermione shook her head.

She stomped out of the room before she could think about saying anything further and her father trailed after her.

"She is just scared, Princess," her father told her.

"I'm not a monster," Hermione mumbled.

"No, you're not. Your mother knows this. It's just a lot for her to take in."

"You two were so proud of me," she replied. "And I explained why I had to do what I did. It was to protect you."

"She knows."

"But she acts like she doesn't. That's why you brought Hector here, isn't it? You brought him here so that I could cure him? Well guess what Dad," her voice rose as she began walking away again, "there is no cure for being bright, smart, powerful or magical!"

"We didn't think that he..."

"You didn't think that there was a possibility that he would end up being magical like me," she whirled around on her father and shouted back at him. "He is a child! There was no need for her to treat him like a disease!"

"She..."

"No, I don't want to hear it," she yelled, took her coat, grabbed her things and led Hector out the front door.

She sighed heavily as the two of them sat at Mrs. Bennett's shop. Mrs. Bennett had made a muffin for Hector. He had just finished it when a shiny silver car drove up to the curb outside and parked. Hermione waited a few seconds until the driver appeared by her side, pulling out a chair and sitting quietly down next to her. She should have called Harry. She could have contacted Ginny or floo over to the Weasleys. But for some reason Draco Malfoy was the first person that she called.

"Hello," Draco smiled over at Hector. "You must be Hermione's brother," he said offering his hand. "My name is Draco Malfoy."

Hector didn't miss a beat. "Are you my sister's boyfriend?"

"Clever thing isn't he," Draco turned to Hermione.

"You'll admit that you're my boyfriend to my brother but not to the rest of the known world," she lifted an eyebrow at him.

Draco looked back at Hector. "Your sister and I like each other very much. Well, at least I do. However, at the moment," he leaned forward to whisper, "I'm not quite sure if she fancies me in return. She did not even greet me with a kiss." Hector tried not to laugh at the horrified expression on his sister's face. "Enough about your sister though, I'd very much like to get to know you. How old are you?"

"I'm five," Hector straightened out and it made Hermione smile.

"Well isn't that amazing," Draco smirked. "You're practically all grown up."

Hector beamed at Draco and for once Hermione released a breath of relief. They talked more about what Hector liked to do which didn't surprise Draco to find out that it was Hermione's favorite past time as well, reading. When explaining that a muffin was not the perfect supper for any child, Draco took them back to his cottage near the Manor. Hermione almost wanted to protest but Draco had decided that this was best. And seeing the smile on her brother's face only gained her approval. He jumped happily in the backseat under the seat belt as the car had sped through the City.

"We're going so fast. It looks like we're flying," Hector smiled whilst looking out the window.

"Do you like flying," Draco asked.

Hector frowned. "Humans can't fly."

"Draco," Hermione placed a hand on his arm and shot him a warning look.

"It's alright Hermione, I promise," he assured her.

Draco had dinner made and Chip was almost too happy to oblige. Hermione did not question where dinner had come from, knowing full well that a house elf had made it. But she did not want to introduce her brother to such things so quickly. Draco though, with a large amount of apprehension from Hermione, showed Hector a photo of a Quidditch match that he had played in. Everything about it amazed Hector and Draco was pleased to see that the young boy had taken to him. He wasn't sure what he would do when Hermione had called him. But he had decided that he would be everything that he wanted someone else to be when Draco was that age.

He explained to Hector that they were using the brooms to fly and that he had learned to do that along with Hermione when they were a few years older than him. Of course, he had learned earlier and said that if he still had his childhood broom around, he'd love to give it to Hector. He explained slowly and gently how dangerous it was and what the object of the game had been to Hector's fascination and Hermione's horror.

"You can fly," Hector smiled. "Can I fly, Mione," he gripped his sister's hand, "Can I?"

"We would have to ask Mom and Dad," she told him.

"They'll just say no," he pouted and turned away from the photo.

Hermione sighed and took to placing Hector in her lap. "If they ever allow it, I'll help you learn so that your sister won't worry so much about you," Draco promised.

"Really?"

"Really," he ruffled Hector's wavy hair and sent a smile the boy's way.

It made Hermione's heart swell to see how tender Draco had been with her brother. They sat down on his couch in his living room watching as Draco conjured little paper figures to fly around on the imaginary pitch which made Hector smile before he fell off to sleep. It wasn't long until Hermione had moved her head to rest against Draco's shoulders and he smiled. There was something about her desperate plea for help when he heard her voice on the phone. She had called him. She had wanted to be with him. She had sought him out. And that made him soar.

She had friends that she could have called to help with her brother, to ease her mind about her parents. But instead she had decided to call him. She trusted him and it felt better than when she had accepted his job offer. They had worked over the presentation a couple times at his office in Muggle London. They had shagged after working over the presentation a couple times at his office as well. It was during one of their shagging moments that he noticed her arm.

"I know," Hermione smiled as she felt his fingers trace her forearm, "the scar disappeared a few months ago. I don't know how or why but it just 'poof'," she made a noise as they lay on a large table trying to catch their breaths.

"I still have my scar," he twisted his arm to show her.

She leaned over and pressed her lips gently to it. "It's fading," she added before crawling to rest half of her body on top of his. "It's a thing of the past," she traced her fingers in a circular motion on his shoulder. "Soon, it'll disappear too. And even if it doesn't," Hermione leaned up to kiss him. "Know that the death eater inside of you has disappeared."

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard anyone say. And much to his surprise that later on that evening when she lay tucked into his side on his bed, the scarring from the mark had disappeared. It was as if it never happened. And the only reason he could discern why it had happened was because of this witch that was in his arms almost every night. It only cemented the fact that he always wanted her to be by his side, whether it was in the bedroom or for his business.

Draco didn't think he would but he trusted the fate of a huge project in Italy, a promising source of income and reputable venture for him, in the hands of a muggle born witch. But he had and he would continue to do so. He wasn't wrong when he said he would promise her exclusivity. Now he would promise her trust, respect, affection and loyalty because as she curled up in his arms in his cottage, he knew that she would do the same. Hermione Granger was almost too good to be true.

* * *

"Mother, what are you doing here," Draco hissed trying not to wake Hermione's sleeping figure along with her brother's.

"I didn't think you'd have company," she smiled knowingly.

Draco knew full well that she was aware of the company he was keeping at this moment and possibly for the past couple weeks. He sighed and pulled out reluctantly from Hermione's form and let her head rest on the seat of the cushion as her brother adjusted to lying across her body.

"Do you intend for them to sleep there all night?"

"She had a disagreement with her parents," he ran a gentle hand over Hermione's head and Narcissa tried not to intrude too much on their personal moment. But she found herself moving forward. "She called me and..."

"And you went to her," Narcissa remarked as Draco stood up. "How deep in are you with this witch?"

"Mother, I..."

"This is Hermione Granger, Draco. You must know that there may be repercussions for such a..."

"Are you and father planning on disowning me," he walked over to another room where his mother followed so that they could speak.

"I just want to know what is going on." Draco poured himself a glass of fire whisky. "Chip stated that she's been here almost every night this week. She's been spotted at your Muggle office and is scheduled to fly with you..."

"May I remind you mother that you had encouraged this."

"I did," she smoothed out her dress before sitting down. "And I still am."

"But," Draco pressed for her answer.

"She is a strong and powerful witch, Draco. She is smart and compassionate. I can see how she keeps you alert," Narcissa smiled. "She's challenging and just as stubborn as you are. Other than Harry Potter, the only other person you complained about was her because she bested you in every class. I believe she has just the right amount of intelligence to be at your level and the perfect dose of compassion to balance out your moods. I approved of her."

"Well, that was unexpected," Draco noted in shock.

"The two of you are different in many ways but whatever her strengths are they complement your weaknesses and vice versa," she said as he smiled. "The two of you are also highly naive. By pursuing such a course of action with her you are opening not only yourself but as Miss Granger as well to ridicule and ill treatment. She may lose friends and family if she decides to continue this relationship with you. You may lose friends or family if..."

"The only family I have left is you and father. And you just mentioned that you approve of her. So again are you planning on disowning me?"

"I would not," she reaffirmed. "I have no family left either, Draco. I love you. I love your father. I have no idea what I would do without either of you," her eyes began to water. "You know what I would do for you, what I would continue to do for you. I just need to know how deep you are in this so that I can defend this relationship to your father, to our peers, to the rest of the wizarding society."

Draco understood his mother now.

"A lot of people will not support you and her but I will fight to the bitter end for you Draco. I just need to know that you will fight for her as well."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Draco did not converse much the next morning with Hermione. He conversed in detail with her brother and that was about it. Hermione had slept over with her brother in a spare bedroom. Both Draco and Hermione had desperately wanted to sleep in each other's arms that night. But considering that her brother was there, Draco recommended that she stay with Hector. It made her smile to think that Draco was being unselfish and putting her brother's needs before his own. She made sure to tell him that and Draco asked if she could show him how thankful she was later on. Hermione smiled teasingly before pushing him out of the room and retiring to bed.

She awoke early with the intentions of cooking breakfast for both Hector and Draco. To her shock and awe a small house elf popped up from nowhere and had brought breakfast for them.

"Mistress Malfoy said to make this for you," the little elf smiled.

"Oh," she looked confused. "How did Mrs. Malfoy know that I was here?"

"Mistress Malfoy spoke with Master Draco last night," the elf continued to move about the kitchen, putting things here and there before entering the dining room.

Hermione would have to ask Draco about that. He said nothing when he showed Hermione the spare bedroom where she and Hector would sleep. She wondered if he spoke with Narcissa after that or if she walked in on them sleeping in the living room. Fear washed through her until she felt that unnerving feeling that someone was watching her. She looked blinkingly over at the little house elf. He was so tiny. His eyes were happy and full of a willing spirit to serve.

"Will Mistress like to wait for Master Draco before you begin eating?"

"I cannot accept this," she turned away from the elf and gestured to the breakfast.

"Chip insists," Chip took her hand and placed her in a seat. "Chip has made it for Master and new Mistress."

Hermione's face paled at the mention of the title by the house elf. He had said it twice. "I'm not the..."

"Chip is happy to make for Mistress Hermione. Chip has heard many good things," he disappeared and then reappeared with a cup of tea. "Chip is related to Dobby, yes he is. And Dobby spoke good things about Harry Potter and friends. Yes he has," the elf nodded enthusiastically.

"Chip is your name," Hermione questioned as the house elf continued to smile. "Well Chip I cannot accept this. You didn't..."

"Mistress Hermione is upset with Chip," his ears drooped.

"No, I..."

"Did Chip displease you? Was the tea not properly made," Chip began to rub his head. "Chip has made the new mistress angry," he began to fiddle with a rag in his hand.

"Chip, Chip," Hermione stood up from the chair and knelt down in front of him, "I am happy with breakfast. I just wanted to make it myself."

"Yourself," he questioned at the term.

"Yes, I didn't need for you to do everything."

"Mistress doesn't need Chip," he exclaimed before breaking down into tears which caused Hermione's eyes to widen.

"No Chip, stop it," she took his hands in hers. "I do need you Chip."

"You do," he paused.

"I do," she nodded.

"Then Chip will finish making Master breakfast," Chip said and jumped excitedly before Hermione could object again.

There was no sense in explaining to the little house elf what her intentions were on making breakfast. It would only upset him and cause the entire house to awaken. Chip was a most agreeable house elf that Hermione had met. She would talk to Draco later about freeing him but something told her that the little house elf would be highly upset. It seemed that he was treated with more respect than Dobby had been. The makeshift clothing that he was using wasn't dirty at all.

"What is that?"

Hermione turned and looked frightened to see her brother standing there with widened eyes. Chip went away from the table and appeared with a pop in front of Hector, bowing.

"For the little one," Chip snapped his fingers and a small pastry with chocolate filling appeared before Hector.

"Thank you," Hector grinned excitedly as he snatched the plate. "My name is Hector, Hector Jonathan Granger," he held his hand out for the elf that was shorter than him.

"Master Hector," Chip bowed. "Chip is happy to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chip," Hector said as he took the elf's hand and shook it. Chip looked awkward at first but then delightfully shook it before Hector smiled at him then walked over to the table.

"I see that the two of you have met Chip," Draco's voice entered the dining room.

"Chip is most pleased to serve. Mistress Hermione said she needs me," Chip bowed again.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"I couldn't stop him," Hermione said.

"You argued with my house elf early in the morning over breakfast," Draco continued walking to the table.

"We didn't need a house elf to make us breakfast. I could have done it myself."

"Are you saying you are unhappy with Chip's work," Draco threatened with a smirk forming. "Should I inform him of this new development of no longer needing him?"

"Don't you dare," Hermione eyed him as he sat next to her and kissed her cheek. Hermione blushed and looked over to see her brother smiling widely at her. "Chip called me the new mistress. Do you know anything about that?"

"So Hector," Draco turned to her brother and began conversing with him about house elves over their breakfast.

Hermione harrumphed. It seemed that for the moment Chip and the new title of being 'mistress' would have to wait until later. Apparently the morning and breakfast went by and neither one of them brought it up. Draco was happy to indulge Hector with any question that he had about house-elves or anything else that he wanted to know. And Hermione reluctantly decided to stay content with her brother's happiness instead of ruining his opportunity to learn about the world that would soon become his.

She did put a stop to the enthusiastic pair when she noticed that Draco began dressing Hector in his old Slytherin robes.

"My brother is not going to be a Slytherin," she took off the robe and saw her brother pouting.

"I like green," he replied.

"He likes green, Granger," Draco smirked.

Before she knew it, her brother had been walking around with the Slytherin robe that was just a bit too large for his small body. Chip had charmed it to fit Hector better and for the time being there was nothing she could do to remove it again.

* * *

They spent the remainder of the morning in Daigon Alley, which was Draco's recommendation, showing Hector a few things here and there. It was the first time in a long time that Draco had been thoroughly excited about the magical world that he lived in. It had lost much of its appeal after the war. That was another reason why he had expanded to doing business with the muggle world. He was tired of the false superiority that wizards held themselves to. But having Hector's beaming smile shine as Draco pointed out various items to him reminded Draco of his appreciation for his heritage.

His eyes looked up to see Hermione smiling over at the pair of them before turning to look at the owls in the shop. She saw the warmth in his eyes as he explained everything and couldn't help but notice how amazingly handsome he is when he isn't smug or arrogant. He was caring and patient when given the opportunity and if their relationship continued to grow then her brother would be around him more often and for that she was grateful that it was Draco Malfoy who her brother was going to look up to instead of some git like Cormac.

"What are you thinking of," Draco took her hand in his.

"You, me," she listed, "my brother."

"He isn't half bad," Draco replied. "You know for a muggle," he teased which got Hermione's smile to widen as she reached over and gently smacked his arm. "I'm glad that you called me last night," he confessed in a serious tone. "I'm glad that you gave me this opportunity to meet him and spend time with the both of you."

Slytherin men didn't display emotion. Malfoy men didn't display emotion. But damn this bloody witch was making him feel all sorts of emotions.

"Draco..."

"Why don't we go in there," Draco asked interrupting her sentence and turning to Hector. He didn't want to talk about it now.

"What is it," Hector asked inquisitively.

Hermione turned to look at what the pair of them were staring at. It was George's shop.

"They have all sorts of fun items in there that I think you'll love," Draco told Hector.

"Ooh, can we," he grabbed his sister's other hand.

To be honest she almost turned around and told her brother that they would go another time, another time when they were not with Malfoy. How would Ron react? How would George react? Then how would Draco react to their reactions? She wanted them to all get along. She was coming to a place that she enjoyed. She wanted that place to hold both her past with her longtime friends and her future with a possible romantic relationship. Draco saw her hesitancy and in truth he should have thought to ask her first. He figured that it was okay considering that they were walking around in Daigon Alley together. He also assumed that since she had allowed him to meet her brother that it would be okay if he was introduced to Hermione's friends. Before he could tell her otherwise, she smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Let's go," she replied.

Hermione took a deep breath and then walked over towards the shop with determination. Draco smirked and followed with Hector closely to his side. Just as the door opened, a sizzling pop went off next to Hector causing him to jump up. Hermione hurried to him but to her surprise, Draco already had Hector in his arms.

"It's okay Hector. That is a just a snapper," Draco assured him.

"It snapped at me."

"It's a magical firework."

"Well I don't like it. It was loud," Hector buried his face into Draco's neck.

Hermione walked back over and rubbed Hector's back. "Perhaps this was too soon. I got ambitious," Draco admitted to Hermione.

"I was excited for him to see everything too," Hermione replied. "I wanted him to know everything good but as you mentioned perhaps it was too soon." She turned her head to Hector. "Do you want to go home, buddy?"

Before Hector could answer, another voice called out causing Hermine to turn around. "Bloody hell, it is you," George Weasley walked over and wrapped her in a hug. "And what the blooming devil do we have here," he chuckled. "Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince himself," he released Hermione, "Merlin's balls, I never thought I see you in my shop, let alone with this beauty right here. Aint that something," he put an arm around Draco's back and pulled him into an awkward hug.

Obviously Hermione had been upset about nothing. Then again, she sighed. This was only George. He had been more accepting of people lately. She looked around for Ron but then got her answer as George released Draco.

"I forgot you Slytherins aren't the hugging type," he teased.

Draco straightened out the best he could with Hector in his arms, moving him to the side and holding out one of his hands. "It's a pleasure to see you, Weasley."

"Always so formal, aye," George continued to heckle him.

Then Hermione realized that although George would not give Hermione and Draco a hard time about their friendship or forming relationship, he would still abound in teasing the Slytherin wizard. It was just something that George and Fred had done. You couldn't enter their circle of friendship unless you had passed their initiation of good-nature jeering.

"And who is this he has attached to him," George looked back at Hermione.

"This is my brother, Hector," she patted his back softly to coax him into turning around.

"Blimey," George shook his head. "You have a brother?"

"My parents didn't really like him spending a lot of time with me," Hermione stated.

George nodded knowingly. "They're still upset about the whole oblivation situation," he said then smiled. "Obliviation situation, obliviation situation. Well that is a tongue twister."

"George," she scolded.

"Sorry. So how is it that this," she gestured to Hector, "happened now? If they don't like you being around him then how come the sudden change of heart?"

"Hector is magical," Draco said in a firm tone. "He's the brother of the brightest witch of our age," he then looked over at Hermione and smiled, keeping his protective arm around Hector. "It's illogical to assume that he wouldn't have magic in him."

"It's probable though," Hermione countered.

They began to banter back and forth to George's amusement. The two looked as though they were close friends, perhaps more than close friends. He would have questioned it but he still was trying to get his sister to admit to dating a certain Slytherin as well. They didn't think that he knew but they forget exactly who he is. He is George Weasley and no one could keep a secret from him for long, especially with all the pranks and jokes that he had around.

"Hector, come on out. I want you to meet another friend of mine," Hermione told her brother.

"My name is George Weasley," George announced.

"Weasley," Hector turned around slowly to look at George.

"That's right there, mate. Weasley, like your sister's cat," he paused and then looked at Hermione who nodded. "I have something for you that might be more your speed than that awful snapper over there," he smiled and held out a piece of paper.

Within seconds it transfigured into a Quidditch player and began to fly around Hector. It caused him to laugh and reach for it.

"Get it Draco, get it," Hector cheered as Draco held him around his waist at an angle where Hector felt like he was flying after the Quidditch player.

"He's wearing green."

"Oh stuff it," Hermione scolded George.

"He's with Draco Malfoy."

"I know," Hermione sighed.

"Your brother is wearing green and being carried by Draco Malfoy."

"What do you want me to say, George?"

"Nothing," he smiled as the two of them watched Draco with Hector. "Will Malfoy be joining us this weekend? Andromeda will also be attending with Teddy."

"I told your mother I only wanted a small group. I didn't want to overwhelm Hector."

"He's a delightful child. He seems to like Quidditch so I think he'll get along just fine with everyone. Besides something tells me that you're not worried at all about Hector accepting magic," he pointed towards Draco as Hector held the paper in his little palm and then squealed once again as it pushed off his hand and flew around again.

"My parents, more so my mother than anything, feel that I should cure him of his magic."

"And in defiance you've been showing him everything, introducing him to everyone."

"I want him to love this place," Hermione said looking around affectionately at the store. "I want him to not be afraid of his magic. And to be honest, I think I'm a tad jealous of him. He'll have an advantage that I never had. He has my friends, he has me," Hermione stated. "I had nothing when I first came here. I don't want him to be like that but I know that will not be the case with him. You're right," she agreed. "I'm not worried anymore about him. But I still didn't want a large crowd of people at your mother's."

George chuckled again. "You know my mum," he smiled, "she has a big family. She likes to go big."

Hector had chosen a small bag of treats which included chocolate frogs and to his delight, he received his sister's card. He stared at it in wonder before holding it up and screaming with delight that Hermione is his sister. Draco had wanted to pay for everything but George said that it was free of charge considering that it was Hector's first visit and that he was able to see Hermione out and about as well.

Draco and Hermione left the shop together, walking hand in hand down Daigon Alley as Hector ruffled through his bag a few steps ahead of them.

"Weasley invited me to their place this weekend," Draco told her as Hector held the paper out again for it to transfigure.

"Will you be going," she asked.

"I'm not sure yet," he answered leaning down to give her a quick kiss before Hector ran back towards them chasing the paper Quidditch player.

* * *

He stood on the opposite end when he noticed her walking down with that arrogant arse. His teeth ground and he let out a growl when he saw the blonde's hand reach for Hermione, his Hermione. A small little child pointed at something and he couldn't help the rage that went through him as his witch and that belligerent fool smiled at the boy. To a few people it looked as though they were the perfect couple, the happy family. Who was that little boy anyways?

His eyes followed them as they entered the Weasley's joke shop. "Weasley," he muttered thinking about that stupid ginger cat that was named after that idiotic ginger family. He remembered Hermione in their bed, waiting to be shagged until she heard that darn cat meow. He didn't like that cat following her around or rubbing up against her leg. It was as if that Ron fella was rubbing up against her leg too. She always put a Weasley before him, even if it wasn't a human.

And now, there she was with Draco Malfoy, playing house and pretending to be some happy family. That was supposed to be his. It wasn't supposed to end this way.

"Is that Draco Malfoy with Hermione Granger," asked someone who passed by.

"I never would have thought that would happen," another person replied.

"Perhaps they are just friends," someone else chimed in. "Besides you know that his father would never allow it."

"And neither will I," Cormac muttered as he turned away from the scene at the Weasley shop.

* * *

There were a lot of people at the Weasley's, minus Draco Malfoy. He had called her and sent her flowers explaining that he would like to join them perhaps in a more intimate setting. He suggested that perhaps Potter and Parkinson could join them. He wanted to start off small first, to gain the trust and support from one friend first. She didn't blame him. Then Hermione smiled when she realized the pair that he had suggested they have dinner with. They had spoken about it a few times that they both thought something was there between Harry and Pansy.

Her mother had asked about the flowers and before she could answer Hector chimed in saying that it was from 'Mione's boyfriend' and left the room laughing. She didn't say anything else to her parents as they asked about who he was. Instead she let it sink in that he was attempting to apologize in a muggle fashion. He had even written in the letter that he would make up for missing today's event. She wrote a reply sending off her owl before she and Hector went to the Weasley home.

All of the Weasley clan was there. Along with them were several of their friends that included Neville, Seamus - who was there without Susan - as well as Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson. Hermione had thought they had come together but in reality Angelina had come here with George. Luna Lovegood was there also. She was talking to Fleur and Gabrielle about something that she found oddly peculiar, which made Hermione smile.

"May I join you," a voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

"Andromeda," Hermione nodded before standing straighter. "Of course you may, please," she answered.

"I hear that you have been seen around with my nephew," Andromeda got straight to the point. Hermione could only offer her a small smile. "Use caution, my dear. My sister may not take so kindly to his decision to court you."

"We haven't labelled anything yet," Hermione shook her head.

"I do not know what it is with this generation," Andromeda huffed. "If the two of you liked one another then you did something about it. There is so much indecision now. I like her but I don't know if she likes me. Bullocks," she waved her hand. "The two of you were seen holding hands outside that Weasley shop. In majority of pure-blood circles that action is the equivalent to being engaged."

"He did call himself my boyfriend to my brother," Hermione said. "Well, technically speaking..."

"Oh Hermione dear, hush," she patted the young witch's arm softly. "The two of you are courting and that will be the end of it. I don't want to hear no more about labels or technicalities."

"Do you object?"

"Is that why you have been quiet throughout lunch," Andromeda eyed her skeptically. "You're worried about what others may think?"

"I'm worried about a lot of things actually."

"Hermione, I do believe that this group of people here will support you," Andromeda pointed towards the group where her brother sat with Teddy as they watched Victorie babble on about a toy that George had put out for them. "I'm just concerned about there be a lacking of support on Draco's side."

"I am sorry about what happened to you when you made your decision," she replied with a touch of sorrow laced in her voice.

Andromeda smiled kindly and then turned to look out at Teddy. "I wanted to talk to my sister after the trial all those years ago. Harry stood up for her. Even to this day he defends her. I saw her at the Anniversary ball but I couldn't bring myself to greet her. She didn't say anything to defend me when our father and our Aunt Walburga shouted cruel profanities at me. She was the youngest so I suppose she was fearful of what was happening." Andromeda sighed and then turned back to Hermione. "You must understand that I do not blame her. She was a child," she shook her head.

"You must miss her though. I'm sure that there is still a chance..."

"There was a stubborn emotion in me that refused to see her after the war was over. I called it pride at first. I know that Sirius would call it pride," she let out another laugh. "He was such a prat sometimes." Hermione released a small laugh as well. "I remember him as a boy. He would tease me that I was scared, that I wasn't brave. He once said that all of you Slytherins are proud," she mimicked in a voice that sounded like her cousin. "I suppose he is right."

"It took bravery to stand up to one's family and admit that you were in love with someone whom they did not approve of."

"I do not know what to say to her. I do not know what she would say to me. Harry told me that she asked about me once," Andromeda smiled. "I think about her quite often now that Bella is no longer around. She often was a bully. But hearing what Regulus went through made me hope that at least one of my sisters would see the light before it was too late."

"She does care about family," Hermione stated. "She stopped fighting, she lied to Voldemort and she protected her son. I'm sure things aren't the same. Like you said before, when you left she was a child."

"But she was raised to think that I was dead to her the moment they blasted my name from the family tapestry," Andromeda turned to her. "You know my Uncle Alphard was a good man. He supported me after I had left, he supported Sirius. Then they burned him from the tree. His wife was a gentle soul. She was also a distant relation but none that our family supported."

"Where are they now," Hermione asked.

"They disappeared before Dora was born. I think they had hoped that their son would marry Dora but it didn't happen that way."

"What about you?"

"I had hoped that as well," she replied much to Hermione's shock.

"I had studied the tapestry one night when Harry had taken us there. Sirius was his Godfather so Harry knew some of the family members and their history. He told me what he could and I figured out some. Marrying cousins seemed to be the norm," Hermione commented.

"Anything to keep the Black line pure," Andromeda smiled.

"Why then would Alphard who had been disowned as well as you yourself agree to something that would keep the family line..."

"I suppose some traditions are hard to break but there was another purpose and believe me, whether we were disowned by our family or not, Alphard was still my Uncle. Sirius and I were still his nephew and niece. He'd do anything for us. We'd do anything for our family."

Hermione nodded. "That is true. I've seen how loyal Sirius was to those who he called family. I believe he once said that you were his favorite cousin."

"That charmer," smiled Andromeda. "Let me ask you something then," she turned completely to Hermione. "You know how much we do for our family. Even those who are disowned are still looked after but it isn't the same. My own sister murdered my daughter. My other sister, I can barely acknowledge. Uncle Alphard was great. Sirius was wonderful but that's not what I want for Teddy and that certainly wasn't what I wanted for Dora. Put yourself in my shoes. If my sister should disown Draco..."

"I think she already knows about us. I'm not sure. Draco and I didn't really talk about it."

"Just like the two of you haven't labelled anything," she waved her hand dismissively. "Draco will have this support," she motioned to the Weasleys and Harry. "But he will not have his mother or father. They will not know any grandchildren and their grandchildren will not know them. Is Draco willing to give up his family for you, Miss Granger? Have you asked him that?"

"I haven't," she shook her head. "But I know that he will not give up on what we have."

"Then you are far braver than me," Andromeda stated as both women turned back to watch the children play.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the table containing her fellow Hogwarts alum. There were possibly two reassuring smiles, wait, yes there were two. The rest of them looked deep in thought, mulling over what she had just finished explaining. Draco stared impassively at her. That was disconcerting on all sorts of levels for her. Parkinson sported a smile of approval and a certain gleam in her eye that Hermione couldn't place. It was as if Hermione's presentation had somehow proven Parkinson correct about an earlier assumption. Adrian looked over at a few of the other employees there and noticed that out of all of them Draco had been the most critical with his glare.

"Well," Malfoy looked over at Zabini, "are there any objections?"

Blaise smiled and turned in his chair to look at Hermione. "Miss Granger, your presentation has been nothing short of exceptional. We've been toying with this project for close to a year but never had a good reason to actually make it happen until you suggested this idea."

Hermione smiled.

"Now this is a new division," Blaise placed his fingertips on the table and patted the file that was there. "It is something that none of us really wanted to oversee. As you probably know, muggle relationships are unheard of among us. And I'm going to be frank with you but this would certainly not be the way how we proceed."

"What Blaise is attempting to say is that it is out of our character to behave that way. And we do not intend to offend you in any manner or form," Pansy confirmed, "when we may state something that is inappropriate."

"So of course you'll have to be patient with us when it comes to certain uncomfortable ideas," Blaise continued. "It is because we simply do not know. Therefore although I agree with your project, for a group of Slytherins to get it done would simply be impossible."

"Are you suggesting that she work here," asked Draco. He had already told her that he wanted her to but she could see that he was going to convince everyone else that they needed her on board in his conniving and sneaky way.

"If I was, would you have any objection," Blaise looked at Draco.

"I believe that being a Gryffindor you are brave enough to handle being in the snake pit," Montague snorted which earned a few chuckles from everyone in the room.

Hermione didn't falter. Instead she straightened her shoulders and narrowed her eyes at Graham causing him to look at Draco to aid him. He received no such assistance however.

"Attaining new business is always the standard here. Wizarding society does not have the advantage for us to expand. We decided therefore," Blaise explained, "to tackle the muggle world and yet even though I know neither I nor my fellow Slytherins would like to admit it but we do fail on the matter. Your proposal is a little risky. But we love to take risks here. I wouldn't mind seeing this proposal to the full and for Miss Granger to lead it."

Hermione smiled at the approval. Draco turned to Theo, still looking unimpressed.

"If the math is correct, which I am to assume that it is," Theo continued, dismissing Graham's earlier jest and turning to Malfoy as well. "We could get more business because of Hermione and our numbers will hit an unprecedented level this year. Like Zabini said it is a risk but I think we should do it and welcome Miss Granger aboard."

Draco looked tirelessly at Parkinson. "I agreed with you last week when you first pitched the idea. Of course the workload is difficult. We have our assistants and it seems as though she will need one of her own. And with that in mind, she can help bridge the gap between the muggles and our company," Pansy looked at Hermione. "You have my approval, Miss Granger."

"This is a lot to take in," Marcus Flint began to argue.

Marcus was recently added onto the payroll, she had learned. A few people didn't understand why he had begun working here. Malfoy certainly did not need him for the Apothecary or the Quidditch teams but there was a reason why he was here and Hermione couldn't quite place it.

"We are going to trust the friend of the Boy Who Lived," Marcus snarled. "Who's to say that she's not here to do research on us? Have we really sunk so low as to associate ourselves with _her_?"

"Miss Granger is a high profile member of the Wizarding community," Adrian stated. "She would come highly recommended within many Wizarding circles."

"But not ours," Marcus replied. "It's as if we are letting a low life into the fold."

"How dare you treat me like some common criminal," Hermione defended herself taking a step forward. "And if I remember correctly this company has already had my personal life researched," she spat out. "So what of it, if I should return the favor and look into your life?"

"So you are here to gather information on us," Marcus stood up. "Well, I won't have it."

Hermione did not know what came over here in the moment. "Well, I won't have it," she mimicked him. "You sound like a child, Flint."

"That is the type of attitude she is going to display."

"Which is still more refined and mature than you," she retorted.

"I can't even stand that we do business with _those_ people and now we're going to have one working for us? She'll be infecting this company. No one will do business with us, no one," he slammed his fists on the table.

"I'll have you know that the muggle world could supply this company with more financial gain than the Wizarding one."

"Lies," he shouted.

"I am not a liar," she began to march to him.

"No you're not," he smiled that crooked grin. "You're a mud-blood," he whispered threateningly.

Hermione didn't think that it would hurt her after all these years but a part of her faltered in her steps. Marcus caught the slight awkwardness and chuckled.

"You don't belong here, in our world."

"I saved your world," she responded quietly feeling her courage disappearing. "I have every right to be here as you do."

"A house elf belongs in this world and they don't even have rights. What makes you think that a muggle who pretends to be magical does," he taunted.

Hermione was just about to open her mouth when a chair scratched the floor.

"Miss Granger, thank you for your presentation." She looked up to see that Draco gave her a slight nod to let her know that he would handle it. "Marcus Flint you are dismissed. You're final pay will be credited to your account. Tracey will give you your forms."

"Are you letting me go?"

"Yes I am," Draco fixed his shirt and stood straight.

"Indefinitely," Marcus questioned in confusion.

"Did the phrase 'final pay' not register," Draco asked with a disbelieving look.

"Can I know just one thing?" Draco nodded slightly. "Are you going to hire that thing over there," Marcus gestured to Hermione who growled.

"Yes I am. Regardless of whether everyone on the board approved of her or not," Malfoy answered. "Her proposal as Nott mentioned will make this company wealthier. It will bridge the gap as Parkinson stated. We are moving forward and it is time to find people who have the same outlook on our company as well. Those who hold us back will be removed. I would have kept you but you would have needed to apologize to Miss Granger and work as her assistant and I know that is something that you probably never will do."

Marcus looked furious. It made Hermione blush and at the same time grin in admiration at how authoritative Draco was being. He had basically put Marcus in his place, which would not be with the company and he did that for her. Even if Marcus had stayed, he would have to apologize and work for Hermione, which would have been grave for him indeed. Imagine it, Marcus Flint a pureblood working under a muggle born witch. And Draco would have made him do it too, especially for the way he behaved.

"Since you insist on such old-fashioned ideals and demeaning, unnecessary grammar I would ask that you leave Malfoy Industries. Consider it mercy that I'm actually allowing you to walk out of here with your head held high and with a final pay to your account," Draco smirked. "I don't take kindly to someone speaking ill towards our new Director of Muggle Relations and Company Ethics department."

A few gasps and mumbles filled the room at Hermione's new title. But Draco remained steadfast.

"I see how it is," Marcus grabbed his jacket and walked out.

"Welcome to Malfoy Industries, Miss Granger," Theo was the first to stand and nod towards her. "It was a rather uncharacteristic welcome but..."

"I assure you, I half expected it," Hermione stood straighter. "But if you all are serious about this then I will show you exactly what I am made of."

"Well, she kept Potter and Weasley alive," Blaise added as he stood too. "I think she could help keep this company alive as well," he nodded in approval.

* * *

"How are we going to deal with Flint," Blaise asked as Draco stared at the wall. Blaise smiled. On the other side of that wall was Hermione Granger. "You know the two of you could have just shared an office."

"I didn't want people to get the wrong impression."

"About you shagging your employees" Theo raised his eyebrow in question as Goyle let out a chuckle.

"Don't you all have to get to the airport," Draco told them.

"So do you," Blaise said, standing up to leave the office. "Will you be getting..."

"Yes, we'll meet you there," Draco answered.

He finished a few tasks that needed to be done since he would be absent during the course of the week. But he couldn't concentrate on work. The last item on his list was that of the Triangle Row contract. He still wanted to destroy the place. He glanced back up at the wall where on the other side of it held the current owner of the building.

It had been three days since Granger had been working here. The first day she had her brother with her and surprisingly he had spent majority of his day in Draco's office instead of his sister's. Draco enjoyed being with Hector which earned him some good nature jesting from the others. The second day, Parkinson had taken up much of Granger's time. Today was the third day and he still hadn't seen much of her, despite their offices being so close in proximity. He glanced over at the clock to see that they had a little over an hour to leave. He better retrieve her now or they could miss the plane.

Draco went to her office and saw that Hermione was typing away furiously at the laptop that she had purchased. It was a newer model and something that Draco had advised her to buy. She was continuing to formulate a secondary proposal as a backup just in case something went wrong with the initial project. So far everything looked sound but she wanted to ensure that there was nothing that could go wrong.

"You are second guessing yourself," Draco walked into her office, stood behind her, leaned down and planted his lips gently to her cheek causing her to smile. "You got this, stop worrying."

"There's a lot to worry about. I'm just trying to..."

"Granger," he stopped her and pulled her out of her chair to stand in front of him. He caught the nervousness in her eyes. "I feel like I haven't talked to you in a while, as in truly talked to you."

She shook her head. "No we haven't. We've talked briefly but not like before."

"I know because I missed it. I was staring at the wall earlier like some Hufflepuff, hoping to talk to you." Hermione smiled at his honesty. "We have some time. Tell me what you're worried about and I will put your mind to ease."

"Marcus Flint," she replied.

"What about him?"

"You didn't have to fire him."

"Yes I did. He insulted you."

"Yes but..."

"No," he waved his hand. "I won't take kindly to those who taunt you that way. I know that I may have done so in the past on numerous occasions but I've seen you in a whole new light. And it's not just you. The entire wizarding world is changing. We have to embrace that change or get left behind. You're part of this company's future, my future. I won't have someone with ideals of the past tarnish that future. Understood," he asked and she nodded. "Your next concern."

"You didn't have to promote me within the first hour of me being here."

Draco shook his head. "You can sympathize with muggles. No one else here can and therefore it was only fitting that I leave you in charge of that division. Everyone was on board with it. As far as the ethics department is concerned, you have a knack for listening to other's concerns. And in time my employees will come to you with it. The idea was to give you that position in the first place."

Hermione looked away. "Well I thank you for the opportunity Mr. Malfoy."

"Your welcome," he grabbed her neck to pull her closer and then crushed his lips against hers.

"Don't distract me," she reached her hand up to push him away, but instead she ended up gripping his shirt.

She melted against him while his lips turned from soft to almost abusive. He then penetrated her mouth and tangled his tongue with hers. Heat began pooling in her core as Draco continued his seductive snogging. She knew exactly what he was trying to get this to lead to. She had wanted it too. Her hands slipped up behind his neck and she tried to pull him closer despite the fact that their bodies were already smashed together, her core rubbing against his erection.

"We leave in an hour," she protested when he grabbed her hips and sat her on the desk.

"I got the two of us a wonderful beach house in Italy," he sucked on her throat.

"Mm."

"I'm going to do dangerous things to you there."

"Oh," she gasped as he continued his torture.

"I'm going to have you screaming all night."

"Yes, oh Draco yes," she moaned.

He ran a hand up the back of her neck, fisting those wild brown curls. He leaned in close, inhaling her scent. "You have no bloody idea how unbelievably sexy you are," he whispered pressing his lips to her chin, her neck. His fingers slowly opened the buttons of her blouse so that he could have access to her soft flesh.

Draco's lips continued to move down her skin, towards her flat soft stomach. With one swift move he hooked the top of her skirt that had been teasing him as she walked by earlier in the morning and pulled it off her waist and down her legs.

"These knickers need to go too," he rubbed at the lace with his thumb and forefinger.

"Merlin," she cried when his fingers had pushed it aside and glided over her core. He teasing dipped fingers in causing her to whimper but it still wasn't enough.

"Beg," he groaned into her ear and reached his other hand up to hold her two arms above her head.

"Draco, please," she said as he rubbed at her warmth furiously causing her center to pulse. She began to writhe on her desk begging for him to enter her. His fingers moved then, in and out, swirling and twisting inside and then back out again. Her body tensed when his thumb brushed her fold as his fingers moved inside.

Draco's cock was strained against his pants, gunning hard to be buried deep in her wet heat. She was tight like always. Her hips began to buck with his hand, her flesh pulsing around him, begging for more. He didn't think he could take it anymore. They had spent a lot of time with her brother while he was here over the past couple days. And though he didn't mind, he had missed this so much.

He pushed away, helping her to sit up.

"Merlin I can't do this Granger," he groaned.

She jerked in surprise and shame filled her fast. "What?"

This was it, she thought. He was going to say that he couldn't be with her because they were working together. Or perhaps he had discovered that he wanted the building more than he wanted her. Or maybe he was tired of playing 'big brother' to Hector. Or, and this was the worst thought yet, that he didn't want to be with a muggle witch any more. Hearing Marcus Flint's words about her had woken him up to the fact that they couldn't be together. This is where he hurts me, she concluded.

"I can't wait for the beach house. I'm sorry, Hermione. I thought I could but," he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on hers. "If I can't shag you now, I think I'm going to die."

His honesty stunned her. She had been so wrong about her earlier assumption, that for Draco to admit that made her want him more. Instinctively she pressed herself towards him. "We can't you have dying on me," she smiled as she sat there bare on her desk. She pushed his shirt back and off of him as he worked at his pants.

She ran her hands over his exposed chest, leaning down to trail her lips over his abs. His pants had fallen just as her head came to meet his cock and she took his without hesitation into her mouth.

"Fuck," he groaned lunging forward, gripping the edge of her desk as he was enveloped. She was warm and bloody hell, she was damn talented as she sucked him in deeper. Before he knew it he began moving his hips forward and forward. "Stop, stop," he pulled her off and up. "Dammit Hermione," he grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist and she fell back onto her desk.

She welcomed him as he sank into her, her mewl of pleasure mixed with his deep-throated groan. He bent her leg further until it was hiked up at his shoulders and began thrusting into her deep and fierce. He smothered her mouth with his, one strong hand around her waist holding their bodies together as he continued to drive into her.

"I've missed you," he groaned.

"I missed you too," she moaned before throwing her head back.

Hermione loved it like this, so hot and deep, so intense. Just like Hermione, Draco was crazy with lust for her. He rose her harder and faster, grinding her into the desk as his body began to sweat, making everything that much hotter between them, that much wetter. The sensation of Draco's hard body sliding against Hermione's flesh sent electric tingles up her spine and across her shoulders. She didn't want it to end, not tonight, tomorrow, or ever. She ran her hands down his back, his muscles rippling beneath her touch as he grew harder, her body stretching to accommodate his thickness.

"Let go, Hermione," Draco said as he bent down to suck hard on her nipple. He moved at a slower pace, pulling completely out until he plunged back in. She could hear the wetness of her core as he tugged her with his teeth, teasing the nipple over and over again.

Heat rushed to her core and she arched her body, her head tossed back and eyes closed. Her heart hammering inside as she dug her nails into Draco's back and shattered beneath him with a thundering cry. Pure, unadulterated pleasure cascaded through her, lighting her up from inside as Draco began slamming into her again. He pulled her up at an angle, helping her ride out her pleasure as Draco found his own. He let out primal growl as he emptied himself riding the same wave of deliciousness before bringing her lips to his. Draco fell back into Hermione's chair pulling her with him as she fell in his lap, their bodies slick with sweat and desire.

Hermione reached up and ran her fingers through his hair as he smiled and bent his head to snog her gently again. They sat there wrapped in each other's arms. Draco looked over to see that an hour had passed. Their plane would leave without them. Draco sighed and took Hermione's hand in his as he played with her fingers. They would worry about that in a while. Right now he wanted to stay like this where nothing else mattered, except him and her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Dinner," Hermione questioned, "with your mother?"

Draco released a deep sigh as he folded the letter back up and set it on his desk. He and Hermione had been spending the last two days relaxing and celebrating her success with the Italy project and as Draco had promised, doing dangerous things to her body. They both had been playfully lounging in the bed when an owl delivered the letter from his mother along with an article from the _Prophet._ Apparently the news of Hermione Granger's employment had become public knowledge back home in London. Also earlier today, the muggle papers had announced her new position within the company and had stated how several investors were looking forward to working with her after the project she had taken over in Italy.

In her mind, Hermione had hardly 'taken over' the project. She simply knew the religious beliefs, social protocols and tedious culture - as Blaise put it - that had to be included if Draco, Blaise, Theo and Greg wanted to advance this venture. But several of the project managers didn't see it that way. They had started to defer to Hermione to make the big decisions. And despite the first initial concern about her gender, one day there and she had everyone eating out of her hand. She certainly was a force to be reckoned with as Pansy had once stated.

With all the attention that she had received today in both papers it came to no surprise as to why his mother had written him.

"She knows that you and I are in a relationship. She simply wants to meet you and have dinner. I think she also wants to know about the ideas that you have for the company. It isn't just my name on there, it is hers."

"Are we in a relationship," she asked sitting up from the bed, letting the sheet fall slightly.

"Was I wrong to assume that we were," he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"We were going to wait until after the presentation."

"Right, we were," he nodded and looked away thoughtfully.

A moment passed where the two of them just sat silently. Hermione was chastising herself for opening her mouth. But then again she was pretty sure that if she didn't assert herself now with Draco then there was no telling when they would converse on the matter again. She shook her head and a small smile graced her lips. She had been calling him 'Draco' as though it were natural. Once in a while 'Malfoy' would slip but that was just how the two of them were. The same thought went through the Slytherin's head. He had begun viewing her as a totally different person other than the bushy hair and large teeth muggle born whom he would tease during their school years. She had become more than just an owner of a building he desired. She was much more important to him. He didn't know when it happened or how but that feeling was there.

"You have gone and done the presentation," Draco mentioned.

"That I have," she agreed softly.

"Well then let us talk about it," he pushed himself up from the chair and walked over to her. "I'm not promising perfection here because Merlin knows that I've made many mistakes in my past, you know of them as well. Hell you were on the receiving end of my idiotic mistakes on more than one occasion."

"You were on the receiving end of my fist once upon a time as well," she smiled.

"And your wit," he smirked. "There's no one I could imagine arguing with who would infuriate and arouse me all at the same time."

"How should we end such a conflict," she teased letting the sheet go completely as Draco drank in the sight of her.

"Don't distract me," he growled as she smiled innocently at him. Draco almost lost control but shook his head and decided to chance a tentative step towards the bed. "I know that there will be people like Flint, people like my father, people who will judge us and openly mock us for our decisions about this. We might not get a lot of support. And as you can see," he gestured to the papers, "the general public love to delve into my life like I'm an open book. You'll be butchered by the papers, by those who are Dark Lord's sympathizers."

"You forget that I am Harry Potter's best friend. Because of that I had my fair share of time in the _Prophet_ as well."

"This won't be the same," he said and there was a small part of Hermione that knew it would be true.

"Are you trying to scare me away?"

"I just want you to be prepared," he confessed. "It won't be easy, being with me. Not only will we have outside interference. As I stated before, I'm not perfect. There will be times when I may be inclined to..."

"I hope you're not excusing your future bad behavior," she scowled, "like being presented the opportunity to commit murder or adultery just because we had an argument."

"I had talked about exclusivity. If we do this, I'm not sharing you with anyone."

"Neither am I," she moved on the bed to where he stood. "I know I'm not the type of witch you would normally court but if you are going to do this, then I don't want to see any of them around you. I don't care if you're 'inclined'," she rolled her eyes, "to that sort of witch. The second you do that..."

"But I won't," he protested. "And that is not the type of inclinations that I might have. What I meant to say was..."

"I know what you meant to say," she huffed. "I have heard that some pure-bloods enter arranged marriages and therefore end up having their occasional mistresses on the side," Hermione waved her hand. "I won't do that Draco. I won't stand for it. I don't care if we had a bad day and or you're feeling depressed. That's no excuse for you to..."

"Merlin Hermione," he sighed heavily. "I won't do that to you! I already said that I won't share you with another. If you are faithful to me then you will get that in return," he explained. "What I'm trying to say is the other stuff that comes with being in a relationship. Times where we," he gestured between them. "Bloody hell I can't even say that damn word."

"Intimacy," she tilted her head. He raised an eyebrow at her as if to say that wasn't what he was talking about. Suddenly her mouth opened in acknowledgement. She had seen it several times when they were together that he was fighting internally to give it to her. "Affection," she realized.

Draco exhaled. "My parents had a wonderful marriage but I rarely saw displays of affection between them. We're not Hufflepuffs."

Hermione wanted to tell him that there were moments where he had been gentle, tender and affectionate with her. She opted to keep quiet, letting him express what he needed to.

"I didn't really receive much of it from my father. But I did the best with what I had. Last week with your brother, it was new to me. I remember being that age and wishing my father had done those things. But then you're told that such things are weak. People accused my parents of being weak for leaving the battle to protect me. Holding your hand, snuggling up in bed," he shook his head, "it's not what Slytherin men do, not what Malfoy men do. Even this, right here, right now," he shouted.

"Talking," she questioned.

"Talking about feelings," he said as though he were disgusted. "I don't do it."

"You're doing it now."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," he chuckled. "You're right about the type of witch," he wrapped her in his arms as she rests her hands on his chest. "They wouldn't have gotten me to converse about my feelings. Then again I hardly ever courted any of them. They were company for the night and gone before the morning. Those who stuck around I made sure that my mother would see them out."

"How romantic of you," she sassed and rolled her eyes.

"The thing is this won't be the type of courtship that you're expecting to get if you were with say someone like Weasley. There will be times when I won't be all soft and 'sensitive'," he bristled at the word.

"You're not the only one with personality quirks. There will be times when I'll insist upon my way," she argued. "I'll fight you until I get it. Majority of the time I had been the level headed one, the smart one, the right one," she clarified. "I won't like it if I'm wrong. So I'll always claim to be in the right."

"I can actually see that happening," he replied. "Know that I'll fight back with you," he confessed. "We're going to have our rough moments."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm sure about this. Are you?"

He gave a slight nod before weaving a hand through her soft hair. "I like you Granger. I like you a lot. Merlin help me, I want you to fight. I want you to give in. Salazar, I want you to do everything as long as it is with me."

Hermione let out a charming laugh, causing Draco to tangle his other hand in her hair. "I never thought I would say these words Malfoy but I like you too. You drive me utterly insane sometimes. The other times I can relax with you, just be myself, and speak my mind. You let my brain run wild instead of holding me back. I don't know what it is but it's like I have this freedom with you. Then all the other times all I feel is this longing for us to stay in bed for the entire day and never leave," she smiled.

Draco smirked and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. "Then never leave," he challenged. "I want to keep you around for a long time, a very long time," he pressed their bodies closer together as Hermione let out a small moan. "Never leave," he whispered again as they fell back onto the bed.

* * *

"No," Pansy laughed and pulled her hand away from Harry.

"Come on," he encouraged, reaching for her hand again.

"Potter, I will hex you," she attempted to threaten him but he knew from the smile on her face that she was enjoying herself. "Don't you dare even think about... Harry," she screamed excitedly when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. His feet stumbled at the first two steps that he took until they reached the tub and they fell inside the bubbling heated water.

They both were laughing and smiling when they came up to the surface. He sat down on the bench in the hot tub first, making room for her. Pansy sat facing him with her legs in his lap and sighed contently when she felt the jets hit her back. Harry's hands massaged her calves under the water as he too sighed with a light smile on his face.

"So this is not magic," Pansy asked as she popped a few bubbles.

"No," Harry shook his head.

"But how do they make it hot like this," she questioned.

"They use electricity or gas. Some use firewood or solar power."

"Ah huh," she snapped her fingers and pointed at him, "it uses power. So it is magic!"

Harry chuckled. "What I meant by solar power was that it uses the power of the sun. There is technology that captures the sunlight and converts it into energy."

"That sounds like magic to me," she rolled her eyes.

"It's how flowers or plants grow. Some plants need to take in sunlight," he took her hand in his and moved so that he was positioned in front of her. With her hand he formed a flower bud and slowly opened her hand to show that it was blooming. "When the sun shines down on a plant," he put his hand above hers. "The plant takes in the sunlight and converts it into..."

"Food," she answered.

"Yes," he smiled. "A chemical is created that helps the plant," he ran his hands over hers. "Muggles have in a sense harnessed the sun's light energy to help feed power or create power to certain machinery. Of course," Harry smiled, "we don't use that much here and this hot tub runs off of electricity instead."

She smiled and leaned forward to brush their lips together. "I like it when you talk all Muggle-like."

"Well my dear you'll be hearing that for the rest of your life," Harry teased.

Their lips met and maybe it was because of the fact that only scraps of bathing suits were between them but the sweetness of their snogging was replaced with fire. Pansy let her body relax and wrapped one leg around Harry's midsection. A sigh escaped her when he moved from her mouth, trailing his lips down her neck. Her body responded to every touch and sensation. But when he reached the swell of her breast, she reluctantly pushed him back.

"I'm sorry," Harry quickly apologized and went to paddle back until she tugged on his shorts to bring him closer. "Pansy," he muttered when his chest came against hers, "we're going to wait until after, remember?"

Pansy nodded and scooted back. Harry walked over slowly to sit back on another bench that was near to Pansy but not near enough for her liking. It felt good to be close with a wizard again and with Harry, it felt like she'd known him forever. Yes, perhaps she had known him for more than ten years but she wasn't his best friend during majority of those years. In fact, she ridiculed both Harry and his friends.

She didn't deserve to be treated nicely by him, not after all the things that she had done. But it wasn't the usual scheming or bloody politics with him. Harry was different than any other wizard, everything felt different with him. And that wasn't just because he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I want you."

She looked up to see Harry staring at her.

"I mean it Pansy, I do," he replied.

"I know. I want you too," she gave him a soft smile. "I didn't push you back because I wanted things to stop."

"I know," he stated.

"Do you," she moved closer to him. Harry pushed himself off the bench and met her halfway. "I mean I don't want you to think me a prude or some bloody nonsense like that because I want to wait after we're, well you know."

Harry gently took her head and moved her face until it right in front of his. "I do not think that. But I do remember that you put down one rule for us and that would be that we would grow to love another first before things progressed physically. I don't want you to regret breaking that rule," he lightly pressed his lips to hers.

He moved to sit the two of them back on the bench in the original position of Pansy facing him with her legs in his lap. A cunning wizard would have talked her out of her knickers. She would regret listening to them later especially when she woke up to the sight of them drooling on her arm or when they woke her up to have a second go at it before sending her on her way through the floo without breakfast.

And yet here was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived willing to wait. That was how it was supposed to be. She expected more out of pure-blood wizards. But most of them felt entitled to take it after spending so much and lavishing such jewelry upon her. She supposed that she felt like entitled to things too at some point in her life. That was until the war had come to Hogwarts.

"You're too good for me," she mumbled remembering something about Harry that she had tucked away for fear of showing emotion.

Harry turned to look over at her. "No I'm not. I am maliciously thinking about shagging you in my bed."

Pansy laughed before Harry leaned over to join their lips once more. He pulled her back into his lap, Pansy straddling him as their snogging grew heavy. Harry let his hands roam her body but it wasn't to the point where it made her feel uncomfortable. On the contrary, she felt more at ease with him than anyone else. For part of her teenage life she believed that she needed to marry a pure-blood wizard. Her father after all is a 'Sacred Twenty Eight' family. But here she was with Harry bloody Potter, the exact opposite of everything she was raised to believe in.

"Do you know why I think you're too good for me?"

"Tell me," he whispered as his lips descended onto a sweet spot on her neck.

* * *

"What do you want Potter," sneered one of the Slytherin students as he stood tall. Harry had pushed by him, intent of finding one person in the crowd of snakes. "Just let us be," he yelled as Harry continued on.

"Potter," another Slytherin jumped in front of him. "You don't belong here. Go back to..."

"I just want to see Parkinson," Harry told them.

"Why," challenged Blaise Zabini. "Came to goad her for wanting to turn you in? Well guess what, Potter? We all want to turn you in! We all want this to be over!"

"Yeah," a few of them shouted.

"And you don't think I do as well," Harry replied pushing back his glasses and looking over to where he knew Parkinson was.

Pansy huddled in the corner with tears streaming down her face. Many of their parents were out there. Many of their parents were not out there and those were the ones who got it the worst. Pansy's father had chosen not to take the call at the last minute and therefore she had been on the receiving end of a couple hexes by her own friends for being a traitor. The day that Crabbe had hexed her and received praise for doing it she knew she would do anything to get it to stop. She just wanted it to all stop. The people who were once her friends had taken to hexing her. She fought back the first few times but it wasn't enough. Nothing was enough.

"There's nothing left to do Potter." Pansy's head along with everyone else had turned to the voice. Malfoy had been missing for the past couple months. Ever since Easter no one had seen him in the school until now.

"You came in here to get me," Harry stated more so than questioned. He already knew that Malfoy had come for him.

"I came in here to get my family redemption," Malfoy turned to him.

He looked desperate and scared. In that moment Harry remembered the look on his face when he had to murder Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy had started crying. It wasn't in him to fight. It wasn't in a lot of them to fight. Sure, they probably did not regret their choices they had made but they were still children like him. Many of them had not yet turned seventeen and yet here they were.

When Pansy saw him she had thought that he had come for her. She had been a failure. Then he marched over to the other corner, mumbling that the younger children should leave now with the rest of the school. He had grabbed Crabbe and Goyle and left. A sudden relief flooded through her that she could escape but by the time they had gotten out of the dungeons and over to the porthole, a few of them were trapped inside. The Dark Lord's voice had announced that there were casualties on both sides. He was giving those at Hogwarts a chance to regroup, mourn over their dead and send over Potter.

Malfoy and Goyle were already down in the dungeons when the few seventh and sixth years had returned. Crabbe didn't make it alive. It had all become too real in that moment. She wondered if her father decided to fight now. Maybe he was one of the casualties out there. She looked over at her fellow classmates and knew that some of them were thinking the same thing about their parents. Then some of them - from the angry expression on their faces - began to wonder which one of these so called 'heroes' had been the one to end their family's lives. It was quiet in there, filled with uncertainty if they should be mourning or rejoicing. That was until Potter showed up in the dungeons.

"You did this for your family," Harry questioned.

"We look out for our own," Theo Nott had stood in Harry's pathway the same as Blaise had done.

"So am I," Harry declared before continuing past them. He walked over to Parkinson as everyone muttered insults about him. Kneeling down in front of her, he lifted her chin to look at her eyes.

Shaky, frightened eyes look back at him. "I just wanted it to end," she sobbed. It was useless to stop the tears.

"It will," Harry leaned forward and placed his lips gently on her forehead. Pansy immediately felt a wave of relief. Whether it was from his actions or his next words, she could not tell. "I forgive you," he whispered before standing and walking out of the dungeon.

Later on they were called outside. Malfoy had sensed that the Dark Lord was on the move. Walking through the quiet school to join everyone else outside was eerie. Viola Richmond and Megan Rowstock - two sixth year Slytherin students - let out horrifying screams before they covered their faces. There were several students who laid dead. It was horrifying to see people who sat next to you in class now dead and bloody. It was the first time many of them had seen such a sight. One of the boys turned around to vomit.

On the outskirts of the school, Pansy caught sight of the Dark Lord advancing on the grounds of Hogwarts. She looked past him for her father and did not see him. She looked over to see a few students looking towards a gathered group of fallen death eaters. Theo Nott had his hands in his pockets and was looking over his father. Another Slytherin, a sixth year dropped to his knees at the sight of his own father. Theo had grabbed the boy and pulled him up. Now was not the time to show emotion. Slytherins did not show emotion. It was a sign of weakness. Who would you trust in this moment? The death eaters who would think you a traitor because your father did not join the cause or the students who had possibly murdered your family?

"Harry," she heard someone yell and that was when she caught sight of his body being carried.

It was over. It was finally all over. But for some reason she knew that with the students lying dead back in the school and those Slytherin who were mourning their parents that it truly was not over. And looking back at Potter, she felt her heart clench. All the hope he had given by those two sentences he spoke had disappeared. The way she felt assured that everything was going to be okay - it all came crashing back down.

The Dark Lord said to choose a side but no one moved. No one dared to step forward. Even she knew that it wasn't right. Potter wasn't supposed to die. How could someone who spent his last moments alive forgiving and reassuring someone like her be dead? Before she knew it Longbottom had drawn a sword, Potter had come back to life and the fighting had resumed. It was chaos as Malfoy's parents took their son and a few Slytherin students in their grasps pulling them away from the battle. Her head shot around looking for her own way to escape but she found none when a death eater noticed her.

"The daughter of a traitor," he snarled as he advanced on her.

Fear engulfed her. She didn't have her wand, she didn't have her friends. All her bullying to the other kids who she thought lower than her would not save her now. All her ideals that she was raised to believe in would not save her now. She looked over and saw a flash of light stun the wizard as Potter ran past with the Dark Lord after him. She hid away after that, waiting until Potter found her or perhaps another death eater. She curled into a ball in a tiny alcove on the school and cried. Because now that she was alone she could show fear. Sometime later, Professor McGonagall had stumbled upon her and gave her a hand to pull her out.

Sitting in the hall surrounded by people who were smiling about their survival, she found it hard to do the same. Pansy wrapped her arms around herself, wondering if everyone from the Slytherin common room had made it out alive. Would the Malfoys be allowed to come back and get her? Would her father be allowed to come and get her? Would he even come? What if they thought she was dead?

A sudden warmth overtook her as she felt a blanket draped over her shoulders. She turned to see Potter offer her a small smile. "It's over," he told her before walking away again.

She wanted to thank him. She wanted to hug him. She wanted to feel safe again. But she knew as he walked out of the school that she would probably never see ever again. They weren't friends but a part of her was wishing now that they had been. He said that he forgave her but she still felt guilty over everything that happened. The one time she needed a friend he had comforted her despite the fact that she wanted to give him up.

* * *

"As you can see, I don't deserve you," Pansy rests their foreheads together.

She was used to being mistreated. She had to fight hard to show that she was strong witch among a group of Slytherin men. That was another reason why she defied her mother, defied all conventions about pure-blood witches. She heard about Zabini's dilemma and decided to pursue a partnership with him. Now she could bully others for a living. There were some wizards who sought after her for what she had gained while working along with Malfoy and Zabini. They saw galleons, they saw a career, and they saw power. But Harry the Boy-Who-Lived Potter had seen past that. He had seen her at her weakest. He had seen her when she was afraid and yet he didn't hold that against her.

"You forgave me. I wanted you dead but you forgave me," she whispered.

"You were scared," he told her.

"I was weak."

"No," he pushed back a little to look into her eyes. "Did you know that I found out I had to die? One cannot live without the other," he looked past her for a moment before returning. "Imagine that feeling, knowing that you had to die. It was senseless really. But I sat there in Dumbledore's office - Snape's office at the time - and just wanted to run. I didn't want to die. But at the same time I didn't want any more people to die. My friends were willing to fight, they were willing to die in order for what was right. I remembered that Snape was protecting me the whole time because of his love for my mother. Everyone had a reason. I wanted to know yours."

"I didn't want to die," she shook her head.

"But you were there," Harry pressed. "You inadvertently got yourself involved the second you wanted to give me up. You see, in that moment I couldn't bear to see anyone else before I left so I decided that seeing the Slytherin common room would make me determined in my course. Everyone would hold me back but you all would want me to go, remind me that there was a reason."

"Harry..."

"Malfoy was doing it for his family, his parents. I had an inkling that he didn't really want this," Harry continued. "You see he never gave us up at his family's Manor. He wanted me to survive somehow. He..." Harry paused. "He wanted me to win, knew that I would win. Then I saw you there, frightened. You wanted it to end too. And that's why I forgave you because you reminded me why it needed to end, the reason why I had to end it."

So many emotions flooded through her in that instant. Harry Potter was thinking of her. She had given him that push. He knew what needed to be done but instead of seeking out his friends, he sought out her.

"You're brutally honest, Parkinson," Harry smiled, cupping her face. Pansy reached her hand up to hold his palm there and closed her eyes. "I find myself needing that in my life. Whereas some will tiptoe around the issue with me, you don't. Don't ever stop reminding me of what needs to be done, even if I don't like it."

He moved his hand away from her cheek to brush his thumb just under her eye as a tear fell away.

* * *

Draco woke up a few hours later with a smirk on his face. He was about ready to roll over and into the witch in his bed only to realize that she wasn't there. He shot up quickly and noticed her wearing his shirt with only a few buttons on and dancing wildly on the balcony. Okay so maybe she wasn't dancing wildly but her bum was swishing left to right at the rhythm of the song playing. She turned around, catching his eyes before she stopped altogether.

"Don't stop on my account," he drawled as he approached her.

She smiled innocently. A beautiful blush fell on her cheeks and she looked away. Draco pointed his wand to where the radio was and caused it to play another tune. Hermione glanced up at him as he held his arms out for her. She walked over slowly and placing her hand on his shoulder before reaching her other for his. The music was slow and their bodies barely moved.

"Why were you dancing earlier," he whispered.

Hermione stared up at his grey eyes looking back at her. She liked seeing his eyes smile. It was a weird expression but she could see that he was happy even if he didn't say so, even if his lips didn't twitch upwards. She could tell he was happy because the way his eyes looked at her, the way they shined. It was something she couldn't describe.

"Because I feel happy," she replied.

"I'm happy too."

"I know," Hermione leaned up and pressed their lips together gently before pulling back. They continued to sway slowly, taking steps every now and then as the song died and another played. Hermione rest her head against his chest and his chin rest on the top of her head. "I don't want to go back. I wish we could stay here."

"I know what you mean," he told her.

* * *

"Have you told her yet," asked Blaise.

Draco shook his head out of his thoughts of the previous weekend and turned to his companion. "Forgive me, my mind was elsewhere."

"I'll bet it was," Theo chuckled before placing a file down on the table. "Either you're letting the recent projects we have overwhelm you or you're letting a certain witch distract you."

In truth he was no longer concerned with the various projects that they had set up. Draco had settled the investment that they put into the Bulgaria project at a good rate. Both sides benefited greatly from it. They had gotten back to work the second they arrived back in London. For the first couple days everything between him and Hermione had been strictly professional. She had quit her job at the library the day after they had returned, pouring everything she had into helping him see the project off. She received calls from the group in Italy and everything had been on schedule. She had a way with dealing with people fairly. Her knowledge also assisted Theo on the financial side of the company. The changes she had suggested were going well. Only time would tell what their company's financial increase would be.

He still had not scheduled a dinner with his mother. He informed Narcissa that he and Hermione had a few things to clear up with the project and once that was cared for then they would chose a date. Draco had never been this happy before. He didn't remember ever enjoying the ability to converse with a witch as much as he did with Hermione. He held her hand while walking her home. He still didn't go into that dreadful building and wondered how it was that Hermione was able to live there. But he cherished the moments that she would smile at him just before a light brush of her lips met his and she sauntered away from him. He almost questioned if giving her up was worth it?

"Do you still want the building, Draco," questioned Goyle as though he were reading his mind. "Or are you giving it up? I think that now that you've got her where you want her that it's time to take everything else away!"

"That sounds a bit heartless," Theo turned to him.

"If she really cares about him then she'll let him have it," Goyle leaned forward menacingly.

"After she saved our project in Italy that is how we are to treat her," Theo asked, undeterred by the fact that Greg was attempting to threaten him.

"She wanted to play with the snakes. It isn't our fault that she wasn't informed that the snakes bite back," he excused. "That muggle thinks that just because she shags one of us that the rest will play by her game. That isn't how this works. That isn't how we work." Gregory Goyle stood up from his seat and walked to where Draco sat. "She trusts you. Give her a good shagging and then demand that she sign the contract."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Theo shook his head. "She is the brightest witch of our age. She..."

"She's a witch," Goyle waved his hand dismissively at Nott before looking back at Malfoy. "That's all she is. A nice pair of legs with beautiful knickers covering her lovely arse," he continued as Draco looked up at him. "And that blubbering ridiculousness about making her some sort of director here," he shook his head. "What would your father say, sullying yourself with a muggle? The papers Malfoy," he held one up, "the bloody papers are calling the two of you lovers!"

"Is this because of her and Tracey getting into an argument the day before last," Blaise asked. "I noticed that you almost took your wand out on her."

"Granger was quick," Goyle huffed. "She took away my wand before I even wrapped my fingers around it."

"So that is the only reason why you're questioning my decision," Draco stood, matching Greg's stance. "Your wife - who is more than capable of handling herself in a formal discussion regarding the way we pay our employees - got a little frightened by my witch and therefore you feel the need to exert your position here?"

Gregory faulted for a moment before puffing out his chest. "I think you are in far too deep with her that you've forgotten what is at stake here."

"The papers are calling us lovers," Draco grabbed it from Goyle's hand. "I could care less about that. Those are the words of a jealous, bitter old hag who is resentful against _my_ witch," he threw the paper away from them as it disintegrated under his wordless curse. "And since she is my witch, I do not take kindly to others speaking of her knickers or her lovely arse. Granger has done more for this company in the past two weeks than your wife has done in the two years she's been employed here. Do not dare to question her position as a director or my decision to put her there. I did not make that choice solely on the fact that I was shagging her."

He held up his hand and his jacket appeared. He put it on quickly, the entire time staring down his friend.

"My mother knows full well about me and Granger. In fact we are having dinner with her in a few days time," he lied about the dinner part. "My father will understand on that matter. I will make sure of that. As for the building," Draco straightened out his coat jacket. "That is something between me and Granger. I apologize for getting all of you involved but I remember that night vividly. Nott Senior was not allowed into that building and neither was your father," he narrowed his eyes at Goyle, "not my father, not the Dark Lord himself. It was only I who walked into that place. And it will only be me who decides whether I'm giving up that building or not."

Draco walked over to the floo and through the powder down quickly being swallowed up in the green flames.

* * *

"You look gorgeous," Draco told Hermione as she walked out of the door. He pushed himself away from his car and walked over to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look rather handsome yourself," she smoothed her hands over his shoulders and pretended to fix his tie which was already set in place. This wizard never went far from his bedroom without making sure that everything looked in place and precise. He always had his eye on detail and Hermione loved that about him. Her hands fumbled a bit as she thought about that statement before looking up into his eyes to smile. "I cannot believe they are agreeing to have dinner with us."

"That makes two of us," Draco smirked. "Parkinson said that Potter wanted it. Apparently there is no one else that they could think of informing first other than the two of us."

"Do you think they'll question this," Hermione gestured to the two of them.

"I think your friend will support you," he gripped her chin playfully before leaning in, "if he doesn't, I'll gladly hex him," he whispered before pulling back as he saw Hermione's eyes close, anticipating a kiss.

"You tease," she hit him softly causing the two of them to laugh affectionately at one another.

They arrived at the restaurant and Hermione waited as Draco opened her door and held his hand out for her. A flash of light went off just as she exited the car, causing Draco to groan in annoyance and Hermione to look threateningly at whomever it was who took it. Almost every morning their pictures were in the _Prophet_ and it prompted letters from Narcissa to write her son about their upcoming dinner. He couldn't postpone it any longer. Perhaps - as he had mentioned in the office - he could schedule it in a few days time. They both seemed rather confident in their relationship.

At the same time a small sliver of doubt about what Goyle had said entered his mind. His mother knew why he wanted to destroy that building. And for some reason because he was the only one allowed to enter, the only one immune to the flashing red lights he was to go in there and retrieve a book. All of that was done for some lousy book - which no one ever found. It didn't matter anymore because the war was over and the Dark Lord was gone. At that moment his other hand held her hand tightly fearing that his mother would possibly demand or threaten Granger into selling the building.

She winced turning towards him. "What is it," asked Hermione with a flash of concern and fear.

Draco lifted his hand to run down her cheek before pressing his lips to her forehead. "Just know that I am happy with you," he pulled back, "do you understand? Whatever happens tonight, tomorrow or even farther after that, know that I am happy being with you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Engaged," shouted Hermione.

Harry cleared his throat and began to look around to see if anyone was looking over. But Pansy had been correct in her earlier statement. This restaurant was one of the very few places where the _Prophet_ was not allowed to enter. They could camp outside all they wanted. However, they were refused entrance into the place. They had a strict policy here among the wizarding elite about keeping things classified. No one would find out unless Harry and Pansy allowed it. The way Hermione was hyperventilating on the matter made him wonder if she would go straight to the Weasleys and inform them.

"To be married," Hermione questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes, Granger. Merlin what other sort of engaged is there," Pansy retorted with a slight roll of her eyes as she picked up her glass and put it to her lips.

"Are you pregnant," Draco asked causing Pansy to spit out her drink.

Harry handed her a napkin as she dabbed at her mouth. She held out her other hand and Harry put his hand in hers. "No I'm not. And don't look at me like that Draco," she scolded him as her grip tightened on Harry's hand. "There's no other reason why I shouldn't be as happy with him as I would with any other wizard."

"So this is a marriage of convenience," Draco continued to question causing Harry to narrow his eyes at him. Hermione on the other hand turned and requested for some more water.

Pansy sighed and her whole demeanor seemed to change. "I care for Harry," her voice was soft. Hermione stopped and looked up at the pair of them. Pansy shifted to face Harry. "We've been seeing each other for months. And," a true genuine smile broke out on her face. "He forgave me. Harry Potter forgave me," her smile widened and she let out a small gasp of excitement. "And there is a sweetness to him that I have found in no other wizard," Pansy beamed. "I am in love with Harry sodding Potter!"

"Harry," Hermione's voice carried over the table after hearing Pansy's confession and Harry's expression of admiration in her statement.

"This is why I wanted to speak with you," Harry turned to Hermione. "Out of all our friends you would understand and support me the most. I know that I may be asking a lot out of you to do so. You have been my friend since we were young. You stuck by my side like no other, risking your life, your family's well-being all for my sake. And I feel like such an imbecile to ask it of you yet again, 'Mione. But I want at least one friend to support me in my decision in marrying Pansy."

Hermione looked down, taking in the information.

"I assure you that it was quite the shock for me at first," Harry began to explain as he looked at Draco and then glanced back at his friend. "I have been programmed for many years of my life since I came into this Wizarding World that everything was for the greater good, sacrificing myself at such a young age for others. I," Harry cleared his throat. "There's a freedom that I haven't experienced in a while. It is a freedom to be myself, to want what I want, to be," Harry blushed, "to be selfish. Is that wrong?"

Harry looked to his friend to see her smiling gently. "No, it's not. You've given a lot of yourself. It's nice to finally say that I deserve this small piece of happiness in my life, on my own terms, the way I see fit," Hermione agreed. "But Parkinson," she questioned. "No offense," she cheekily grinned over at the black-haired witch.

"None taken," she smirked sipping her drink and looking over at Draco.

"I've had so many outspoken women in my life, it was only natural that I was attracted to someone just as mouthy," his lips turned up in a smile and he eyed Pansy. She reached over and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I'll show you just how mouthy I can get, Potter," the threat was laced with amusement.

Harry lifted their joined hands to his mouth and pressed a kiss to Pansy's palm. Draco couldn't believe his eyes. He even glanced around to see if this was actually happening or if someone had taken a poly-juice potion to the couple in front of him. Another second had him glancing down at the glass in his hand as well. Did someone slip a love potion in here? He had heard rumors of Parkinson and Potter spending a considerable amount of time together but he didn't think it was this serious. Pansy wanted a career. She didn't want to start a family - at least that is what he remembered her protesting when Blaise said he wouldn't marry her when she became a partner. But here she sat before him, defending her relationship with Potter. You heard that statement correct! It was Potter!

"You are strong willed and determined and loyal," Harry continued. "It truly means a lot to me that you stand next to me, Hermione."

"I've stood next to you when everyone else was against you Harry. I stayed with you when everyone wanted to kill us," Mione reached over and took his free hand. "If she makes you happy, then I am here for you."

"Thank you," he told her, giving her hand a squeeze before releasing it. He looked over at Parkinson and pressed their lips together briefly before turning to eye Malfoy who still seemed to be in a daze.

He remained silent on the matter throughout the rest of the evening but the next day at work Pansy demanded an answer.

"Are you upset about it," she asked Draco. "You didn't say anything at dinner and I just spoke with Hermione and..."

"Since when did she become 'Hermione' to you," Draco put his papers down and stared at her. "Since when did anything about the Gryffindor bunch there become important to you?"

"Merlin Draco," she sounded exasperated. "Are you the only one allowed to be happy?"

That night when Draco and Hermione had returned to Malfoy cottage he could see the happiness that Hermione held for her friend. But Draco could not. For some reason he felt utterly selfish about the whole ordeal. It had caused an argument between Hermione and Draco - their one of many arguments that came with their relationship. She had hurled various things at him - both by her hands and by the power of her wand. It had turned into a wonderful match, magically. That was until he could not take the heaving of her chest and the fire in her eyes any longer.

He pushed away Granger's hand that held her wand in his face - threatening him with a hex - and began to snog her in the middle of his living room until she had demanded that he take her right then and there. Draco had complied and at the end when their breathing had settled and the pleasure had been taken she looked over at him and smiled.

"You're still an obnoxious scoundrel," she teased.

Before he could stop himself, he ended up apologizing. "Forgive me for calling your friend an oaf. I really meant to call Weasley that," he finished. He had to finish it that way. He was becoming sensitive and an utter useless Hufflepuff. "Potter is far from being one. Parkinson would hex him if he was."

"So you will give your friend your blessing," Hermione rolled to her side and lifted her fingertips to dance on his naked chest. "You know that it would mean a lot to her."

"I don't know why but I just feel upset about it."

"Is it protectiveness over your friend," she had asked.

"A bit of that I suppose," he answered.

"Well, you must talk to her," Hermione moved so that she was straddling Draco as he lay there. "I wouldn't know what I'd do if Harry was upset about you and I."

Draco sighed, thinking about the conversation slash argument slash wonderful shagging that night. He knew that Hermione was right. There truly was nothing wrong with Potter, other than the fact that Parkinson's father might object to the match. That was probably why she wanted his backing.

He had admitted to Hermione that he had been selfish. He was enjoying bliss beyond compare in his relationship. He and Granger had been mentioned in the papers, both muggle and magical. Somehow Potter and Parkinson deciding to shack up together meant that they would be the new 'desired' couple. The attention would have shifted.

And though he did not like being the subject of malicious gossip, he adored being the center of attention. He adored the fact that he had Hermione. He adored the fact that he was living in happiness while Potter had; well he had nothing at the time. And now he was engaged!

He and Hermione should have been engaged first.

Their union should have been the talk of all Wizarding Community.

Did Potter seriously have to come in and take away the limelight?

Was Granger expecting a proposal?

He wanted her. He needed her. He fancied her. He adored her. He was irritated with her. He could listen to her. He would be there for her.

Draco closed his eyes. He was happy with her.

He let out another deep, thoughtful sigh. "You are allowed to have happiness too," he looked up to see Parkinson's eyes glistening.

She was truly happy with Potter and he couldn't fault her for finding someone in Gryffindor since he had done so as well. True part of him wanted to be the first one to be engaged to a Gryffindor. But he wasn't going to do it out of some sort of competition. Despite the fact that Hermione and him were getting along so swimmingly didn't mean that he needed to take the plunge - those Muggles and their sayings. He couldn't gauge his relationship the same way that Potter had been with Parkinson. If this is how they wanted to act then who was he to get in their way? He certainly did not like it when Flint had questioned Hermione's employment or when Goyle had insulted her. This was between him and Hermione, him the witch that he adored.

This engagement was between Potter and his friend.

"It was shameful of me to not congratulate you that evening. Potter had gained his friend's approval and yet you did not and for that I apologize. If he makes you happy then you go and be happy, Pans."

Pansy looked away, letting out a breath of relief and joy. She muffled a cry of excitement and turned back to Draco. "You mean it, Drake?"

"I do," he nodded, standing up and making his way to her. He gestured with his arms for her to come closer. Taking one hand in his, he leaned down and brushed his lips against her knuckles. "Potter is a lucky wizard to have you. Regardless of who you chose to marry, know that you will always have a job here. Your partnership will always be open with Blaise. I will not fire you for being with whoever you want to be with, that is not my place to say. And you have my continued support when you approach your father with this news."

Pansy threw her arms around Draco's shoulders and wrapped him in an embrace. He patted her back before releasing her.

"I take it that the selfish beast of a friend finally gave in."

They both turned to see Hermione leaning up against the frame of the door to Draco's office with a smile upon her lips.

"Did you make him apologize," his witch asked.

"He did so, on his own accord."

"Oh really," Hermione seemed shocked.

"I didn't have to shed a tear as you insisted upon," Pansy stood straighter and lifted her chin at Hermione.

One look between the two of them had Draco groaning. It was obvious that they had somehow plotted together. Had Hermione really encouraged Pansy to shed tears in front of him? Those blasted women; he all but shook his head. It was then he remembered that Pansy and Daphne had somehow arranged for Hermione's beautiful dress that she wore to their first dinner date. If he didn't know any better, he would have said that both he and Potter would have to watch themselves with such cunning women around them.

* * *

Dinner with Narcissa had being well as could be. Hermione had been visibly shaken upon entering the Manor - even if it was through floo. She stood in the welcoming room with Draco's arms around her and her face buried in his chest. She closed her eyes and allowed the difference of atmosphere to infect her mind. This wasn't the same place, it didn't look the same. According to Draco, his mother had gone through great lengths and a whole lot of galleons to change the place. Draco had even blasted a few rooms himself - rooms that had been tainted by the Dark Lord's presence all those years ago.

"Thank you," Draco whispered into her ear. "You didn't have to but you did," he acknowledged.

His mother didn't intrude on their moment, giving Hermione time to adjust. Draco placed Hermione's arm around his once she had assured him that she was sane enough to move. Draco showed her the different tea rooms, entertaining rooms and even the Malfoy library. They would have lost themselves in there - at least Hermione would have - if Draco hadn't reminded her of their dinner. And in the dining room that no longer held the grand table that the Dark Lord sat at was where they met Narcissa.

Chip had been nowhere in sight and Draco wondered where his mother had sent him to. He had explained to his mother that there might be some tension if Chip was present at dinner, serving them as usual. So when dinner appeared on the tables with a swish of Narcissa's wand he wondered exactly what his mother had been up to.

Conversation was light and had much to do about business propositions that Hermione had planned for the company. "I had once suggested to my father the need for expanding to the Muggle business field," Narcissa admitted with a slight smile. "That was the same year however that my sister was disowned," her smiled disappeared. "My other sister spoke what is known as 'common sense' into me. I had to reject such blasphemous thoughts."

"How old were you," Hermione asked. "I was under the impression that you were really young when Andromeda left."

Narcissa graced another small smile her way. "I had not yet started at Hogwarts when it happened. My mind was impressionable and I assume that Andromeda's thoughts of the Muggle world looked appealing."

"That is before," Hermione closed her eyes, "before your _other_ sister insisted that it was wrong."

Draco reached for Hermione's hand over the table and held it tenderly. Narcissa eyed the movement and then went to take a sip of her water. The evidence of the care her son had for this young witch was overwhelming. She wanted to protect her boy and she vowed that she would. She gave him her word that she would support him but old habits die hard and she was finding it hard not to want to protest. So a small piece of silence grew as she tried to regain her calm.

"You must understand that my parents were loving," Narcissa said after a while. "They loved each and every one of their daughters," she continued as her eyes watered. "But we were told that we were pure, the highest bred family that there was. I am fighting internally with the pair of you. I love my son, Miss Granger," she turned to her. "I want him happy and if he is happy with you then I will do everything in my power to support him. But I must warn you that I do not have the ease of simply deleting every prejudice notion in my body. You are a brilliant and beautiful witch but a part of me is still nervous to have you here in my home."

"I understand Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione nodded. "I know that you won't completely accept me as easily as one could cast a lumos spell. It will take time and I," she looked down, feeling her courage disappear.

Draco sensed this as well and gave her another reassuring squeeze.

"I was not expecting a hearty welcome as though I belonged here but I see the great lengths that you have gone through to make me feel comfortable and that speaks volumes to me and to Draco," Hermione squeezed his hand back. "I am glad that you are trying."

"That's all that I want you to know. For Draco, I will try and do my best to make you comfortable," Narcissa assured looking warmly at her son.

"Thank you Mother," he replied before they continued eating.

They retired for tea and more conversation in a sitting room that Narcissa had regrettably decorated to be brown and gold. "I could not stand to see red in here," she shook her head.

"Of course, brown is a more natural color and it blends in with the golden lining," Hermione noted as she sat down, tucking one ankle behind the other and turned to the side smoothing out her dress.

And it was a lovely dress, Narcissa noted. True she was no pure-blood heiress but she knew her manners and Narcissa gave her credit for that. She wasn't lying either when she stated that Miss Granger was beautiful and brilliant. It seemed that her son was besotted. Why wouldn't he be with such brilliance in front of him? She remembered him being annoyed with this witch when they were younger but that was the case with many young witches and wizards at that age. It made her smile as she noticed how Hermione and Draco began speaking lively, yet lovingly about something intimate.

When Narcissa bid them farewell, she shocked her son, Hermione and herself when she held her two arms open for Hermione to embrace her. It wasn't long but it wasn't awkward either. She felt a sense of warmth come over her when she held the witch in her arms - a daughter that she had always wanted. She sighed happily and released the young woman before opening her arms up to her son.

"Well that went," Draco paused as he and Hermione arrived at his place.

"Well," she finished for him as they walked to his bedroom, "That went well."

"She tried to be civil."

"That she did," Hermione agreed.

"And you were so behaved. I had thought that you'd," he stopped when he realized what she had begun doing.

"I sat in place that gave me nightmares for months. I sat down and had dinner with someone who would have Avada me without a second thought," she stood before him in a deep green bra and matching lace knickers causing him to gulp. She undid her brown curls from the bun she wore to dinner and they softly fell down her skin. "And the entire time I felt safe with you," Hermione smiled shyly before turning to his bed, his eyes immediately going to her arse as she walked.

Draco gulped as he watched her crawl on top of the bed, giving him a glance over her shoulder.

"Are you coming?"

His lips turned into that Malfoy smirk that she had adored, sending goosebumps all over her body as he slowly stripped. Hermione laid back, closed her eyes and began to pant softly, arching her back in anticipation. It caused Draco to stumble as he tried desperately to free himself from his underwear.

"Draco," Hermione continued to tease him as she slowly spread her legs and began to heave her chest as though he were already there. It was exciting Draco to his limit.

He reached over once he was naked and decided that as much as he loved that rich green on her, it had to go. He laced his fingers in the inside of her knickers, tugged them down and tossed them behind him. He reached down each leg and drew her body against his as he placed his lips on her belly. His fingers tickled her thigh, massaging and coaxing them to spread more open for him. He reached her breast and with his other hand ripped her bra off before he decided to feast upon her flesh there.

"Merlin," Hermione shook as Draco flicked his tongue on her nipple, over and over again. He was swirling, biting and tugging. It was causing her to go absolutely insane until she thought she would reach her climax right there. He shifted his focus to her other breast that was aching for attention.

Hermione's soft fingers pulled his hair, causing Draco to groan. He finally released her and scooted up to snog her deeply and passionately. It was then that she felt his hands dance between her legs and with one small brush against her womanhood, she cried out climaxing. It wasn't the greatest release he had ever given her but it was a release nonetheless and caused her body to jerk and spasm.

"Did you just," Draco began to ask as he pulled their lips apart. He moved down so that his face was between her legs and licked it very slowly. "Yes, you did," he smiled against her tasting her juices. "I can't have just one taste now can I," he looked up at her to see her still in her bliss. She finally glanced down at him to see his silvery eyes right there and just as she was about to protest, he returned his mouth to her heat.

"Draco," she screamed as his tongue flicked back and forth on her womanhood. He played with it just as he had done to her breast until finally her leg began to clench around his face. Her hands were gripping the sheets and his tongue began to take in large licks. "Draco, Draco! Oh Draco, yes!"

She was hot and wet and he had to have her now. Just as she received her high of pleasure, Draco pulled back and sat up quickly, kneeling before her. He wrapped one leg around him and settled himself at her entrance. "Damn it Hermione, you feel wonderful," he thrust into her warmth and feeling her tight around him.

His thrusts were slow and deep as he filled her. He grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head with one of his as he leaned down and ran his tongue over each breast. Arching her back in response, Draco groaned against each one feeling her hold on him flex around his cock. His tongue and lips continued up her body until they sought out her mouth. She tasted herself as his tongue danced in hers and she whimpered at his continued movement, in and out, in and...

"Oh, oh," Hermione moaned as Draco prolonged his thrust, measured each stroke.

"Let go, Granger," he nipped at her neck. "Let go," he pleaded and Hermione knew he was about to give out.

Hermione wrapped her other leg around his waist as he continued his slow torture on her body. With one hand, he reached around her arse and moved her hips in another angle and that had done it for her. It hit that sweet spot, throwing back her head, arching her back and screaming out his name she reached her climatic end. And Godric what an end it was. Draco released her hands and in a few quick thrusts brought himself to an end too. Hermione ran her fingers softly up Draco's back and then through his hair, pulling him down for one final kiss as she felt him shudder.

"Hermione," he murmured against her lips before rolling them over.

They lay still for a moment, letting their breathing settle and their hearts calm.

"I meant it Malfoy," she said still a bit out of breath as she lay on his chest, trailing her fingers in a circular pattern on his shoulder. "I felt safe with you, safer than I had in a long time."

Draco closed his eyes and wondered if this was how it felt to have absolution. Hermione may not have been a pure-blood but she was pure at heart and he couldn't have asked for a better wife. His eyes shot open then because though he had thought it, they certainly had not discussed it. Damn that Potter for proposing to Pansy and making him think about marriage. Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"If you didn't know by now, then I'll tell you that I care about you a lot. I care so much that I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Draco confessed.

"Thank you for telling me that. You don't voice your feelings that often but when you do," she moved her head to look up at him, "it means the world to me, Draco. Thank you again for tonight. I think I needed that closure with the Manor and I was glad that you gave it to me."

"Believe it or not, you gave me closure too."

That night they slept, holding one another tightly and lost in their feelings for one another. The next morning however, brought everything crash back down.

Chip had suddenly made an appearance and told Draco that his Mother had wanted to speak to him on a rather urgent matter. It couldn't be prolonged any more, especially after seeing how serious he was about Hermione. He believed his Mother would support him and that she was making a sincere effort. So after spending an hour or so in the shower with Granger, he left to go to the Manor, promising Hermione that he would be back.

The news that his Mother had did not go well. Why did she have to tell him this now? An overwhelming feeling came over him and it wasn't excitement. It wasn't even pride and joy. No it was something entirely different.

Fear makes people do desperate things. He knew this because it was fear for his life, fear for his mother, fear for his family that had drove him to do the Dark Lord's bidding. But this was a different type of fear. For some reason he had never felt more scared in his life than he did at this moment.

"Draco darling did you hear me?"

He looked back up at his mother and nodded.

"I know that you were hoping to wait a while but you have been courting that young witch for a couple months. There is no better time than right now. Perhaps you should consider..."

"Father wanted her dead," Draco interrupted, his fists clenching as he sat at the table in his mother's garden. "Your sister tortured her in that room," he pointed back towards the Manor. "We held her prisoner in this very place! I am shocked that she allows me to touch her after all of the hateful words and spiteful behavior," he stood up and shook his head, walking away from the table. "And now, now Father is being released. You know he's going to ask about that building! You know that he could ban me from being with her. She is more than just a witch that I'm courting for Merlin's sake."

"Then you will tell your father what she means to you," Narcissa stood up as well, smoothing out her dress.

"You talk about it like it will be that simple."

"I saw something worth fighting for last night," his mother told him. "You were genuinely happy with her. And I have to say that I am impressed with her conduct and speech. She seems to be the know-it-all you once described," her eye was twinkling at the memory before she let out a burst of laughter. "If I didn't know any better I would say that you were infatuated with her ever since you came home that one year. How old were you?"

"Fourteen," Draco closed his eyes also recalling the memory.

"Ah right," she nodded, " _That Granger hit me, Father_ ," she imitated her son with precision causing him to look at her in shock. "You were a spoiled brat sometimes." He shook his head and looked away. "But now you are grown," he felt her hand on his arm. He looked over to see a reassuring smile on her face. "Bring her over again. I find that I can tolerate her company. And the more you do it the more I believe I will come to enjoy it. As for your father, tell Miss Granger soon. You two will need to stick together should he make his demands."

* * *

Hector had been visiting again. He had done something back at home that had shocked their poor mother and so their father had requested and Hermione had agreed. Hector was currently being entertained by Chip. Hermione had been apprehensive from the beginning but eventually she saw her brother's interest in the little house elf and she relented. She was determined to show that the Wizarding World and his magic was something he could be proud of.

"I have some last minute things to take care of," Draco told her earlier that day at work.

"My brother is here. I was hoping that we could..."

Draco leaned over and pressed his lips to her brow. "We can have dinner at my place with your brother. I just need to finish this one last thing."

"So why can't we wait at your place until you come home," Hermione questioned him.

"Take Chip with you and then I'll summon him when I'm ready."

"Seriously Draco, you want me to be ordering around your house-elf? You know that we still need to talk about that, right?"

"Chip is treated fairly. I thought that we went over this," he feigned innocence. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Chip doesn't want to be free from service to my family. I'll admit my father was harsh to those who he deemed beneath him but I am not my father. Chip is paid."

"How many knuts?"

"Excuse me?"

"Or does the almighty Malfoy heir pay his house elf in galleons?"

Draco sighed. "He received a spoon the other day."

"Malfoy," she exclaimed in horror.

"Listen here Granger," he stood taller, "If Chip sees something he likes in the house I allow him to keep it. He liked the spoon because," Draco paused, "because the spoon had a hole in it. I don't know how it happened but it was ruined and I considered throwing it out."

"So you gave him garbage?" Hermione's frustration was truly building.

"What is it that Muggles say - one man's trash is another man's treasure," Draco teased, not liking the idea that Hermione was questioning him about the little house-elf. She opened her mouth but Draco continued. "Chip likes things that are broken, for some odd reason. He asks if he can keep it and I allow him to have it. It's his one delight in life. He has no use for knuts, sickles or galleons. He even has a muggle pen that ran out of ink. He takes that thing apart in his spare time with his own hands. He," Draco shook his head. "As I said, I can't explain it but he is happy. I assure you he is not being mistreated."

Hermione had given up upon hearing that Chip was happy. She still wasn't sure how such a creature could be happy in being enslaved. But for some reason after being with Draco and coming to understand him in some odd way she knew that what he said about Chip's treatment had to have been true.

Chip had appeared outside her building when they had arrived home.

"Chip," she practically shouted when opening the door. "Why didn't you just apparate inside? There are Muggles who live on this street. Someone could have seen you!"

"Chip is sorry, Mistress. Chip will leaves you now," he looked down, his ears drooped and he raised his hand to snap away.

She was disconcerted now. She did not mean to yell at the little elf. "Chip, forgive me. I did not..."

"Mistress does not need to ask for forgiveness. Master told Chip that Mistress might not want Chip in her presence."

"That blasted Malfoy," she shook her head. "That isn't what I meant when I told him that, oh just come on in will you," she sighed heavily.

"Does Mistress want a cup of tea," Chip asked sensing her mood.

"No, there is no need. I can make it myself. Thank you Chip."

"Is Mistress still upset with Chip?"

Hermione shook her head and knelt down to his level once the door was closed. "Is there a reason why you did not apparate into my building?"

Chip started to twist his little hands nervously. "Chip could not sense it."

"What do you mean you could not sense it? Was it my wards," she glanced around.

"No Miss," Chip answered before looking around as well. "Chip could not feel you or young Master Hector. Chip simply could not come here. Something stops Chip from coming, feeling," he continued as he glanced at the ceiling where Hermione's room was upstairs, separate from the bookstore they were standing in. "But nows that Chip is inside, Chip senses something."

Hermione looked baffled for a moment. Why couldn't Chip apparate inside? She knew that house-elves had a power that no one could really discern. Dobby had broken through the wards at Malfoy Manor and she knew that that place had been heavily guarded with Dark Magic. But as she looked around she wondered what it was that could be stopping Chip. The neighbors could have spotted him but that was not the thing that concerned her mind at the moment. It was the fact that something had stopped this house-elf and she didn't know what it was. Is that why Draco wanted this building? He had stated that he wanted to tear it down. She shook her head and turned back to Chip to see his eyes wide with wonder.

"Chip," she tried to break him out of his reverie.

"Chip sees something in Mistress, something," Chip shook his head and then concentrated once again on Hermione. "Now it is gone. Now Chip is confused."

"It's alright Chip," she patted his shoulder. "Why don't I..."

"Chip!"

"Master Hector," Chip turned to the intruder, smiling at the little wizard. Chip adored spending time with Hector.

"I must introduce you to the telly," Hector took Chip's hand and escorted him off to the little area where he had been sitting.

Hermione walked over as well, watching the two of them. She noticed Chip's amazement with the television set. She had earned a few extra pounds that expected and decided to indulge, mostly for her brother's sake. Her parents had raised him differently in Australia, introducing him to various electronics and such. And therefore she had found herself at a store, purchasing items for such occasions as this. Once she knew that the pair would be alright, she turned back to the stairs and stared. What was up there?

Better yet - she turned away and looked around - what was in this building?

A sudden memory of seeing the building here on Triangle Row being attacked came to her mind.

Of course, she thought. The article that Susan had looked up in the Muggle papers explained the attacks that had occurred. She telephoned Susan, explaining to her that she needed that article on Triangle Row. Susan naturally wanted to catch up and was questioning if what her and Seamus read in the _Prophet_ about Draco Malfoy and her were true. Hermione had no time to beat around the bush though, not when her mind was at work. She could feel the answer on the tip of her tongue. There was something about this building and she needed to know now.

Susan had arrived at her place with the article in hand and was just about to invite herself in when Hermione insisted that she couldn't entertain at the moment. "My brother is here and he's feeling quite ill."

"You have a brother," Susan asked.

"Yes, I thought I told you," Hermione replied.

"Well that explains the child that Seamus saw in the article. For a brief moment we were thinking that it might be Cormac's," Susan smiled.

"What on earth would give you that idea," Hermione asked.

"Well, weren't you two together, you know," Susan pressed.

She sighed at her old friend from the library, shaking her head. "My brother is five years old. Cormac and I were not together at the time. Please do not assume anything about my relationship with Cormac that..."

"He's been asking about you," Susan stated which caught Hermione's attention. Her eyes widened at the thought. "I told him that you no longer worked at the library and then when he asked if it was true that you were working with the Slytherins, well," Susan let out a laugh. "I told him it must have been because it was all over in the papers. Speaking about papers, Seamus read the most horrifying article the other day about Harry. Is it..."

"Did you know that in some countries, those who flap their tongues and spread malicious gossip are drawn and quartered?" There was a frightened expression on Susan's face at Hermione's question. "Whoever it is saying these things about our dear friend, I hope that Seamus Finnigan of all people is supporting Harry considering that he's been wrong before about information that was in the papers! Thank you for the article. It was nice seeing you Susan. Please do not talk to Cormac about me again," she said as she shut the door on Susan's face.

Yes, she had been harsh but she remembered how all that talk Susan had done had gotten her in trouble before with Draco. She remembered how Seamus had stood against Harry in the Gryffindor common room and tried to rally people against him, even George and Fred had to look at Harry warily. Then there was that talk about Cormac. Her breath caught and she swore that her eyes had looked about outside to see if he was nearby. She didn't think that Susan and Seamus had started their friendship with Cormac again. It seemed as though everything was coming down on her and she couldn't stand it.

Pushing herself away from the door, she promised that she'd apologize to Susan later on. Now just wasn't the time. She was scared and highly emotional about several things. She needed to regain her focus and she couldn't do that with a busy body like Susan floating around her, bringing up old memories and old boyfriends.

The article held the basic attack methods that would frighten Muggles - lights switching on and off, doors unwilling to open and items moving non their own. She came to her grandmother's statement where several hooded figures had appeared in the bookstore. That didn't make sense because she remembered Draco saying that only one wizard was allowed to come inside.

She read on and that was when something clicked in her mind. "They weren't real," she stated softly.

She remembered her incident with Cormac - Susan being the main cause for the memory - and how everyone had thought they saw something and yet she saw something else. Could it be that that wizard who entered her grandmother's building made her grandmother see something different than what actually was there?

Looking around again she knew that something had happened to her grandmother and it related to the incident that happened to her, it had something to do with Chip not being allowed to sense the building, to sense her or her brother. She shot up and realized now that her assumption about her grandmother was correct. She had thought that her grandmother was possibly a descendent from a squib but how could a squib protect itself against Dark magic like that. Her mind began reeling again. Things were confusing.

"Chip," she walked away from the table and headed over to the house-elf.

 _But the banquets all prepared_  
 _No one's gloomy or complaining_  
 _While the flatware's entertaining_

She stumbled in to see Hector and Chip singing to the song coming from the television. Her brother had popped in _Beauty and the Beast._ Why Hermione had chosen that movie for her brother was beyond her. Why her brother had decided to play that movie was lost to her as well.

Watching her brother delighted in the elf's company had somehow taken every worry from her mind. Suddenly Chip had stopped dancing and stared with sad eyes at the screen.

"Oh how awful," he put his two little hands on his cheeks.

Hermione turned to see the animation movie had slowed in its music beat as well. The candlestick was there and singing sadly.

 _Life is so unnerving_  
 _For a servant who's not serving_  
 _He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

"That's terrible," Chip deflated.

 _Ah, those good old days when we were useful..._  
 _Suddenly those good old days are gone_

"Chip does not want those days to be gone, no Chip does not," he shook his little head.

"It's okay Chip," Hector patted Chip on the back, sensing his new friend's grief.

"Those poor magical creatures."

"They're technically not magical creatures. They've been cursed," Hermione interjected.

"Master will curse me when I'm not useful, oh," Chip began to wail.

"No one will curse you. In fact look at that," Hector pointed to the screen just in time to hear Mrs. Potts take over in singing the song. It returned to its happy melody once again as the cursed cutlery began to shout with excitement that they had someone to serve. Hermione turned to look at Chip. Was it like that for a house-elf?

 _I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_  
 _I'll get warm, piping hot_  
 _Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?_  
 _Clean it up! We want the company impressed_

"Yes the company must always be impressed," Chip jumped.

 _We've got a lot to do!_  
 _Is it one lump or two?_

"Look," Chip grabbed onto Hermione's finger. "There is Chip. Chip is me," he pointed excitedly at the telly.

She noticed the little tea cup in the movie that was named 'Chip' and wondered if that was why Hector had decided to show this movie to Chip. There were several movies that she had prepared for her brother but she didn't think that this one would have caused such a riot. She better calm Chip down before the elf returned to its master.

Chip released Hermione's hand and began running around in a circle with Hector as the song continued its merry singing. She said down and pondered for a bit on the song and its words before turning to see Chip.

 _Be our guest!_  
 _Our command is your request_  
 _It's been years since we've had anybody here_  
 _And we're obsessed_  
 _With your meal, with your ease_  
 _Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

Chip had begun singing the words as though it was his personal motto and Hermione had found a new respect for the little creature. Sure there were some of them who were mistreated. But majority of them enjoyed their life of service. They didn't like to be freed - at least not all of them. They were fiercely loyal to those who showed them compassion and mercy. It was one of the ways that Harry had won Dobby over. She realized then that some of them didn't feel forced to do such things as prepare a meal or help around the home but they were happy to do it. It made them feel wanted and appreciated.

The little house-elf stopped again, coming to a halt in his movements. Hector crashed into him but neither hit the floor for Chip had magically lifted them both to their feet.

"Master calls for us," he took Hermione and Hector's hand, apparating them out of the building.

"Now why could you apparate out," Hermione looked at Chip once they had appeared in Draco's cottage. "Oh Hector," she knelt down seeing his queasy face.

"Chip will get something for the young Master. He is a guest," Chip disappeared and Hermione sighed.

"There'll be no stopping him now."

Hermione helped Hector over to the cushion and felt his forehead and then his tummy. He gave his sister a small lopsided smile and nodded that he was okay. It was not long until Draco made his presence known.

"Granger can you tell me what that is that my house elf is singing?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What do you think," Draco asked.

"I love it," Hector shouted happily before running around the room.

"Draco," Hermione turned to him with a shocked look on her face. "This is too much."

"He can't sleep on your couch every single time that he comes to visit you," he replied. "I figured that since he is a Muggle-born that he could have both worlds in here," he gestured to the various items, toys, books, movies and furniture in the room.

"Is this mine too," Hector ran back to them with a...

"An owl, really," cried his sister, whirling around on Draco once again.

"It's an eagle owl, Granger," Draco sighed knowing that Hermione was going to protest to everything. "Look, I understand that this may be a bit too much by your standards but this is still less than a quarter of what I had when I had been his age. My mother insisted that she do this, especially since Hector would be spending a lot of time with Edward."

Draco shifted nervously at the mention of his deceased cousin's son, softening Hermione a bit. "I think you can call him Teddy, Draco. And honestly, it won't be a lot of time. Therefore they didn't need a room like this."

"As my son mentioned," Narcissa came to stand by the pair, "I insisted. And if it's something I know about Malfoy men is that they could never deny a Malfoy woman," she smiled.

"Hector," Hermione called for him. "Don't you have something you'd like to say to..."

"Thank you, Aunt Cissa," Hector's arms wrapped around the legs of the older witch before his sister could finish her sentence. "I love it! I can't wait for Teddy to get here!"

'Aunt Cissa' patted his head fondly before he released her and ran back into the room. Three days ago, Narcissa had been introduced to Hector. There was little time for Hermione to object. When they had appeared in Draco's home, Hector had felt a little queasy. Chip had gone to make dinner and as Hermione was resting with Hector on the couch in the sitting room, Narcissa had brushed past her son and took the little boy into her care almost immediately. Draco had received much reproof from his mother for not introducing the two of them sooner. Then of course the next thing that she had set about was to redecorate a room in the cottage for Hector as well as a room in the Manor.

It was a bit too soon for Hermione's liking for Hector to visit the Manor just yet and Narcissa understood that that would also take time. It had been truly surprising to Hermione at how immediate the bond between Draco's mother and her brother had formed. Unknown to Hermione, Narcissa had recently asked her son about grandchildren. There was still time, he had replied to her. Other than her desire for a child in the house, Narcissa was hoping that the thought of an heir or the creation of one might ease Lucius into the relationship of his son and this muggle-born witch. What both Draco and Hermione did not know was the fact that Narcissa had felt the need to protect Hector as if he was her grandson. She could not explain it but it was there. That first night at dinner she listened to him as he conversed about his desire to fly, see magical creatures, and become an animagus and even a Slytherin. That had shocked Narcissa greatly. Draco looked smugly at Hermione at the mere thought that her brother had developed a sense of pride if he were to become a Slytherin. Narcissa knew that a muggle-born might not be accepted and therefore set out in giving Hector the advantage that others would not have - the Malfoy support.

"He is such a delightful child, Hermione," she smiled softly.

"This really is too much. I can't," Hermione began but Narcissa held up her hand to stop her.

"Your brother is at that age where doting on him brings happiness to an old woman's life."

"You are not old mother," Draco chastised.

"Regardless of my age," she turned back to look into the room, "I am getting older. The Manor, this cottage and other places we own have become far too old," she smiled. "There needs to be some youth in here, some excitement. And seeing that I have no grand..."

"Mother," Draco's firm voice told her not to push him.

"Well, I was just saying what was on my mind. But if my son would rather have me not talk," she grabbed the hem of her dress and marched forward into the room. "Come Hector; let me show you how to use this quill and parchment. That way you can send me a letter to inform me if your sister and Draco haven't been letting you play in your room."

Draco sighed once more before turning to see Hermione watching him with curious eyes. "My mother has been pushing for us to make our relationship something of a serious nature."

"Are you saying that you're not serious about us or implying that I'm not serious about this," she folded her arms over her chest.

"No," he stood taller not willing to back down the slightest.

It's something that he really loved about the two of them - they could give back just as good as they got. He knew the things that she was passionate about, the things that would drive her insane. She knew his insecurities the same way she knew his redeeming possibilities. They knew the buttons to press. They had known each other like that for so long it seemed.

"My mother would like us to make an announcement in the _Prophet_ or perhaps in _Witch Weekly_." Draco studied her reaction to this and just as predicted she shook her head.

"I am tired of being the subject on ridicule in the papers."

"You have not been in the papers that much."

"They were speaking about the two of us last month."

"You did close a huge deal in Italy for the company. The muggles there were impressed; of course the London News was going to get a hold of that. Malfoy Industries has been improving both ethically and financially in the past couple months. Sooner or later, the _Prophet_ was going to be discussing how any of that was possible. It was the best thing to have Theo go and do that interview. He said what needed to be said and how it was to be said. And your name only appeared twice in that article."

"It was one more than Daphne's name," she shot back.

"Yes but you do remember that her name has been all over _Witch Weekly_ what with her upcoming wedding."

"Still," Hermione shook her head. "They talk about me too much. Ever since that incident at the Anniversary Ball..."

"What incident," he asked.

The pair hardly talked about what happened that night and it had been eating away at Draco. The eyewitness accounts from Pucey and Warrington would have been enough for Draco to explain to her what happened but she seemed to be living in denial. According to Parkinson, Hermione had no recollection of what happened. The details that she did recall didn't actually take place as Pucey, Warrington or even her friends Potter and Longbottom had stated. They saw the red light the same as the Death Eaters did on that night that they had appeared on Triangle Row, attempting to get into Granger's grandmother's old bookstore.

Draco watched as one by one the red smoke picked off the Death Eaters that were around him. Try as they might to enter the house, they just could not do it. It wasn't until Draco stepped onto the front steps - more like pushed onto the front steps by his father - did the smoke stop. A few snatchers decided to step forward but they didn't get that far until the red smoke started up again. And Hermione's grandmother was just standing in the middle of her bookstore, frozen in place. Her red eyes looked at Draco and changed back to normalcy. He began to talk but she called him a traitor. What sent chills down his spine was that it wasn't the voice of a sweet, old woman. No, it sounded almost reminiscent of someone from a long time ago.

"Something happened," Hermione's voice interrupted his memory and he shook his head to see that she had taken on her defensive stance. "It was in the _Prophet_. Did you not see it?"

"I don't really read too much of that nonsense."

Hermione looked away causing Draco to sigh.

"Are you going to tell me?" She shook her head. "Why not? Who's not being serious about this now?"

"Don't you dare," she whirled on him, jabbing a finger in his chest. "Don't you dare make this seem as though I'm not taking us seriously. You know how..."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't even know everything that happened," she shouted back.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Are you," she challenged.

"Of course not!"

"Then why won't you tell me why you want to buy my grandmother's building?"

"What does that have to do with the incident that happened at the Anniversary ball?"

"It has everything to do with it! If I tell you, it'll paint me in a bad light. You'll have everything you need to take away my grandmother's building from me! Merlin you even convinced my brother to become a Slytherin!"

"I'm not taking him away from you!"

"Oh but you'll bloody encourage him to fly, use an owl, buy him expensive things that you know full well I cannot afford!"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "I already explained that this was something my mother wanted."

"Was it part of her influence for him to learn how to fly? Or what about him wanting to become a Slytherin when he goes to Hogwarts? My parents' relationship with magic is on thin ice as it is and you're going to have their son thrown into the snake pit? Do you know how he'll be treated? Do you remember how I was treated?"

"I do and I apologized for that! Why are you bringing it up?"

"Because I'm still that muggle-born witch who is trying to fight for a place in this magical world," she shouted. "My brother will go through the same thing, especially if he's in Slytherin. They'll tell him the same things that they told me, that you told me! I have every right as you to be here!"

"And I'm not saying that you don't. Haven't you seen me helping you be a part of this world, my world, **our** world?"

"And what happens after you find out about the incident? Tell me then Draco, what will happen then?"

"Then we will figure something out together, oh wait," he held up one finger. "You aren't serious about us being together, right?"

"You know full well how bloody serious I am," she stomped her foot. "You are the one who is not thinking this through."

"What exactly is this about now, Granger? Is this really about the incident? Or let us discuss the fact that my mother is being more of a mother to Hector than your own mother."

"You don't get to talk about the rearing of children with me! Your father is a criminal! He's a death eater. Forced you to become one too," she shouted back at him. "Do you honestly believe that I want my brother being raised in a situation like that? You've gone mad!"

"My mother and I will help look out for him. That is what I'm trying to tell you, what my mother is trying to tell you!"

"You can't watch him all the time, Malfoy!"

"I can bloody well try!"

"Why? Are you planning on stealing something from him the same way you want to steal my grandmother's building from me?"

"Merlin, why do you keep going back to that?"

"That is because I want to know where we stand, Draco!"

"When you act like this, I don't know half the time," he answered.

"Well, I'll give you an answer you foul beast! I'm taking my brother and you'll never," she started but didn't finish.

"Mione."

Both of their heads turned to see little Hector with a stuffed dragon in his hands.

"I have to leave," his tiny voice asked. He handed the dragon back to Narcissa who looked furiously at her son. Hector walked out of the room and mumbled that he wanted to go home now and to tell Teddy that he can't play here anymore.

"Settle this, right now," Narcissa walked past the two of them and towards little Hector, scooping him up and carrying him somewhere.

For some odd reason Hermione felt no need to go and get him. She had a feeling, a belief that Hector would be safe. All her anger was for some reason directed at Draco. Neither could concentrate on anything else but the harsh words with hidden feelings behind them.

They stood there for so long, staring at one another. There was no telling how the argument had escalated from that point and gotten them to this situation. They were talking about, well Hermione and Draco couldn't even remember at this point. So many thoughts were running through her head. For the first time in a while, Hermione had begun questioning Draco's intentions towards her once again. It was an innocent question too. Perhaps he just wanted to know what happened to her that night. But then all her insecurities and confusion about being questioned by Harry, Ron and Neville had resurfaced. She was accused of using dark magic. Pansy had basically brought eyewitnesses to lie in her defense. Ginny said that she believed Hermione but what was there to believe? Hermione's use of dark magic or was it that everyone had been disillusioned to see something they didn't really see?

Draco on the other hand just wanted clarification from her. He had heard from Pucey what he had seen. He had the reports from the Auror department - courtesy of Parkinson who no doubt was able to get her hands on it because of Potter. He did read the article in the _Prophet_. He shown it to his father and they both had concluded that it was the building, it had to go. But he didn't want to do that to Hermione. Whether he admitted it out loud or not, he had fallen for this witch standing in front of him. He would not dare say it, especially not now. Yes, he wanted the building but he also wanted her. Salazar, he wanted her so badly.

"An engagement announcement, Granger," Draco stated, breaking the silence.

"But there isn't..."

"I know," he turned to look at his mother and Hector who had reappeared in the room. Narcissa had encouraged him to play once more. "That is what my mother wants us to announce in the papers. She feels that people, wizards and muggle-alike, should know that this relationship is serious." Draco closed his eyes and took a deep sigh. "I apologize if I made it out to seem as though you took our courtship lightly. That was not my intent. I," he cleared his throat. "I shouldn't have said the things that I said or accused you of not taking this seriously. The things I stated about your mother were out of line. I've known you for far too long to know that you are a passionate, loyal and honest person."

Hermione sighed and took a step closer. "I am sorry too for bringing up the past as well as your father. I know how drastic your opinions have changed. I just," she looked off into the distance and smiled. "We just can't seem to stop bickering as of late."

Draco chuckled. "I like it when we bicker. I think a relationship is nothing without a row or two."

"It hurts though."

"I know," he replied. "I detest that part the most, when it's hurting you, hurting us."

"I'm serious about us," she whispered.

"I'm serious about us, too," he took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I won't deny that my attraction for you is deep and strong. Whether professionally, romantically or every other sort there is I like you in my life. But I feel that there is still time to get engaged. That is unless you wanted to..."

"No, no," she shook her head. "There is still a little time," she nodded then and turned to look at Narcissa sitting with Hector in the room. "We just established ourselves. If we rush then people might suspect..."

"Like Potter and Parkinson," Draco lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

After Harry had done an interview informing the Wizarding community of the engagement and upcoming wedding between him and Pansy, rumors flew around about a supposed pregnancy. Pictures were shown comparing Parkinson's size and manner of dress. Being the quick-witted person that she was though, Pansy was able to refute as many rumors as possible and even hexed a few photographers who dared to come too close to the couple. Still the drama that Harry had gone through - even outside of the media - had been overwhelming.

Ron had not spoken to either of them yet. He had been upset that he had been notified via paper instead of Harry informing him in person. And though there was still strides the couple had to make with Harry's somewhat adoptive family, he'd gain the support of Hermione and that was enough for now. Parkinson - after finally convincing her mother that Potter had not ruined her - was able to get a few Slytherins to change their attitudes about Potter as well.

Thinking about Pansy threatening their fellow workmates over the rumor that she was pregnant, Hermione released a small laugh. Draco smirked, appearing happy that the tension had somewhat disappeared between the two of them. Hermione shook her head as Draco's arm reached around her waist and pulled her to him. Slowly she felt their anger leave them. It was still there.

"I have the utmost respect for you as a witch," Draco began.

"Can I say something?" Draco nodded. "I know exactly how serious you are being about this relationship," she smiled. "Your defense of my work, my intelligence, my beliefs, and my person as a whole has been remarkable. I saw it when you not only shared my idea with your company but informed them that it was mine. Then you invited me to be a part of it. I," she shook her head. "You don't know where I was before any of this. Yes I owned my grandmother's old bookstore but Graham was right. I never really opened it and I was working part time as a librarian. I love books but to work in a position where I bridge the gap between the magical world and the muggle one has been thrilling, Draco. I just don't want anything to come between that, come between us."

"We still have some things to work out don't we," he smiled. "I promised you that I would tell you about the reasons why I want your grandmother's bookstore and I haven't yet. Don't take that as a sign that I don't trust you, Hermione."

"It's hard not to. But I understand because I don't want to tell you yet about what happened after the Anniversary Ball," she nodded.

"I think that once we share our secrets then we'll both be at a place where we can make an announcement."

Hermione nodded before Draco pulled her even closer.

He had never felt so conflicted in his life and neither had she. A small giggle and cheers had caused the two of them to turn their heads to see Teddy had arrived. Andromeda stood a few feet from him and Hector, looking at her sister. They had watched as the two sisters slowly walked towards one another. Narcissa and Andromeda stood a foot apart, looking at one another, regarding each other. It wasn't until Narcissa threw her arms around Andromeda and whispered something causing Andromeda to reciprocate and embrace her sister as well.

"It's like I hardly know you," Narcissa cried. "But I still care about you. I think I always..."

"Sh," her sister told her. "Enough of that," she patted her younger sister's head. "That's enough of that."

"I'm sorry about Nympha..."

"Don't," Andromeda shook her head as they continued to embrace.

"They were wrong, Annie," Narcissa said.

"I know Cissy. I know."

"Dad and Mum, they were wrong," the younger sister repeated.

Draco closed his eyes because he had known what his mother had gone through. And everything that his mother, father, or family had believed in proved fruitless in the end. So if they were wrong about that, could he be wrong about that building? He held the witch tighter in his arms and sighed. Hermione felt the same way as he did as she watched the reunion. She wanted to believe in change, that she could help bring about a difference. She hoped that her brother would see it, Teddy would see it. But what would happen if Draco knew about that night? She was falling for him, hard and fast. It came to no surprise that Narcissa wanted an engagement announcement. But after Cormac and the whole thing with the building, she just wasn't sure if Draco would choose her in the end.

* * *

The day after Draco learned of his father's release, he had Parkinson and Zabini look up every condition to his father's freedom and what exactly his father would be allowed. Draco still remained as Head of his household; the business would remain in his name and the various properties as well. Lucius was strictly limited to the Manor without the use of his wand. Both Narcissa and Draco would have to approve possession of a wand. And of course the wand could not leave the Manor either. There had been a curfew placed on his coming and going from the property. And that was also to be approved by the Auror handling his case - which just happened to be Harry Potter.

"The hour is still early and yet I can hear you thinking," Hermione mumbled against his chest.

Draco sighed and kissed her forehead before burying his head in her hair. For some reason he had gained an odd sense of fascination with her curls, always playing with or breathing it in. It helped to ease his mind. He still had to tell Hermione about his father's release. He still had to tell his father about his and Hermione's relationship and his failure to get the building. He felt like a teenager all over again.

"What is it," she whispered again.

"Nothing love," he attempted to seek solitude in her light brown waves until she pushed back. She could tell, she always could tell. Draco sighed dramatically again and this time Hermione sat up, letting the sheet almost fall. "I just feel like we're at a spot where one little thing could make or break us. There's just..."

"Is this about the building?"

"Well, yes and no," he answered sitting up as well, looking off at the wall across the room. "You see, that night I was tasked with..."

"Master Draco."

Hermione shrieked, clutching the sheet and burying her face in Draco's shoulder in embarrassment.

"Chip we spoke about this," Draco told him.

"Chip is sorry but Mistress Narcissa said that it is important that you get dressed," Chip paused and looked towards the witch who was still hiding. "You both need to get dressed."

Hermione turned and looked confused.

It had been a week, an entire week since their last row. She hadn't seen Narcissa since that day.

Although the two had exchanged letters throughout the week, Hermione had been busy as of late. For some particular reason, Draco had been settling a lot of legal matters with Parkinson and Zabini regarding the estates that the Malfoy family owned and Hermione had basically taken over at Malfoy Industries. She was enjoying it immensely, just as she had told Draco the week prior. Why was Narcissa suddenly showing up at Draco's cottage early in the morning? Yes, it was her cottage as well but she didn't think that...

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered, "I thought she'd give me more time."

"More time," Hermione questioned. "Draco, what's going on?"

Draco bounded out of bed, scrambling around the room as he muttered a few spells that assisted in his dressing. Hermione began to do the same although she kept her gaze trained on the wizard who was doing his best to ignore her. He needed more time. He hadn't even told her. And for some reason his mother decided that early in the morning, just as they woke up would be the best. His father would see...

"Merlin's beard, where is that son of ours?"

"Draco darling," his mother called. But there was no mistaking that first voice and Hermione instantly froze as her blouse fell with the failed enchantment. Draco called for it but she waved him off with a simple flick of her palm. She had been getting better at wandless magic and though he was impressed every time that she did, now was not the moment to stare at his girlfriend in awe. "I brought someone with me. I hope that you're decent."

"Is that your fa..."

"Hermione, please," Draco tried to pick up her clothing but she took a step back.

"Are you going to make me leave or worst, hide so that _he_ wouldn't see me?"

"That's not what I'm trying to do. Look," he turned around in the room and called for a dress that he knew Hermione had kept here. "Please put this on instead."

"Why," she took another step back.

"I said please," he protested.

"And I asked why," she continued.

"Draco," his father's voice was close to the door. "Ah there you are. I thought I'd receive a better welcome home than..."

Lucius stopped in his tracks as he opened the door to see his son - half clothed - hiding a half dressed witch behind him. That witch's brown eyes narrowed at him as though she had set a curse on him. Draco wondered why there was no yelling, no cursing or hexing from Hermione. He knew that his father had no wand and from the way his hand twitched nervously, Draco knew that Lucius wished that he had one. Narcissa had gripped firmly onto her wand, hoping that her husband would be on his best behavior. There was a certain type of tension in the room that Narcissa had not anticipated and it was at that precise moment that she realized her son did not inform his father about his relationship with the war heroine, Hermione Granger. And neither did he inform his girlfriend that his father was being released from Azkaban.

"Could you give us a minute," Draco asked looking to his mother.

"Of course," she nodded and placed her hand in her husband's arm.

Lucius shook his head, stirring out of his stupor to look questionably at his wife. He opened his mouth like a fish trying to breath on land and if Hermione wasn't so livid about being caught in a position such as the one she was in then she would have laughed at how dumbfounded Lucius Malfoy appeared to be. Once they were gone, Draco turned to her.

"Don't," she held up two fingers before snatching the dress from his hands.

"Hermione, I..."

"I said don't," she ended his excuse because she knew bloody well she wouldn't be able to face Lucius if she were still fuming at Draco. She needed to gain her Gryffindor courage, straighten out her priorities right now. Draco would get it later on, she thought. Draco was going to get it good. He hadn't told her anything! And from the look on his father's face, he didn't tell his father either. "And you wanted to make an announcement in the papers," she muttered angrily while shaking her head.

Draco heard. "I was trying to tell you this morning. It's just so difficult that..."

"Hush," she said before straightening herself out and glancing at her appearance in the mirror.

As they left the room, Hermione turned to him and straightened his collar before brushing down his jacket over his shoulders. It was something she'd do before they start the work day and he had come to enjoy the simple interaction between the two of them. However, the way she did it this time made him feel as though she would end his life at any moment. She put on a tight smile and held out her arm to him. It seemed to Draco that Hermione was getting ready to play the part. She ran her free hand down her dress.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered before attempting to lean over and kiss her cheek.

Hermione dodged him. "I am beyond upset with you. Believe me; we will discuss this further later on. Just don't talk to me right now; it seems that you are good at that."

Draco huffed before tightening his hold on her hand and walking towards the sitting room. He was getting frustrated about the situation too. It wasn't a simple thing to discuss matters such as this with his father, let alone with Granger. He'd truly come to admire and respect her. He cared for her on a level that he knew would lead to marriage. One little miscalculation and all of that would disappear. Even little Hector would be gone and he had grown quite fond of the little boy who was talented just as much as or perhaps more than his sister. His mother had been mending her relationship with her sister. His business was growing in ways that he or his father never imagined. Draco knew all of this was due to the witch who was currently angrily holding his arm.

"I care about you Granger," he told her while looking ahead.

He got no response.

"No matter what is said or done, I want you in my life."

Hermione's eyes almost watered at the emotions in Draco's voice. Her heart wanted to yield. But she was still so upset about his inability to share this important piece of information with her. She should have known. She should have been better prepared.

"Would Miss want Chip to make muffins," Chip addressed Hermione once they entered.

Just as her mouth opened to respond, a harsh voice bit at the little house elf.

"You address that creature before your own Master?"

Hermione looked up, ready to answer Lucius. However, it was Draco who answered his father. "Miss Granger and I have been courting for some time now father. Chip respects her as though she were Mistress of this home."

"But she isn't one, is she," he questioned.

"Not yet," Narcissa responded quickly, taking her husband's hands in hers. "But there has been talk about an engagement announcement."

"So soon," Lucius's eyes cast down to Hermione's midsection as she sat opposite him and crossed her ankles, one behind the other.

The implication was not lost to both Draco and Hermione. But once again Narcissa decided to ease her husband. "Miss Granger has been a great asset to our son at Malfoy Industries. They recently broke ground in Italy and Bulgaria. Miss Granger's expansive knowledge has been assisting in business matters and the two got along so well that," Narcissa laughed nervously, "a romance blossomed between the two. And though there are still some thorns here and there, it's beautiful to see the two of them grow into a lovely partnership. A successful business throws into mind what has not yet been achieved, a marriage to a fine witch and the prospect of a family. Miss Granger is a fine witch and they both are looking forward to the prospect of a..."

"Not in this family," Lucius stated.

"Excuse me," Hermione replied.

"You may have helped my son at work but there is no need for him to continue to use your services beyond the workplace as well."

"Father, Miss Granger and I..."

"Miss Granger and I, Miss Granger and I," his father mocked. "You were supposed to get into her building not into her knickers."

"Lucius honestly," Narcissa chastised her husband for the comment.

"What have you been allowing this boy to do while I've been locked away? He's gone and bedded a mudblood."

"Now hold on right there," Draco interrupted.

"No, you listen to me Draco. She's poisoned you just as that insolent old woman who owned the building before her!"

Hermione looked at Draco and then back at Lucius. It was obvious that Draco had spoken to her grandmother. Now her curiosity was piqued in a way that she never expected.

"You were sent in there the first time and couldn't do it. You were sent there a second time and still couldn't do it! Now all you had to do was get that little thing over there to do what her grandmother hadn't and you still couldn't even do that," his father scolded.

Draco stood up quickly. "May I speak to you in private," he gestured to his father.

Lucius lifted his chin in the air and stood as well with as much superiority as he could muster. Draco took his father over to the other side of the room and began speaking in hushed tones. Hermione wasn't sure why they didn't just throw up a silencing spell around the two of them. It was then that she remembered that Lucius had no wand and Draco was prohibited from performing magic - any sort of magic - towards his father or for his father. No one could act on Lucius's behalf and Narcissa looked torn between escorting Hermione to another room or breaking the law and throwing up a few spells around the two men in her life.

"No," Lucius's voice bellowed as Hermione's and Narcissa's head snapped in that direction. "You told me you would see to it."

His son turned to Hermione, sighing deeply. This was one thing that they had been putting off for a while - talk about the building. Hermione held his eyes for a moment before she felt Narcissa's hand touch hers gently. With a small gasp she turned to the older witch who offered her a smile. Without realizing it, she took her other hand in hers and sought comfort from a woman she never thought she would. Narcissa responded eagerly as well. It seemed they both needed some sort of reassurance from the other. Regardless of what was happening in that room or what would happen, Narcissa did not want to lose this witch that sat next to her. It was strange to bear witness to such emotions for a non-relative, let alone someone who is a Muggle.

"You were supposed to get rid of it! Did you even try to Draco," he drawled out his heir's name. "Or were you too caught up with that," he paused, " _Muggle_ out there?"

"Hermione and I are in a relationship, _father_ ," he retorted.

"My son sat in front of me more than six months ago and told me that he would handle this."

"And I have been."

"No you have not! You're letting her work for your company, sleep in your bed and order your house elf around as though she owns you. That creature will never be equal to the blood that runs in your veins," his father's hand rested on his shoulder. "And never will she be a part of this family."

"According to the law I am the head of this h..."

"Well not anymore," his father snarled.

"Actually I am," Draco straightened out. "You see father, Parkinson and Zabini have become influential in their area of expertise and that area just happens to be 'law'. And Granger here just happens to have a friend who happens to be one of the top wizards in the Auror department there is. I mean," Draco chuckled, "he did win a war after all. And see there's this little complication about your release. While you are free from Azkaban you are not 'free' to do as you please in the Wizarding community. In fact, you can't even leave the house unless Mother escorts you and I approve. And you coming here is in violation of that since I did not approve of you coming here this morning. Therefore if you want to stay here, you will treat Hermione with the respect she deserves."

"You are no son of mine," Lucius stated and walked back towards the two witches. Narcissa stood up, in front of Hermione and watched her husband cautiously. "Come Cissy, we are leaving."

"Lucius..."

"We're leaving. Your child over there has not approved of my presence," he turned back to look at Draco. "I warn you Draco. You need to get rid of it or get rid of her," he nodded to Hermione before marching to his wife.

The two left quickly the same time Chip appeared and closed the floo. He was there, Hermione thought. He was the one who was in the building. Draco had told her that only one person was allowed entrance into that building and it was him. It wasn't anyone else but him. He was there. He spoke to her grandmother. He had frightened her grandmother. Her sweet, charming and kind grandmother had been tortured by Draco Malfoy!

"Whatever it is that you're thinking, at least let me defend myself before you jump to conclusions," Draco stated.

"My grandmother said that she was attacked," Hermione stated. "That hooded figured men appeared in her bookstore asking her where something had been hidden," she continued. "She said that there were screams and black smoke and the words 'Purity will conquer' above her building. Then someone who told me that he respects me said that only one person went into the building. And I find out that that one person was you all this time. But my grandmother had been..."

"I never laid a hand, wand or hex on your grandmother," his voice was stern. "I told you once before that no one attacked her."

"You went into that building more than once. And yet when I invite you in or to come over, you always change the subject. You went in there before, why won't you do it now?"

"Granger..."

"What happened that night? What were you after? What were they after? What could my grandmother possibly have that the death eaters wanted so much?"

"I..."

"You can't answer, can you?" She refused to look at him. "You say you want me to be with me. You apologize for keeping this secret from me. But I find out later on that there are so much more secrets you are keeping hidden from me. Draco, I want to know what happened that night. I want the truth or this ends right now."

"I rather not paint your grandmother in a horrible light."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was her who attacked us, Granger! Your grandmother was the one who caused all those things to happen."

"You're a liar!"

"I'm not lying. I was there. I know what I saw!"

"Well, you don't know what you were looking at. My grandmother would never..."

"Yes she would. And I know because she already did!"

Hermione shook her head. "Why do we keep going around in circles about this Draco?"

Draco sighed. "There's only one solution I can come up with."

"And what is that?"

"Marry me," Draco proposed.

"Excuse me," Hermione turned to him.

"Marry me and it'll fix everything."

"How will it fix everything?"

"My father won't question your decisions that you make on the job. In fact, you'll have the power to do whatever you want at the company. It'll be half yours. Everything will be half yours, the cottage, the Manor..."

"I don't want the Manor."

"That's fine," he answered. "You'll still be Mistress of the Malfoy family regardless of where we live."

"Wait, you're serious about this?"

"Why shouldn't I be," he shrugged.

"There's something else," she shook her head. "Something else you're not telling me."

"If you marry me then my father won't care that I haven't demolished the building yet," he told her with a little bit more detail.

"Wait a minute," she held up one finger to stop him, "you still want to destroy my building?" When Draco didn't respond she started to yell. "I can't believe you! You still want to destroy my home? It's my building, Draco! It was passed down to me from my grandmother! She was the only person who didn't abandon me after everything that happened. This is the last thing I have left of her and you..."

"Don't you get it, Hermione," his frustration began to grow. "My father needs me to destroy it. I need..."

"Since when have you cared about what your father thought?"

"I've always cared about what he thought," he retorted.

"Always cared about what he thought," she said slowly and then shook her head, taking a step back. "Like how I'm just a mudblood."

"Don't say that," he snarled.

"But that is what he thought, what you thought," she took another step back. He reached out for her but she held a hand up to stop him. "I've been so blind," her voice was barely a whisper. "You, you just shagged me for my building didn't you?"

"No, I would never..."

"Stuff it, _Malfoy_ ," her fists clenched. "You were only after my building."

"Yes I want the building, _Granger_. But I also want you too."

"You're not making any sense!"

Draco's lips pressed into a thin line and his eyes narrowed at her. Frustration was turning into anger. She just didn't get it. They weren't supposed to be together. It wasn't supposed to be this way. But it ended up like that. He saw her, he wanted her and so he went after her. To him, she and the building were not equivalent to one another. Yet she always treated it as synonymous. Draco couldn't have one without the other. He just wanted her, couldn't she understand that?

"I love you," he mumbled.

"Did you just..."

"But that building is going to ruin us."

Hermione took a step farther away from him.

"You have to trust me on this, Hermione. Please, I am begging you to let me finish what was supposed to finish six years ago."

She shook her head. Feeling betrayed and alone, she called for Chip to drop the wards and he did. And just like that she left the cottage without a word. Draco didn't even notice the small sparking teardrop that floated midair until it landed on the floor where Hermione was just standing. He closed his eyes and knew that they both had pushed too far today.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Draco waited for days to hear from her. He wrote her a letter and delivered it via owl - Parkinson's owl since she barred entrance to her dwelling from his owl - explaining that he was longing to discuss matters with her. She wrote back. Thank Merlin she wrote back. But her letter was not what he expected. She would come to him on her own terms.

Work had been a nightmare for the both of them. He watched her from afar. He watched as she walked down the hallway towards her office. He watched as she would look out the window whenever the sun would set. He enjoyed the way the sunlight shined her curls. Her silhouette would taunt him, seductively dancing through the windows. And when she would look up at him, he'd turn away. He remembered nothing about that day - that day they had that row - except the fact that he had told her how he felt.

Part of him was appalled at the revelation of his feelings for her. It hadn't dawned on him until his mother had visited the day after that he had told Hermione that he loved her. He actually said the word. After all the turmoil of rejecting the notion of being the first to admit it out loud, he had given in. He felt like a failure now realizing that she had not said it back nor did she recognize his feelings. No, instead she had left the cottage and in so many words explained to him that she needed time to think about their relationship. How did things disintegrate so quickly?

Little did Draco know that Hermione was internally begging him to talk to her. She'd walk slowly past the door to his office in the hopes that he would call her in but he never did. Harry had convinced her to talk to Draco, because they needed to talk. But she wanted answers first. Harry had called her stubborn and she had threatened to hex him. She knew that Harry was right. They were both being stubborn. And though she would admit it in her head, out loud she'd refused to surrender.

"Missus Hermione?"

Hermione turned her head and smiled. "Chip," she replied.

"Mistress Narcissa would like to take tea with you this afternoon. Will you be accepting her invitation?"

"I'd like that but would her husband or son be..."

"Mistress Narcissa said that you can choose where you want to have tea."

Narcissa attempted to aid her son in mending his relationship with both Lucius and Hermione. Her heart tore apart every moment she saw her son sulking about the cottage. He refused to go to the Manor because he did not want to see his father. And of course as a mother Narcissa had to go and see him. And after seeing him she vowed to see Hermione. She went for tea but in the end spent the entire day in Hermione's office. What was said or done, Draco had no idea. This time his mother did put up a silencing charm amongst others to ensure that whatever was said between her and Hermione had stayed between the two of them.

"My son does care deeply for you."

"Yet he keeps secrets," Hermione argued.

"From what I hear he is not the only one," Narcissa set down her tea cup. Hermione sighed knowing it was true. "I took the liberty of sending Hugh Jackman to your brother," Narcissa changed the subject. "I thought it a rather odd name for an owl."

Hermione let out a small laugh. "I'm sure my brother will change it to just Hugh later on. My parents lived in Australia and Hugh Jackman is an actor from there."

"Actor," Narcissa smiled. "As in the theater?"

"Film," Hermione nodded.

"Do I know his works?"

"I doubt it," she shook her head. "He recently did a film about being a monster hunter, as in hunting vampires and werewolves."

"And people watch this for entertainment?"

"Yes they do. I think a lot of it is due to witches or wizards accidentally showing magic in front of non-magical beings that stories are developed and then from there it progresses into things such as literature and film," Hermione cleared her throat after that and turned back to her cup of tea.

"The muggle world seems fascinated with magical creatures," Narcissa took a sip. "You would have to admit though that there are some magical folk who are interested in the muggle world as well. It's something different. And people, magical or non-magical alike, are often unkind to things that are different. They don't adapt to change too well."

Hermione looked at the older witch who smiled softly in return.

"You have to admit that this relationship between the two of you is different and though it took me time to adjust, it will take longer for my husband to do so. Now I do not believe that my husband's statements were at the core of your problem. I believe that regardless of my husband's opinion of you or your relationship with Draco, my son will stay with you."

"There are issues that seem to get in the way..."

"And I will freely state to you now that it has nothing to do with your blood. It's your personality, both of your personalities. And forgive me if I fail at offering you sound advice, I," Narcissa smiled softly. "The only female interaction that I've had over the years wasn't the best if you can imagine."

That's a gross understatement, Hermione thought.

"But I do know how to what it is like to be in a relationship with a Malfoy wizard and I do know my son. He is not used to dealing with you on an honest and romantic level. I'm sure at first everything looked to be going well. And things were," Narcissa agreed with a small nod setting down her cup and turning to the younger witch. "But you have to remember that my son adores his father. He's only sought Lucius' approval and perhaps he felt that this building would win it over."

"I'm not selling it to have it destroyed."

"And I'm not telling you to do so. All I want you to do is understand his feelings."

"I can't if he won't tell me."

"He will, Hermione," Narcissa took the younger witch's hand in hers. "It's the same thing as those films that muggles create about the magical world. They don't understand everything and thus a few details are often misconstrued. But do they ever stop watching these films or creating them? You and my son may not understand the dynamics of this relationship, especially one where your backgrounds are so different but that doesn't mean that you should stop it. I see it in his eyes, I see it in yours," she lifted her hand and touched Hermione's cheek. "Do not give up on my son and he will not give up on you."

"It's just gotten so difficult."

"Things usually get complicated when you are in love." Hermione stared at Narcissa. "Don't look at me like that. I meant what I said about my son caring deeply for you. And I know that you are the same. The two of you are just too stubborn to admit it. You both feel justified, I understand. But somewhere along the way you also need to find compromise. It's what makes the things that are different seem unimportant or simpler to bear."

Without knowing it, Hermione had started to cry. It was moments like this that she realized how deeply she missed her mother. And that was what she informed Narcissa of as they stayed shut away in Hermione's office that day. Her relationship with her mother had been strained as of late, especially with Hector's admiration for the magical world. So it was nice to speak to someone motherly about what was going on. Narcissa enjoyed this day. Not just because she was speaking to the witch whom she felt would become her future daughter in law. It was more than that.

She loved Draco. She loved him more than she thought possible. But she hated that this issue was becoming something so great. And what was this issue? It was the building.

It had shocked Narcissa to find that Hermione felt just as alone as Andromeda had. What she said was true; the world was often unkind to things that were different. Hermione was definitely different in the muggle world. The only comfort she received was being with her grandmother in that old bookstore. Andromeda did not believe in the pure blood ideals from her family and was thus shunned. After speaking with Andromeda and detesting the loneliness and separation that her sister had gone through, she understood Hermione's feelings towards the building. And just like her protectiveness over Hector, Narcissa developed the same attitude towards Hermione.

She walked out of the office only to be confronted by her son.

"What did the two of you speak of?"

"I know something terrible happened that night at Triangle Row, Draco. But if you care about that witch in there you will communicate to her immediately. The building is not worth losing her."

"I know."

"Do you?" She looked her son up and down in a condescending manner, one that had been mastered over the years before she walked towards the public floo area. "Speak to her and fix it or you're no longer welcomed as my son."

Parkinson had even begun to give Draco the silent treatment. He had no idea how she had heard wind of it. What got on his nerves was that Theo was starting to blame his relationship problems on Draco's lack of sensitivity towards the opposite sex.

"It isn't my fault that Daphne has restricted you from sharing her bed," Draco growled at him.

"Oh no, Astoria and her mother did that. Something about remaining pure before the marriage," Theo rolled his eyes. "What is your fault is that Daphne won't even look at me when we're in the same room. She doesn't even acknowledge my presence because of what you did to Granger."

"What I did," Draco questioned. "Has anyone ever considered what it is that she's done? She didn't even... You know what? That is none of your business. And neither is it Daphne's or Pansy's. In fact, I'm going to call Potter right now and tell him to get his fiancé under control! And the same should be for you."

"Witches," Blaise chuckled. "It's why I've decided to stay single."

"You're single for a totally different reason," Draco argued.

"Ahem," a throat cleared. All three wizards turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway. "There was a snag on the development in Rome," she levitated a file to Draco's desk. "But don't worry, I'll have it cleared Mr. Malfoy."

"Granger, wait..."

But she had turned around and slammed the door shut on them. That was the first time he had heard her speak to him in days. The next time he heard her voice it didn't get any better for Draco.

That so called 'snag' in Rome had set them back a bit and rumors were flying that it had a lot to do with the falling apart of Hermione and Draco's relationship. She attempted to remain professional as best as she could. But Narcissa had been right about what she saw that one day she had conversed with Hermione in her office. Hermione had fallen for the arrogant Malfoy heir. She had fallen hard. And though her mind told her that all they needed was a good talk to air everything out. Her heart didn't want to get burned again.

She would fix the situation in Rome and then she would resign.

As much as she didn't want to, she had to get some fresh air.

She had to get away.

"Miss Granger," a knock on her door early the next morning broke her out of her reverie.

"Ah, you found the place," she smiled.

"Of course I did. Your directions were impeccable. Then again, you've always had a knack for detail."

"Always the flatterer," she replied to the wizard, "it's kind of what I was looking for."

"Well, here I am," the wizard smiled and walked into her office.

A few minutes later Draco paused as he had been walking to his office, hearing Hermione's giggles fill the air. She hardly ever giggled. And if she did it was because of the intimate, passionate situation he usually placed her in. He paused momentarily about to lift his hand to knock on her door when he decided that there was no need for him to do so. After all, wasn't he her boyfriend now? Wouldn't they fall under the status of courtship? They did establish that they were in a relationship after the project in Italy. He introduced her to his mother as such for crying out loud. She had been somewhat been living with him until their bloody argument. And as far as he was concerned he was tired of waiting for her. He didn't _need_ to knock on doors if he wanted to see her.

"Don't you dare," Hermione smiled brightly and hit the blond haired wizard on the arm playfully.

Draco saw red upon taking in the scene. There she sat on her desk; legs crossed one over the other with her waves framing her smiling face. She threw one piece of her hair behind her shoulder, exposing her blouse's beautiful neckline where Draco wished he was caressing.

"I will," the wizard insisted with a toothy grin that made Draco's fist clench. "It would be fun to watch you blush that beautiful red that you usually do," he teased.

Both of them started to laugh as Hermione did blush. "I'm so glad you came and before work hours too," Hermione commented.

"Yes, the less people who know, the better."

Draco marched towards the desk and slammed his hand down, startling the other wizard. Hermione simply turned to him and smiled. "Draco, I didn't expect you in so early," his witch - yes, she is _his_ witch - commented.

"I'm sure you didn't," his eyes narrowed. She hopped off gingerly, brushing her arse against him momentarily as he heard the other man in here clear his throat. Whether or not she had done that intentionally to get a rouse out of him, it had worked. He wanted to take her now, what with the way she glided to the chair. Once he saw that she was seated on the opposite end of her desk he turned to face this intruder.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy. I'm Ernest Macmillan. Everyone called me Ernie in school. You probably don't remember me," the wizard stood up and held his hand out to Draco.

Draco reached out taking Ernest's hand, squeezing a bit harder than he intended to. "I've heard of the Macmillan family," Draco nodded. "But none of that tells me why you are here."

"Hermione was just telling me about the project that you set up in Rome. She asked for me to consult on her structure," he turned to wink at Hermione.

Ernest was their age and what women would consider good-looking. He had a lean build as Draco did. His blonde hair wasn't as light as Draco's. Either way he couldn't help but notice how utterly happy this 'Ernie' and his Granger looked together. He couldn't care less that Hermione had asked to consult with him. He wasn't going to listen to what this bloody fool had to say. It took all of Draco's strength not to physically throw 'Ernie' out the door and tell him never to set foot on the premises at all whether it was before, during or after work hours.

"I didn't think that we needed to hire anyone. But I must warn you that there has been a few workers leaving due to the unprofessional conduct of our newest Director," Draco said in a tone that was dripping with ice. "I believe this Director forgot that I have to approve of all final decisions. Therefore," he pulled up a chair with a quick summoning spell and sat down next to Granger, his Granger. "You have three minutes to tell me what it is that you plan to do here. Basically defend your right for me to hire you."

He could feel Hermione's eyes burning holes through him knowing full well that he had made her feel inferior. Yes, perhaps he was being cold to this person but he hadn't spoken to Hermione in days. She hadn't slept at his place in a week! The last time they spoke it had led to an argument. What was he supposed to think? She had not broach the subject of whether they were attending Daphne and Theo's wedding together either, no she hadn't. And that was days away. But he wasn't going to allow this 'Ernie' to come in here and allow Hermione to giggle and blush at him. They had issues to sort out, yes they did. And besides he wasn't going to hire this blubbering idiot.

"What Draco meant to say is we've experienced some discrimination against this new Director and he's had to resort to letting a couple of them go. I'm sure that we're looking forward to adding on a fresh face that will not allow old ideals to cloud his judgments. Can you talk to Mr. Malfoy about what it is that you plan to do?"

He wanted to shout. That wasn't what Draco had meant to say at all! He didn't want to know what this man had planned - not for his company, his project or his witch. But of course he'd end up sounding like a first year what with the way he was behaving. He turned his cool grey eyes towards this Macmillan fellow who was either clueless to the tension between him and Hermione, the animosity Draco was trying to project onto this man or he simply did not take notice and therefore did not care.

'Ernie' began talking about marketing and listed a few of the projects that Marcus Flint as well as Tracey Goyle, formerly known as Davis, had been working on. Draco knew those needed attention but at the moment he was so consumed with everything else. Those had been such small projects that he didn't think they had priority in the company until they finished the larger ones. One glance at Hermione told Draco that she had given this Ernie a few minor details about this. But unlike most of the people he had working on it; Ernie's plans were sound and profitable.

He laid out different avenues they could market to the muggles, expanding Marcus Flint's department in a way that Draco didn't think to exploit. Draco's mood sank further when he found that the wizard really knew what he was talking about. Ernie held a sense of knowledge but wasn't arrogant about it. No, he was amiable and enthusiastic about what he had ideas about that Draco felt compelled to hire him on the spot. That was the sort of attitude they liked here. Ernie would prove to be a major asset and that small smile that displayed on his witch's lips made him snap back to reality.

"Where are you currently working," his eyes drifted away from Hermione and turned to the parchments and files that Ernie had produced.

"I have been employed at the Ministry of Magic. I act as a liaison between businesses and the department which regulates them."

"You're an auditor," Draco questioned.

"I'm the person they call if you have failed an audit. I help get a company back up to par," Ernie stated confidently. "Not that I'm saying there's any problems with yours," he put up a hand in defense. "But I know the regulations as well as the opportunities - and believe me there are many out there that the wizarding community is naive to. There are a lot of things I'd like to try out on the project in Rome as a test, a way for you to see me at work. If it should go through and you want to hire me then, at least you know how I work. If not, then at least you know that you won't be seeing me in the future with the auditing company."

"Sounds impressive and admirable," Hermione complimented to which Draco grunted.

"And why is it that you've only decided to reach out to working for a business now? Is the Ministry not sufficient enough?"

"Draco," Hermione chastised.

Ernie smiled crookedly. "I thought a change of scenery would be nice."

As much as he wanted to throw Ernie out, he needed to think about this from a business point of view and Merlin would business be good. What he didn't like wasn't only that Ernie would be improving departments that he held little priority towards but it was Hermione who had decided to go and request for Ernie's consultation on the matter without letting him know first. He'd never let a witch get between him and business. Draco got the feeling that Hermione had a smug look on her face as though she completed some sort of victory. Keeping his indifferent mask on, he stood and reached a hand out to Ernie which he shook.

"We'll let you know our decision in a couple hours. I would have to discuss this with Blaise, Theo and Gregory."

"As well as the new director," Hermione chimed in.

"Yes, her too," Draco titled his head at her before turning to Ernie. "We'll owl you later on today with the specifics and perhaps you can return for a more detailed plan on what to do about the project in Italy."

"Thank you," Ernie nodded before turning to walk over to Hermione and embrace her warmly. He planted a kiss on her cheek and right away all resolve in Draco broke down.

The second the Macmillan heir had left the room, Hermione stood up to confront Draco. Rage burned in her eyes. What Draco hated most about the dark way she sauntered over towards him was that it aroused him. "How dare you behave like a caveman to Ernie! I understand that you're still upset about our little row but that was uncalled for."

"Don't bring our 'little row' into this conversation," he demanded. "We're at work. We're keeping things professional, remember? Isn't that why you've been ignoring me all this time? Or did you forget about that and decide to flirt with the next pureblood bloke that came along?"

"What's going on?" Both Hermione and Draco turned to see Theo Nott standing in the doorway.

"Nothing," Hermione moved her blouse in a most fiery way that Draco knew she was hiding something, some dark desire. She always fidgeted when she was nervous. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy for your time. Please look over those files Ernie left for you."

"Ernie," asked Theo who had probably the worst timing possible. "Who's Ernie?"

Hermione's new side wizard, Draco thought angrily at the sound of his nickname falling from her lips.

"I've hired him," she answered staring dangerously into Draco's eyes.

Theo seemed baffled. "Is this about the project in Rome?"

"Yes. We hired a new..."

"Nothing is concrete, yet," Draco interrupted. "I still have the final say. This is my company!"

"A few days ago you wanted it to be mine too, don't you remember?"

Draco growled and began to advance on Hermione.

"Draco, mate," called Theo.

"I need an hour, maybe two," his eyes roamed over Hermione's body. "Don't anyone bloody bother me now!"

He took his wand and threw up a few spells around the room, shutting Theo out of the room. He started moving towards Hermione in a slow and measured stride now that they were alone. She seemed to realize now that he was angry. Good, Draco thought.

How dare she question his marriage proposal, ignore his confession of love and within days have some new wizard - another pure-blood wizard at that - alone in her office.

He couldn't even think.

He was so furious.

Draco backed her up until her legs hit her desk and saw something else other than fear slip into her eyes. She clearly wanted him but she was fighting herself as much as she was fighting him. To encourage her, he crushed his lips against hers. Grabbing her neck to pull her closer, he then pushed his tongue against her lips, demanding entrance. She reached her hand up to push him away because deep down inside she didn't want this.

No, she didn't.

She was upset with him. She was furious with him. He still wanted her building. He still wanted to destroy it. She hated him.

She hated his handsome smirk, his devilish body or his wonderful lips. And Merlin, there was also his enticing hands.

Her body betrayed her just a mere second later.

"I hate you," she mumbled as her hands gripped his shirt and pulled him closer. "Merlin," she moaned, "I hate you so much!"

"The feeling is mutual, Granger," he growled before picking her up and setting her on the desk, moving so he could fit in between her thighs.

Her skirt slid out of the way and then he was pulling her forward into him in the most intimate way possible. He missed this. Bloody hell he had missed this. The table was the perfect height that his erection was able to ground against her core creating a deep moan to leave her mouth as his tongue tangled with hers. Draco couldn't think about anything else other than his need to claim her as his. He was hungry and only she could satisfy him.

Draco removed his mouth from hers and began trailing his lips down her neck and over her blouse. Within seconds he ripped the material off her body and gazed down at her barely lace covered breasts that were begging for his touch. He didn't disappoint her. The bra was removed just as quickly as the blouse and before long he was sucking deeply on her chest.

"Draco," she cried out passionately, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling hard.

He began to ground harder into her, listening to the sounds of ecstasy that were quickly becoming his undoing. He moved his head to ravish her other nipple and then felt her hands pushing away his shirt. When he felt his pants fall and her fingers slip deftly around his member, he bit down on her nipple causing her to scream his name. He moved one hand from her bottom and towards her womanhood while his mouth continued to suck at her breast.

Hermione created a death grip on his member, squeezing and pulling in the most delightful way. With her other hand scratching at his shoulder and her mouth moaning his name, Draco couldn't think anymore. Especially his fingers were expertly making her wet for him. He needed to be in her. He needed to be in her now. Merlin, he could barely stand there for much longer unless he had her.

She was stripped of her lacey knickers and in one quick thrust, Draco drove deep inside her. He groaned in ecstasy as her folds enveloped him. He wasn't going to last long. He had missed her, every little thing about her. She looked and felt like a fantasy, like an erotic dream, as he held onto her hips and thrust deeply in and out. Hermione cried out in pleasure as she felt him move inside her, felt his lips down on her, his hands her possessively. Fire ran through her body with each movement and before she knew it, things had gotten animalistic.

She begged Draco to go faster or move harder and he complied. "Dra... Dra... oh, ah," she moaned and screamed louder than ever as she came.

As he felt her shaking and convulsing around him, he allowed her body to pull him in and found his release deep in her warm flesh. He kept them joined until the very last shudder had run through each of them. When he stopped twitching inside of her, he pulled back causing Hermione to lay back with a small smile on her face. Seeing her there, looking just as sated as he felt, he couldn't help but smile and lean down to gently kiss her.

Draco pulled away and Hermione opened her eyes to see a genuine look of happiness on his face. She lightly ran her hands over his exposed chest, loving the feeling of him being back in her arms. He ran his hand down her leg, until he reached behind her knee and hooked her leg around his waist. Her normally perfect bun was pulled free and falling in that simple way Draco loved. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her body still hummed under him. Her cheeks flushed and the smile was kind. Draco wanted to devour her again.

Before leaning down once again to kiss her, feeling at a loss without her touch he went and ruined the moment.

"Let's go home and forget about this stupid nonsense that we're fighting over," he murmured.

And just as his lips touched hers he felt her two hands on his chest shove him away. Draco looked at Hermione to see that the look on her face had turned from complete satisfaction to utter anger over what had happened. She reached her hand back and as quick as curse shooting out from a wand, struck Draco in the face reminiscent of the time she had done back in third year. The sting of it woke him up from the blissful daze. Bringing his hand up to his face, he knew that his nose and cheek would hurt in the morning. Right now, anger was flooding through him as well.

"How dare you," she shoved him back again. "You think a good shagging will make everything okay."

"You weren't exactly telling me to stop now, were you," he added with a touch of smugness. That did not help at all.

"So that makes it okay to take advantage of my emotional turmoil?"

"I did not take advantage of you."

"I could yell sexual harassment from the top of my lungs and get you in trouble," she jabbed a finger at him. To see her angry didn't defuse the situation at all. It just aroused him more. Her eyes were ablaze and her breasts bounced slightly as she argued with him. "And stop ogling me," she whispered.

Draco smirked and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She moved at the last second but allowed him to pull her close. Their naked bodies flushed together as his nose caressed her hair. "You're beautiful and even more so now that you're angry. I can't help but look at you."

"We're not fighting over stupid nonsense."

"I know," he mumbled, kissing between her brow.

"Do you," she asked quietly. "Draco, I care about you but I cannot give up my grandmother's building for you."

He sighed and pulled away, looking into her compassionate brown eyes.

"You say that you want to marry me but you also want to destroy the building and right now," she shook her head and looked down, away from his intense stare. "Right now, I need time to know that I need to sacrifice one of those things."

"Hermione," he whispered to object to her statement.

"I'm leaving the company next week."

"Mione," he gripped her shoulders.

"I just need time."

"Don't do this..."

"I have to. I'm sorry Draco," Hermione mumbled before pulling out of his arms. She picked up her discarded clothes and quickly apparated away before he could stop her.

* * *

"She'll be here," Zabini patted his shoulder before offering him a glass of whiskey.

"Isn't it me that you are supposed to be comforting," teased Theo.

"We all know that you're going to go through with it," laughed Blaise as he left Draco's side and turned towards the groom.

Draco knew that he should be happy for his friend. But he hadn't seen Hermione at all since their encounter on her desk. Her office had looked bare the morning before Theo and Daphne's wedding day. He even drove past her building in Triangle Row and there seemed to be no sign of her presence there either. Pansy had finally spoken to him one night and informed him that Granger was hiding out in Grimmauld Place. She had been annoyingly emotional according to Pansy. Then the Weasley girl had to come along and 'oh those Gryffin-dorks', she exclaimed when relating the tale to Draco.

He hated that Hermione ran to Potter. Why did she have to run to Potter? Was there something that Potter could offer her that he could not? What kind of 'comfort' was she actually receiving from it? It drove him mad to think that perhaps there had been some sort of involvement between the pair. Pansy shook off the thought of there being anything remotely romantic going on between two thirds of the Golden Trio. After all, Pansy and Draco had a close friendship as well. It was not the same as Harry and Hermione's but it was still there. It was just less touchy, less feelings. At least that was what Pansy assured him.

Pansy had needed Draco's help when Potter was to announce their engagement. It was one of the reasons why he had been one of the first to know about it. No one else would have supported her. She reminded him of all those years ago when there had been a war and how he and Blaise had stood up and said that Slytherin look out for their own.

"It's the same with the bloody Trio too. There are some things that Hermione goes through," Pansy paused, "You and I do not understand Draco. We were not raised the same. She and Harry have been best friends since they were eleven. They both have ties to the muggle world in a way that you and I never could. Look, I talked to Granger and she seemed okay. She's just confused."

"About us," Draco questioned.

"About a lot of things, Draco. I know you want her to come running to you. But right now she needs a friend and you and I are going to have to understand that sometimes that friend will be Harry."

"I don't like it."

"I know you don't," she stood up and turned to leave. "We'll see you at the wedding."

"Is she coming," he asked as Pansy stopped at the door.

"From what I could tell last, she is."

It didn't help that here he was during his friend's wedding and he wasn't being the best groomsmen there was possible at the moment. He had seen Potter walk in with Pansy on his arm, kiss her cheek and then leave her to sit on the bride's side. There next to him was an empty seat where Draco knew Hermione should have been.

"Again," Blaise came to hit his back, "she'll be here."

"Draco?"

"Huh," he turned to see Daphne's bridesmaid that he was to escort down the aisle. "Astoria," Draco smiled and held up his arm.

Astoria slipped her hand onto his elbow and smiled back. "Sorry I kept you waiting. I was attempting to calm the bride down."

"Actually Draco had been waiting for another witch," Blaise teased as Draco sent him a glare.

"Oh," Astoria's hand moved. "Are you escorting me, Blaise? I was so sure that it was Draco. Daphne drilled it into my head for..."

"It's you, Tori," Pansy assured her as she gave a pointed look to the three Slytherin wizards who were to be Theo's groomsmen who included Draco, Blaise and Greg.

Pansy had been selected as Daphne's maid of honor. Of course when Astoria had gotten married she had robbed her sister of the opportunity to be her maid of honor let alone to be a bridesmaid since Astoria and Graham had run away to get married. Earlier that year another young Slytherin had been somewhat disowned from her family for marrying someone that they did not like. In protest, Astoria kept her marriage from her parents. Draco was right about things and opinions changing. There were several pure-blood witches and wizards who came to see the insignificance of being prejudice - especially after the war.

"Blaise will be escorting me and Greg will be escorting Hannah," Pansy reminded them.

"Hannah Abbot," Greg held out of his hand.

"It's soon to be Longbottom," she smiled causing all three wizards to choke.

"Honestly," Pansy helped straighten them out. "Get a hold of yourselves! And Draco," she turned to him. "She will be here."

This was seriously getting out of hand. Here he was at his best friend's wedding and he couldn't concentrate on the ceremony. He didn't even know how Daphne looked like when she walked down the aisle or when Theo and her had exchanged their vows or had bonded their magic. Everything was a blur and it was at that moment that he had decided that he couldn't let her leave his life. He realized somewhere down the line that his feelings for her had been there since Hogwarts. He had just been so blind by his ambition to make his father proud. He adored his father, wanted to be like him. But it was obvious that he and his father were not the same person.

Astoria had to refocus Draco every now and then, especially when it was time for Draco to say a few words to the bride and groom. What didn't help was that right before he stood up, he locked eyes with the witch he had been hoping to see all day. Draco spoke about sacrifice and honesty and how that would help Theo and Daphne to survive.

"It will be difficult because of who we are. We aren't humble people," he kept eye contact with Hermione. "We're stubborn and a bit proud. But if you learn to sacrifice the little things just to make the other smile, it'll go a long way. And secrets can destroy you. Believe me, I know," he mumbled the last part as Hermione finally looked down at her table.

Draco turned back to Theo who had a concerned look on his face.

"Daphne, I have a little warning to give about my dear friend Theodore Nott. He is a bit of a perfectionist."

The crowd there laughed lightly.

"He likes to alphabetize his potion ingredients and then align his parchment by size and color-coordinate his quill to his shirt and shoes," he added as more laughter sounded through the guests. "He likes everything to be perfect so much to the point that he put a lot of thought into who he would have at his side for the rest of his life. And today I can honestly say that he found someone perfect," he lifted his cup to Daphne who smiled back at him. Theo leaned over and gave her a small kiss causing her blush. "If you learn to sacrifice the little things, such as his attention to detail..." Draco snickered with a few guests. "Then I know that the two of you will be happy. To Daphne and Theo."

"Daphne and Theo," everyone repeated as the newlyweds shared another kiss.

After speeches were said and Daphne and Theo expressed their thanks and the dancing had begun, Draco went in search for Hermione. The only problem was that he couldn't find her. According to Potter, she had left just as Daphne and Theo had started their second dance as a couple. She sighed heavily and slouched in his chair. His mother had come by him to encourage him either to go to Hermione's home and speak with her or try his best to enjoy his friend's wedding.

"This is very unbecoming of you Draco," Narcissa scolded him.

"It's my fault, everything is," Draco shook his head.

"Then you go and fix it. Honestly, I raised you better than this. I can't believe that..."

"Mrs. Malfoy."

Both Draco and Narcissa turned to see a young blond haired witch smiling. Narcissa eyed out Draco, wondering if his son had moved on already. It would be something that he would do. She thought that his speech to Theo and Daphne had meant something. She assumed wrong. It seemed that Draco had gotten another witch already, one that she was prepared to chase out of his bed in the morning. She was tired of it. And for some odd reason, she wanted that muggle-born witch back in her son's life.

"My name is Tamara Macmillan," the witched smiled politely.

"Edward's daughter," Narcissa questioned. "I didn't think that Edward had any..."

"Forgive me," she looked down still smiling. "Edward is my father in law. I married his son, Ernest or Ernie as his friends call him." At the mention of that name Draco sat up straighter. "I am the daughter of Thomas Higgs."

"Terrence's sister," Draco stated as Tara turned to him and nodded. "I heard about..."

"It doesn't matter," Tamara shook her head. "What does is what your family has done for me and Ernie," she looked towards Narcissa who looked completely confused before turning back to Draco. "Ernie told me that you hired him on a trial-basis for the project in Italy. My father," she sighed sadly. "He has been making it difficult for Ernie to get a respectable job."

"I thought he worked for the Ministry," Draco offered.

"My father is his boss."

"And therefore keeps his progress limited," Draco finished, realizing just how wrong he had been about the situation between Ernie and Hermione. He was obviously married. He had never felt more like a fool than he did in his entire life. Ernie was also at the top of their class and knew what he was talking about. But since Tamara's father didn't approve of her marrying a Hufflepuff he had set out to ruin Ernie's life and in a sense ruining his daughter's. "Well, I looked over Ernie's plans and they were sound. I believe with Theo being away for a couple weeks on holiday for his wedding that it seemed a shame for us to put a stop on getting things rolling. And Ernie and Hermione get along well."

Tamara smiled brightly through the sadness. "Hermione has been wonderful in helping us. I wouldn't know what I'd do without her."

"There you are," Ernie appeared next to Tamara and wrapped his arms tenderly around her waist. "Draco," he turned to him and held out his hand, "and Mrs. Malfoy. I wanted to thank you both for offering me the opportunity to work at Malfoy Industries. I know it's only a trial basis but..."

"I think we could do something permanent, don't you Draco," Narcissa turned to her son.

"Of course," Draco agreed. Both Tamara and Ernie's smiles widened. They looked at one another and shared an embrace. "But this is a wedding," he stood up and put his hand on Ernie's shoulder, "we'll talk business on Monday."

"Of course," Ernie shook his hand before turning to Tamara and picking her up in a tight hug as she squealed in delight.

Terrence Higgs had told Draco about what his father had done when Tamara stated that she was engaged. Thomas Higgs wasn't a pure-blood supremacist as most had been but he had his prejudice moments. Apparently there had been bad blood between the Macmillan family in the past and it carried through the generations. Ernie was somewhat considered a blood traitor in Thomas Higgs's eyes. In fact every Macmillan was considered to be one according to him. And when his daughter had come home saying that she was in love with one, he had disinherited her. Ernie, despite being smart, had been unable to keep a job due to Thomas's false accusations. Ernie had nothing else left to do but to turn to his father in law. And Thomas enjoyed every minute of making Ernie feel inadequate. There was talk about Terrence's sister taking Tracey's spot after Tracey's blow up with Hermione. Instead Hermione had installed Padma Patil there who had caught Blaise's eye almost immediately.

"Why do you look pale," Narcissa asked her son once the happy couple had left.

"I made a terrible mistake," he admitted. "I thought Hermione had moved on with Macmillan and..."

"Sweet Salazar," his mother shouted gaining the attention of several people. She smiled sweetly before grabbing her son's hand and taking him away from the crowd. "What would possess you to make such an accusation against..."

"They were alone together in her office."

"Really Draco?"

"She wasn't talking to me but she was smiling at him. I..."

"Merlin forbid she can ever have friends," his mother scoffed at him. "I'm assuming you got jealous and did something you weren't supposed to, whether it was directed to Hermione or to Ernie."

"I was a bit of a brute," Draco scratched the back of his neck, unwilling to tell his mother that he felt compelled to claim Granger as his own, inform her to forget about the fight as though it meant nothing and then prevent Ernie from ever working there.

"Fix this Draco! You fix this now," his mother told him.

* * *

It had been two days since the wedding. Hermione had been desperately searching her grandmother's building for anything that stood out as a magical disturbance. She tested the wards a third, fourth and then a fifth time to see what it was about the building that prevented Chip from apparating into her home. She pulled out every drawer, opened every cabinet, and rearranged every piece of furniture only to find nothing. After her encounter with Draco she came to the conclusion that she needed to get answers for herself. If Draco wasn't going to supply them then she would look for the answers on her own.

Hector had been asking about visiting Draco and the room that Narcissa made for him. He had even written a letter to Narcissa asking why his sister was not permitting him to go. Narcissa expressed her sadness over his not being able to visit but stated that soon everything would be on the mend. Unknown to Hector and Hermione Draco had decided that he would visit Hermione today and explain to her that she was far more important in his life. Something had snapped inside of him at the wedding. Something had snapped inside Hermione as well, the only difference was that once she had gotten back to the building after her absence she realized that she couldn't give it up. She fell for Draco Malfoy but she could not give up her grandmother's building.

"Hector," she called for her brother as she put every book back on the shelf. "I'm going back..."

"Upstairs," he interrupted, "I know."

She took in his sad state and walked quietly to his side. Hector was watching the paper Quidditch paper fly around on the table in front of him as his little legs swung back and forth on the chair.

"I know how you feel Hector. I miss him too."

"Then why can't we..."

"Draco said some things that hurt me and..."

"Did he say sorry," Hector turned around to face her, the paper Quidditch player falling down from the air and unfolding into a normal sheet.

"Yes, but..."

"Did he mean it?"

"It seemed as though he did but..."

"I don't understand adults. Aunt Cissa said," Hector turned back to the paper, "that this was an adult thing. But Teddy and I are not adults. I just want to play with Teddy, see Chip again or even hang out with Draco. They understand," he mumbled softly.

"They understand your magic," Hermione knelt down beside him as Hector nodded. "I promise we'll see them soon. I just want to know what's going on here."

"So if you figure it out then we can play at Draco's house?"

"Yes, I can take you there."

Hector narrowed his eyes at his sister, trying to ensure that she was telling the truth. It wasn't long until he concluded that he would end up holding her to it. "You could ask the man upstairs."

"The man upstairs," Hermione questioned.

Hector nodded happily. If his sister figured out whatever it was that she was looking for then he'd get to go to Draco's house, talk to Aunt Cissa, play with Teddy and see Chip. He really wanted to speak to Aunt Cissa. Instead of looking disappointed as his mother did, Aunt Cissa looked at him proudly whenever he did something magical. And Teddy was just like him. He didn't know any other boys who were just like him. And of course he thought that Draco Malfoy was the coolest wizard there was. The second had to be George Weasley because he had all those awesome toys and could keep him and Teddy occupied easily. The third would be Harry Potter because he knew just as much about flying as Draco did, if not more than Draco did. It was so cool to watch him fly. But for some 'adult' reason he couldn't have any of that. So maybe if he'd help his sister, then she'd let him have it again.

"There is no man upstairs."

"There is," Hector argued. "I found him."

Hermione took out her wand and looked at the ceiling. "What did this man tell you? When did you see him last?" When her brother didn't answer she looked at him. "Hector!"

"I'm sorry Mione," he looked down and away from her. "He seemed nice when he talked to me. He knew magic. I..."

"You can only speak to my friends about magic, remember?" Hector nodded. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes before creating a small bubble around Hector. "I don't think this man was my friend, if so he would have knocked on the front door. If he's hiding somewhere upstairs then it could be that he's dangerous. You do not talk to anyone unless they are my friends, understand?"

"I understand."

"I'm going to be right back. Don't move."

Several minutes had passed by and still there was no sign or sound from his sister. He felt guilty about talking to that man upstairs. But the man seemed nice. And the man knew magic. Next time, he should get his sister first. A moment later a knock at the door sounded. He called for Hermione but she did not come. The knock sounded again, causing Hector to walk out of the bubble and towards the front door.

He opened the door to see a tall man with light brown hair.

"Is this the home of Hermione Granger?"

"Yes. Who are you," Hector asked.

"I'm a friend of your sister's," the man answered.

Hector studied him for moment before tilting his head to the side. He said he was a friend but perhaps he should get his sister first. He didn't want to upset her again and prolong his visit to Draco's house.

"My sister is actually upstairs right now. I'll go and call her."

The man stepped forward but gritted his teeth and the fact that a sudden spark tingled over his body. He thought that the wards had come down. Obviously the spell didn't work. He tried it again - whispering the phrase - as he felt the same sudden vanishing of power. Hector felt it just a bit when, it was like water had flowed over his body. He looked back at the man and then back up at the room where he knew Hermione was. His mind was curious again about the magic that he would see.

"Did you feel that," he asked that man who regarded the little boy.

"You felt that spell," the man looked frightened for a bit.

The boy visibly relaxed though and put on a small smile, nodding his head. "You are a friend of my sister's," Hector sighed. "Almost all her friends know magic."

"Yes," the man's eyes narrowed. "Could you perhaps tell me more about her friends?"

"I thought you were one of them," Hector was now confused.

"Yes, yes, I am," the man eagerly nodded. "But I have not seen them in so long that, I uh," he cleared his throat. "You see I've been wondering where Draco Malfoy has been. I only had your sister's address and decided to contact her about his whereabouts."

"Draco," Hector nodded sadly. "He, he hasn't been here in a while. I guess he's at his house. My sister and I don't go there anymore. It's a lovely house."

"I'm sure it is," the man strained as he was held back from entering. "Perhaps you could tell me more about him inside," he gestured into the home.

"I don't know," Hector looked upstairs where his sister had yet to return. "I really should get my sister."

"No," he shouted. "That won't be necessary," his voice grew calm and reassuring. "So you don't see Draco anymore?"

"No," Hector shook his head.

"That's sad," the man smiled slyly. "Do you know if he still... if he still... if he still plays Quidditch," he settled on that question instead and luckily Hector perked up at that.

"You know Quidditch?"

"Of course I know Quidditch," the man answered. "I used to play. I was a keeper."

"Oh boy," Hector shouted and grabbed the man's hand eagerly, pulling him inside.

A small tingle went through the man but it was only once he was inside did he realize that it was because Hector had allowed him in that he had gotten past the wards and whatever secondary ward Hermione had put up to bar him. He glanced at the little boy and smirked, knowing that this boy's love for Draco and Quidditch was going to be his sister's undoing. Perhaps, just perhaps he'd keep the kid around.

"Hermione, I have one of your friends here," Hector shouted as he finally heard his sister run down the stairs. "What did you say your name was?"

"Cormac," he smiled as he pulled out his wand and sent a curse to the front door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

There was nothing upstairs. Hermione looked through her room and through the spare bedroom that her parents had used. She looked at the living room before sighing in resignation and deciding to search the attic when her brother called for her.

"What does that boy want," she muttered.

Reluctantly she glanced up at the attic and then back down towards the stairs. She would have to look up there later. She cast one quick spell to double check if there was any movement up there. Within seconds it came back as negative. She titled her head in confusion before hearing her brother call for her again. Making her way down the stairs, she put her wand on the counter and continued down to her brother.

Hermione stopped short when she stepped onto the last step to see her innocent brother standing there next to Cormac. She shook her head and with her eyes pleaded for Cormac to stop whatever it was he had planned.

"I missed you," Cormac told her.

"How did you even get in here," she asked taking a step towards them.

Cormac pulled Hector back towards him and put the wand against his head. Hector's eyes widened realizing that he had made a mistake in letting this 'friend' in the building. His sister had told him about people who used bad magic.

"This little brat let us in."

"Us," she questioned.

"Yes," the second voice sounded behind her. Hermione turned around to see Marcus Flint had also arrived.

"You," Hermione accused, "you used the Imperius curse! You had to have done it. He would never..."

"He would never have gotten so far unless I encouraged him, yes," Marcus held that special gleam in his eye. "But you're the one who completely turned him." Hermione shook her head and stepped back. "I planted the seed of doubt but you were the one who proved all my little lies. And a jealous wizard," he gestured to Cormac, "will do anything to keep his witch."

"You were always mine, Hermione," Cormac said as he squeezed Hector. "Do you understand?"

"Hector," she whispered looking at her brother.

"Mione," he whimpered.

"I don't know what lies Marcus told you, Cormac but please don't hurt him," Hermione put up her hands.

"Ah," Cormac nodded in understanding. "He means something to you, does he? Now, when you and I were together there was no child. In fact I don't remember you mentioning a child with that idiot Weasley."

"Ron and I are friends," Hermione shook her head easing closer towards the two, "I told you this, remember?"

"Don't try and paint me like a fool!"

"That's exactly what she's doing," Marcus had begun throwing books off a shelf that was off to the side. Hermione gasped in horror as some books had their pages torn from them. She could repair them later but her brother was irreplaceable. "She's just trying to trick you, McLaggen. You need to stay focused."

"Don't listen to him..."

"No, don't you listen to her," Marcus's voice was louder as Hermione felt his hand wrapped around her forearm and yank her towards him. "She used you, McLaggen. She lied to you. You were no hero. You were just someone she laughed about whenever she went with Potter and Weasel."

"That isn't... ah," she cried in pain as Marcus gripped harder onto her.

"You're hurting her," Hector screamed.

"Shut him up," Marcus told Cormac.

"No," Hermione shouted as Marcus turned her around and slapped her. Her body flew back to the ground. The sting was momentarily but the impact of her body to the floor had left her breathless.

"Mione," her brother whimpered as Cormac pressed the wand harder to his head.

"Please, I," she lifted her head to look around her but suddenly remembered that she had left her wand upstairs.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you don't have your wand? What a pity," Cormac told her and before she could do anything, Hector was thrown a distance away and she was dragged to Cormac's arms with a flick of his wand. "You thought you could hide from me?"

"Cormac," she struggled but he spun her closer into him, trapping her in his arms and bruising her sides.

"Then I see you walking around Daigon Alley with Draco Malfoy and that child over there. You never tell me about a child but you'll share it with Draco," he shouted. "I brought Flint here for something. But I got what I came here for. Say goodbye to the kid," he turned her to face her brother to see the tears running down his face.

There was the pull of Cormac performing a side along apparition but both their bodies only shivered. When Cormac looked around to see that they were still inside the building at Triangle Row, he shook his head and shouted in frustration.

He couldn't get out, Hermione thought. Something was preventing him from getting out. It confused her to no end since Chip was able to apparate out of the building when Draco had called for them.

Cormac tried again and again. It wasn't until he began to run, dragging Hermione with him that their bodies experienced the pull of the spell. This time the magic flowed through them both before it bounced the two back causing Hermione to fall to the ground with a thud. She gasped for air and looked over to her brother. Hector scrambled to her only to be hit with a hex by Cormac and thrown back.

Seeing her brother being assaulted, Hermione turned around to physically fight with Cormac. She tried desperately to get the wand out from his hand and a struggle between the two of them broke loose. Since he was larger and muscular, Cormac was able to overpower her quickly. Flipping her under him and holding her hands together with one hand and covering her mouth with the other so that she couldn't scream for help or utter any incantation. He reeked of something foul and Hermione gagged as his hands clamped over her mouth.

"Why are you fighting this," Cormac questioned. "Stop it," he said with more force as Hermione's eyes watered. "No love, no," he shook his head and his voice grew soft. "Don't cry. There's nothing to cry about. I just want to love you," he leaned down to kiss her cheek causing Hermione to thrash under him and whimper. She wanted to throw up. "Now if I let you go, promise you won't scream or fight and we'll just walk right out of here together. I'll leave the kid alone, okay?"

Slowly he began to release her.

Hermione smashed her fist into his jaw. He didn't fall too far off of him but Hermione decided to take her chance and ran out from underneath him and towards the stairs. Cormac recovered, grabbing her by her feet and flung her body over to a nearby bookshelf, causing the shelf and its contents to topple over. Groaning, she tried to get out from under the fallen objects. Her vision finally recovered from the hit, she looked around for Hector but could not find him.

"Hide Hector," she shouted into the room, hoping he had already listened.

"What are you bloody doing," Marcus charged the two of them from the other side of the room with several books in his hand.

"Did you get what you needed to," Cormac asked.

"No, I can't find it. And I won't be able to with all that bloody noise you're making! Someone is going to hear us! And shut her up!"

"I'm trying to."

By now though someone did hear the commotion and had begun knocking on the door. "Hermione?" It was Mrs. Bennett from the tea shop across the street. "Hermione, I heard noises. Is everything alright?"

"No. Help m..." Hermione began to run to the door but Cormac tackled her to the ground.

She kicked out, hitting him in any place that she could. Cormac grunted, but didn't let go. "Stop it baby, you're making a mess of everything," he whispered gently.

She wanted to scream at him, tell him that he was being an arse and curse him all the way to Azkaban. And what in Merlin's name was he doing with Marcus Flint? But Hermione could not get a word out. She could barely breathe with the amount of pressure that he was holding her with. His weight on top of her made her struggles useless. All she could do again was start to cry. Not even her hands were in a good position to perform a spell. Regardless of how bleak it looked, she refused to give up and give in. Doing so would only give Cormac the satisfaction to know that he had won.

Mrs. Bennett called out again and Hermione tried to groan or create some sort of signal outside. She even thought about telling Hector to get her wand. But Hermione couldn't even do that. She thrashed about but nothing worked. Cormac was just too strong.

"Hermione," someone else began pounding at the door.

Cormac's head shot up the second that voice sounded and he looked frightful. "Is that Draco Malfoy? You really are shagging him now?"

"I told you that she doesn't give a rat's arse about you," Marcus sneered as he ripped up yet another book of her grandmother's.

"How could you cheat on me with Draco Malfoy, Hermione? I love you and I thought that you loved me too?"

Loved is a past tense word, Hermione wanted to shout. And what they had was not love, at least not in the end. And she had ended it. Hermione thought he would have taken the hint when she said she was leaving, packed up all her things and thrown a hex his way just for added emphasis.

"Hermione," Draco's voice shouted again and she looked up to see he had cast a spell to unlock the door.

"He can't get in," Cormac muttered. "Whatever wards you put up here are impenetrable. We've been trying for days to break through. The only reason we got in was because that kid let us," he looked down at Hermione. "Is he our kid?"

Hermione moved away in rejection causing Cormac's eyes to soften. He looked hurt at the fact that Hector wasn't his.

"I told you she doesn't love you. The kid is probably Potter's or the Weasel's. Or worst, he belongs to Malfoy," Marcus called out to them. "She'd never have a kid with you. You're pathetic and weak. You're not a brave lion or a cunning snake. You're just some git that she used and laughed at in her spare time. Why do you think she ran away from you?"

It seemed in that moment that she remembered how kind Cormac could be, how sensible he had been. She didn't know what Marcus had done or said to create this change in him. Where was the old Cormac who had joined the DA and fought alongside her and Harry and Ron for the safety of the school? Where was the old Cormac who would stare at her with that goofy smile whenever she began to rant about something at work? What happened to him? Surely, that Cormac that she knew was still in there. Surely he could see that what he was doing was hurting her.

She stopped fighting him and it was not long before his body relaxed too.

"Hermione, I..."

"Sh," she told him and placed a hand on his cheek. "This needs to stop, Cormac," her voice was quiet. His eyes closed and he leaned into her palm. "I know that the old you wouldn't do this. You wouldn't. What happened?"

"She's just trying to lull you in," Marcus grunted.

"Cormac," she turned back, "remember the times with the DA. Remember after the war and how you'd try and get me into Quidditch," she smiled and so did he, "and I tried to get you to read more. Remember Cormac," she pleaded.

"I..."

Before he could answer, something smashed into the front door. Cormac stiffened and turned wild as he looked at the door. The old Cormac was gone again. Hermione didn't know what had caused the shift but she tried again to get him to look at her only to have something hit the door again. The door rattled and Cormac cursed as his spell on the door broke loose.

"That locking charm didn't work, you bumbling fool," Marcus came running next to him with his wand drawn.

"It doesn't matter. He won't get through the wards," he snarled picking up Hermione and pulling her a distance from the door.

For some reason, Draco didn't need to break through the wards. Hermione felt the shift as Draco flung the door open and walked right through the house as though he had owned it. His dark eyes took in the scene before him and with one flick of his wand, he disarmed Marcus. Cormac shot a spell at him and when Draco retaliated, he used Hermione as a shield. And for some reason the curse didn't hit her.

Marcus began to look for his wand until Draco shot another curse towards him, flying him back and binding him to the wall. Cormac used the opportunity of distraction to disarm Draco. Hermione reached her hand up and smashed her elbow in Cormac's face, allowing Draco time to lung towards him, pulling him off and away from Hermione. She gasped at her sudden freedom and went up the stairs in search of her wand only to find it was missing from the counter. Hector must have grabbed it. She searched frantically as she heard the two wizards downstairs fighting with one another. A loud cry of pain made her panic and she rushed downstairs to see that both men were bloody and bruised.

She ran towards Draco only to get snatched once again by Cormac.

"Let her go," a dark voice said slowly.

Cormac turned slowly towards the voice. Draco's head snapped up because he had heard it before. Hermione on the other hand stared at her little brother who was glowing red. Sweet little Hector was glowing red! A dark voice was leaving his mouth!

"No," Hermione shook her head.

"Come on, Hermione," Draco shouted for her to get away. But she kept on looking at her brother in horror. Smoke began to fill the air around him. She shook her head as Draco's arms wrapped around her attempting to pull her back. "We need to move before..."

A loud boom sounded in the room as Cormac was thrown onto his back. It caused the door to shut and seal everyone inside once more. Draco had just pulled Hermione into him when the second wave had pushed back some furniture. He tucked her in close as Hermione clung onto Draco as the red smoke began to whirl about the room as though they were caught in a storm.

"Purity will always conquer," the voice from her brother laughed menacingly sending chills down Hermione's back.

The hair on her neck began to stand as she shook in Draco's arms. Silently tears began to form in her eyes. Her little brother, her little Hector was causing this tirade of magic. And from the looks of it, this was definitely something dark. What was going on?

"Magic," the voice sounded, "is what is pure!"

It was haunting, the type of voice that would possibly give her nightmares for years. Only then did she remember that Draco had already heard this voice. He had heard it coming out from her grandmother that fateful night he had entered into the building, him alone to face whatever her grandmother had done. Her tears ran down her cheeks as another wave hit through the glass windows, shattering it into pieces and sending it flying everywhere.

"Hermione!"

"Back off Potter," Draco shouted to Harry who had finally arrived on the scene.

"Draco," they heard Narcissa calling for them.

"Mother, it's not safe! Get out of here," he called but it went unanswered.

But just like Draco, Narcissa was able to walk straight into the building. "Merlin," she gasped.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry's patronus died midair as Hector laughed tauntingly at the newcomers.

Cormac charged after Hector only to have a red spark shoot out at him. Cormac was pierced with the bolt and carried until he was eye level with Hector. "I told you that this wasn't over!" The threat was real. A dozen different red sparks began to appear from Hector and pierce Cormac's body. His body convulsed for what seemed like an eternity as Hermione stared at the scene happening in the room.

"Hector, stop this," Narcissa told him firmly.

The red figure snapped its head to her but the attack on the wizard did not stop. Cormac's body began to shrivel up. His skin changed to dark grey color as though he were dying. "He hurt her," the dark voice whispered through the room.

"Hector," Harry called to him but the little boy remained unresponsive. "I know he hurt your sister but you need to stop this right now."

"No witch should be treated this way," the red smoke began to choke Cormac's body as they heard him gasp for air.

Another gasp caused Hermione's head to look towards the wall to see that Marcus's body was experiencing the same ordeal. The flesh on his body was deteriorating, like the smoke was eating away at him as though it were acid. Hermione wanted to gag. It was sickening and horrific. And it was something that her brother was doing. He needed to stop. He needed to stop now before he killed them.

"No they shouldn't be," Narcissa agreed. "But neither should they be punished this way. Hector, this needs to end. I know you're in there."

"She'll be safe?"

"Of course she'll be safe," Draco replied pulling Hermione to him. "Listen to Aunt Cissa, Hector."

The boy turned to look at the older witch. "Please," she pleaded gently.

And before they knew it everything had turned normal. The smoke had lifted and Cormac's lifeless body had dropped to the ground with a thud. Hermione wanted to go to him, so Draco took her over there slowly. She sat next to him and looked down as his body that was crinkled and dark, slowly began to fill. Harry fell down next to Hermione but Draco told him not to touch Cormac. Hector's red body that was still floating in the air, landed softly to the ground. His small feet planted firmly as the coldness in the air left and the sunlight started to shine through the windows.

"Aunt Cissa," he said in his normal voice and ran towards her as he began crying. "I was bad. I did bad magic."

"Sh," she comforted him. "It'll be alright. It's going to be alright."

"Potter," another Auror had appeared. "What are..."

"Stay outside for now."

"But there was..."

"Stay outside," Harry ordered as the Auror backed away and ushered the rest of the team to do so as well.

They watched in silence as Cormac's body slowly began to come back to life. And when his eyes opened and he finally gasped for air, Hermione cried out in relief and hugged him. She didn't know why she had felt such relief when he woke up. He had hurt her towards the end of their relationship. And after that he had seriously attempted to cause physical harm to her well-being and towards her brother. Despite that, she still did not want him to die. He looked more confused than anything and that had left Hermione just as lost as well. Something had definitely changed Cormac during their relationship and made him the way he was. Even though it looked like he was regaining clarity she would never love him the way she did before. So much had changed between the two of them that she couldn't go back. He sat up and was moved to a chair by Draco and Harry where he explained to Harry that he just wanted to teach Hermione a lesson.

Marcus on the other hand had passed out from the pain that he had undergone and didn't revive until the Auror department was allowed back in by Harry and escorted him out. He shouted and screamed that there was an attempt on his life and that Hermione would pay somehow. He continued to rant about it not being fair and that the little boy she had in there was the next Dark Lord. She cringed at that statement. Next, she watched as Harry magically bound Cormac's hands behind his back and led him outside. He didn't protest or scream his innocence as Marcus had done. He looked back at Hermione once more with a pained expression before allowing the Auror department to take him away.

Harry came back and took statements of everyone present. The Auror team outside handled the situation before the police would arrive on the scene. Muggles' memories were tampered with to show that the Auror team was actually the police and they had taken away deranged men instead of wizards. Nothing like the red smoke, high pitched screeching or the dark hissing voice would be present in their minds. It was all changed to be something different. Harry then sat down to speak with little Hector - along with the supervision of Narcissa sitting next to him - in order to ascertain more on the situation.

"Are you taking him away," Hermione asked Harry afterwards. She turned to see her brother crying in Narcissa's arms. "He didn't know what he was doing and..."

"Hermione," Harry paused. "That is the same thing that others saw you doing that night of the Anniversary ball," he said in a quieter tone. "I can keep this quiet for now but you need to find out what is going on that is making you and Hector behave this way. I suggest you contact Pansy right away and let her know that Hector might need some defending as well should," he looked outside to see a couple members of his team were still present. "Should word get out that your brother used dark magic today."

Hermione shook her head. "You would actually turn in my little brother, Harry?"

"Marcus Flint is just as influential in the wizarding community, at least around certain wizards," Harry emphasized. "Cormac may not say a thing but Marcus Flint will sing a different tune. You heard what he just said."

"My brother isn't a dark wizard."

"And neither are you, I know this," Harry nodded.

"I never did anything like this..."

"Hermione," Harry's tone was stern. She looked at him in shock causing Harry to soften a bit. "Something happened with you that night at the Anniversary Ball and that was the same thing that happened today with Hector. You figure it out first and then let me know. If you need help, call me. You know I'll help you. And call Pansy, too."

Once everyone had left - minus Draco and Narcissa - Hector reached out for his sister only to have her take a step back away from him. It was horrifying to see what he had done and she couldn't help but think that her little brother was capable of dark magic. He had come close to murdering Cormac right in front of her. Something had prevented Harry's patronus from protecting them and her wand was still missing. It was obvious that her brother had taken it. Hector's bottom lip began to tremble.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why would you do such a thing, Hector? You could have killed someone!"

"Granger, I'm sure he didn't..."

"This is your entire fault," she turned on Draco. "You have been poisoning my brother's mind. Why Draco? I fell in love with you and this is what you do to repay me? You've taught my brother the dark arts and..."

"Have you been listening to anything Potter told you?"

"Oh now you're listening to my conversations with Harry," she accused.

Draco chuckled at the silliness of it all and shook his head. "Granger, this is exactly what Pucey and Warrington saw that night at the Anniversary Ball."

"If you knew then why didn't you..."

"Because I wanted you to trust me enough to tell me what happened," Draco interrupted her.

"But you can't trust me to tell me anything," she quipped.

"I do trust you. That's why I came here. I didn't know you were being attacked. But I came here to tell you everything and then this happened."

"Well thank Merlin that you're here to save the day, right," Hermione shouted at him. "You know what, just leave. I need to figure some things out and it would be better if you're not here."

"What," he was dumbfounded.

"There's a lot going on in my life, Draco. And I think now that you've seen it," she shook her head. "I think a break is needed and that I will get back to you when things..."

"Forget it," he shook his head and turned to walk away but stopped at the door. "Is there any chance that there would be an 'us' in the future?"

"Of course Draco," she walked up to him and he turned to face her. "It's just that right now, there's a lot happening. And you saw the relationship that I just got out of. Marriage seems too quick to get into. And things were great, they really were."

"But you don't want to right now," he finished.

"At least try to understand that..."

"That you're not ready for a relationship because of what happened between you and McLaggen," he scoffed. "I'm not like him."

"I know you're not. I just..."

"Need time," Draco shook his head.

"Draco," Hector called, running towards them the fastest his little feet could carry him.

"Hey little one," Draco picked him up and Hermione's heart ached to see the two of them together. It was obvious that Hector and Draco had formed a bond too. "You be good for your sister and Aunt Cissa okay."

"Will I see you again," Hector's tiny voice asked.

"Of course bud," was the response before he pulled out his wand that Harry had given back to him after the scuffle. He pointed it and transfigured Hector's clothes into a small Slytherin Quidditch robe. "We're going flying, remember?"

Hector smiled. He hugged Draco, squeezing him tightly before Draco set him down. He ran back to Narcissa showing her what Draco had done. Draco didn't know why he was being kicked out of the building but then he realized that he had basically volunteered himself to walk away. He would give Hermione the time to recover from the shock of what she just went through. It was obvious that emotions were still running high from earlier today and he didn't want to jeopardize any chance they had by pushing her too far today.

"Take however long you want because I'll wait for you Hermione. Just don't keep me waiting forever."

She watched as he walked away looking defeated.

Narcissa stayed for a little while longer to calm Hector down. Hermione had never felt so wrong before. She closed her eyes and remembered how Draco looked at the moment that she told him she needed to figure things out. He could have helped her. Obviously there was still much to know about the building and it seemed like he was ready and willing to offer it. She felt stupid and that was a feeling that she was not used to. She also felt scared because as she watched her brother ease into Narcissa's arms as she read him a book, she realized that she still had not gone to her brother. He must have been scared about what happened. But she was just as scared and couldn't even stand to look at her brother long enough.

A knock came at the door and she opened it to reveal Ginny there. Narcissa agreed to watch Hector while she and Ginny went to see Mrs. Bennett. In truth, Hermione just wanted to get away from her brother. It was the wrong feeling to have but it was there, nonetheless and it shocked her.

"It's the building," Ginny told her frankly. "It's doing something to you and to Hector."

"You sound like Malfoy."

"Who does have evidence," she said as she sipped her tea.

"Why does it sound like you know a lot about this anyway," Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ginny. "Was this in the _Prophet_?" Susan certainly didn't tell her if it had been.

"Not really," Ginny put her cup down and looked away fidgeting her hands.

"You're not telling me something."

"I heard this from," Ginny paused and shook her head. "Okay, you must promise me that you won't tell my mum," Ginny took Hermione's hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze, "Or my dad or my brothers, especially Ron," she closed her eyes and let out a huff of annoyance. "And don't say a word to Harry either. I just," she paused again. "Things have been on friendly terms with us since his engagement and there's been that whole mess about me dating Quidditch players like Zacharias Smith, Roger Davies, Oliver Wood and then that fling with Dai Llewellyn," she waved her hand dismissively. "But there's another player who I've been speaking with."

"Speaking with," Hermione questioned.

"Yes, speaking," she answered.

"Is it Viktor," Hermione asked.

Ginny smiled. "Merlin, no. He is engaged and other than his fiancé, the only other witch he ever seemed interested in was you. The player I'm speaking of is Adrian," Ginny looked at her friend and then out the window. "Pucey, Adrian Pucey," she finished.

"Adrian Pucey? Ginny, why didn't you ever tell me that there was something going on with you two? How long have you two been dating?"

"It's not really dating, per say," Ginny looked down at her hands. "Besides he's not really my type. He's a Slytherin, meaning that he's totally in love with himself and you know I can't stand guys like that."

"Mm hmm," Hermione seemed unconvinced. "Well, I think he's grand. If you're not serious about him then maybe..."

"He knows that Malfoy is in love with you and you wouldn't want him anyways," Ginny tried to defend.

"Is that what Adrian told you, that Malfoy is in love with me?"

"Sort of," Ginny shrugged, "He did tell me that he blames you for breaking Malfoy's heart."

"I haven't done anything to Draco," Hermione protested.

"Except take a break," Ginny replied. "Everyone knows that taking a break really is code for not wanting to see each other anymore."

"That's not true, not in this case," Hermione argued. "Draco said that he understood. He told me that he would wait. And besides how would you know, I just spoke to Draco about an hour or so ago."

"Tell you what," Ginny whipped out her wand. "Let's go and see Adrian and ask him what he thinks."

Hermione wanted to protest but one look at Ginny's face and she noticed the bright gleam in her eye. Either she was excited about proving Hermione wrong or she was thrilled to be seeing Adrian again. Something told Hermione that it was the later. As they traveled through floo to Adrian's residence, Hermione decided to go along with it, if only to see Ginny and Adrian together. Ginny had basically dodged the topic. She wondered what Ginny was so afraid of in admitting that she was dating Adrian Pucey.

* * *

Pepper stared the red-head down as she let herself in. Hermione's eyes widened at Ginny's ease in walking into the home without even glancing back at the house-elf. But Hermione knew her manners and thanked the house-elf as she showed them to the parlor.

"She doesn't like me," Ginny whispered to Hermione. "She says that I'm bossy," she pointed a finger at herself, "and that I hurt her Master."

"In all fairness, you do wound me sometimes Weasley."

They both looked up to see Adrian smiling. Of course his eyes only looked at Ginny. He greeted Hermione with a brief hug and then placed his lips on Ginny's cheek while wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Missed me," Hermione heard him ask Ginny.

"Hardly," she pressed on through the room and sat herself in a chair, running her hands over her slacks.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Granger, director of..."

"Cut it out Adrian. We came here so that you can tell her why Draco appeared in your house, cursing up a storm while we were in the middle of our morning shag," Ginny said as Hermione turned to her in shock. "I mean that we were in a debate about Quidditch brooms and..."

"Your friend doesn't want to be in a relationship with me," Adrian smiled at Hermione. "She feels that people won't understand us. And I have feeling that you know exactly how that feels too, especially since you called things off with Draco."

"I didn't call things off," Hermione argued. "At least I don't think I did. I'm not sure anymore. A lot happened today and..."

"Tell me what you're thinking and then I'll tell you what I'm thinking," Adrian offered.

* * *

It was sometime during the night that Hermione heard a knock on her door. "He could have just let himself in," she muttered remembering that Draco had said that only he had been allowed entrance into the building. She had never felt as foolish as she did in the moment that she left Adrian's house. Of course Ginny had stayed under the pretense that nothing was happening between the two of them. Although it was obvious that something was. Ginny was just in denial, the same way that Hermione was in denial. She needed Draco.

Narcissa had stayed with her and made dinner for Hector - with the help of Chip. She still had some unresolved issues regarding her feelings towards her brother but she knew that she had to take care of this first.

"Hello," she opened the door and smiled at the blonde hair wizard who smiled gently back at her. "I just wanted to apologize for sending you away earlier today. I..."

"There's no need to apologize," Draco replied. "I'm just glad that you sent me an owl and that we're going to fix this now instead of waiting."

"If that's what you wanted then..."

"Because I wanted you to decide Hermione," he finished and held up his hand to gesture to a couch that hadn't been disturbed during her brother's use of dark magic.

Things had grown quiet between the two of them as they sat there. Hermione looked to the floor and knew that their heart to heart talk was coming. Chip had appeared to offer them some tea or warm soup, something to eat or drink as surely they needed it. Draco asked for whiskey and surprisingly Hermione took a shot of it herself.

"I don't know where to start," Hermione said.

"Why don't we start at the Ball," Draco offered. "I sent Parkinson and Zabini to get you and the she-Weasel out from interrogation," he confessed. "When Pucey, Warrington and Higgs called for me and explained what they had seen I knew that you would be in trouble. Longbottom and Weasley were talking about leaving the Auror department and therefore they wanted to close a few loose ends. I knew that your case would have made a statement."

"I didn't use dark magic," she shook her head in doubt. "At least I don't think I did. They all say that I did but..."

"They saw red lights, didn't they," he questioned. "And they heard a dark voice state that it was not over," he recalled the events.

Hermione nodded. "They said that," she turned away from him in shame. "Neville and Ron had said that I turned red. Red sparks shot out of me just as they did with my brother. I'm not sure if I aimed them at anyone in particular. Parkinson even said that I had used it when she came that night. She said that that is what Adrian had seen. Adrian even confirmed it, along with Ginny."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"It was because you wanted the building, Draco. And if you knew then you'd use it against me. Neville kept questioning me. My own friend," she shook her head. "He wouldn't believe me. I was on my guard because of what happened with Cormac. I didn't want to trust another wizard, especially you."

"I'll admit that I almost did have Pucey and Warrington tell the truth. I figured that with you in Azkaban then I could get this building. But then I couldn't get that dance out of my head, Granger. I couldn't get you out of my head."

"So you sent Parkinson," she smiled. "Thank you for that too."

"I guess I felt guilty for feeling that I could get the building that way that I asked her and Zabini to rescue you. It would have been easy to get the building that way."

"All the more reason not to tell you. I realize that I should have when we were getting closer and our relationship had been firm but it seems like the secrets just kept weighing us down. And the more I remembered that Cormac had changed in the end, I wondered if you would change to. I shouldn't have held that against you but I did. If my own friends believed something then what would stop you from believing it as well and using it against me to get my building, my home. They all thought that I had used dark magic. And now it seems that I did. The only problem is that I don't know how I did it. I don't remember that happening. I remember something else, something entirely different."

"Your brother seems to remember clearly what he had done."

"I don't want him to live with that guilt, Draco," she whispered.

"And he won't. We'll make sure that they won't, my mother and I. We both want you in our lives, and that includes your brother as well."

"Thank you Draco," she looked up at him. "I never did truly thank you. You stood up for me at work, before your friends - your pure blood friends that is. You even defied your father to stay with me. You and your mother," she smiled. "You gave so much to my brother and I."

"Hermione," he stopped her. "It's only because the two of you have given so much to me. Whatever it is that is happening, this curse on you and your brother," he assumed. "I'll help you with this. I'll do everything I can to make this right."

"And you think this has something to do with the building?"

"I think it has everything to do with it." Draco sighed and knew that it was now or never. He had to share everything with her, everything that he knew. "How much do you know about Merope Gaunt?"

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Marvolo Gaunt was her father."

"Marvolo," Hermione paused and stared at Draco in horror. "As in Tom Marvolo Riddle," she said as Draco nodded.

"Yes, now what can you tell me about his family?"

Hermione sighed. "Harry told me some of it. His mother had used a love potion on a muggle, Tom Riddle. Her family thought that she was a squib because she didn't use magic. She had been abused, I believe. And so she fell in love with a muggle. She moved away with him and before their son was born, he found out what happened and left her."

"It is believed that when he left her she came here to Triangle Row to live. Now the Dark Lord," Draco began, "had us search the Row, every building, every alley for a sign that she had been living here. I had failed to identify Potter when you were in the Manor. Our family had been the one to allow you all to escape and so we had fallen from his grace. To earn it back, my father and I were put in charge of finding out where Merope lived."

"And that led you here."

"There was a book that she kept..."

"Merlin," Hermione cried out, stood up and began to pace. "I have had just about enough of Tom Riddle and his family keeping diaries. His book has already been destroy..."

"Believe me I know about that diary."

"Your father was the one who had that diary."

"Yes he was," Draco chuckled at how idiotic his father had been. His father had led his family down a dark hole and it seemed that Draco was left to get them out of it. "He along with a few others knew of this book's existence and therefore one of the many reasons he had to find it. Believing that an old bookstore would be the perfect place for Merope to hide it and considering that she had used a potion on a muggle before..."

"You concluded that it was in here," she sat back down.

"But none of us were able to get inside, which only fueled our attempts. Why would such a place like this be heavily guarded unless it was protecting something valuable? So every night, after the snatchers and death eaters were finished tormenting the muggles who lived here, my father and I would try to break into your grandmother's building. But we could not. Several death eaters became furious at us because of our inability to deliver and thus began to think that they could take liberties with my mother." Hermione gasped. "She was never harmed. I must say that my Aunt - though vile and demented - protected my mother the best that she could while they were in the Manor. A week after our failure, Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey's fathers attempted to get inside. They both died that night."

"That is what Marcus was looking for."

"I believe that's why he came here, why he befriended McLaggen and used him to get inside. He wanted to finish what his father didn't. For what purpose, I'm not sure," Draco shook his head. "We'll need to tell Potter about this so that Flint can be properly detained."

"Who knows why he'd want that book. If Voldemort wanted it, I'm sure he didn't want it for sentimental purposes. Marcus could be using it for something just as diabolical. You're right," she nodded. "We would need to tell Harry about this. But you said something about him and Cormac being friends."

"He used to work for us," Draco answered.

"I know Marcus used to..."

"No," he shook his head. "McLaggen worked at Malfoy Industries."

"He never told me," she whispered.

"I don't know why he chose to work there but during his time with us he became friends with Flint. Zabini said that he thought that he could change Flint's mind about muggles. He talked about the witch he was dating often, said that she was a muggle born," Draco smiled gently at her. "He never mentioned it was you. I assume to protect you. Somehow he trusted his girlfriend's identity to Marcus Flint."

"And Marcus used that to his advantage," Hermione concluded. "He got Cormac to turn against me and then somehow plan to get the book from me."

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"Adrian told me that your father made you go into this building every night. You had to walk through that red smoke and over dead death eaters every night. It must have been horrible."

"I told him not to call you," Draco shook his head.

"And he didn't," she answered defensively. "Ginny called me. She hurried over here and demanded that I hear Adrian out."

"It seems he's not the only one who has his hands full with a bloody Gryffindor," Draco chuckled. "That she-weasel nearly kicked me out of Adrian's home this morning. I was kicked out of here, and then went to Pucey's only to have the same thing happen to me."

"I wasn't thinking this morning. My mind was just all over the place. I think I just needed time to regather my thoughts."

Draco took her hand in his. "I needed time to do the same. I never asked you if you were okay," he touched her cheek. "You took a few hits and yet I didn't even stop to check on your well-being. I want to marry you but couldn't even bother to take care of you when you needed someone to just hold you and tell you things were okay."

She shook her head and let out a small laugh. "I blamed you for what happened with my brother. I remembered what happened with Cormac too. I shouldn't have but I just wanted you gone. And now I realized that I needed more than ever right now. I had to go and speak to Adrian and Ginny to realize that. Merlin, I can be too proud at times."

They both shared a small laugh as they held each other's hands. It was comforting to start forming a middle ground.

"Adrian wouldn't say but how did their fathers die that night," she asked.

"What happened today to McLaggen and Flint is the same thing that happened that night to them," Draco answered. "Except the only difference was that they were attacked on the doorstep of this building, Granger. No one was allowed entrance, except one seventeen year old wizard who wanted to protect his mother and help his father. Just like today, I walked straight into the building after seeing a dozen death eaters and dozen more snatchers murdered by this red smoke. And to my astonishment, your grandmother would just be sitting there as though nothing happened. She began to glow red when I asked her where the book was."

Hermione shook her head and looked away. "My grandmother was not magical. If so, then I would have sensed it or she would have shown her powers."

"Well then something in this building is," he finished for her. "Hermione," he whispered scooting closer to her on the chair. "The Dark Lord believed that this is where Merope Gaunt had lived."

"That's impossible Draco. My grandmother said that this building has been in her family for generations."

"Could it be possible that your family..."

"There is no way that I am related to that monster."

"I'm not saying that you are. Perhaps on the Riddle side or..."

"Not even through his muggle ancestors," she waved her hands.

"How else would you explain the dark magic that your grandmother used, that you and your brother used," he questioned. "Hermione the accusations of dark magic only happened to you after you moved in here, correct? And that only happened with your brother today because he's been staying with you in this building."

"It can't be," she shook her head. "I'm telling you Draco, that my grandmother and her parents before her and their parents before them owned this building. There is no way that the Gaunt or Riddle family could have anything to do with this."

"That's what I have," he supplied. "That's why I had wanted to buy this building and destroy it."

"Had," Hermione questioned.

Draco sighed. "It's the reason why I was coming over here, Hermione. During Theo and Daphne's wedding, when I talked about sacrifice, I decided that I wouldn't buy the building from you. I decided that I would tell you everything and that I would leave the decision up to you. This isn't worth losing you."

His voice was tender and sincere. Hermione took his offered hand and was pulled gently closer to him.

"I thought that by doing this, it would fix all the wrong that I had failed at earlier. It was because I was too scared to kill Dumbledore," he began. Hermione shook her head and opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her. "Let me finish." She nodded. "I couldn't take a life. I talked a big talk, believed that I could be just like my father. That if for some reason I had done this then he would be proud to call me his son, to call me the Malfoy heir. I just wanted to make him proud. But I couldn't kill someone, Hermione. I just couldn't. And then when Harry was there at the Manor, with you and Ron. I just couldn't turn you all in. I hated Harry but I didn't wish for it to be that awful. And then seeing you on the floor being tortured, it broke something inside of me. It was just so easy for my Aunt to do that. I couldn't believe that she," he shook his head. "For some reason, some peculiar reason it was only me that had been allowed to enter this building. That meant that only I could make it right.

But I didn't. I got scared looking at your grandmother wield this magic, scared that I would end up like the wizards who were outside. Months after the war had passed and though my family had climbed back to the top, I still had nightmares about everything during the war, including this building. There are certain places in the Manor that I cannot stand to be in. I would blast them if I could, if my mother let me that is. I wanted to do the same to this building. Then I realized that if I truly did love you, that I would sacrifice my selfish needs to make my father proud and open up to you about this. And," he stepped back and sighed. "And I would leave the decision in your hands. Like Potter said we can figure this out. We can look to see if there was a book, if the Dark Lord's suspicions were right. We can have them clean out this place or you can blast it yourself. I wouldn't fight you anymore on this. I trust you to do what is right, what is good," he licked his lips and leaned in close to her, "for both of us."

Their lips touched briefly before he pulled back.

"I've been an idiot," she sighed.

"So have I."

"I just," she shook her head. "I can't give up this place on my own."

"Even after everything that you heard from me?"

"Draco," Hermione said with a soft smile. "I said that I can't do it on my own. You came here and offered me something. You continued to offer me these little things that I took for granted. Seeing Adrian and talking to Ginny helped me realize just how much of a fool I had been to think that I could do this on my own, that I didn't need you. I had been desperately trying to hold on to my grandmother by keeping this bookstore. You see," she let out a small laugh and looked about the room. "This bookstore, Triangle Row as a whole was a haven for me.

After I had started using magic, children thought ill of me. My father thought that I was something spectacular. My mother needed some persuading and a promise that I would never use magic on them when I had received my letter to attend Hogwarts. The years that followed, after being teased in school I wouldn't go home as much but I'd come here and visit with my grandmother. She'd tell me that nothing was wrong with me, with my parents or where I came from. I would sink into that little chair there and read book after book about anything and everything," she smiled as she saw Hector in the same chair. "I had oblivate my parent's memory to protect them and sent them to Australia. My mother never forgave me, this you know. But my grandmother understood everything.

I felt like this was the only place that I belonged. The muggle children didn't like me and then when I finally found children who were magical, I was still an outsider who didn't fit in. But this," she sighed as Draco reached up and stroked her cheek. "This was a haven and I realized after talking to Ginny that it had nothing to do with the books or the bookstore. It was my grandmother. It was her warm hugs and the cookies she'd baked just for me. She was my rock. It was her who made me feel safe and loved, not this store."

Draco nodded slowly. "I think I get it."

"Now that she's gone, I can't recreate the feeling just because I live here. The same way you can't undo the things you missed by destroying this place. We'll always have our memories, the good and the bad. You helped give me a place again. And it wasn't a building; it was by being with me and caring for me. Draco, I found something new that made me feel safe and loved and that was you. And I know that in time, I think I wouldn't mind if we," she took his hand, "if we work on it together and find out what's going on with this building and then you and I..."

"You and I can," he prompted.

"Then you and I can work out the rest of our future together, living arrangements, arguing about Hector flying," she added with a slight laugh, "or even marriage..."

She was silenced by Draco crashing his lips to hers. She felt all the love and care that he poured into it as he deepened the action causing her to moan. Hermione was pulled into Draco's lap and somewhere in between, his lips had slowed down to tender little kisses. Every time he would pull back he'd smile before kissing her again. He had never felt as light as in this moment.

"Draco!"

"Mother," he pushed Hermione back and stared up at his mother in shock.

"I hope that the two of you sorted this out because there is a young wizard over there who is asking for your attention."

"Is everything sorted," Hermione turned to him with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"We're getting there," he assured her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"That's beautiful Hector," said Mr. Granger.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. Hermione's parents were at his cottage. Her muggle parents were sitting down in a Malfoy cottage as though it were an everyday occurrence. Draco pondered momentarily if they knew that he and his father would have attacked them a few years ago. But that thought was dismissed when he saw Hector's beaming smile at him.

"Draco and Aunt Cissa did it for me. Look at Hugh Jackman, Dad," Hector took his father's hand pulling him towards the owl.

Hector had been a tad bit upset about limiting the magic in his room. He had wanted to show his parents everything. But Aunt Cissa and Draco reminded him that there were rules about magic and muggles. If a rule was broken then there would be consequences.

"Remember that you want to become a Slytherin and play Quidditch," Draco told him which got a slight huff of annoyance from Hermione. "The Auror department will find out that you used magic and might do something drastic, like prevent you from going to Hogwarts."

"Potter won't let me play," Hector gasped.

That memory made Draco smile wider because as decent a player as Harry was - he was in no way admitting that out loud - he reveled in the fact that Hector wanted to learn how to fly from Draco more than anyone else and that included the Chosen One.

"He is head of the Auror department," Draco nodded and even Narcissa had to sigh at her son's constant need to belittle that Potter boy. "Remember he came here with all those wizards and they took away that bad wizard?" Hector's little head nodded up and down quickly. "That's what happens when people break the rules regarding magic."

"But I want to go to Slytherin!"

"And you will," Narcissa took a step forward. She had to put a stop to her son's nature of trying to get one up on the Chosen One. "What Draco is trying to say - but failing horribly at it," she added which made her son whip his head towards her, "is that as a young wizard it is important that you learn to keep our magic safe. To protect the world we live in, we don't use it all the time - especially in front of people who don't have it."

"Like my Mum," Hector finished softly.

Aunt Cissa had offered him a kind smile. "She may know about it but we can't let her experience too much of it. That is a rule to protect both ourselves and people like your mother. You must also keep in mind that there is some magic that your mother will not be comfortable with. We don't want to scare her, do we," she asked as Hector shook his head. "And though the Auror department does take away wizards who break those rules and scare muggles, Harry Potter will not stop you from going to Hogwarts. But," she cautioned him upon seeing his sigh of relief. "Your mother, your sister and I most certainly can do so - should you not follow the rules young man."

Hector looked around Draco's cottage for a moment. Hermione wondered briefly if you was about to throw a fit again and if they would see the red smoke fill the room once more. But Hector turned back to Aunt Cissa with a determined look upon his face.

"I want to play Quidditch so we can hide some of the magic," he nodded.

Draco wasn't one to get emotional about things or openly express affection but seeing Hector with his father confirmed that he was more than ready to settle down in his life. It also had reminded Draco of his promise to Hermione. Last night while Hector slept soundly between the two of them, she asked if he had spoken to his father since his release and that row they had - which seemed to be ages ago. The answer was quite obvious from his silence and Hermione encouraged him to explain to his father about his decision to allow Hermione to decide what she wanted to do with the building. Of course, he'd agreed to do it if Hermione forgave her mother.

"Forgive her," Hermione proclaimed as Draco tried to shush her. "She called me a 'monster'!"

Hector stirred a bit but nothing Draco couldn't fix with a quick charm. Hermione threw up a spell as well so that he would not hear the two of them speaking.

"Her emotions were no doubt running high at the moment."

"Are you excusing what she said to me," Hermione questioned.

"No, I'm not. But I am asking you to take a step back from the situation just like how you did earlier today," Draco explained. "You and I were both upset. We needed time to think about things and at the end of the day we came back and were able to discuss it clearly, weren't we? You are a very passionate person, Granger. You defend the ideals and the people that you strongly believe in."

"I'm a Gryffindor."

"Yes," he smiled and ran a hand down her cheek, "and what a beautiful lioness you are."

"Don't start this right now," she scolded as he smirked at her.

"What I'm trying to say is that you believe in what you know," he continued. "But all you know is what you saw, what you did. You have to take into consideration what your mother is going through. The two of you need to talk about what happened."

"I've tried to talk to her. She won't..."

"You've tried to talk but have you tried to listen," he questioned.

It had not been an easy task for Draco. He pointed to Hector's little form and reminded Hermione that she took some time to adjust to Hector's magic not but an hour ago. She fully didn't understand what was happening. But Draco convinced Hermione that Hector did not want to see his sister hurt. He then went on to explain that he was sure that Hector was frightened. When his mother was threatened, he'd do anything to protect even resort to becoming a death eater - also in the hopes to win over his father's approval.

"When your family needs you, you'll do anything for them. You get desperate to save them," Draco told her. "You did the same thing with your parents. You used magic on them even after you promised not to."

"And I told her that it was to protect her. She just couldn't see reason."

"You kept trying to prove her wrong. In a way that sort of neglects her feelings about what took place. Think about earlier this morning, Hector didn't know he could do that. All he knew was that he needed to protect you. I'm assuming that he would do it again if it meant to keep you safe, Granger. I understand what he went through and I'm sure you do too. We'll erase our parent's memories or even go so far as to become a death eater," he scoffed and then took their entwined hands to his mouth. He pressed his lips gently to the back of her hand. "You do anything for family, for the ones that you love. It doesn't mean that our actions are always the right thing to do."

"At the moment it," she sighed and shook her head knowing what Draco was trying to explain.

"You miss your mother don't you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"I'm sure your brother is going to miss you too, especially if you alienate him now. Trust me, all he needs is reassurance. I needed it. You need it too. Talk to your mother, Granger," he insisted, "sort it out. I know you can."

And so he had convinced Hermione that a heart to heart talk with her mother was needed. He couldn't necessarily blame her for wanting his mother there as well. And surprisingly Narcissa had agreed to be there for the both of them. After Hermione would speak to her mother, Draco would speak with his father. Draco looked quickly over his shoulder to see his mother smiling at him before he looked past her and saw Hermione sitting on the couch with her mother.

"But why," Hermione pressed.

"Because it hurt me, Hermione," her mother sighed deeply. "Do you know what it is like to wake up and be told that your mind had been tampered with? It felt as though I were molested. I had been abused and damaged inside my mind," she pressed her hand to her forehead. "And for the weeks that followed that was how it felt. And the worst part about it was that my own precious daughter had been the cause of it. She had done the deed with one flick of her wand as though it was nothing. She could do it whenever she wanted, whenever it pleased her."

"Mother that isn't..."

"But that is how _I_ felt," Jean argued with her daughter. "Then when we asked why you had done it - why you had gone and taken yourself out from our lives - you said that it had to be done. You had to change our memories," she shook her head, "as though there was no way getting around it. Was there any other way?"

"At the time," she shook her head, "I didn't think there was. I just wanted to keep you two safe."

"Your father and I had to reorganize ourselves and it took a lot out of me mentally and emotionally. And I hated that you had made that choice for us. I hated that you felt that we couldn't protect you."

"There are wizards out there who don't approve of people like me, people who have no magic in their blood," Hermione shook her head. "They would have destroyed you. I wasn't able to stop some of them and I have magic. How would you - someone who doesn't have magic - know how to stop people like that?"

"And that is another thing entirely that I detested. It seemed like you were caught up in this separate life. It seemed so dangerous. You lived on your own for an entire year and that was what magic did to you."

"No it didn't," she argued.

"Yes it did. It made you choose magic over your own parents. This experience told me that being a witch and using magic was more important to you than being with your parents. I hated everything about that world that you loved so much," she shook her head and looked away. "I hated it more when Hector began to do the same things as you."

Hermione let a tear fall and just as she went to wipe it away, she felt her mother's fingers touch her cheek.

"The worst part of it was that I realized that in hating this world, hating the magic," her voice became gentle, "I had come to hate my own children. Do you remember the day that you got your letter to go the witch's school?"

Hermione looked up at her mother, wondering where it was that she was going with this.

"Your grandmother was so proud, we all were. She had said that she had always known that it would have been you because you were so smart and so strong. And at first I didn't understand but then I realized that you were unique. You had this gift, this rare and special talent. And that first time that we walked down that rather different alleyway and saw all those things and realized what you were capable of," she smiled. "I remembered feeling so bloody proud of you, Princess. This magic," she sighed, "it's who you are. It's who Hector is. I had been so focused on the bad things that I forgot to look at the good. And in an empty house with no laughter, it gave me a lot of time to realize that I had been so horrid. I looked at your pictures every day and wondered to myself what kind of mother am I to reject my own children."

This time they both had tears in their eyes.

"I hate myself more for resenting you. I hate myself for creating this distance between us. I missed hearing your voice. I missed your wit and compassion," her mother tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear causing Hermione to close her eyes. She had really missed her mother. "I missed Hector's insistent questions about everything. He's just like you in some respects, you know. I think that's what I hate most about this awful mess," Jean smiled gently, "was that I blamed my daughter instead of allowing her to explain and try to understand what she was going through and I wanted to just leave Hector with you. I am so sorry about all of that, Hermione."

Hermione was pulled into her mother's arms as they both had an overwhelming sense of relief and comfort.

Draco stood next to his own mother and watched the scene as Hector tugged on his sleeve. "Can we show my Dad about the Quidditch," Hector asked. He smiled in response and walked away from the doorway and further into the room.

Narcissa considered the mother and daughter for a moment and felt a little jealousy towards Mrs. Granger. She had been comforting Hermione for the past week or so. It was an odd feeling to have another female companion in her life - other than Andromeda. For the longest time it had only been her and Bellatrix. She knew though it was the feeling of having a daughter like figure in her life that she longed for dearly. She absently touched her stomach and remembered that she had lost a daughter many years ago.

She looked up at the young witch with her mother and hoped that there would be a female Malfoy sometime soon.

"I want to say that I'm sorry as well," Hermione stated.

"I," Jean made a sound close to a sob. "I can't say that I've over what you've done. There are moments where I'm still confused. But I want my daughter back." They pulled away from one another and Hermione smiled softly as her mother kissed her forehead. "All of her, even the magical part," she finished causing Hermione to wrap her arms around her mother again.

"I love you, Mum."

"And I love you too, my precious girl," her mother replied, pressing her lips to Hermione's hair. "I'm sorry for my behavior and I'm slowly starting to accept that you did it because you felt that was the right thing to do. I shouldn't have held that against you."

"There were wizards and witches who began attacking people who didn't use magic. There were so many things happening and no one could explain it but we knew what the reason was. There was a wizard who believed that people who don't have magic - muggles," she explained, "are inferior and should be treated as such. And this wizard knew that only Harry could stop him. Because of that, Harry was in danger. The magical world was at war. I had to do my part and I knew you wouldn't let me go. I knew you wouldn't let me fight. But I had to fight. And I didn't want to sacrifice my parents but I needed to stop this bad wizard from murdering people. If I had told you that, would you have allowed me to go?"

"Heavens no," her mother almost shouted. "I would never leave you alone to fight off a bunch of bloody tossers."

"Mother," Hermione pulled away in shock at her mother's speech.

"I've picked that up from the telly. They have such awful programming."

They both shared a laugh as Hermione looked past her mother to see that Hector was showing their father the room along with the assistance of Draco. She didn't want Hector to hear it. She already scolded Draco for saying such foul speech for which Hector just chuckled and shook his head.

"Is that _him_ ," Jean followed her daughter's line of sight. "I must say I'm a little disappointed that I had to read about my daughter's new job and her new boyfriend in the paper."

Hermione blushed and looked down. Before Hermione could say anything, her mother patted her cheek reassuringly.

"Though, I have no one to blame but myself. It was through my actions that your father and I were not present for that announcement."

"I love working at Malfoy Industries. There is no doubt in my mind that I was never going to reopen Grandmother's bookstore. Sentimental reasons kept me from doing anything with it but now I've found that I need to figure things out. And working at Malfoy Industries as a Director has given me a sense of purpose once again. I went to Italy and worked on a huge project. I brought people together. I get to actually use my mind and work passionately about it. I felt trapped but this job, it's open."

Hermione didn't tell her mother that she had resigned a week ago - which Draco did not accept and had blatantly refused to acknowledge. Therefore she was still a Director there and would continue to be so - regardless of what Lucius would tell Draco. She turned back to her mother to see her still looking back at the room.

"I meant that piece of man right there. He looks yummy."

"Mother!"

Jean smiled back at her daughter. "He seems like a wonderful young man."

"He is," Hermione nodded. "Don't get me wrong though," she shook her head. "He has his faults and then again so do I. But we are working on it. I haven't found anyone that I've wanted to work at a relationship with as much as I have with him." She paused, wondering what she should tell her mother but her mother seemed to understand.

"Your father tells me that your former boyfriend had been a total wanker."

"Mother seriously," she looked around to see Narcissa had heard but was sporting her own smile.

"Your father heard that he attacked you and Hector," her mother's tone was sad. "That I feel I am to blame for."

"It is not..."

"It was my mistake in pride about what happened to me that I begrudgingly left you alone. Then when my son turned magical like his sister, I left Hector too. I had failed my children."

"You did not fail us," Hermione assured her mother.

"I could have done a far better job with dealing with the situation than I did, you and I both can admit that. I went completely nutter about it. Bloody foolish, utterly repulsive," Jean Granger laughed lightly. "I should not have left you when you needed me the most, especially after your grandmother had died. She was a pillar in this family. You're much like her."

"I try to be," her daughter replied quietly.

"I'm being serious, Hermione. The first time I met Alan and Helen Granger, I thought they were bonkers," she said in a whispered tone making Hermione hold back a laugh. "Your grandmother watched me like a predator would its prey," she shook her head, "she did everything she could to make me scared to be in her presence."

That piqued Hermione's interest.

"It's not that she was a bully. I just felt intimidated. She had this air about her, often reminded me of meeting some Duchess. But I had love for your father. No matter how mad I thought his parents were, he had been my rock. And then when we were married and your grandfather passed," Jean sighed sadly. "Your grandmother changed a bit. She seemed to become a stronger person. It was as though she'd never lost him. She would often tell your father that he was always here with her, here with him. He just had to look, believe," she emphasized which had her daughter thinking about what her grandmother could have meant by that. "I know she had been upset for a brief time after you had gone school. She said that your grandfather should be here, he should be seeing this."

Hermione touched her mother's hand gently and Jean shook off the memory.

Jean smiled at her daughter. "Your grandmother had faith in you, faith in her husband, faith in her son," she stated. "She would have shown that same faith in Hector if I had given her the chance. But I had been upset when she took your side and said that you did the right thing in changing our memories. I felt like for once, she should have defended me. I know I should not have but in the end I came to hate her as well. I regret not staying by her side during that time. I just didn't want to hear it from her because believe it or not I had hoped that I could be like her, like you. You possess her strength and endurance. Now you have me getting all emotional," she wiped under her eyes.

"We're all human," Hermione responded, "we get emotional and make mistakes. It's how we learn."

"And I certainly have learned a lot from this ordeal," Hermione's mother smiled. "Will you forgive me for my behavior? I know I've done nothing to deserve it but..."

"Oh Mum," she embraced her mother once again. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me as well. We both could have done so many things differently. I just wanted to protect you. I didn't think about the consequences. I just wanted you to be safe."

"And I understand that now. I'll probably still have a hard time with adjusting to the both of you being so talented - as your father puts it - but I have two amazing children. I don't want my stubbornness to get in the way of that."

Hermione noted that Draco had been right. She understood her mother's perspective and after having this discussion, Jean grew to understand her daughter. That was just the way Hermione was. She protected those she loved. She protected them fiercely. It was how Hermione had been raised, how Jean had raised her, how her grandmother Helen had raised her. She was a brave, courageous and passionate young woman.

Though it was still a bit awkward, Hermione knew that it would take time for her mother and her to return to their loving relationship. They were - as Draco had labelled their relationship - working at it. It would also take effort and a whole lot of understanding but Hermione knew that her and her mother could do it. And as Hermione's mother caught Hector in his arms when he ran to her, she knew that it would be worth it in the end. She could restore her family. Draco took her hand and gave it a squeeze as they watched Hector share the things he had with his mother.

"Thank you Draco. I felt that I had done nothing wrong but protect my parents but it was nice to finally hear my mother's view on it. I think she needed to get it out," she moved her other hand in a motion. "She needed to express her feelings and though it was hurtful at times, we both needed to that."

Draco leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss before heating her up with his smile. "This is us working together, Hermione. And because of this, I will keep up my end of the bargain."

"I didn't want you to feel forced."

"I don't," he assured her. "I know the importance of speaking to my father. I have been head of my family in his absence - even Potter and Parkinson stated that those were the terms of his release. I would be named as the head of the Malfoy family. I need to show him that I made decisions that he needs to accept and one of those decisions is you."

"So I still have a job," she asked with a teasing smile.

"You have more than that," he smirked before placing his lips on hers. "I'll speak with him tomorrow during lunch. I assume we're having dinner with your parents tonight," he stated to which she nodded. "Good. While I'm taking care of that, my mother wants to go with you to the bookstore."

"Oh," Hermione lifted an eyebrow.

"She wants to look for the book and suggested that once it is found - if it is there - to contact Potter immediately. I'll also ask my father about Flint's intentions. Perhaps he heard something circulating while he was in Azkaban."

"I know this is hard for you Draco," she touched his arm where the scar had disappeared a couple months ago.

"It has to be done though. I need to confront the part of my life that had been involved in dark magic. At the same time, you needed to speak with your mother. We both need to discuss our past in order to think about our future. We have to move forward and I'm ready for this. And this is you and me," he stated and she couldn't help but melt inside.

He had been serious when he spoke at Daphne and Theo's wedding about there needing to be sacrifice. He had to go through that horrible time in his life, open up old wounds and trudge up hidden memories in order for his future to look bright. She had to resolve the tension between her and her mother, accept the loss of her grandmother and support her brother's desire to learn. It had been easy for the two of them to come together but the road would be difficult if they wanted to stay together. Of course, now it was showing that they wanted it more so now than ever before.

The Grangers had stayed for dinner which Narcissa made - with the discreet help of Chip. Chip had eagerly wanted to meet 'Mistress's' parents but stayed hidden the best he could so that her mother could adapt to certain things around her. Even though Hermione's mother and Narcissa did not have much in common - besides the love they had for their children - things had gone wonderfully well as Draco and Hermione could have imagined. Draco had the unfortunate circumstance of conversing at length with Mr. Jonathan Granger about his romantic interest in Hermione. He had even asked Mr. Granger for his blessing - which was met with stony silence at first. The two had bonded over Quidditch. Hermione had always been unable to explain the sport to her father but once Hector expressed his desire to become proficient at it, Mr. Granger asked to know more of it and with the help of Draco had soon become a huge fan and had not stopped talking about it during dinner.

"Hector," Hermione called for him before he left with their parents.

They had decided that it was time for Hector to come back home. But he could stay with his sister on weekends and learn more from her and Draco. Aunt Cissa would also love to see him now and then - perhaps more so now that Hermione's mother seemed to be reasonable according to Narcissa.

Hector walked quietly over to his sister and gave a small shy smile.

"I don't blame you for what happened that day."

"Draco said that he wants to find out how to make the bad magic go away. But he needs help so that you're going to help him," Hector replied as Hermione knelt down in front of her brother.

"I am," she smiled. "And I'm," she took his hand in hers, "I'm not angry at you for what you did. I know you were trying to protect me. I'm pretty sure that it was frightening to not control it."

"I just wanted that man to go away. He lied and said he was your friend," Hector's voice was tiny.

"What he did was wrong and he wants to apologize to me and Draco for it. He wants to talk to you too but..."

"I don't want to see him!"

"If that's how you feel then you don't have to," she assured. "Draco and Aunt Cissa are going to help me to figure things out. And just because you're going back home with Mum and Dad doesn't mean that I don't love you. You're my little brother, you'll always be. I was just scared that day and I know that you were too. Something happened to you," she paused and took a deep breath. "Something happened to me too. And while you're gone, I'm going to figure it out."

Hector nodded and gave his sister a huge hug which she returned. She should have been the one he ran to that day. Instead she couldn't bear the thought of being so near to someone who had come so close to murder. But deep down inside he was still her brother. Talking to Draco and then talking to her mother had made her realize that she couldn't give up on him. She probably understood the most what Hector was going through and should have stepped up. Instead she did not. But the day had passed and now they had to work on putting everything together.

Hector pulled away and rewarded his sister with a charming smile before running towards her parents' car. He stopped just before hopping in and ran back to her.

"Go and speak to the man upstairs."

"We meant to ask you about that," she motioned for Draco to come over.

"Did you forget something, buddy," Draco asked Hector.

"He means to tell us about the man upstairs," Hermione whispered as Draco paled.

As much as he didn't mind going into _that_ building now, he didn't enjoy sleeping there last night especially after Hector had told him that there was a man upstairs. After Hector had gone to bed, he had gone up there with Hermione - more like had been forced to go with her - and investigated this man who supposedly was hiding in her attic. Hermione performed a spell to see if there was any movement and the spell came back negative. They had waited a minute or so and then Draco had performed it as well. He had got the same response. And when opening the door they discovered that it had looked reminiscent of the Room of Requirement with stacks of wooden chairs, boxes, tables and other artifacts. They both promised to look through it in the morning but they never did get to it.

"We didn't see anything up there," Hermione turned back to her brother.

"Then you didn't look hard enough," he whispered.

"Hector," Jean called for her son.

"Let's go, Sport," Jonathan did the same as his wife, waving a hand at their son.

Hector kissed his sister's cheek before looking over at Draco and then quickly ran towards his mother who ushered him in the car. They all smiled and waved as the car drove away. Hermione had felt lighter about coming to terms with her mother and reassuring her brother. But there was just that small detail that was nagging her. Who did her brother see in her attic?

* * *

"She likes me," Draco swirled the contents of his glass around as he stood looking out the window at his mother's gardens.

"Most witches do," Lucius drawled sitting back in his chair as his eyes bore into his son's back.

"No. Most witches like the name, the galleons and the power that comes with the prospective of being Mrs. Malfoy," he argued before turning to face his father. "For one thing, you must admit that the name Hermione Granger is powerful all on its own. She is after all one third - the smarter third at that - of the Golden Trio. She has been called the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age'. The Prophecy may have stated that Potter was the Chosen One but without her, I highly doubt he would have gotten as far."

"Those are threatening words from one who took up the mark."

"You know bloody well why I did so," he growled out of gritted teeth. "And so does she," his voice softened. "Despite everything that I've done to her - to them, she found it in her heart to forgive. And it is not because she has ulterior motives. It's just the type of person that she is."

"And what of our riches?"

"Hermione does not care for what is in our vaults. She is a hard-working individual. She's driven and motivated. She has passion. I know that I can trust her with all the riches we have because she's not obsessed with it, she never will be."

"Have you discussed what is in the Malfoy vaults with her," asked his father.

"Not yet," he conceded.

"Then how do you..."

"Because I have seen enough of her to understand the type of person that she is. She has been working at Malfoy Industries as a Director not because she wanted more money but because she wanted something meaningful to do. The project in Italy..."

"I read about it," Lucius nodded towards the stack of papers - both muggle and wizarding a like. With a small twitch of his lips he tilted his head, "It seems that we could generate money there for the next decade or two."

"Perhaps longer," Draco stated as he looked into his father's eyes to see what resembled a father having pride in his son.

He had seen it on Mr. Granger's face as Hector animatedly discussed his plans for going to Hogwarts and winning the Quidditch cup. He had seen it when Mr. Granger held Hermione in his arms after speaking to her mother about acceptance. Though he was glad for the change of topic and the reassuring fact that his father seemed to be proud about what he had accomplished, he knew that he had come here with a purpose. And that purpose was to discuss Granger.

"The last time Mother and you visited there, even you had to admit that the beauty of the country there is declining. For us to offer a program that would reverse their problem had been very appealing."

"Muggles," Lucius clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Some beauty has been gifted them and they waste it. I was not sure what the paper called it, that problem they are suffering from."

"Environmental and ecological disaster," his son answered. "It happens more often than you think it does. The growth of illegal buildings and industrial businesses has caused contamination to the environment in a way that will only triple in the years to come unless they do something about it immediately. They did not want us to move there because we are a big industry - or a growing one. We didn't know that we'd be met with such hostility."

"Muggles lack vision."

"Odd that you would say that, because it was muggle who guaranteed our position there. What I had set out to do, what Nott and Goyle had projected," he shook his head. "Hermione has been able to do that and more. It's at very little expense to our company. She has foresight - not the type to predict prophecies mind you. But she has a calculating mind. Father, I know that you may not," Draco paused and wondered what word he could use to describe his father's feelings towards the witch. "Tolerate," he concluded. "I know that you may not tolerate her kind being associated with the company, with our name. But she is doing an excellent job, more so than I could ever ask of anyone there."

Lucius sighed and then looked back at the paper. "I read something about there being a financial setback."

"Minor misunderstanding," Draco waved his father off. "We had an issue with a few employees who did not agree on the direction that we were taking."

"Because of the witch," his father assumed correctly.

Draco took a deep breath, knowing he would still need to tread carefully. "Marcus Flint had a few words about her employment. She and Graham Montague are cordial to one another now but there was tension in the beginning. Tracey Davis, well Goyle now, - though the reason seems unclear - has often butt heads with Miss Granger. That of course leads Greg to belittle her at times."

"He was never the brightest wizard that you kept company with."

Draco hummed in agreement. "She received a few thinly veiled threats from outsiders," Draco cast an eye towards his father, "one of which happened to be one of the LeStrange brothers."

"Of that I know of no such thing," his father stated simply. He studied his father for a moment before taking a sip from his glass and setting it down. "Her work you say is sound?"

"I thought you said that you read about it," he went to sit in the chair beside Lucius.

"The papers often have a flare for dramatics."

"Theo crunched the numbers. It saves us on the financial side. Though he did miscalculate one of the expenses that have us converting the galleons to pound notes and then to euros."

"The financial setback," the older wizard nodded.

"That is where Ernest MacMillan comes in. I'm sure you've heard of him. He has recently been married to Tamara Higgs."

"Thomas's daughter," Lucius questioned to which Draco nodded.

"Hermione hired him to assist in our small problem."

"And was he met with the same welcome as her?"

"Only by me," Draco smirked.

"You thought he was a threat to the company?"

"To my relationship," he replied wondering why it was that he was opening up to his father. "I did not know about his marriage. At the time Hermione and I had a small disagreement about marriage."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and studied his son for a moment. "So your mother had not been jesting about that? You truly are considering marrying that witch."

"As you can see, I have no objections. She is brilliant, understanding, compassionate and," he paused, "and I can't see my life without her in it. I checked into our family's situation, I hardly need your approval..."

"Isn't that why you came here?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Perhaps deep down inside there is a part of me that wants you to say that you approve. That despite the fact that I am head of this household, that if the situation were in your hands that you would allow me this one chance at happiness. Or the time in Azkaban has made you think more about blood status and everything that we fought for had come to nothing in the end. You would see the changes she had made - which hugely benefit the company and our family - and accept her as being a strong witch. But I am not daft. I know that there isn't a sliver of hope for any of that."

"She has no magical blood in her body. She's not even a half-blood."

"You wouldn't have accepted her if that were the case," Draco shook his head. "You already believe her to be the granddaughter of the Dark Lord."

"All the more so why that building needs to be destroyed and she cannot be a part of this family," his father stamped his foot.

It was the first time since their conversation started that his father had raised his voice. Draco had been wandering why his father had been sitting there quietly. He should have been protesting from the moment that his son set foot into the Manor but he hadn't. And Draco assumed that it was due to his mother's influence that Lucius had remained so calm for so long.

"I don't care what silly notions of sentiment she has filled in your head! You are not a Hufflepuff, Draco!"

"Have I not painted her value as a witch?"

"Keep her as an employee or a mistress for all I care but she will not be a Malfoy, not as long as I'm around!"

"Then you can consider yourself no longer part of this family," Draco raised his voice.

"You insolent child!"

"I told her about the book, about the curses that flew at us that night and every night I went into the building. Or did you forget father? It was not you that had to endure those experiences! I was the one who went in there after every other death eater and snatcher fell down dead! For some stupid reason I had been the only one to enter, the only one to talk to that muggle! I did that all for what," Draco continued to shout, "so that blood purity could prevail? So that my father could finally be proud of me?"

"I wasn't about to coddle you Draco."

"I didn't need you to hold my hand! All my life, all I wanted was to be like you," Draco turned away from his father. "Wizards feared you; they held you in such high esteem. And if it weren't for mother I knew you would have your own horde of witches. I believed that you had everything a wizard could ever hope to be, the power, the galleons, all of it. I just wanted you to approve of me. I know we are not Hufflepuff but I just wanted your love. I would have killed for you. I almost did. I went into the building for you, for your name, for our family. Do you know what that does to a child?"

Lucius opened his mouth but was not able to argue.

"I suspect you would not know," his son continued. "I have sacrificed a lot for this family, especially those two horrid years. But I will not sacrifice a chance that I have for happiness. Hermione Granger will stay at Malfoy Industries as more than just a simple employee! She will become my wife. She will be an owner of the company, right alongside me. I became head of this house the second you jeopardized this family's safety. Potter is head of the Auror department and confirmed that you relinquished head of household the first time that you had been locked away in Azkaban. Parkinson looked into your case and stated the same. Any decisions or limitations about your release are to be made by me. You no longer hold the power, father."

"She's turned you against your family. She will ruin..."

"You're still so blind," Draco shook his head and stood up to walk out. "I do not care what blood runs through her veins, whether it is the Dark Lord's or not, whether she is just a muggle born witch or not. What I do care about is that I've finally found someone who cares about me," he stopped at the door and looked back at his father one last time. "I could talk all day, all week, all year about how brilliant and amazing she is but that will never matter will it? It is a shame that your son's happiness is of little regard to you. Know that whether you support me or not, I have allowed Granger to decide what to do with the building, I have gifted to her a place of authority in the company and I will make her the next Mrs. Malfoy."

* * *

They had been looking through the attic for less than ten minutes when Draco had appeared behind them. Narcissa wanted to rush towards her son knowing that the odds of him and Lucius arguing were high. But before she could think on it, the other witch in the room walked slowly towards her son. Hermione slipped her hand into his shaking one and offered up an encouraging smile.

"I will never leave you," he whispered.

"I will never leave you either," she replied.

Narcissa turned away from their moment, a small smile playing upon her lips. She may not have liked the idea at first but she could see how very compatible the two were. Where she was weak, he came in to make her stronger. Where he had failed, she came in to pick him up. Her heart broke a little knowing that Draco wanted his father's approval but had not gained it this morning. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she looked over to see her son giving her a smile.

"Perhaps he may come around, in time," Narcissa encouraged.

"I could have argued better," her son responded. "I had not been very convincing," he turned to Hermione who was on the other side of him, her arm wrapped about his waist.

"I know it had to be done but I didn't want this cause tension between..."

Draco silenced her with a kiss to her brow. "There was never a relationship like that of your father and Hector's. I know you had been hoping for that, Mother," he looked at Narcissa. "Maybe in time," he shrugged. "But for now, I stated the terms and he refused them."

"I'm proud of you Draco," Hermione said softly.

Draco considered the witch by his side for a moment and almost wished that his mother wasn't here so that he could get lost in Granger's warmth. He shook his head and turned back to his mother. "So what have the two of you found?"

"Nothing, as of yet," Narcissa pulled back from her son and walked towards the small stack of boxes. "The only thing that we discovered was Hector's little hideout, here."

"Hideout," Draco asked turning to Hermione.

"Yes," she smiled. "It's complete with its okay teapot and set of cups for when he keeps company. There's also a small vase with two of your mother's roses."

"It all but wilted," his mother said as Draco walked over and peered into the boxes. "Nothing a little spell couldn't fix," Narcissa lifted her wand and swirled it around the roses, bringing it back to life.

"I see that you still like to play with flowers."

Narcissa dropped her wand upon hearing the voice as Draco cast a lumos into the area. Hermione gasped and looked up at Draco to see him staring with wide eyes. In the corner - hidden in the shadows, across from the small chair Hector would sit on - was a portrait of a wizard smiling back at them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Silence is the most powerful scream. Draco was not sure where he heard that quote or who had said it but he was most certain that at the moment Granger and his mother were screaming. Granger - for the most obvious reason - had a portrait of a wizard in her grandmother's attic. And Draco was quite certain that this was not something that she was expecting. The confusion on her face made him painfully aware that she was feeling all sorts of emotions. And he was correct.

Hermione was afraid and excited, intrigued and spiteful. Her brother had discovered a portrait in their grandmother's building. Who had put it there? Perhaps this is what Marcus Flint had been looking for. Maybe this is what Voldemort had been after. Was this what Draco was supposed to find and bring back to him? And who exactly was this person in her attic? Was he dangerous? She looked at the table where her brother had sat and realized that he had been here in this room, speaking to whoever this wizard was. She had been so concerned about keeping away from Cormac, being upset with her mother and arguing with Draco that she did not take notice as to what her brother had been up to.

Draco turned away for the brunette witch. One look at his mother told him that she knew the wizard. And according to the earlier statement the wizard made, it could be counted as a fact that this wizard knew his mother - quite well he might add.

"I always thought one of you girls would eventually discover me," the wizard spoke to Narcissa. "I did not think that it would have been you. How are you doing, Cissa?"

"I," she paused. Ever since Draco could recall, he never did see his mother to be lost for words. She stared at the man who had been disowned from her family. He had been kind to every one of his nieces and nephews. Her mother had been highly disappointed in some of the things he would mention to them. She never thought she'd ever see this wizard again. So why was he... "What are you doing here?"

"Yes," Granger held her wand tighter in her hand. "What are you doing here, in my grandmother's building? You are trespassing on private property, sir!"

"I'm hardly trespassing," the wizard held his arms out, "if your grandmother was the one who decided to place me here now, am I?"

"My grandmother wouldn't..."

"And do please lower your wand, young lady. I may no longer be alive but I think it most disrespectful to have your own grandfather treated in such a manner."

Narcissa gasped and covered her mouth turning to look at the witch standing beside her son. It couldn't be. Hermione's eyes narrowed at the wizard in the portrait. She had seen photographs of her grandfather, pictures of him and her grandmother together. This wasn't the same man, was it? She studied the portrait while Draco and Narcissa studied her. She did not look like a Black at all. Then again, Narcissa thought, she did not look like a Black either at first glance.

"No," Hermione shook her head, "you cannot be. You're a... I'm a..."

"I had assumed it would be shocking to you," the wizard tutted, "what with you being placed in Gryffindor and all. Not that I ever would have minded, now. Not every Black goes into Slytherin these days."

Taking a shaky step forward, Hermione lifted her chin in either defiance or bravery. "I'm a Granger. My father is Jonathan Granger. My grandfather is named Alan Granger. There is no possible way that..."

"Your father was named Paris Black," the wizard groaned. "You're great grandmother had been obsessed with the story of the Trojan War. I suspect you know about that war, don't you," he leaned forward with a smile on his face.

"I do," Hermione nodded deftly before turning to look at Narcissa and Draco. "I was named after Helen's daughter," she was utterly confused.

"Your grandmother's name is Helen," the wizard nodded.

"Yes but my grandfather's name is Alan! And his last name is Granger," she shouted, "My last name is Granger. There is no possible way that..."

"Young lady, I was there when your father was born. I held him in my arms when your grandmother decided to continue her mother's tradition in naming him after a person who part of the Trojan War. I was there when your father chose to do the same and named you Hermione."

"But my father's name is Jonathan Granger," she pouted and was close to tears.

There were no words to describe her emotional turmoil right now. She wasn't a Black, she couldn't be one! There was no way. And if she was and her father was, then why was it that his name was Granger? And Black, honestly? Her life literally held a love/hate relationship with that family. Harry was Sirius Black's godson, thus inheriting Grimmauld Place. Did Sirius know about her? Did Harry know about her? Then there was that god awful experience she went through with that other Black in Malfoy Manor. She sometimes still jumped out of her skin at the sight of Andromeda because her appearance was in likeness to her sister. And goodness, there was Malfoy!

Draco could see Hermione's mind running in all sorts of directions. She needed all the facts in order to function properly. That was just the way that her mind worked. That was just one of the features that he enjoyed most about her, her complicated mind. And right now things were getting complicated. Did the wizard just mention that her father was a Black? Draco was in the middle of his own conflicting emotions as well. It wouldn't have changed anything in the slightest for him. He still wanted her. But he knew full well that things would change for her.

"Hermione, do you know what that means," Narcissa walked up to her but she took a step back and shook her head.

"My name is Hermione _Granger_ ," the young witch said as tears finally fell from her eyes.

Draco sighed heavily, knowing that she was readying herself to run.

"I am the daughter of Jonathan and Jean Granger, the granddaughter of Alan and Helen Granger. I am a muggle-born witch! I always have been! I have been labelled a mudblood and taunted throughout my younger years for my upbringing! I am one third of the Golden Trio! I have worked too hard and too long for some portrait to be discovered and inform me that everything that I know of my life is wrong," she shouted.

"Granger," Draco reached out to her but she moved away.

"I don't know what sort of dark magic this is but I am through with it," she looked at the wizard. "If you were truly my grandfather don't you think you would have assisted me all those years instead of hiding up in here in the attic? I had to learn everything on my own. I had to endure everything on my own!"

And just as predicted she ran from the room, down the stairs and far from the situation at hand. Draco turned to follow her.

"Young man," the wizard called out to him. Draco shifted slowly until he faced the portrait. "She is stubborn just as her grandmother," he smiled reminiscing of times when he and Helen, "she'll need your guidance and patience during these next few days."

"She'll want to know the truth."

"I expected as such," the wizard nodded. "When she is ready, bring her back."

Draco nodded before walking out to Hermione. He found her collapsed on the floor, the sobs racking her body. He cared so much about this bloody witch that to see her in pain, tugged at him deeply. He wanted to make it better for her but he knew that there was no spell or charm at the moment to take away what she was just told, what she had just seen. She had been living here with a portrait in her grandmother's attic. And the wizard in the portrait - who claimed to be her grandfather - was a Black.

He thought of what she had said up there about having to endure everything on her own and he knew that she was right. No one truly understood what it was like to grown up on the other side. There were stories - most misconstrued because of prejudices. Even muggles had their hatred for witches and wizards at times. Knowing that her life had been a lie or that it could have been a bit easier was hard to digest for anyone. Draco wouldn't know what he'd do with information that his father wasn't who he believed he was.

"It isn't fair!"

"I know," he whispered.

"I had to go through hell and back! I was made to think that I didn't belong anywhere," she continued wrapping her arms around herself. Draco stood there for a while - uncertainty filling his head. What do you say to someone who was going through this? He wasn't raised in a home where his father was the most compassionate person. "I was a muggle treated differently because I had this gift. Then I became a witch treated differently because of my parent's blood. And now, now I just don't know anymore."

Because words were not his strong suit, he walked over to where she was and scooped her into his arms. He held Hermione close as she gripped onto his shirt and carried her up to her room. He laid her down gently, coaxing her to get under the sheets. He stripped himself of his shirt before settling in next to her.

"Sleep," he ordered, placing a kiss upon her brow.

"I don't know what's real anymore," she whispered.

He wanted to tell her to believe the man in the portrait. Her mother knew him so it was obvious that he was a Black and perhaps she was one as well. But after all these years, she couldn't come to grasp with it that easily. She needed facts, details. He moved to look down at her as the tears continued to fall. His hand moved to stroke her cheek and wipe any away. He hated that pained look she had.

Shifting their bodies, Draco moved them until they lay on their sides facing one another. He kept her body close, molding into his before pressing his lips to her forehead and leaving it there.

"My affection for you is real, hold on to that," he replied after a while.

Hermione wanted to call her parents. She wanted to yell and scream. It was maddening. Her entire world had been turned upside down. She didn't know what to believe, who to believe. This morning she woke up certain of who she was and now she just wasn't sure. She felt Draco's breath fall onto her forehead and tightened her hold.

 _Hold on to that_ , he told her.

In all her years she never thought that she'd come to rely so heavily on Draco Malfoy. She took a deep breath and allowed him to ground her, be her center. She'd yell at him later, curse him with every inch of power she had and then allow him to hold her as she cried every last drop of tear. She'd worry about everything else tomorrow. Hermione - in that short amount of time - had been exhausted emotionally and mentally that Draco was able to lull her to sleep. His mother had come looking for him a few minutes after that and upon seeing her son with Hermione asleep in his arms, she smiled and whispered to Draco that she'd see him tomorrow. Everything would sort itself out tomorrow.

* * *

"You have to attend," Ginny stomped her foot in a most spoiled fashion. It was not like her at all. "My mother - thanks to that idiot brother of mine - wants to meet Adrian."

"I told you to tell her before she found out from someone else," Hermione said as she continued to fix the roses in her grandmother's window. The roses were Narcissa's.

Narcissa had come over regularly the past couple days to encourage her to speak with the portrait or at least contact her father. She had just repaired her relationship with her mother and it seemed as though another secret was threatening to destroy her family. She had begun to push Draco away at first the following day but Draco wouldn't let her push too far. He understood that she needed some time and he gave her a decent amount of it before it had become too much to bear. She was needed - at both work and their relationship.

She thanked him for being patient and allowing her to work out her frustrations. But he was right; she couldn't sulk about it forever. It just wasn't her. She had gone back to work and finished settling the problem with the project in Italy. She called her father and spoke to him at length about his parents. She didn't hint towards the possibility of their surname being Black or the fact that her father could speak to his father - she needed to figure it out first. But speaking to her father had only informed her of a couple things for her - one, her father had remembered her grandmother calling him 'her little Paris' a few times and two, his grandmother would argue a lot with his father.

Anything else that you remember about your youth and your parents, Hermione questioned him persistently. But he couldn't remember much. There were some memories but not much that he could offer her. She had a feeling of guilt as she got off the phone, wondering if it was the spell she had cast to obliviate her parents that had caused her father's lack of memory of his childhood.

"It's not like we're in a serious courtship like you and Draco," Ginny argued bringing Hermione back to the present.

Hermione turned to her with a fixed expression. "What do you mean?"

"Well we are not talking about marriage as you and Draco are."

"He's hardly proposed to me. If he thinks that asking me in the middle of shagging counts as a proposal then he's gone mental!"

Draco had held her close every night, promising that he would be there for her. She had turned to him to thank him - possibly her hundredth time for that day - for being patient and encouraging. She returned the favor when Lucius had wanted to have dinner with her. It took her less time to recover during this second visit to the Manor once they appeared in the welcoming parlor. Draco stayed by her, holding her hand until she was able to open her eyes.

When she did, Draco gave her a small smile that made her light up inside. She'd definitely hold on to him.

Lucius Malfoy barely regarded her. He asked a question or two about work that Hermione had answered with ease, explaining in full how the progress of the situation was being handled and how very little effect it had on his galleons. Draco then turned to correct her reminding both his father and Hermione that those were actually Draco's galleons and would soon be Hermione's. She had stood her ground throughout dinner, never once flinching out in fear. Because as a clear reminder - from both Harry and Draco - Lucius no longer had the power.

That night she had slept at the cottage with Draco and initiated a wonderful shagging session that had lasted all night only for them to sleep satisfied and wake up ready to partake of one another again. He had spoken again of his desire to marry her but she wasn't counting that as a proper proposal. No she most certainly was not.

But there was no denying and she and Draco were serious.

"Besides you are practically living with Adrian," Hermione replied, hoping to stick to the topic of Adrian and Ginny. "If that is not serious then I do not know what is. And honestly I do not know why you keep denying it."

"We only live with one another when we don't have games," she tried to counter but knew it was pointless. "You can't sleep without Draco these days. And didn't he suggest that you two live at the Manor?"

"Lucius was the one who suggested it! Merlin," she gasped, "and I informed him that I would think on it. I would think on it," she shook her head.

"You love that ferret of a git that's why."

"And you do not have any love for that arrogant chaser," she replied back.

"No," Ginny tried to rebuff. It truly was a fruitless argument to continue to deny.

One look from Hermione confirmed her thoughts and she sat her body down on a nearby chair. Hermione sighed, arranging the roses one more time before going to sit over at her friend's side.

"When I first met Adrian," Ginny started, "he wasn't all that bad as I believed him to be. In fact he was quite the opposite. You've met him, seen him, looked at him, and conversed, associated and perhaps even danced with him."

"I have not danced with him. Draco came to interrupt out moment."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine," she replied. "But you have met him and you even admitted that he is decent to look at. May I add that he is rather ravishing without his robes on as well," she added which made Hermione blush at her friend's statement. "It's more than just a shag and," Ginny sighed before her lips turned into a small smile. "And bloody hell, I am in love. Adrian can be a cocky git sometimes, just a downright arrogant bloke. Then he can be this charming sweetheart and make my day feel brighter. We massage each other's feet and talk about the games we played. We'll train together, talk together," she shook her head, "just anything as long as we're together, it doesn't matter what we are doing."

"If you felt so happy then why didn't you say anything?"

"It's different than it was with Harry, Roger, Oliver or even Dean. My mother loved Harry like her own son. Oliver was friends with George and Fred," she said his name sadly. "Roger and Dean, they were gentlemen around my father. But Adrian," Ginny frowned. "He's a Slytherin and his conduct can be..."

Hermione shook her head. "He is a pure-blood, raised to have some sense of decorum. If you thought that he did not know how to behave, then perhaps you have not spent as much time with him as you may think."

"It's more than that and you know it. Why were you hesitant at first to admit that you liked Draco Malfoy - I mean honestly and sincerely liked the foul beast as you once called him? You did not bother to inform anyone that you had even gone to dinner with him. I had to find out from the bloody newspaper. And then that Parkinson was over at our house..."

"Pansy ate dinner at the Burrow?"

"Since when has she became 'Pansy'," asked Ginny.

"Since she became engaged to my best friend," Hermione replied. "Wait, before we get off topic about Pansy..."

"She has something to do with it, too," Ginny interjected.

"What on earth could there possibly be..."

"Because dinner with her was horrible! She attempted to be kind to my mother and father but everything came out wrong. She apologized and tried to make it better but couldn't control her tongue and," Ginny sighed. "I knew she didn't mean anything by it by what she said and after they had left, my mother voiced as such but she can be just as whiny as in school. And I could tell that she felt uncomfortable. Adrian is going to go through the same thing! And even though you say that you and Malfoy are not going there will be one day where you will eventually take him there. It's the reason why you kept the date a secret, the reason why you went to Parkinson and that Greengrass girl for help on your date and not to me."

"I did not go to them for help. I stumbled across them in the dress store and they offered it."

"But why did you not tell me about Malfoy?"

"I was not sure of my feelings with Malfoy and if we're being honest here, I was scared of what I was feeling. You know about what has happened with me and Cormac. And now you know that Draco wanted to buy my grandmother's building from me. I had to guard my heart first."

"That's how it had started with me and Adrian. And when I finally got comfortable enough to admit that there was something - due in part to you and Malfoy's relationship - there came along Parkinson."

"I think I get it," Hermione nodded. "There is history between us and Draco. He used to torment us. His father gave you that god awful diary. And then Parkinson wasn't always pleasant. She still has her moments where she says things without thinking. I think that is one reason why Harry likes her. She's not afraid to call him out on his feelings. He needed someone who was straight forward with him."

"Are you saying that I wasn't?"

"No," Hermione answered as she attempted to straighten out.

"There are no worries," she waved her hand. "I know that there are some issues Harry has that I just," she shook her head. "I wasn't strong enough at the time. I know it hurt him, it hurt me. And then there was this whole sense of independence that I gained and I loved it. He wanted someone to depend on him and frankly I found where I could be free from it all. And with Adrian," Ginny stopped and shook her head.

"Perhaps you're overthinking things. Adrian wasn't part of..."

"His father was," Ginny stated, "He told me. And you've heard the story as well. Regardless of what happened as the end result, the fact of the matter is that his father was an active part of it. I don't know if my father or anyone in my family could ever accept Adrian because of what his father did."

"Ginny..."

"Parkinson threatened to turn Harry in and he forgave her. The war was hard on all of us, including my family and for a while I know that _that_ moment just hung over our heads as we sat there and ate dinner."

"Ginny..."

"I just want them to love him," she said looking away as tears began to form in her eyes. "I don't want things to get uncomfortable. I don't want him to feel that he has to apologize for what his father did during the war. I don't want my family to despise the sight of him."

"I'm sure it is not that way with Parkinson."

"It won't be," Ginny acknowledged, "in time. But, you could just tell that the damage was done."

"First dinners are always horrible."

"Your parents' first dinner with Malfoy was decent."

"That was splendidly well but you forget I went to the Manor two nights ago and had dinner with Lucius Malfoy!"

"I think I would take that dinner than a dinner with Adrian and my family."

"No you would not."

"Your dinner with Lucius was not a total disaster. No one came out sporting any injuries."

Except perhaps ripped up clothes, since Draco passionately assaulted her once they left the dining room. They had barely stepped into the floo when he thrust himself into her. But Hermione was certain that that was not the sort of thing to bring up at this moment.

"My family has a track record of ruining first dinners. Look at what happened when Fleur came there with Bill, or Gabrielle with Ron, or don't even get me started on Angelina with George! My mother would always have something to say about my dates - no matter who they were. And George," she smiled whilst shaking her head, "he'll have some funny story to tell about me or concoct some sort of tale to scare the poor fellow away. And Ron, well he and I aren't on good terms at the moment. And my father, oh boy my father," she sighed.

"They're not all that bad."

"Not that bad," Ginny exclaimed. "What if they ask about his father? What if they ask about marriage or courtship? Do you know my mother does not really view Quidditch as a 'real job'," Ginny emphasized the words. "I'm just so scared that they'll ruin it and..."

"Hold on, Gin," Hermione interrupted her. "Are you afraid of Adrian meeting your family or your family meeting him?"

"Are they not the same?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "You care deeply about Adrian - that much is obvious. But this dinner will be more than just their first impression of him; it'll be his first impression of them."

"I love my family. I'm not ashamed of them."

"But it seems that you are ashamed of what they think, Gin. I was scared too when Draco met my parents and a lot of it was because of the whole blood status thing. He said that it doesn't matter and that he loves me either way. He even said that he wanted to make me his wife, though at the time it may have been for selfish reasons. We're working at strengthening our relationship. And to me, having dinner with his mother and then my parents was a real test to all the statements he had professed. But these past few days, I've truly seen how real things are for us."

Hermione sighed deeply wondering if Ginny would understand what she was about to tell her.

"I found out some news, that I'm not sure of myself. It questions things that I've known for years, who I am and where I've come from," Hermione began. "But Draco has been by my side throughout it all. He shouldn't have someone like me in his life but he wants me there, he needs me there - just as much as I need him too. He's surprised me and Adrian as well as your family may surprise you."

Hermione let out a small laugh.

"He encouraged me to patch things up with my mother. He has been making strides with his own father about how important I am - not just as someone he's courting but also as someone who works for the company. Adrian has told you time and time again that he wants to be with you. Take him to dinner, let me see your family and let your family see him. Things may work out Ginny and if they don't, I believe no matter what happens at that dinner, Adrian will still want to be with you."

* * *

Adrian cleared his throat and attempted to move in his seat. Ginny had been quiet since their arrival. She was never silent. Well perhaps there was the occasional argument that resulted in her ignoring him after blasting a few things in his home but other than that, his witch was quite vocal. If she did not like something, she told him. If she wanted more of something - especially during a shag - she was not ashamed to demand it from him. If she was hurt or irritated then Merlin he'd let her rant about it before she turn his wand on him. Adrian had been physically attracted to her - what wizard wouldn't be - that first time he saw her at practice. But when she had opened her mouth, he had fallen in love. Right now though, she hadn't said anything. And that was what scared him the most.

"I'm George," her brother said taking a seat next to Draco who had been having a conversation with Potter about something.

Not even Draco was going to rescue him tonight. He was under his own sort of scrutiny. It surprised him earlier in the week when Draco informed him that it was Adrian's fault he had to go to the Weasley's home. Apparently Hermione had convinced Ginny to go but she had in turn convinced Hermione to come and bring Draco along with her. And now they were all sitting down in the Weasley's home. If only his Father could see him now.

"I remember you from school; you were a Chaser weren't you?"

"Still am," Adrian nodded as a plate was placed in front of him with a loud thud.

He looked up to see Mrs. Weasley standing there. She offered him a forced smile before turning back to the kitchen.

"So how long," George motioned between him and Ginny.

"Like you don't already know," Ginny replied - the first time she had spoken.

"It's hardly my fault..."

"Hush," a dark skinned witch with long hair patted George's arm. Adrian remembered her from another team but couldn't place it. "I'm Angelina," she smiled at Adrian. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Instead of seeing you fondling my sister on the streets," George interrupted.

"Honestly," Angelina turned to him.

"Just trying to create more tension," he replied with a smug smile before leaning in to kiss the witch.

Adrian shifted nervously. He didn't even reach for Ginny's hand when they walked in. He didn't think that she would have allowed him to, especially since her brothers were all there. He had a feeling they were waiting for him. He had spoken mostly to Bill. Their little girl was adorable and Ginny had gone straight to her. So while Ginny held Victorie Weasley, Adrian had nothing to do other than converse with Bill.

Bill had given Adrian his hearty consent, though he acknowledged that no one could really dictate who his sister was going to date. She had a will of her own and that was something they both agreed on. He even went so far as to say that he knew if Adrian broke his little sister's heart that there would be nothing left of him to hex since Ginny would likely do the damage all on her own - something else that they could agree upon.

"Don't mind George," he patted Adrian's shoulder as he took a seat on his other side. "He's been a bit nutter since he lost his ear."

"And you've been madder than Moody since the scar," George returned.

Adrian wondered how they could talk about their battle wounds so easily.

"Well I'z likes it," Fleur kissed Bill's cheek before taking a seat. "Makes zim look strong."

"Looks can be deceiving," George continued to taunt. "He's lousy on a broom. It's a wonder you got pregnant."

"Merlin," Ginny sighed next to him.

"Ease up there, Gin. They're just having a bit of fun," another Weasley told her. "Honestly you're worse than all of us."

"She rather is," George leaned forward.

"George really," Angelina scolded him.

"We thinks it's because of that book Malfoy's father gave her," he continued.

"I never did apologize for that," Draco finally turned away from Harry and smiled. Ginny looked down and refused to respond. Draco lifted an eyebrow. He truly did want to apologize in his father's behalf - knowing full well that his father never would utter such condolences.

"It wasn't your entire fault," Harry insisted, not wanting to drudge up old history. It was a particular subject that Ginny was rather sensitive to and he knew it.

"Still," Draco cleared his throat. "It was wrong and I'm glad that your family is both brave and understanding enough to allow me to accompany Hermione to dinner," he smiled at her, "despite the actions of my father."

"Well," Molly came back in and settled a plate gently down in front of him, "I'm glad one of them knows their manners."

"What do you know," George leaned back. "Mother created the tension," he smiled as Molly shook her head at him before walking back to the kitchen.

Fleur noted the young Malfoy heir was here and had felt a bit strange about it - knowing the past of his family and her in laws. Even Gabrielle stated that Ronald had been in an uproar over the situation. He felt that not only was he losing his sister to the Snakes but also his two best friends. She hardly noticed the tension though now as Harry conversed animatedly with him about something interesting.

It was the moment that Arthur Weasley walked in that all conversation ceased.

"Good Evening, Weasleys," he smiled at his children.

Choruses of 'Good Evening's followed as he went to sit down, patting a few shoulders along the way.

"Ah, Draco lad, fancy seeing you here," he nodded to him.

"Fancy indeed," George added which earned him a small kick from his wife.

"I suspect then that the rumors are true, you've attached yourself to our amazing Hermione," Arthur continued as plates and foods were passed around the table.

Adrian almost pouted. This was supposed to be _his_ dinner with Ginny and her family. Not even a bloody minute into the meal and Draco had won everyone over - including Arthur Weasley.

"I hope the boys haven't been harsh on you," he chuckled as Draco gave him a small smile, nervous but small.

"We've been terrific," George answered.

"Bloody terrific," another Weasley boy mumbled sarcastically. Draco turned and looked as though he were about to say something until Hermione grabbed his hand and smiled at him. That must be the Weasley that she had been dating, Adrian thought.

"And who might you be?"

Almost every head turned towards Adrian and he gulped before looking at the head of the table. "My name is Adrian, sir," he answered Arthur, "Adrian Pucey."

"Merlin's beard, are you really," Arthur smiled. "Pleasure to finally meet you, my boy."

"What," Ginny exclaimed in shock.

"You're the chaser over there at, uh, what is the team again?"

"Ballycastle, sir," he answered.

"You've heard of him," Ginny questioned.

"Didn't you just get traded," he asked as he put a spoonful of food into his mouth, ignoring his daughter's expression.

"To Puddlemere," Adrian nodded.

"Too much fame over there at Ballycastle," Arthur asked.

"No," Adrian smiled, attempting to be modest. "We did have a nice season so I guess that a lot of fans began to like the team but Puddlemere is closer to home," he turned to Ginny.

"Isn't that the same team that Oliver Wood plays for," Arthur looked to his daughter.

"Now my father is causing the tension. This is brilliance."

Adrian looked at George who obviously was not going to relent in his teasing. Ginny began to blush violently. It was time to end this. He took her hand in his, with extreme bravery, and turned towards Arthur.

"Yes, Wood plays for them also. He knows how I feel about Ginny and has been one of the main people to argue for my trade. In truth, the move was done so that I could spend more time with her. I know that my father and the Prewett family never got along," he turned to Molly who took a deep breath, "and I know that nothing I can say can take back whatever damage my father has caused," he glanced around the home that still stood despite the death eater attacks that included his father. "But I hope that none of you will allow that to taint your decision about me dating your daughter. And if it does, then I should endeavor to change your perspective of me because I am in love with Ginny and I plan on making her my wife someday."

There was a moment of silence that went around the table. Ginny's hand in Adrian's tightened and he turned to see her eyes so full of hope and care. His lips moved into a small smile and hers tugged as well.

"Adrian," Arthur cleared his throat and wiped his mouth as Adrian and Ginny looked back at him. "It must take a brave person to date my daughter, not just because of the type of witch that she is but also because of who her family is. I'll admit that Molly and I were apprehensive at first," he took his wife's hand as she sighed and looked away from her daughter and her new beau. "But to see you come here, willingly and humbly endure whatever torment our family gives to you, shows me that my daughter and your relationship with her means a lot to you."

"It does, sir."

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you that should you hurt her..."

"I'm under the impression that there will be nothing of me left for you all to curse once Ginny has done her damage," Adrian said which made several people at the table chuckle.

"Right," Arthur nodded. "I do not hold anything against you. I know that my family has quite a bad reputation amongst the pure-blood elite. There might be..."

"I may be a pure-blood but my family is not as honorable as yours."

"Oh?"

"There's no need to butter them up, mate. You got their approval," Draco said quietly as Hermione turned and elbowed him. Harry was beside them and tried to hold back a laugh.

"I mean it," Adrian looked to Draco. "Even you have to admit that. There's a sense of family here at the table. I never had that. A lot of us pure-bloods have never had this," he smiled at the people around the table. "I think along the way they forget that there was so much more to being elite than keeping our bloodlines pure - no offense," he looked to Hermione who gave him an understanding smile in response. She had yet to tell people of what happened in the attic. "I don't see any blood traitors here, just a happy wizarding family."

Before Arthur could respond it was Molly who stood up slowly and held out her arms to him. "Then welcome to our family," she said with a kind smile - the first she'd grace him with.

Adrian got up, followed by Ginny and embraced Molly.

"Blast it all," George pulled up a few galleons handing them to Draco who smirked before Hermione swatted his shoulder. "Could you have at least waited until they left to accept him? I wouldn't have lost the bet, Mum."

Dinner continued to be a lively affair. The attention had shifted back to Draco and Hermione. Every now and then even Adrian and Ginny had to go through some sort of teasing from her brothers. Adrian took it in good stride.

"Thank you for doing this," Ginny kissed his cheek.

"Of course," he smiled at her.

Pansy was not able to attend - which no doubt George had made some comment about Harry missing her at the moment. Mrs. Parkinson had wanted to ensure that her daughter was not pregnant so as to avoid the rumors that were flying around. And though she had already been to the Weasley home before, her mother did not want it to become a habit. Harry smiled when telling the story to Hermione because at the end of the argument Pansy had won - indicating that she will eat with whomever she wishes to dine with and if that included her husband's blood traitor family then so be it.

"Times are really changing," Draco nodded as he, Harry, Adrian and Hermione sat down outside on the back porch.

"Speaking about changes," Hermione shifted in Draco's lap and turned to Harry, "Draco and I would like to come over and see the Black family tapestry."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Draco's fingers threaded through Hermione's hair as they lay on his bed. When he would get to the end of the strand, he'd play with the curl for a while before starting back up at the scalp again. He did not know what it was about her wild curls that drove him insane. Perhaps it may have been that they could not be tamed, much like the witch they belonged to. Or maybe it was the softness of it, much like how gentle she could be. Her hand that rested on his chest started to move up and towards his shoulder. She was thinking about it, even in her sleep.

It had been three weeks since they spoke to that portrait. His mother was insistent that they move him out from there and back into Black Manor - otherwise known as Grimmauld Place. That was where he belonged, Narcissa pleaded with her son. But Draco said that the decision was up to Hermione. Yes, the portrait had been up in the attic for a while now but he had to remind his mother that the accommodations there where better than being sent to a place where he had been disowned.

"No, please," Hermione whimpered as her fingers dug into his shoulder.

He gulped and shut his eyes, knowing that another nightmare had come for her. She had been having them frequently. Often there were times it would carry over to the daylight hours and he'd walked into her office more than once to see her staring off at the wall with a blank expression on her face. It meant that the news had affected her greatly and he could only imagine the emotional distress she was feeling.

Deciding to help her get through this episode, Draco had taken it upon himself to look through several possible connections. The portrait had stated that Hermione's great grandmother had been a Black as well but been obsessed with the 'Trojan War'. He cross referenced every name possible and only found a few common links but none of them pointed to a Helen or Paris Black.

A small pop in the room broke him out of his reverie.

"Master Zabini is here," Chip smiled apologetically knowing that sometimes his appearing in the room was an interruption. This time however as he glanced at the witch in Draco's bed he noticed the frown on her face as she slept. "Is Mistress Hermione upset?"

"Nightmare," Draco answered before shifting to get out from under her. "Would you..."

"Chip will prepare a soothing broth for Mistress," Chip nodded before Draco had to ask and he smiled in appreciation at the little house elf.

Draco met his friend outside in one of the parlors before he asked if Zabini wanted to take tea outside in the garden. Blaise had made a joke about the two of them being like old women and Draco did chuckle at the thought but in truth he didn't want to disturb Hermione while she rested. There could only be two possible reasons for his friend to come and visit this early in the morning. And despite him needing no excuse to want to visit, Draco knew there was a purpose.

"What are you doing," Blaise asked him, gesturing to the room that he knew Hermione was lying in. "Either one of two things are going to happen here, one is that you'll come out of this with a war heroine for a wife - a prized possession for any wizard these days."

"And the second," Draco questioned as he sat down.

"The second is that you'll lose her entirely," Blaise answered.

"And why is that?"

"Because now you have every right to take that building and destroy it," he replied, "destroy your nightmares, destroy her nightmares."

"It's not that simple," Draco answered.

"It never is when it comes to the ones we care about."

"I want to take it all away for her. I want to help her forget but I know that the answer to fixing this does not rely heavily on making that building disappear. There is something else happening, something deeper. We need to fix that not destroy a building."

"Since when did you grow up," Blaise teased causing Draco to shake his head at his friend.

"Sometime long ago when we should have still been worried about being children," Draco said in a solemn tone. "What did you come here for Blaise, other than to suggest that I destroy the building?"

"Precisely that," Blaise answered as he took one more sip before moving to stand. "This was the ultimate goal, Draco. We were going to wipe out anything that reminded us of those disgusting years of adolescence. That building stands as a reminder that you had failed your father and the Dark Lord."

"My goals in life have changed. If you are here to inform me that you do not support my decision to allow..."

"I am merely inquiring what you want from me after all this time," his friend stood a distance away and looked out towards the field behind Draco's cottage. "I did my best to support you all these years. Though I never fully understood how much this building affected you like Pucey or Nott, I still knew that doing this was important. I would have helped you put her in Azkaban if that is what it took. But now," he shook his head. "Draco, now that you've given up in your pursuit of this, where do I stand?"

"You're my friend, Blaise. You've always been."

Blaise turned and looked at Draco with a small smile. "We've had success, a lot of it. Anything that we've set our minds to, we've achieved. Everything that is except ownership of this building," he clarified. "You pull out of this and you still come out with a wife."

"She hasn't exactly told me 'yes' yet."

"That's beside the point," he waved his hand, "I invested a lot of time into this building as well. I researched every angle. I even assisted in securing funds to pay off Granger should she have decided to sell it. What was all my work for, if I am coming out of this with nothing to show for?"

Draco finally realized where his friend was coming from. Yes, Draco may have decided that Hermione would continue to own the building on Triangle Row. He had given up his demand to purchase the place from her and they would work on other details, such as her possible Black heritage. While trying to gain ownership of the building, he enlisted help of his friends. And the one who had helped the most was Blaise. He and Parkinson had researched every detail about Hermione, even down to her daily schedule. Blaise had been meticulous in looking for a way for Draco to take the building away from Hermione. But now that he had decided not to, his friend basically had nothing to do. All their time had been invested in getting the building.

"Forgive me Blaise. I did not realize how obsessed I had become about getting this building that I made your life revolve around my goal."

"Tell me Draco, what am I to do now? Every day, every night I considered information for you and just like that," he snapped his fingers, "you're dismissing all of it."

"I'm not dismissing what you've done and I," Draco shook his head, "it was in my own madness that I let owning this building become my life's pursuit the past five or so years. Believe me the decision to allow Hermione this was not made lightly. I know I put a lot of weight of this situation on your shoulders and for that I sincerely am sorry. I know that there was your engagement with..."

"Don't bring that witch up," he eyed Draco up with a tense posture before sighing. Blaise finally sat back down, slumping in his chair.

"You devoted a lot of hours to helping me and that was time away from," Draco paused and then cleared his throat, "other pursuits. I can't give that back to you. I can only ask that we can move forward from this. And that should I," another pause, "should I become obsessed about something again, I ask that you bring me back to sanity. I'm sorry for dragging your life down with mine. It does seem that I'm coming out of this with something even though I gave up the building. But in no way have I forgotten the work that you've done for me Blaise. I appreciate your work and your friendship. I may not say it a lot but I truly do," he nodded and looked away to the field as well.

It was quiet for a moment before either of them spoke. Chip had appeared to fill up their cups again and present a few sweet muffins to eat. Blaise had been the first to eat his and by then Draco began to speak again.

"I would ask another favor of you but I don't want to..."

"What is it," Blaise asked.

"I don't want to take up all of your time like I did earlier."

Blaise chuckled. "Apparently, I have a lot of free time now that the Triangle Row case has been closed," he smiled at his friend. "I accept your apology, you mad fool." They both laughed. "Now, what is it that you need me to research?"

"The building on Triangle Row," Draco smirked.

"Merlin's balls," his friend groaned as Draco laughed once more.

* * *

"I," Hermione paused and squeezed Draco's hand, "I don't know if I can do this."

"We'll do it together," he assured her.

"You have already looked at the tapestry. I don't see how anything that I look at is going to help any."

Hermione had attempted to pull away once more but Draco held her sure and determined to him on the steps of Grimmauld Place. "Granger, I know that you'd not be satisfied until you see things for yourself." He took a step closer to her and their faces were within a hair away from one another. "And you far brighter than I am," he smiled genuinely. "If anyone can figure this us, I know it is you."

She looked up into his eyes and the confidence he had in her was overwhelming. Her arms wrapped around his neck bringing him down to her. His lips descended on hers and for a moment she forgot about where they were and what they had come there for.

Harry had arrived at the door the moment Draco had pressed her up against it. The two of them would have fallen through if not for Kreacher appearing immediately. He pushed the couple back up gruffly and muttered a reluctant apology at Hermione's surprised expression before popping somewhere else in the house.

"Perhaps you can take him off my hands, Mistress Black," Harry joked.

"You told Harry," Hermione whirled on Draco.

"He's been coming here for the past few days for a couple hours staring at the wall and pulling out book after book in that sad excuse for a library that your family has," Harry answered before Draco could get a word in. "I had questioned him and believe me," he pushed his glasses up, "he didn't want to share it after the first hundred times I had pestered him."

"And Merlin does your friend know how to pester people," Draco muttered as he walked past the Chosen One and towards the hall that would lead to the tapestry room.

"He wouldn't have told me but he gave Pansy and I a fright when he was here one morning, passed out in a chair," Harry told Hermione.

"Passed out," she questioned.

"Honestly Granger, it wasn't like that."

"Wasn't like that," Harry scoffed. "He looked horribly unwell. It was just as bad as it had been during sixth year, perhaps worst. Pansy was beside herself when we saw him."

Maybe Harry had exaggerated that part of him looking as bad as he did during sixth year. In truth, he had looked horribly exhausted more so than those few years back. Harry remembered being slightly horrified at how guilt-ridden and down-trodden Malfoy had looked. Yes, he felt just a small ounce of guilt at what he had done that time in the bathroom before Snape had come to counter the spell. And of course, after everything had come out and knowing the turmoil Draco had gone under, it did help him to come to a small understanding. But the sight that he had seen that morning when Pansy and he had discovered Draco was truly not that horrid.

"I had things under control. I told her that her concern was unwarranted."

"Regardless, I almost contacted Gabrielle so that she could look at him with her healer training. And when I mentioned a healer, he finally explained what he had been doing here and what had put him in such a condition."

He really should have waited to have that discussion with Hermione. But Pansy had thought something was terribly wrong. She knew that there was some sort of issue about the building and Hermione, given her discussion with Blaise a couple days back. Draco still had Blaise researching the building and it baffled Pansy. She had tried to communicate with Draco when he would arrive at Grimmauld Place but he wouldn't allow her. And of course, seeing her in distress, made Harry distressed as well. So, he pestered Malfoy to the best of his ability - especially that day they discovered him overworked and passed out with stacks of books around him.

Discovering that his best friend was a Black had been a lot to take in that day and the day after that as well. Sirius would have taken her if he had known. Life certainly would have been easier for her - though not that easy given her friendship to him. Their lives still would have been just as adventurous as it was. He wanted to ask for help for the Auror department on this but decided that Hermione should be the first to decide who else she wanted this information to get out to. They had not known everything as well - according to Malfoy. Seeing how determined Malfoy was to aid Hermione made Harry more at ease about their relationship than he ever thought he would be.

Hermione put a hand on Draco's arm and he turned to see the concern on her face.

With a heavy sigh, Draco continued. "I wanted to figure this out for you Hermione," he whispered.

"You shouldn't have to do so much."

"Nothing can take away what you had gone through, what I or my family had done throughout your life," he gently touched her cheek. "I can't undo any of that. But I want to make things better for you now." He held up his other arm and she didn't need to glance at it to know what he was alluding to. "You've taken this away from me, somehow. Not just the mark that scarred my skin," he shook his head. "There was something deeper there, something that haunted me. Do you remember that night we were in the office and you told me that even if it should never disappear..."

"That you should know the Death Eater inside you has," she finished with a soft smile.

"I never truly believed it until you had told me that. I had worked so hard to make my father's company larger than I anticipated, hoping that galleons could buy me peace of mind. Maybe somehow donating all of that would ease the guilt and then destroying that building would destroy the shame," he sighed heavily. "But I know now that you coming into my life was exactly the cure I needed," he genuinely smiled.

Harry tried his best not to roll his eyes. It was a very unwelcoming sight for him to see his best friend wrapped up in, well wrapped up in Malfoy. Prejudices weren't completely disappeared, given how awful dinner with the Weasleys had been when he had taken Pansy there. She had tried her best, she really did - and he knew that. But it was still unsettling for both sides. And though he had a newfound respect for Draco's relationship with Hermione, he still did not like looking at it.

"Have either of you considered how very the pair of you sound like a love-sick Hufflepuff," he teased.

Draco narrowed his eyes at their host before Hermione could take his hand and lead him down the hallway towards the room that awaited them.

Upon entering the room, Draco felt her tense and pulled her back into his embrace. He held her there as she attempted to calm her nerves. She had anticipated how anxious she would be to discover the truth. But she did not think it would be this hard once she had confronted it. Voices taunted her about her muggle-born status in her head. She had pretended to lift her chin in defiance at them all those years ago, when in reality it had hurt tremendously. Was it all for nothing now?

"Don't," Draco whispered knowing what was going through her mind.

Harry provided the two of them with chairs and a table that had already been placed in the room earlier. He saw the hesitation on Hermione's face to turn away and face the tapestry, face her heritage. He wasn't sure how she had planned on discussing this with her parents - knowing that their relationship was on the mend at the moment - but knew that it would be imperative once she did.

Slowly he walked in after them and reached out to touch Hermione's shoulder. Draco was reluctant to give her up but knew that she would need her best friend as well.

"Whatever you discover, whatever you find," Harry began as Hermione faced him, "know that I will always be your best friend, your brother."

Hermione smiled and took the hug that he had offered. A third chair was brought forth for Harry to sit on and assist in the search once Hermione had settled. Her hands trembled slightly as she took a new book in her hand and attempted to look through the Black ancestry. Both Draco and Harry would eye her warily every now and then as she would look up at the tapestry and study the names.

"What have you done so far," she asked Draco.

"I've pulled the names of every possible Black that has been blasted off the tree," he nodded to the blooming rug before pulling out a few sheets of parchment. "Starting with the most recent which is Sirius and per Potter over here, despite being quite the witch's man in his day, he had no wife or children and neither did his brother, Regulus. That I confirmed with my mother. Now..."

"What is that," Hermione pointed to a spot on the tapestry before pulling her hand back before it was burned.

"That is an awkward occurrence as well," Draco answered her. "I asked my mother about that and she said," he paused and licked his lips, "she would discuss that with me at another time," he looked across the table, "with Harry Potter and Aunt Andromeda present. It's something that she's certain the Auror department should know about."

Hermione whipped around to face him.

"You're part of the family, whether it is Malfoy or Black. You'll be present during that discussion," he said with finality.

"The Black part remains to be seen," she answered and Draco had to withhold a small huff of annoyance. "What else is there?"

"Have you ever heard of Alphard Black?"

"Alphard," Hermione questioned. "Don't you mean Alfred?" Draco gave her a disapproving look. "Right, the Blacks love to name their children after constellations. Did you know that Alphard is actually a star within a constellation?" Hermione looked away from Draco. "I'm guessing you already knew that. Continue," she waved her hand.

"My mother informed me that Alphard is your grandfather, the wizard in the portrait in your grandmother's building."

"That still..."

"I know," he sighed, "remains to be seen. However, that is who she stated is the wizard that we talked to. And that wizard is claiming to be your grandfather. Now per that there," he gestured behind her, "he did not get married nor did he have any children. Alphard gave us two names to work with and that was Helen Black and Paris Black. I cross referenced those names to other possible ancestors and came up with a few suggestions."

"Those names aren't here," Hermione searched the tree. "If he had gotten married wouldn't it show up somewhere on here? If he had children wouldn't it..."

"Or is it because he was blasted from the family tree that there would be no kept record of it," Harry questioned.

"That was a thought," Draco acknowledged. "But the problem remained that Hermione's father was born before Alphard had been removed from the tree. So, despite Walburga Black removing her brother, there still should have been a wife and child that would have shown up. But according to this, along with my mother's information, no one knows if he got married or if he had any children."

"What if the man in the portrait wasn't Alphard," Hermione asked.

"You're getting ahead of me," he held up a finger as a way to tell her that she needed to stop working her mind in overdrive. "I had thought of that as well because his children or his marriage should have showed up before he was blasted. However, look at Andromeda's name. She was married and therefore blasted from the tree. Do you see..."

"Tonks and Teddy's names are not there," Harry whispered.

"Remember the theory that you said that your grandmother would talk about magic. That her father and mother always talked about magic," Draco explained to which Hermione nodded.

"I thought that perhaps my grandmother's parents or grandparents were squibs."

"I found out that several Black ancestors were disowned for that very reason. One of them includes Marius Black who was disowned for being a squib."

"Your family certainly likes to disown people, don't they," she teased.

Draco smirked. "It's your family as well considering what we've been told. Let me continue though," he ruffled through the parchments as Harry looked down at them. "There was also a Phineas Black, Cepheus Black, Perseus Black and a Sargas Black," he handed the parchments to Hermione to study, "that have been disowned whose timelines would project towards your grandmother's. There were Blacks who married muggles, like Andromeda. There were Blacks who were considered blood-traitors like Sirius, Alphard, Phineas and others. There were others who married blood-traitors, some who were squibs and so on and so forth. The thing is that look at all those names who were blasted off and think of how much wizards and witches that is."

Harry let out a small chuckle. "That's a lot to work with."

"That is a lot to go through," Draco nodded. "But that also shows us that the Black family name could still be out there, living in the form of Hermione's family. The name is not as dead as some may think."

"These other Black relatives, how do we know that they're not dangerous," questioned Hermione. "I mean," her voice grew softer, "look at the building my grandmother lived in, the power that my brother and I have, the power my grandmother had."

"Because I don't think that you or your brother are dangerous," Draco answered her. "I strongly believe these other Blacks who were disowned were not either. Look at the reasons why such consequences befell them. Most of them were disowned for supporting muggle rights, married muggles or even had no magic in them. I read somewhere that Alphard supported Sirius after..."

"I remember," Harry finally stood up excitedly. "He had mentioned that after he had been announced as a blood traitor that his Uncle Alphard had gave him some inheritance to live off. Sirius also told me that several of his disgraced family had helped him. I had thought that he only meant my father and other families who had been labelled as blood traitors but I think that..."

"The other Blacks had helped him," Hermione finished, smiling in gratitude at Harry before turning to Draco.

"Somehow, I knew that the two of you would draw that same conclusion," Draco said. "That told me two things about the Blacks that you are descended from. While the ones I got my blood from spouted blood-supremacy you came from the ones who barely bat an eye about it. I highly doubt that they had dangerous intentions. Like you," he smiled kindly at Hermione, "they're just trying to live happy lives and bring together two worlds who know nothing about the other."

"And what is the second," Harry asked after noticing the longing looks that Draco and Hermione were giving one another. He had to step in before they asked him to leave the room and then he'd never set foot in here once again after he knew this was a place where Malfoy had shagged his best friend/sister.

"I have a feeling that the children or grandchildren of Phineas, Cepheus, Perseus and Sargas are your ancestors. Now we wouldn't see them up there for the same reason we don't see Nymphadora or little Teddy. It's because their parents or grandparents were removed from the tree. Because of that, it is possible that your grandmother was in fact Helen Black, daughter of Phineas, Cepheus or the others. And the reason why Hermione wouldn't show up is because..."

"I'm a descendant of the Blacks who were blood-traitors or squibs," she whispered feeling an odd mixture of relief and hurt. "Even though I may be a Black, I still wouldn't be accepted in this world." A choked sob escaped her lips just as Draco's arms wrapped around her.

The years in school would not have been kind to her either way. If for whatever reason her father was named Paris Black and she had inherited the name Hermione Black, her life would have changed. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance she would have been sorted into Slytherin just as the sorting hat had attempted to do. But that would not have affected the treatment of her. She may have been a Black. But she was still the daughter/granddaughter of people who were squibs or blood-traitors. Except there was a possibility that she would also not have been friends with Harry, Ron or Neville.

"You're not alone now," Draco whispered to her. "And you won't be from here on," he promised.

* * *

"So," Alphard smiled at his granddaughter, "you've finally accepted the truth?"

"You claim to be my grandfather and yet there is no proof that you ever married or had children," Hermione folded her arms over her chest and squared her shoulders in defiance. "I like to operate with facts and evidence. But as far as I can see, the only word I should go on is yours. Everything else does not add up."

"And where exactly did you go to seek out this proof?"

"On the Black family tapestry," she answered.

"You would not find anything there," Alphard stated.

"There went all those days that I spent looking in the Black library," Draco muttered as Alphard and Narcissa both looked at him with disapproving looks.

"Then how can I be certain," Hermione questioned. "There are no pictures of you - other than this one that I'm talking to now - to show that you were married to my grandmother."

"She kept photos. But if you are so concerned with proving our relation than I suggest that it is time you bring your father up here, along with your delightful young brother. He reminds me a lot of your great-grandfather. He had an active imagination. He would no doubt have been kind to magical creatures should he had inherited any magic."

"I would want to know a few things before I bring my father here. And I instructed Hector to not come back up here."

"Do you really think that I am dangerous? I'm a painting and your grandfather, I'd hardly..."

"I've been hurt by the Black family before. Which brings us back to the tapestry," Hermione began, "why isn't Helen Black or Paris Black there?"

"Believe me, I wondered if your grandmother's name would appear when we were married," he looked down with a thoughtful expression. "I do not know why her name didn't appear when we were married but it protected her, protected your father, protected you."

Hermione's arms dropped to her side and her hands formed fists as she marched towards the portrait. "Protected," she screamed. "I had no protection when the pure-blood snots in school would tease me! I had no protection when I was attacked by a madwoman who happens to be 'family'! I had been bullied all my life by people who thought me nothing but a mud-blood! I..."

"Silence," Alphard stood up in the portrait and shouted at her. The entire room went silent. Draco went to stand next to Hermione - and though he knew the portrait had no real power - he still got his wand at the ready. Narcissa also took a step towards her son and Hermione. Alphard saw the shocked expression on his granddaughter's face. Her fury had disappeared and he calmed down as well. "Forgive me," he whispered as he sat back in his chair, "but you should never use that word. Never speak it, never."

Hermione's tense shoulders relaxed and Draco conjured two larger chairs out of the small boxes that Hector had been using to sit on in his hideout.

"I know about what happened to you," Alphard began once everyone settled. He held up a hand to silence Hermione's upcoming rejection of his statement. "Your grandmother would tell me, would read the letters that you would write to her. Believe me there wasn't a day that went by that I wanted her to bring you up here and introduce us. I feared that that was what your father would face when he was younger. In truth, I was not sure if I was relieved or terrified that he had displayed no signs of magic."

"My father was a squib," she stated more so then questioned, already knowing the truth behind her words.

Alphard's eyes moved to Narcissa and saw no sign of flinching. His eyes quickly shifted to Draco who had still sat protectively next to his granddaughter, an odd contrast to the Draco Malfoy she had wrote about in her letters.

"I thought that with my blood then perhaps he would bring magic back to the family," he stated with sadness. "Regardless of his and your grandmother's magical abilities or lack thereof, I loved them wholeheartedly. I..."

"My grandmother was a squib as well?"

Alphard closed his eyes. "Is there perhaps another term that we could call someone who is born without magical powers?" He opened his eyes and for the first-time Hermione saw the pain in them. "The family may have looked down on them but I did not and encouraged my Helen regardless of what she was."

"Helen Black was a Black," Draco stated causing Hermione to furrow her brows at him. "What I meant to ask is that Helen was born a Black, not just married to a Black?"

"Yes," Alphard nodded.

"The Blacks often did marry their family," Narcissa finally spoke up. "There are numerous pure-blood families that kept with that tradition as well. It was to keep the blood pure and to ensure that those of the Sacred Twenty-Eight remained..."

"Do you object," Alphard narrowed his eyes at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you object to your son, the last remaining pure-blood Malfoy heir, should he decide to marry my granddaughter, the daughter of a squib," he demanded to know.

"I accepted her as a muggle-born witch," Narcissa stood. "It took time to accept but I..."

"But knowing now what her father is, what her grandmother was," Alphard listed.

There was nothing more traumatic than being born without magic, being born a Squib. And if what Draco had said was true, Hermione had come from a long line of Squibs. Her father - despite both parents supposedly being Black was born without magic. And it looked as though her grandmother was born a Black but with no magic also. The Blacks disowned their family members, their own children, if they had no magic. Hermione saw the treatment of those who were born with no magic in the wizarding world. Would Narcissa snuff her nose up at her now?

"This is a lot to take in," Narcissa admitted.

"Mother," Draco turned to her, hoping she wouldn't deny Hermione now.

"I need to adjust the same as I did earlier," she looked to her son. "I won't disprove her entirely. I know what your intentions are, regardless of who she is or who her parents are. And I want you to be happy, Draco. But you are asking me to give up ideals that I had grown up believing. If I turned away from those ideals, then I was as good as dead," her voice trembled. "I would have become like Annie. My parents would have turned their backs on me. I would have been left with nothing!"

Narcissa took a deep breath and both Hermione and Draco could see the internal battle she was facing.

"You cannot ask me to dismiss it as though it were a simple task," she began. "I need time, Draco." She turned to the portrait. "I may not quickly accept it but neither will I immediately dismiss it."

"And that is more than I could ever ask for," Hermione replied. Draco squeezed her hand in his and offered his mother a small smile.

"There is also the fact to consider that Hermione and her brother are Blacks, the same as me, Andromeda and you," she looked back to the portrait. "And that is affecting my decision on this as well. She has magical blood that belonged to the Black family line. I won't deny that a part of me is thrilled that my son will be marrying a Black."

"Of course," Draco shook his head.

"But who was Helen's parents," Narcissa asked.

"Yes, why all the secrecy," Hermione added. "Why did she need protection? Did you think the family would hurt her or my father?"

"I wonder how much I should share," Alphard commented looking as though he were deep in thought. "It was not so much fear of family for me. And neither had it been for your grandmother. She had been taught by her father not to fear the rest of the Blacks. There were others who thought that more extreme actions were necessary however," he commented. "I disapproved of such for the longest time. You must understand," he looked to Hermione, "I only did it to protect your grandmother, my wife and my child. I wanted to speak with you when your grandmother told me that you had received your letter to Hogwarts," he smiled. "Somehow though I knew you would be strong enough."

"How," she questioned, her voice barely a whisper.

"Because one of your letters gave me hope, hope that you would survive. Your letter had stated that you had befriended Harry Potter - the Chosen One - and assisted in destroying one of the Dark Lord's attempts to be reborn," his voice and face showed the pride and acceptance in her. "There were more letters of how much you were learning, your scores, your enthusiasm, your willingness to defend those who couldn't fight for themselves. You did so much all on your own, without my guidance and I," he paused, "I know I should have been there but I made a choice a long time ago to protect your father and in turn protect any grandchildren I would have. I stayed hidden, kept your father and grandmother hidden. But now I see I need to speak up."

"What happened," Hermione whispered. "What made you hide them?"

"Bring your father, please," he asked gently. "And I'll explain everything to you both."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

This was the fourth time she was having dinner here at the Manor, the second time it had been with Lucius in attendance. She couldn't necessarily ban him from eating now, could she? Although the thought of asking him to stay in his study was rather tempting. Draco caught her eye and gave her a reassuring smile. The tenth one that he had given her since they sat to eat. Hermione wanted to say that she didn't need it but she found herself leaning on Draco to strengthen her these past few weeks.

"I read in the _Prophet_ that Malfoy Industries is opening a new office in Italy," Lucius finally broke the silence.

Hermione shot a look towards the older wizard before narrowing her eyes at Draco. It was obvious he did not inform his father. She wondered why for a moment and then realized that it was partly because Lucius would not approve of the new development.

"How many galleons is it taking for us to go there," he questioned.

"Very little, actually," Draco answered.

"Do we really need to discuss business at the dinner table," Narcissa chided.

"It wasn't my plan to and you know that mother," her son looked to her.

Hermione took a sip from her cup before setting it down, feeling the tension that was in the air. It would have been delightfully better if Lucius had been asked to leave. However, it was Narcissa's insistence that they have a meal together at the Manor. Draco told her that he used to have meals at least once a week and after the first time she'd dine here. It had simmered down to once a month after Lucius' release. She didn't want to deprive Draco of his mother. She didn't want Narcissa to miss her son. Hermione knew that they shared a deep bond, especially when Lucius had been taken away the first time.

"How are the wedding plans coming along," Narcissa asked, hoping to change the subject of conversation to something lighter.

Hermione choked on her food. She reached for her cup again the same as did Draco.

"I meant between Pansy and that Potter kid," she clarified.

"You can say his name," Draco smiled at his mother.

"Of course," she smiled in return.

"But I believe the plans are on schedule," he nodded to Hermione.

"Yes, they are," Hermione turned to Narcissa as well, desperately clinging to the subject like a lifeline. "Pansy has shown me the dress and Daphne has been organizing the meal at the reception."

"And where will that be held," she asked.

"Harry said that Pansy has chosen to get married at a small ceremony outside the Burrow." Draco bit back a chuckle seeing his mother's grimace. "Molly Weasley offered after Harry had stated that Grimmauld Place would be too small. And considering certain events," she used the phrase uncertainly, "he is more than willing to allow the house to return to family."

"So, you have spoken to your father," Narcissa looked intently at Hermione. She shook her head to indicate she had not done so yet. "Is it safe to assume that Potter will continue residence there or will he and Pansy be looking for future dwelling?"

"Believe it or not, Harry wants to return to Godric's Hollow," she smiled and then let out an amused laugh, "but Pansy is adamant that she would rather live in someplace closer to work. They may get a loft in Muggle London."

"Muggle London," Lucius retorted before sipping his drink and shaking his head.

Narcissa looked to her son. "How is Paxton taking that news?"

"He is actually thrilled that his daughter is marrying the Chosen One," Draco commented.

"Then he's a fool," Lucius mumbled.

"And why is that," Hermione questioned. "Harry will make a suitable husband. He can provide for her and..."

"He is a half-blood."

"And nothing is wrong with that," Narcissa commented. "The Malfoy family has been known for marrying half-bloods," Narcissa looked towards Hermione with a soft smile. "Blood-status on the side, he does have ties to important people in the Wizarding World. It would be most advantageous for Pansy."

"One would think most advantageous for Potter," Lucius mumbled before taking a drink. "And what does the Chosen One seem to think if she were to go to Italy on this little thing my company is doing?"

"Pansy will not be among those going," Hermione spoke up. "In fact, she requested not to be."

"I'm surprised that there were not more who did so," he replied. "Again, how much is this costing me Draco?"

Draco pushed his plate back a little before wiping his mouth. "It is costing you nothing, father. In fact, it will be saving galleons. _We_ thought it better on the company's finances as well as its employees if we relocated a few people there temporarily. Blaise Zabini will be one of the first to go," he cleared his throat, "along with a few others."

"Zabini, I'm assuming is for legal matters," Lucius questioned.

"Yes," Hermione decided to continue having an active part in this conversation as well. "Parkinson's wedding is fast approaching and as intimidating as she can be when she does her job, we decided to keep her here and send Blaise in her place. He also is of Italian descent so the..."

"I'm also assuming it was _your_ decision to open the new office," Lucius interrupted her. Hermione went to answer but he continued. "I don't like you, Miss Granger. I don't like the fact that you were a muggle. And yes, I said were because I've been made aware of recent events," he turned to his wife, "surrounding your blood."

"I..."

"Your father is a squib and from what I gather so is your grandmother."

"Lucius," Narcissa scolded.

"Your grandfather is a blood-traitor."

"Father," Draco stood up.

Lucius matched his son. "You deluded yourself into thinking that she would become part of this family. Well the farce stops now! I won't have the daughter of a squib, the granddaughter of a blood-traitor in my..."

"That's enough," Draco shouted. "I told you more than once, I might add, that I care a great deal about this witch," he motioned to Hermione. "I even threatened you with being disinherited!"

"Draco," his mother gasped.

"Yes, I did that," he looked to his mother and then took a few steps towards his father. "I meant what I said too," he stood toe to toe with Lucius. "I feel that I have sacrificed a lot for you and what you believe in. But that stops now."

"You forget about what happened to you that night," Lucius snarled, "what that thing's," he pointed to Hermione, "grandmother did to you! You forget about how that red smoke came out from her building. It attacked us! It killed Flint and Pucey! You are friends with their sons! Merlin Draco, did you forget about them?"

"Adrian has already come to terms with his father's death."

"By associating himself with blood-traitors," Lucius shouted. "And as for Flint's justice, where are you on that?"

"He plotted to take matters into his own hand," Draco dismissed. "As for what you believe that red smoke did to me, it barely touched me. It went right through me and attacked those around me. But it allowed me to enter that building, allowed me to talk to Hermione's grandmother. And the only reason why I believe it did that was not because the Dark Lord chose me. It was because I have the blood of the Blacks running through my veins. The same as Hermione does. If you cannot accept that, then you will see how true my threat proves to be."

Draco held out his hand for Hermione. She glanced over at Narcissa who smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you for having us over," Hermione smiled in return and took Draco's hand. "We are having my parents and brother over to speak with Alphard in a couple weeks. It would be a pleasure if you'd join us?"

"Of course, I'd be delighted," Narcissa nodded before the two of them disappeared.

In his haste to leave, Draco forgot about the stipulations regarding his father's release. Any evidence of magic being used inside the Manor was traced and not that long after he apparated out, Harry Potter and a team of Aurors apparated in.

Lucius stormed out of the room and went to his study as Narcissa explained that Draco and his father had argued about the building, Hermione and the business. Harry dismissed the rest of the team before asking Narcissa if she would like to accompany him to a loft he was looking to purchase for he and Pansy. He asked Pansy's mother but she refused to step in that 'vile muggle place'. Narcissa looked towards the hall her husband had disappeared to and decided that it would do her some good to get out. And perhaps she could convince the young Potter to encourage his friend to marry her son.

Meanwhile, Draco and Hermione arrived at his cottage. He shouted a spell, closing the floo network and barring anyone from entering. He went towards his room and it was not long before Hermione heard the water running.

"Does Master need anything," Chip appeared in front of her.

"No Chip," she shook her head. "I think Draco and I will be fine for the night. Could you please see that Lucius is given a calming tea?"

Chip's ears drooped. "Master argued with his father?" Hermione nodded. "Is Mistress sure that Chip is not needed here?"

"You will always be needed here, Chip but not tonight."

Hermione wanted her and Draco to talk about what happened.

She undressed slowly and made her way into the shower behind Draco. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and rest her head against his back. Draco's hands were pressed up against the wall as the hot water poured on top of him. He sighed once he felt her presence and moved one hand to touch hers.

"I do not blame you for what happened to me," Draco told her.

"Your father blames me," she stated, pressing her lips to his back.

Draco closed his eyes as Hermione's fingers ran through his hair. He did not mean for the family dinner to take a turn for the worst. He truly believed that his father would be a bit more accepting of Hermione - knowing that she did have magical blood in her. His mother had mentioned that the Malfoys had married half-bloods in the past. It had taken some time for his mother to adjust to this news. She had just got used to the idea of her son courting a muggle-born but now she was the daughter of a squib, grand-daughter of a traitor - somethings had changed. He had been glad that they had not changed that much.

"Will you tell me more of that day?"

He released a sigh and opened his eyes to look at her. "The more I think about it, the more I recall the events that are associated with you and your brother, I believe that the red smoke was not meant to destroy people as it did that night."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it was created to protect," he answered her. "We need to talk to that portrait, Hermione."

* * *

"Dad," Hermione's father walked over to the portrait. "How did... I don't understand."

"Is this magic," asked Jean, gripping her husband's hand.

"It is," Alphard nodded.

"How are you here? How long were you here? Why did you not say anything? Why did..."

"I know you have a lot of questions, my son," Alphard held up his hand to stop him. "I suppose I will inform you now that this portrait does not mean that I am alive - at least not in body. I'm not an actual person," he cautioned. "I'm merely a representation of the wizard that I once was."

Jonathan gripped his wife's hand. "So, you can't," he shook his head and looked down, "you can't come back?"

"I have spent years talking to myself - in a literal sense - and you must know that I loved you, my boy. I am proud of you. I worried about your safety and well-being very much."

"You left without notice," he shook his head. "I came over one day to tell you and Mom that Jean was, that you were to be a grandfather and," Jonathan's eyes began to water. "Mom said you were no longer coming back."

"I do not know the events in detail but I do know that I was murdered."

"Murdered?!" - Hermione, Draco and Jonathan shouted as Jean gasped in horror, covering her mouth from the scream that she knew would come.

"Voldemort did it, didn't he," Hermione dropped Draco's hand and marched over to the portrait.

"Your grandfather came in here, every day instructing me so that I would know and understand the people in his life who were important. He also told me who was dangerous and I knew that the Dark Lord was one of those people. Your grandmother cried, knowing that there was a possibility that they'd come for her, come for your father and in essence come for you," he looked at Hermione.

"You changed their names," Draco finished. "You said it was 'your' decision earlier, meaning that the original Alphard never..."

"I told Helen what to do," he nodded, "I had gained enough experience from my former self to know what had to be done. It took time because she had no magic and neither did I - being a portrait. When I found out that Hermione had been born, I knew it would take drastic measures to," he paused and searched for the words, "hurry things along. It was something that I have come to regret but it had to be done. I knew to protect those who Alphard cared about - who I cared about. When it was complete, Helen called the three of you over and we did the spell."

"What spell," asked his son.

"The spell to change our names," Hermione whispered looking back at Draco and then towards the portrait, "the spell to change our memories."

"Why you bloody ingrate," shouted Jean, stepping towards the portrait.

"I know of your distaste for having magic performed on you but I assure you it was with the best intentions," Alphard's portrait narrowed his eyes at her.

"You altered my mind, deceived me, lied to me," Jean continued, "lied to your own son, kept yourself hidden from him!"

"I know you don't understand and probably never will, but the things I did were for their protection!"

"I was just coming to terms with needing 'protection' from my daughter and now," she shook her head. "I can't," she threw up her hands, "Jonathan, this needs to stop right now! This is just too much magic! Too much," she protested.

"I remember the day my son said he was going to marry you. It was a real test of my patience."

Hermione looked at her parents and then back at the portrait. She had not think to ask about her mother in all the information she gathered about her father. But now the truth was right there, staring her in the face as Alphard made that statement. "Is it because she is a muggle," Hermione asked as Alphard nodded.

"I had hated what my family was or how they thought and yet," he shook his head in disappointment. "I had realized what I had become. I had become just like them the second you walked through the door with that young woman. I had hoped to marry you to, well to be honest," Alphard looked at Draco, "to Narcissa."

"That's why you took so long to leave the family," Draco concluded.

Alphard nodded and chuckled. "Well, yes and no."

"What do you mean, leave the family," Jonathan looked to Draco and then back at his father. "Why would the family ever make you leave? I don't understand."

"Yes, well that makes two of us," Jean crossed her arms over her chest.

"You and your mother," Alphard began. "You weren't exactly welcomed by the rest of the family."

"And why not," he questioned.

"Because of what you are," Draco muttered as everyone turned to him. "In wizarding society, most Squibs are treated as outcast, below," he cleared his throat, "below muggle-born witches or wizards. There are magical beings such as werewolves or elves that are treated with some sort of fondness - more so then a Squib. Squibs, they," he sighed, "they lack magic and are considered a disgrace to the family name."

"I'm not following," Jonathan Granger - although his name was currently up in the air at that moment - looked towards his daughter.

"The Black family is a powerful and strong family in the wizarding world," Hermione clarified. "They feel that only wizards and witches deserve to have this magic," she paused and then turned to her parents. "There are twenty-eight families or blood-lines that are considered 'pure' or sacred as they like to call themselves. They think that they are wizarding royalty and that those who have muggle or non-magical parents are meaningless."

"That sounds highly prejudiced," commented Jean.

"It is," Draco confirmed. "There are some pure-blood wizards and witches who view those," he motioned to Jean, "who are muggle born to be animals, lesser than them, because they have no magic. Or those like you," he nodded to Jonathan, "are inferior because you were born to a magical parent but you cannot practice it, meaning that you're useless or unworthy," he gulped and looked away in guilt and shame.

"So, there are twenty-eight families out there who believe this," Jean asked with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"There are so few of them left now," he told Hermione's parents. "They are many who feel that those ideals are not right and have been labelled 'blood-traitors'."

"They would be, as I mentioned earlier," Hermione added, "not welcomed in the family."

"Such as myself and my mother," asked her father.

"Sort of. While they disregarded those who didn't believe in their prejudiced ways, they also disregarded those who weren't born with magic. As Draco mentioned the family looked at them as though they were defected."

"Your father is not defective, Hermione," her mother chastised her.

"I know that but I am just explaining to you what Alphard, grandfather," she nodded to the portrait, "meant to convey. We think that grandmother's parents or grandparents were removed from the family for those reasons. And because of this if the family had found out about you, the same would have or will happen. Father would have been disowned from his family - our family - because he had no magic in him. When someone is born who does not hold magical powers they are considered of no importance to a wizarding family." Hermione looked at her father who nodded sadly.

"That was not the case with me, Jonathan and you know it," Alphard assured his son. "I loved you and your mother."

"I know you did," Hermione's father said and smiled at the portrait as his wife wrapped her arm around his mid-section.

"Although there are hardly any members of the family left so I highly doubt that, considering that some of them have accepted us," her hand tightened on Draco's. She would explain to her father later that Draco was a second cousin.

"If they believe that they are sacred, does that mean they only marry within the twenty-eight families," asked Jean.

Hermione silently cursed, knowing her mother was just as smart to have figured that part out.

"Yes," Draco answered and she closed her eyes, seeing her mother's mind at work.

"Does that mean that those twenty-eight families are related to one another then? Somewhere through the generations," she started and then trailed off.

"I was wrong," Alphard chuckled. "I think you," he gestured to Hermione, "got your brilliant mind from both of your parents!"

"Many of them, such as the Blacks, if there are no other pure-blood witches or wizards to marry from these are sacred families, they marry their cousins to maintain their pure-blood status," Draco replied. "They don't want to taint themselves or the family name with marrying someone whose blood isn't pure as theirs."

"And how do you know this," Jonathan questioned.

"Because I come from such a family, not only on my father's side but," he looked wary, wondering if now was the time. But Hermione's hand squeezed his own in understanding. They were in this together. She would have preferred to wait but she realized - especially since her mother had been recognizing it - that now would have to come out. "My mother is from the Black family."

"But," Jean began and then turned to her daughter. "Then..."

"My grandfather and Alphard," he nodded to the portrait, "are brothers."

"Is that why you're with her," Jonathan challenged, "Because you found out who her true family is?"

"Wait," Jean grabbed his arm, "So you're only objection to this," she gestured to their daughter, "is that you think his intentions are insincere?"

"They fell in love for one another before any of this happened," her husband replied, "but I can't help but feel that..."

"You just stated it yourself Dad," Hermione jumped in, shielding Draco from her father. "Draco and I fell for one another before we discovered this connection. I know that this may look like he's staying with me because I am a Black but that doesn't," she shook her head, "that doesn't have any bearing on the matter. He should have been repulsed by me when I had no magic blood. He used to be but then..."

"But then I came to care about the person your daughter is," Draco put his hands on her shoulders and stood closely behind her. "I cared not then and I still care little of who her parents or grandparents are."

"Excuse me," Alphard asked as though he were offended. "I have you know that Alphard Black is a strong and smart wizard who..."

"I'm sure that is not what Draco meant," Hermione looked towards the portrait.

"This is a bit too much for me to take in at this moment," Jean tried to calm herself. "I believe I heard someone say that my husband was betrothed?"

"It's what some wizards do," Draco answered.

"So, I am a half-blood Black," Hermione asked her grandfather.

"Considering my family's ideals on purity, I can only imagine that there aren't much around these days, other than you and your charming brother. Where is he by the way," Alphard looked around.

"I'll go and retrieve him," Narcissa stated, hurrying towards the door.

When she finally returned, Hector looked towards him parents first before turning towards the portrait. "Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not," the portrait replied. "Your young man, you are going to be great. I can tell. The last 'Black' wizard alive," he smiled before frowning. "I do feel sorry for the loss of my nephew who had previously been the last Black male. I had heard from my dear Helen what happened to him."

"Sirius," Hermione finished.

"I remember that name," Jonathan turned to his daughter. "Where do I remember that name from?"

Hermione shook her head. "I wouldn't know. I hardly told you about..."

"Because you were discovered," Alphard finished before Hermione could. "Years before you were born a woman came to stay with your grandparents," he looked to Jonathan - or as Hermione was now accepting might be Paris Black. "She was a witch just as your grandmother had been. Your grandmother, Aurora Black, had befriended this witch and her husband. Aurora found out that this witch had placed a spell on this man, a love spell."

"Who was this witch," his granddaughter asked, though she already knew. "Was it Merope?"

"Please don't say it was," Draco whispered. Alphard looked towards the pair of them. "My father was convinced that she, bloody hell he was right, wasn't he," he cursed.

Jonathan looked over at the young man with a disapproving look before Alphard could continue.

"How much do you know about the Gaunt family," Alphard asked the young pair.

"It is where Voldemort came from," Hermione replied. "His mother is Merope Gaunt and she put a spell on Tom Riddle so that he would fall in love with her."

"When Tom was born, Aurora wanted to take him in," Alphard explained. "Your great-grandfather Marius was against it. And that was because he had no magic to protect him should the Gaunts want Tom. So, he was sent - Merlin knows where - never to be seen or heard from again. One day, Tom did return. But he was a young boy."

"No," Hermione whispered and shook her head.

"Marius could not stop him. That day, Aurora Black died. Marius did everything in his power to keep his daughter Helen, safe. But the only thing he had left was Aurora's wand and a small book that belonged to Merope Gaunt containing all sorts of curses and spells that she had learned about or created on her own. No doubt with Marius having no magical ability he could not wield any spell properly. So, a new magical curse was forged, one that was made from his blood."

Hermione's eyes lit up and her grandfather gave her a small nod of approval. "Think about the Squibs that you know, the ones that are in our family tree," she turned to Draco.

A smug grin fell on his face. "Now you'll admit that it is _our_ family tree..."

"We do not have time to insist upon who was right and who was not," she shook her head in frustration at him. "Think," she ordered. "In wizarding society..."

"In wizarding society, most Squibs are treated as outcast, below," he cleared his throat, "below muggle-born wizards or witches. They lack magic and are considered a disgrace to the family name. We've already went over this."

"If my great grandfather was Marius..."

"Which he is," Alphard added.

"Which he is," Hermione repeated glancing at the portrait then back at Draco, "He had been cast out of the family. You said that he was blasted from the tapestry, correct? Well does not something like that mean that he would no longer get protection from the family? Sirius had been blasted off the tapestry from his mother. Sirius then stayed with Harry's father's family. His Uncle," she pointed back to Alphard, "left him some inheritance."

"You also helped Andromeda," Narcissa stated softly as Alphard turned to her with a small nod.

"There was help but they still had magic to protect them. If you were a Squib the chances of you surviving against someone with magic..."

"Would not help you at all," Draco finished for Hermione.

"I'm not following," Jonathan looked towards his daughter.

"Marius Black was disowned from his family - our family - because he had no magic in him. When someone is born who does not hold magical powers they are considered of no importance to a wizarding family." Hermione looked at her father who nodded sadly, knowing that that may have been his case.

"That was not the case with me, Jonathan and you know it," Alphard assured his son. "I loved you and your mother."

"I know you did," Hermione's father said and smiled at the portrait as his wife wrapped her arm around his mid-section.

"But if something were to happen to you, your father would have protected you because he had magic. Marius could not protect his child. He must have realized this when she was born without magic just as he had been. Marius had been made to leave the family. The problem is that he had known the wizarding world his entire life. Wasn't there a Hera or a Phineas? We saw the tree, remember Draco," Hermione insisted and he could see that her mind was going at full speed. "They all had to grow outside of the wizarding world with possibly little power as well. Marius must have known when his daughter was born," Hermione thought of her grandmother, "that it wouldn't be safe for her. He would want to protect her at all costs. Remember," she urged Draco, "we'd do anything for the ones that we love, the ones that we care about."

Narcissa smiled at her son and Hermione.

Draco nodded at Hermione's statement. "We will," he smiled at her. Before it dropped and he looked confused. "You, me and Hector have magic though. The only problem with your theory is that with him being a Squib the chances of him producing his own spell or curse to protect his family is rare. There are muggles who attempt to reproduce such magic but most times it..." Draco stopped and looked to Hermione who had that knowing smile on her face - the one that said she had figured it out.

His eyes widened and then he turned to Alphard.

"Are you saying that Hermione's great grandfather had some sort of protection spell put on him?"

Hermione gripped onto his arm before her grandfather could answer. "No Draco," she shook her head. "There is a protection spell that was placed on this building!" She looked around at Narcissa and her parents and then finally back at Draco. Her fingers traced his forearm. "Every Black that would come into this building would be given protection," she looked up at him, "and only a Black."

Draco turned towards the portrait. "It's the reason that only I was allowed into the building that night."

"It has to be!"

"Again, he couldn't have done something like that because he was a Squib, Granger."

"He had the book and as you said, muggles never perform the spell correctly," she responded. "He tried to keep his daughter safe and wanted to protect them but somehow the spell reacted to his blood and this building. Your scar went away after you and I began," she paused before blushing, "well you bloody know what we were doing."

"We were shagging, Granger," he smirked but whispered the phrase.

"Don't you get it Draco? The building sensed the attack on my grandmother. It was the building that reacted."

"That may work in theory for her. You were far away from the building when your attack happened," he shook his head.

"But I had been living in here," Hermione added.

"Something still doesn't add up."

"Then I think it is time we get Harry down here with his Auror department and we figure out what is going on," she said.

* * *

Harry looked around the room downstairs as Bill Weasley and a few others began running light spells on the interior of the building. Draco had said that he thought the red smoke was created to protect. And it was obvious that from their accounts, that it was meant to protect those of the Black bloodline. It had done so with Hermione's grandmother, Hermione, and Hector. It allowed Draco to walk in unharmed. Even Narcissa could walk into the place quite safely.

It was odd then that Harry and the few wizards with him were allowed the same entrance. Neville had been among them and stated that somewhere in his family there was a Black relation. Bill stated the same. But that made no sense as to why Adrian had been allowed to enter. As far as he knew there was no Black in his family. Blaise was there as well and shrugged it off.

"You said," Harry turned towards Draco, "that the red smoke is meant to protect?"

"It made sense to me at the time," Draco licked his lips before looking around as well. "Unless it isn't the building as Hermione thought."

"It is the building," Bill said walking by then before turning towards Hermione. "Now 'Mione don't go blooming crazy on me but I performed a spell on Hector."

"You did what!"

"Cue the theatrics," Neville mumbled which made majority of the wizards in there laugh.

"Listen to me first because I don't want a repeat of what happened earlier," Bill put up his hand and waited until Hermione calmed down. "I did a spell on Adrian there, for some reason, I got no reaction. I did a spell on your brother and immediately the red smoke started to show up in the room that we were in. Adrian tried to do a spell on your brother and the red smoke attacked him immediately."

"You bloody wolf," Adrian stumbled towards them. "I'm never listening to you again!"

"I don't understand why you listened to him now," Neville shrugged.

"He told me that he would keep Ginny away," Adrian groaned as he settled down on a conjured-up cushion.

"What does that have to do with anything," Draco questioned.

"It proves that that your great-grandfather was unable to cast a spell."

"He had no magic in him," Hermione said, "I already deduced that theory. Draco and I concluded that he tried to protect his daughter after his wife was murdered. He tried to recreate a spell to protect them but it backfired on him, causing it to somehow curse the building."

"And any Black family member who steps into it," Bill clarified. "I think that it also has healing properties somehow," he said gesturing towards his face. The scar had not disappeared completely as Hermione and Draco's scars did. However, it formed into a light blemish.

"How did," Hermione took a step forward and reached out for his face.

"My grandmother is a Black," Bill answered with a smug grin. "I think the more blood you have the more protection you are given. Your father is a Black. Draco's mother is a Black. Did you ever wonder why your mother," he turned to Draco, "could walk in here and nothing could touch her? Or why was it that no one else could walk into the building? Adrian was not stopped because he had Ginny's permission the first time. She walked inside with him. The second time it was because Draco invited him in. You can't come in under this house unless you are a Black. The curse your great-grandfather created was that intricate."

Bill paused and looked about the house.

"It is blood-magic, dark-magic," he concluded, "because that is the only way he could have done something like this to protect his daughter."

"My father said that the Dark Lord believed his mother lived here," Draco added, "Hermione's grandfather somewhat confirmed it. She did come to stay with Marius and Aurora Black."

"Meaning that your grandmother," Bill pointed to Hermione, "was born around the same time as Voldemort. That is also another reason why Draco's father suspected Hermione was the Dark Lord's granddaughter. And what with everyone saying that he claimed his mother lived here," he motioned to the building. "It makes sense."

"The book is still here," Hermione stepped forward. "Merope Gaunt's book is still here. I think that's what Marcus was after."

"About that," Harry nodded towards Neville and then looked at Hermione, "Cormac is still asking to speak to you."

"I accepted his apology," Hermione shook her head.

"I know but apparently, he feels really guilty about letting Flint manipulate him. He may be able to give us answers as to what Flint was preparing to do with the book," Harry explained.

"The Dark Lord sent me in here to get it," Draco looked around at the book shelves. "He actually sent several of his death eaters here. No one could get inside. Flint would have known that," he shook his head. "He needed an in, that's why he befriended McLaggen."

"Cormac did not have the imperius curse on him," Harry commented, "we checked him over and the healers said that he was given a potion of sorts."

"Here's the plan," Draco instructed, "Hermione, you will go with Potter. Speak to McLaggen and find out what he knows from Flint. I will look for the book. It was my mission to do so and I plan on completing the task, no matter how bloody mad I think it is. Weasley," he looked towards Bill, "stay here and help me with that thing."

Bill nodded. "I think we should bring that portrait out of the attic. Maybe he can help to determine exactly what we're working with here."


End file.
